The Fox
by SACM4
Summary: Bella is a teenage con artist looking for a place to settle down.Forks shouldn't have been it. Bella and some other characters are OOC. Cullens are vampires, Bella is human.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This here's my first Fanfiction. Take it easy on me and help me out. I usually read them but I got blindsided by an idea.**

**It's going to be a long story and I've already started a few pages. By few, I mean 39.**

**Anyway, Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight otherwise I would be reading all the time instead of wishing upon a star.**

I awoke to the sound of the plane landing. I arrived at the Port Angeles airport at night but I wasn't sure what time it was.

I bumped into a few people and went to the bathroom. I locked myself into one of the stalls and looked at my findings. Two wallets and a money clip full of hundreds, it wasn't much but it was enough to get me by. I knew picking the first class passengers was a good idea.

I took off my jacket, placed my hat on, and smothered my face in makeup while trying to slide on my skirt. I looked in the mirror and found I was unrecognizable from the girl who got off the plane.

Good, that was my aim.

I gave myself an approving nod in the mirror, rolled my eyes at my stupidity and went to the lost and found to return the wallets.

As I was leaving, I realized I had no ride and needed to find a place to live in. I found a nearby biker bar and smiled inwardly.

Perfect. Nothing better than besting macho men in their own turf. I struggled to look helpless, threw my belongings into a dumpster to retrieve later and headed inside.

When I stumbled in (part of my helpless look) I looked around and headed to the bar.

"Can I please use your phone? I need to call someone so I can head home." I pleaded with the barkeep.

He looked me up and down, rolled his eyes, and tossed a phone at me.

"Make it quick", he grunted and continued polishing his glasses. I never got why bartenders did that. Didn't they use their rags to wipe down the dirty surface as well?

I dialed a weather station and pretended to argue with it.

"The weather for today is high 70s and lows in the 60s while…" the automated voice droned on.

"But Dad!" I whined, "How long would that take?"

"Next week, we will have high chances of rain with possibility of…"

"All right but you totally owe me dinner." I paused and then added "I promise, bye Dad" and hung up the phone.

I tossed it back to the man and asked him if I could stay there for a bit.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea little girl" he said uneasily while looking around the room. "Why don't you stay in the airport?"

"Bad experience" I lied and he finally relented when I made my face go into pleading mode. I inwardly pumped my fist while giving him the sweetest smile I could muster.

I turned on my stool and surveyed the bar. My eyes zeroed in on a game of cards that was going on. I stood and sauntered over to the table.

"What's the bet?" I asked.

The whole table looked up at me, looked at each other and then broke out in laughter.

"We don't want to steal all your money sweetheart." One man with a red bandana piped up before the table started in hysterics again.

"Who said you would" I smirked while the men started sobering up.

"Buy in's $1,000 darling" said Red Bandana as if I'd back out over that piece of information.

I dug in my pocket, threw the money on the table and asked "This enough?"

The men looked at each other begrudgingly and someone kicked out a chair for me.

"Thank you" I smiled and collected my cards.

Two hours later, I was joking around with my new buddies Jesse, Lin, Matty, Roe and Tack. The only one who still wasn't enjoying my company was Petey who thought I was cheating. I was but I kept my game at a constant by winning some games at random times and purposely losing at other times.

"I don't believe you're this good" Petey announced while glowering at me from behind his cards.

"Oh shut up" Lin drawled while leaning back on his chair. "You're jealous that she's wittier than you and one hell of a looker" he winked at me.

I winked back at Lin and leaned over the table to address Petey. "How about a wager Petey?"

"What kind of wager" he asked suspiciously.

"Three games Petey, and I will give you every penny I have to my name if you win but if _I _win, I get…" I trailed off while tapping my finger on my chin pretending to think.

"Yes?" he prompted impatiently.

"Ooh. Temper, temper" I chastised while the other men laughed. Petey rolled his eyes and waited for me to continue.

"If I win, I get your motorcycle." I finished.

The men "oohed" at Petey while I sat back and raised my eyebrow. "You game Petey?"

"I'm game" he huffed and I smiled in victory.

20 minutes later, I walked out of the bar with my new keys while shouting goodbye to the guys who were jeering at Petey for losing one of his prized bikes. I would have felt bad but he had more and I really needed a ride.

I collected my stuff from the dumpster and walked over to my prize, a beautiful BMW K 1300 S motorcycle that was black, white and orange.

I giggled giddily and ran my hand over the smooth surface before revving it and waving goodbye to my new friends that had piled outside to see me off. Even Petey stopped his glowering long enough to give a small smile to my gleeful face.

No one even realized that my "father" didn't pick me up.

I was driving down the highway with the spare helmet Petey had and slowed down when I saw a large sign that announced "Welcome to Forks".

I drove around as quietly as I could until I found motel and asked for a room.

I locked the door, placed a chair under the knob, closed all curtains and laid out my belongings on my bed. A few passports in different names, petty money from various places, a few collections of knickknacks I could never part with, my sketchbook, my pencil and eraser, my knife, a few clothes, my laptop and my lock picking kit.

Hey, you never know. Don't judge me. I had basically raised myself and I had to get by any way I could.

I was untraceable and a damn good thief. I was a con artist that others considered a myth until they saw the telltale sign in the place of whatever I stole. I usually left an origami fox but if I wanted to really mess with someone's head, I created a sculpture out of metal. A keepsake of sorts, I figured.

I was talented in many things but I liked to keep people guessing over what my specialty was by stealing random things. A painting here, an animal there, maybe a historical artifact, expensive cars, documents.

But now, I was giving up my life as a con artist and settling down for my final years of life. I had several bounties on my head, not that I was worried because no one knew my true identity. I just grew tired of running every day and longed to settle down but it wouldn't be possible for me because a thief never settles in one place for too long.

So I researched a small nobody town that never gets any action but was still close enough to big cities so that I can begin my new life.

Here, I wasn't The Fox; I was plain old, normal, Bella Swan.

And it is going to stay that way.

**Well, how was it? Should I continue? Oh I hope so. I might just continue even if people don't want me to.**

**Anyway, I'll be writing furiously for the next three weeks and try to update regularly.**


	2. Forks Encounter

**Oh my goodness! Thanks to the people who put my story in their faves and story alerts! It's surprising.**

**Anyway, I should probably warn that the story is going to be long. I like a lot of background. Sorry.**

**I also want to let you know that I will be putting pictures up of some stuff on my page. So the picture of the bike will be put up soon. And many other pictures. I like researching ****.**

**So, here's the second chapter. I'll make it a long one. **

**Oh, I'm not rich so I don't own Twilight. **

I woke up the next morning at around 9:16 I figured. I had always had a good internal alarm clock and I depended on it during my travels.

I packed up my stuff, hid it and went on my way outside to get ready for my cover.

I walked around town and finally settled at a diner. Good, little places like these always held gossip and I could make meaningless connections for my benefit.

The door jingled when I walked in and everyone ceased conversation before starting back up again in hushed whispers. Figures. Something new comes into town and I'm suddenly a freak show.

I sat at a stool in the front while perusing the menu when a waitress walked up to me.

"You're new" she stated.

Wow. I didn't even get a 'Can I get your order ma'am?' or a 'How can I help you?'

"That was blunt" I stated while she blushed and looked down at her shoes "but it's OK. I am and I need a bit of help."

"What kind of help?" she asked with a smile now that she knew I wasn't offended by her previous remark.

"I need to know if any houses or apartments are being sold or rented" I asked while she puckered her lips in concentration.

"Sure" she said after a while, "We have a few! I'm almost done so I can show you the places and whatever you need."

I nodded and asked for a muffin while I waited. What I wouldn't give for a Starbucks at this moment. When the girl finished, she bounced over to me and took my arm while I threw bills on the table.

"I'm Jessica! I go to the High school here and I'm a junior! How old are you anyway? Are you here by yourself? Why _are_ you here?" she fired off before we hit the first street.

"I'm sweet 16, I _am _here by myself and I'm here because I wanted to come here." I answered calmly while following her.

"Where are your parents?" she asked while we walked up to an apartment complex.

"I don't have any." I answered shortly and waited for her to continue walking.

She nodded and we spent a few hours going around the town and surveying a few apartments.

"Aren't there any houses around here that are on sale?"

"Sure" said Jessica "Can you afford it?"

I nodded and we went to check a few more places before I stopped at one particular house.

"It's perfect" I said in amazement.

"We haven't even gone in" said a bewildered Jessica.

"Oh yeah. Well, let's go!" I exclaimed giddily before pulling her along.

I fell in love with the small house the more that I explored it. Best of all, it was private and it had a garage where I could tinker around with my new toy bike.

I turned to Jessica and yelled "I'll take it!"

Jessica scrunched up her face and said "I'm not a realtor though."

"Oh. Then let's find one and tell _them _I'll take it." I reasoned and allowed her to pull me to the realtor's.

To say that Mrs. King, the realtor, was surprised would have been an understatement.

"You'll buy it?" she asked puzzled.

"Yes" I asserted.

"Today?" she asked again.

"Yes" I was starting to run out of patience with her questions.

"But you're a child!" she finally blurted out. Someone give this lady a round of applause and a giant check.

"Ah, but I'm an _emancipated_ child who has more than enough money to buy this house _and _the other ones I was showed today" I affirmed while taking out the false documents that would prove my point.

"Here are the papers" I shoved at her "When would you like the money?"

"The money?" she asked as she slipped into the mindless dunce I had believed she got rid of.

"Yes" I sighed as I continued to guide her through my purchase.

The next day came and I brought in my meager belongings to my newly purchased house. I was giddy at the thought of decorating it to suit my tastes and started on a list of things I would need. The weekend would come but I did need essentials first.

I went through town to purchase a mattress, sheets, and food. People would stare at me but I drowned them out by focusing on the music blasting through my ear buds.

I had finished purchasing a mattress that would be delivered later to my house after bribing the delivery crew with a hefty amount of cash, so I went to the store nearby for the rest of my list items. I was perusing around the aisles throwing sheets into my shopping cart along with kitchenware when I felt someone about to touch me.

I grabbed the hand quickly, twisted it, and pushed the person up against the Cap'n Crunch when I realized it was my helpful chatterbox Jessica.

"Whoops" I said while releasing her and helping her stand.

"Jesus, what was _that_?" she breathed.

"Self defense" I dismissed before I admitted that I was about to break her neck.

"Whoa, teach me some of _that_" she grinned.

I coughed and asked "What's up?"

"I saw you and wanted to know how your house hunting went! I also realized later that I don't even know your name! Are you going to school? Oh my gosh! If you are, we could totally hang out and then we could shop and we'd probably have classes together but…" she rambled on before I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"The house hunting went great. I bought the house. I already called the school and I'm sorry, I feel rude. I'm Bella Swan."

She squealed and we talked a bit more before I told her my stuff should have arrived at my house already.

"I promise I'll see you later Jess." I called out to her while walking away to the cashiers.

"How will I know you're there?" she asked

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out" I hollered while giggling at my mental picture of Jessica with her mouth wide open when I arrived on my motorcycle.

I paid, arrived at my house to see my bed and its pieces outside and began the process of bringing it inside to assemble it.

By the time I was finished, I was pleased and couldn't wait to begin my school on Monday. I spent the free week before I started school tinkering around with my house and loving every minute of it.

I rigged the house with secret compartments for my knives and stolen possessions while I set up my workspace where I folded and welded more foxes just in case I got antsy someday. It was always hard work to do the foxes but I made plenty so I never ran out.

Every room in the house had a different color. The dining room was a warm red; the big space I called my Chill room was white, the living room was a soft sunny yellow while the kitchen was a different yellow, the garage was electric green with black striping, my bedroom was an ocean blue with music notes that went along with my favorite song going around the walls, and the bathroom had a beachy theme. One guest room had an orange and brown theme while the other had a pink and green theme.

I ordered furniture and started adding décor to the different rooms. The only ones I put a lot of effort into were the kitchen, the Chill room, my bedroom and the garage. I didn't have much use for the other rooms so I just put a few quirky items in them.

My room had my most personal treasures and postcards from the different places I've been to. The kitchen had a few metal signs that were café inspired and funny food signs as well.

The Chill room was my personal favorite because it was a mish mash of stuff in there. One wall was just a bookshelf, another had the other souvenirs I had collected over the years, the third wall had random decorations that caught my eye, and the last wall had my entertainment system with two game systems so I could entertain myself.

My garage would be a mechanic's dream come true because of all the gear I tucked in there. I planned on buying a car to tinker around with because I doubted motorcycles did well in snow. The garage was also my art studio and a workout space.

I flopped down on my couch after a day of hard work and flipped on _Finding Nemo._ I don't know why I loved that movie so much. After watching my movie, I found it too quiet.

I smacked my head and ran to the phone which I had also rigged so it would be untraceable along with all of my other electronics. After dialing a couple of numbers, I finally reached the person I was searching for.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite little convict. How are you? No, never mind that, _where_ are you?"

"Moz! I'm fine and you'd think you'd know me by now" I teased. "I need a favor."

"What? You leave without telling me, leave me a few pets, and you think I'll just turn over like a dog and let you scratch my belly? Sure, what do you need hon?" he ended while I chuckled from his mini drama.

"I need Fish. Oh, and Tuna as well." I told him.

"Sure" he said "where do you need 'em?"

I told him to meet me at a drop off point and we spent a few hours chatting about what we've been up to.

I was laughing when I looked over at the clock and realized that it was getting late and I was tired from my housework.

"I gotta go Moz, but it was great talking to you." I sighed while rubbing my eyes.

"I miss you hon. When am I ever going to see you again?" he asked sadly.

"You will on Sunday silly hound." I teased him. We both loved the movie "The Fox and The Hound" and since I was already The Fox, he decided to be the loyal hound.

"Yeah I guess I will" he laughed "Love you Tod." He sighed.

"Love you Copper" I whispered as we hung up.

I dragged myself up the stairs and fell asleep.

**So, that's the second chapter ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Well, review! Tell me how you like it so far or your opinion about it. But don't be evil. Criticism and being mean are two completely different things.**


	3. Firsts and Moz

**I just realized that some of the names were erased from Bella's schedule. That's the importance of proof-reading, folks. **

**Thanks again to the people who added this story! **

**I'm writing like crazy and staying up until about 1 AM to finish whatever's running in my mind. I'm driving my family crazy with all the typing since they have no idea what I'm writing.**

**The stupid page breaks are driving me insane. They don't show up! **

**Anyway, thanks to ****wishingforafairytale2010**** and ****Edward'sNewBella17 ****for reviewing. Thanks for the comments! **

**I think I'll add two chapters next time just to give you a little something special. **

**I don't own Twilight. Sigh.**

-Break. -

Sunday came and I was eagerly awaiting my three favorite things. I stayed hidden in the shadows until an SUV turned on the hidden dirt road I marked for Moz.

Moz hopped out of the truck and I had forgotten how handsome he was. He had clear blue eyes, dark brown hair, a chiseled jaw, and a killer smile. He was peering around while I stalked behind him.

As soon as I was about to jump him, he turned and caught me in his arms. He laughed and swung me around while we giggled like children.

He pulled me into a bear hug and whispered "I missed you Tod".

I tried to hold in the tears as I breathed "I missed you too Copper."

He pulled back with shimmering eyes and looked me over.

"Damn. You look good Tod. When did you turn into a hottie?" he grinned.

I rolled my eyes and fanned myself with my hand "I've _always_ been this hot Copper. You just never saw it." I jested.

"How's Trina?" Trina was Moz's wife and I had to admit, she was a looker. We all got along great. They were the best friends I ever had.

"Good, she's good. She misses you too. Ever coming back?"

"Naw, you cramp my style old man." I joked.

"I am NOT old and what style?" he mocked being offended.

I laughed and asked him "Where's Tuna and Fish?"

"In the back. Tore up my seats too. You _so_ owe me." He stated while opening the back door and out popped a giant mountain lion and a big red fox.

"My girls!" I squealed while they bounded towards me. They knocked me down and started licking my face while I tried to push them away.

"Still don't know how you do that" Moz shook his head in wonder while closing up the door.

"Do what?" I asked while shaking off my clothes from the dirt and debris and handing him the money for the seats.

"How you get them to love you and care" he smiled in amazement while leaning on the door of his car.

"I'm part animal myself" I winked while he laughed.

"I always knew you were wild Tod. Well, I gotta get going" he said while pulling me in for a hug "Man. I'm really going to miss you. I don't even know how to get ahold of you."

"Well, see I sort of thought of that and I came up with a plan." I said while burying my face in his neck.

"Oh? Care to share?" he chuckled.

"Yeah. I can either give you a souped up secret cell phone I designed _or_ you can move close to here."

"I'll take the cell phone because small towns give me the creeps. I'll come visit you though." He said while I chuckled at his reasoning.

"Well crap. I don't have any soup." I giggled as I handed him the phone.

He took it and sighed again "You look real good Tod. I know you don't believe it when I tell you but you're a knockout. You're going to break hearts in this small town."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "You're not too hard on the eyes yourself Copper." I smiled and he kissed my forehead before going to his truck and heading on his way home.

I turned to look at my girls when he was gone and clapped my hands.

"Follow me" I announced and set off through the woods.

I was pacing through the woods with Tuna on one side and Fish on the other. I rescued them when I was about 11 and tried to set them free in the woods only to realize that they wouldn't stop following me. I eventually named them and kept them with me wherever I went. They were the best pets ever and they got me out of some stocky situations over the years.

I got home and went to sleep eager to start school tomorrow.

**Page Break to next day.**

I woke up at around 6:30 and started getting ready. When I finished showering, I dressed in black skinny zippered jeans, a Sanrio frog T-shirt with a green thermal underneath, A blue and black woven bracelet, my green guitar pick necklace, and topped it off with my white biker jacket.

I grabbed a toaster strudel and chewed on it while pulling on my Grey Hannover boots. I grabbed my bookbag, set out food for my girls so I wasn't eaten alive when I got home, ran to the garage and jumped on my bike.

I revved the engine, strapped on my helmet and left my house.

I cruised in to the parking lot and notice there wasn't anyone here apart from the staff. I hopped off my bike and went to the front office.

When I walked in, a red haired woman was singing along with the radio while making copies. When I snickered, she turned and looked mortified.

"Don't worry" I assured her "No one can resist singing along to a line of Lady Gaga from time to time."

"I apologize" she stammered "I thought I was alone. What do you need dear?"

"My schedule. I'm the new student, Bella Swan."

"Oh yes, of course! I completely forgot."

She started rummaging around with some files and had me sign forms before handing me a schedule and a map.

"Here's your schedule and a map of the school. Have this sheet signed by all your teachers. The buildings are marked and student parking is over there" she pointed out "Have a nice first day!"

I nodded and waved my thanks. I walked over to my bike and headed over to the student lot which had filled up fast. I noticed that all the cars were slightly old besides the shiny silver Volvo in one space.

At least someone had good taste in cars.

My schedule went as follows:

English – Ms. Tilly

History – Mr. Vick

Math –

Art – Ms. Arnold

Spanish – Ms. Salinas

Lunch Break

Biology – Mr. Banner

Gym – Coach Brown

I walked to my first class, English, when I felt someone come up behind me.

"Jessica!" I turned as she looked pleased that I remembered her name.

"Hey Bella!" she shouted loudly while shifting her eyes around and waving at people.

Ah, it clicked.

She was the gossip of the town which was why she was so nice during the house hunting. I couldn't believe I found the attention getter.

I shook my head and listened to Jessica chat about the school on the way to English.

After class, a boy with black hair introduced himself as Eric. He offered to take me to my next class which was history and I relented when Jessica nodded eagerly.

We all walked to History and by the fifth class, I realized that the group of people got larger. Jessica turned and asked if I wanted to sit with her at lunch.

"Are you off your rocker Jess?" I asked as her face fell "I don't know anyone else, who else am I supposed to sit with besides the person who saved me from motels?" I added to butter her up and she beamed at the attention she received.

I didn't really care for the people she sat with except for a sweet girl named Angela who looked like she would be a great friend.

I was munching on my pear, glancing around the cafeteria and grimaced when I noticed most people were focused on our table, namely me, the shiny new toy.

There was one table though, that didn't have their focus on our table so I stared at them. They were beautiful. There was a pixie with spiky short hair whispering to a lanky honey haired boy next to her. A blonde bombshell was picking her nails and trying hard not to crack a smile at whatever the huge bodybuilder with short brown hair was telling her. Finally, there was a bronze haired god watching them all with an amused glance. He had to be the best looking man I had ever seen and I had seen a lot of good looking people in my, er, line of work.

Jessica had begun waving her hand in my face while I pried my focus off of the beautiful family.

"What?"

"What were you looking at?" Jessica asked with a frustrated expression "I was trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes!"

"Oh, sorry" I offered "Who are they?" I pointed to the table.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. They were adopted by the town's doctor, Carlisle Cullen, and his wife, Esme Cullen. She can't have children so it figures that the only thing she can do is adopt" she leaned in.

"Jessica!" I reprimanded "That's not very nice."

"Whatever" Jessica dismissed. I was really starting to dislike this girl.

"Anyway, the blondes are the Hale twins, Rosalie and Jasper. The other three are Alice who's with Jasper, Emmett who is with Rosalie, and Edward, the bronze haired guy who won't give any girl the time of day. Don't try it, he's not interested." She warned while pointing out the family. I started to wonder when Edward had turned her down and realized what she had ended in saying.

"Oh no" I reassured "I am not interested in going out with anyone."

It would be very dangerous and foolish to have a date when I'm too busy trying to make sure no one catches me. How could I even begin to explain my Girls?

I can't just bring someone into my home and say 'Don't worry about the wild animals; they're just souvenirs from a con I pulled a few years ago.' I'm sure that would go over very well.

After lunch, I made my way over to Biology with Angela and an overly pleasing boy named Mike Newton. I had the teacher sign my slip when I noticed Edward was glaring in my direction.

Crap. I had dealt with his type before. People who were angry for no reason really set off my temper. I settled into my chair and noticed that he moved away.

I looked up with a glare of my own and noticed his eyes were coal black. His eyes flashed with hate and anger and I began wondering if he knew who I really was. I knew he wouldn't try to kill me here so I gave him my signature look.

I didn't know what it really looked like but Moz always assured me it looked like I was going to do something evil and enjoy it. He called it the "Avenging Angel" which I didn't get to use much because not many people saw it. Whoever did see it would never live to tell the tale unfortunately.

I never approved of killing and would hate to do it but I only did it to people who deserved it. I wasn't a bad con artist, but I wasn't a good one.

Edward looked at me confused at my show of not backing down and kept glancing at me with a confused expression throughout the rest of the class. When class ended, he collected his books and rushed out of the classroom at a speed faster than I could ever hope to achieve. I was fast but not that fast.

Mike slid over to my desk and asked me what class I had next.

"Gym but I know where it is" I answered shortly, hoping he would leave me alone in my bad mood.

His eyes shined and I groaned inwardly.

"What a coincidence! Me too!" and he proceeded to grab my arm and drag me over to the gym.

When I got there, the coach allowed me to sit out and watch. I noticed the Hale twins and Emmett were in this class as well so I watched them mesmerized. They didn't seem to have too much trouble with the sports and they didn't sweat either. They reminded of a few groups of people I had crossed paths with but it was impossible.

I realized a girl I sat with at lunch named Lauren was in this class and she came over to me.

"Stop drooling, you'll catch flies."

I looked at her confused while she looked at me disgusted.

"Huh?" I asked in my eloquent way. She scoffed and rolled her eyes while pointing at the Cullens.

"What, did you think you'd, like, ever become friends with them? They're all stuck up, and like, rude. I don't see why, like, their foster mom even adopted them." She replied as I noticed that the Cullens had stiffened and gotten hold of Rosalie who had turned in our direction. "But, I guess if you can't _have_ them, you might as well, like, adopt."

Maybe I was exhausted or was out of practice with teenage social skills, but I had grown tired of Lauren and Jessica's attitude with the Cullen's mother.

"So what if she can't have children? That doesn't make her any worse than anyone else. I think it's admirable and she's amazing for adopting them." I seethed. "I never said I wanted to be friends with them or with _anyone_ for that matter! If you don't have anything nice to say, then shut up or I'll do it for you!"

When I turned to leave, I realized that Rosalie was right next to us with a slightly awed and surprised expression. Lauren was gob smacked and then her face turned terrified when Rosalie set her sights on Lauren.

I snuck away while everyone gathered around to listen to what Rosalie was yelling at Lauren and walked to the office to turn in my slip. Edward was there and when I eavesdropped in the conversation, I realized he was trying to switch out from Biology.

I squared my shoulders and cleared my throat to grab the attention of Mrs. Cope. Edward stiffened, quickly told her that it was all right, glared at me and rushed out of the office.

"Have a nice day dear?"

"Sure Mrs. Cope, it was fine" I replied tiredly.

I walked out of the office towards my bike to find that it was surrounded by students. Had no one ever seen a motorcycle? I looked around at the old cars.

Oh, I guess not.I pushed my way through the crowd and ended up next to Jessica and Mike.

"Hey Bella, do you know who this bike belongs to?" asked Jessica.

"Sure do" I replied while looking around my bag for my keys.

"Well, whose is it?"

"Mine" I replied making my way over to the bike, straddling it and placing on my helmet.

"She just got even _hotter_" Mike whispered while the other boys just nodded dumbly.

I laughed, revved the engine and tore out of the parking lot, cutting off the silver Volvo in the process.

I was about to apologize when I notice Edward was driving it and laughed instead.

It felt great to piss him off in some way.

I arrived home and set about to feed Tuna and Fish. I was waiting for them to finish up their meat when I received a phone call from my favorite guy.

"Y'ello." I answered

"Blue" Moz quipped.

"Silly Copper" I snickered. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." He explained when a scuffle went over the line and I got worried.

"Don't say a word or your little friend gets it." A voice breathed.

"What's he going to get?" I asked. There was a long pause on the phone before the person sighed in defeat.

"Damn, beats me. I should really brush up on my threats" giggled Trina over the phone.

"How are you?" I asked while settling into my couch with my dinner.

"Good, good. Moz is missing you too much and he wants to know all about your life. What's your new con this time?"

"Going to high school."

"What kind of a con is that?"

"I'm going to steal the valedictorian so they won't get an uplifting speech at graduation. How will they ever reach their dreams when no one encourages them to do so?"

"Brilliant" laughed Trina and Moz.

We started to catch up and joke around when I realized that my Girls were watching patiently in front of me.

"Hey Trina and Moz, I really gotta go. The girls are forming an 'eat Bella if she doesn't move' club."

"I always knew you'd die in an exciting way" Trina said before Moz took away the phone.

"Don't pay her any attention Bells. She's just angry because of the exciting lifestyle you have. Old people can't handle that much craziness."

"Old? We're the same age!" exclaimed Trina from the background.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway, go walk your girls Tod. I'll talk to you later."

"Love ya!" I yelled before he hung up and grabbed my coat before I headed out to the woods with my girls for some exercise.

We were going deep in the woods when I took to the trees. I loved swinging through the trees while Tuna and Fish chased me from below. In South America, I often took a tree route to escape with whatever stolen good I had gotten since no one thought "Hey, maybe she escaped like a flying squirrel".

It confused people tremendously when I would plop down beside them out of nowhere and it would freak out Moz when he was waiting for me.

After scouring the woods for escape routes (you never know), I headed back home.

I plopped down in my bed after a long shower and my eyelids closed right away.

**Third chapter up! Whoo, things are on a roll. **

**So, some of the corresponding picture will be put up on my site. Check them out, there's quite a few! I love Tuna and Fish! They're my favorite. Moz is quite the looker too! The outfit is also there too. I didn't remember some of Bella's schedule so I made it up.**

**Well, please review! Uh, later.**


	4. The Past and New Friends

**Well, I must thank people once again for reviewing to my story! **

**I had a bad day at work so I'm working on a few pages furiously. I'm at 61 pages now! That's a lot to me. And I still have more to write. **

**So, sorry if you guys don't like long stories**

**I just found out that they're cutting the electricity at my house today in a few hours so I'll post the two chapters now.  
**

**Bella: Tell them who Twilight belongs to.**

**Me: (grudgingly) Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella: And who are you?**

**Me: **_**Not**_** Stephenie Meyer. Sigh.**

**Bella: Good girl. *pats my head***

**

* * *

**

The next morning, I awoke to the feeling of Fish rubbing her head on my hand. Tuna was flicking her thick tail back and forth and tugging on my covers so I'd get up.

"Let a girl have some sleep" I mumbled while pulling on my covers again but Tuna just pulled harder.

"Ugh! Fine. Tuna 1, Bella 0" I grumbled while getting ready for today.

I felt better today now that I had my girls and I wanted to feel powerful so I threw on a striped yellow shirt with some boot cut jeans. I placed a yellow headband on my head, threw on my yellow

chucks, snatched my black motorcycle jacket and headed to the kitchen. I placed the meals for the girls in their bowls and grabbed a tangerine on my way out.

When I got to the school, I noticed the Volvo was there and smiled in anticipation for the opportunity to annoy Edward Cullen.

I headed over to English and began rolling around ideas of how to get my revenge. I chuckled at my carefree attitude. I had never had the luxury to be carefree, even before I became involved in the

criminal arts.

**-Flashback moment! -**

I had to grow up quick after my mom died and my father had disappeared. I started stealing because my mom had a habit she couldn't kick and my dad didn't get involved because he was in worse

trouble with bad people. He disappeared when I was a toddler and my mom coped with whatever drugs that could help her forget.

I got into conning by mistake. One day when I was 8, I had been walking home from school and someone was performing magic tricks on the side of the road, illusions to be exact, and I got fascinated.

I took it up quick and began making larger things disappear or appear out of nowhere.

On one particular day, I was hungry and had to get food but the kitchen was bare. My mother told me that to get food, I had to pay up but I had no idea what she meant until some creepy men showed

up and started looking at me oddly. I performed a magic trick for them with their wallets and after a while, they grew tired of it and sent me away. I walked away with $43 and sat at a diner chewing on

my burger and shake when someone slid into the booth across from me.

"What's a small fry like you doing here by yourself?" asked a lean, handsome teenager while stealing one of my fries.

"Do I look deep fried to you?" I sniffed at him.

He laughed "You got spunk kid. What's your name?"

"Bella. Yours?"

"Moz. What are you doing here by yourself?" he asked.

"I needed food and my mom wouldn't give me any" I told him.

"How'd you get the money to pay for this?"

"I borrowed it."

He squinted his eyes at me and then grinned. "I have a feeling borrowed was the wrong word. How'd you _really_ get the money? I promise I won't tell."

I fidgeted with my straw and mumbled "I stole it from the guys she was with by showing them a magic trick."

He doubled over in laughter. "A magic trick? Wow, you gotta show me that. Wait, maybe not or I'll end up broke."

I grinned widely and every week, we fell into a routine to meet up at the same diner at the same time.

A couple of months later, I anxiously sat in the booth waiting for Moz to arrive. As soon as he saw me he knew something was wrong.

"What's up tiny?" he asked worriedly.

"It's my mom Moz. She's not… I mean she…what she did was…. She's gone." I ended as tears streamed silently down my face.

"Gone how?" he asked while scooting over to my side and stroking my head.

"I got home from school when I found her on the couch. I figured she took a lot of her 'medicine' because of the needles and when I touched her, I noticed her eyes were open and she was ice cold. So

I ran out of there as fast as I could and came here." I blubbered out.

"Oh sweetie" breathed Moz "I'm so sorry that happened. Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

I shook my head and wiped my tears to look up at him.

"What am I gonna do Moz? I can't go to an orphanage! I don't want to!" Then, an idea sprung in my head. "Can I stay with you?" I looked up to Moz with a pleading gaze.

He scrunched up his eyebrows and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know Tiny, I don't exactly make an 'honest' living." He hedged.

"SO?" I exploded "I'm not exactly the most innocent 8 year old and if I recall, I taught you how to pick pockets better so you'd get caught less."

He rolled his eyes and thought about it for a while.

"All right, I'll tell you what. Before we get into this, I'm going to warn you that to get by, we're going to have to do a lot of 'borrowing' to get by in life. Think you can handle that?"

I nodded eagerly while he stuck out his hand to shake.

"We'd better get your stuff Tiny, and then we gotta make an emergency call."

We ate for a bit and then we set off to my house. When we got there, I packed up whatever I could into two packs, took some money I had gotten from a few 'winnings', and removed the few pictures

of me that were showing.

My mom never liked to put up my pictures for fear that her companions would be turned off. As soon as I finished, we headed over to a nearby gas station and dialed 911 to anonymously fill them in of

my mother's conditions.

We arrived at Moz's house and we trained to become good con artists. After a while, we travelled a few countries and Moz noticed that I was quiet and sly during whatever con we were pulling. He

nicknamed me Fox after a while and the name stuck. I got to be recognized when I started leaving the origami foxes, one of the skills I learned in Japan.

I became a feared criminal because I would not only steal from innocent people, but from other con artists as well. No one felt safe with The Fox around and Moz made sure to freak more people out by

making up stories about me while I eavesdropped in the shadows.

Over the years, we pulled cons apart when I noticed Trina at a store. She was having trouble picking someone's purse and I finished the job for her.

She looked bewildered when I gave her what she had been searching for and we went to go have drinks.

Well, she had a drink while I had a ginger ale.

I invited her over to my place and Moz fell in love at first sight. We became a tight knit group after a while and have been that way ever since.

**-Flashback over! -**

Trina would be excited at the prospect of me purposely chasing a boy to annoy him. She always thought I shouldn't have become a criminal at that young age but now that I found someone to annoy,

she would blow it out of proportion.

When I got to lunch, I scanned the cafeteria for his bronze head but my search was cut short by someone.

"He's not here" said a musical voice. I whipped around to see Alice behind me picking up a Jell-O cup.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said as if I was really confused.

She snorted. "Right"

We continued moving ahead in line when she piped in again.

"Thanks"

"For what?" I asked while ransacking my brain to find out if she was being sarcastic or when I ever did anything nice for her in particular.

She peered at me with her honey eyes and shook her head.

"For sticking up for my mom the other day. I heard through Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett about what you said in gym class to Lauren. Not many people do that and it was real nice of you to defend

someone you don't even know."

"Uh, sure. I don't think it's polite to badmouth others so I try to keep it from happening", I smiled at her.

"Well, it was nice either way. Well, see you" She said and walked away to her table.

"Bye" I said softly and made my way over to my own table.

People were surprised that Alice had talked to me. I shook my head and ate my cheetos while people offered ideas of what they thought I bribed her with.

"How'd you really do it Bella?" Jessica asked after a while.

"I didn't do anything Jessica" I scoffed "Maybe she finally found someone to talk to that didn't insult her mom." I replied while leveling a scowl at Lauren and a reproving look to Jessica.

"Oh Christ Bella, get over it" Lauren growled while Jessica glared at me. Seems like I had found a few enemies at this table.

Biology passed and I found myself in gym at a glaring match with Lauren.

"You're great with people" someone boomed and I turned to see Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett chuckling quietly.

"Oh, I'm loads of fun" I stated "Especially when insulting others. Who doesn't like a few insults every now and then? It keeps life interesting."

"You're plucky! I like you. My name's Emmett. This here's Jasper and the hottie with a body is my shaggin' babe, Rosalie."

I laughed at Emmett's introduction while Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"I'm Bella, the sneakiest chick you'll ever meet." I stuck out my hand. Emmett laughed and stated he didn't believe me.

"I'll make you a believer one day" I assured while they eyed each other with a skeptical look.

We were split into teams for soccer and started playing. I was in a team with Rosalie while Jasper and Emmett were on the other team. Our groups weren't into the game so it turned out to be a match

between me and Rosalie versus Emmett and Jasper while the others stayed in the sidelines.

We were evenly matched for most of the game but near the end, Emmett and Jasper won.

"Good game!" bellowed Emmett while Jasper and Rosalie agreed.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" asked Jasper.

"Brazil"

"When did you go to Brazil?" asked Rosalie

"I went when I was about 10 or 11" I answered and hoped that they stopped going further with their questions. I couldn't exactly tell them it was a heist I was really there for.

"Well you got skills" replied Emmett.

"Aw shucks, I'm blushing big guy."

He laughed and then we headed over to the locker rooms to change.

Over the weeks, I got closer to all of the Cullens, even Rosalie had warmed up to me, and eventually ended up sitting with them at lunch every day. I loved Alice like the sister I never had, Emmett was

a riot, Rosalie was great to banter with, and I could get into long conversations with Jasper over anything. Edward never came back and I felt bad that it was my fault he left his family.

Alice reassured me it wasn't my fault while the others nodded their heads furiously.

"He just has his head up his ass" Rosalie said.

"Well I hope he washes his head and comes back" I said with s straight face. It didn't work. As soon as Emmett cracked a grin, we all howled with laughter. I took us a bit of time to calm down.

"You guys look like you really miss him" I added quietly.

"We do" Emmett said "But we also got a great friend now" he added quickly with an eager gaze at me.

"Thanks" I beamed "I think of you guys as my second family."

"Who's your first?" wondered Alice while the table swung their heads to look at me.

"Erm, my best friends who live somewhere else" I answered vaguely. I really hoped they would drop this subject.

Alice was about to ask something else when the bell rang. Phew, I was literally saved by the bell.

During gym, I hoped that the Cullens forgot about the vague answers but no such luck. Rosalie was making a beeline towards me to ask again when I blurted out something I knew would distract her.

"Rosalie, want to go car shopping with me?"

I had learned a lot about the Cullens during my time with them and remembered Rosalie was a car fanatic. It worked. She widened her eyes and broke out into a giant smile before informing me that

Alice would probably want to go too.

"Why?" I asked "It's not clothes we're shopping for, it's a car."

"But we're _shopping_" she emphasized.

"Sure" I sighed "The more, the merrier."

After school, Emmett and Jasper decided to go as well because they claimed car shopping was a guy thing and us ladies didn't know what we would have to look for. Rosalie looked at Emmett with a

murderous glare before he realized what he said and I excused myself by telling them I would meet them there.

As I drove home, I made sure to feed Tuna and Fish before setting them outside so they could run and play. I grabbed some cash and my cell phone before heading over to the Auto dealer.

When I pulled up, I saw Emmett pouting and a better tempered Rosalie while Jasper and Alice were off to the side in their own little world.

"Hey Bells, ready to go car shopping?" shouted Rosalie while the rest waved.

"Sure am, let's get this show on the road." And we went off to look for the perfect car.

"What kind of car did you want Bella?" asked Rosalie while peering at the car information sheets.

"An SUV with tinted windows" I replied.

"Why tinted?" asked Jasper.

"So nosy people won't notice the mysterious lump in the backseat."

Jasper and Emmett snickered before heading off to look for SUVs in another direction. We continued looking for some time until Alice squealed loudly.

"I found the leading contestant!" She yelled.

"I'm buying a car Alice, not dating it."

I hated to admit it but Alice was right. It was a beautiful car and one of the top 10 for fastest SUVs in the world. It was sleek, black, had the tinted windows for my Girls and I fell in love with it right

away.

"Whoa" Rosalie and I breathed.

"You're drooling ladies and I think Joey Lawrence just got paid somewhere" chuckled Emmett.

"Where's the car dealer because I think I'm sold!" I said giddily.

The Cullens laughed while Rosalie dragged a love struck car dealer behind her to make my purchase legal. I found myself at the Cullen's house after my purchase. Rosalie wanted to test drive my new

baby and I agreed after offering her to enhance it together later.

"Bella you rock!" she beamed while cruising down the highway to her house.

"Thanks but make sure to take it easy on Wren here."

"Wren?" she asked perplexed.

"Yeah, Wren. That's her name."

"Why would you name your car Wren?"

"The name Beulah didn't seem to fit."

She laughed heartily as we pulled up to her house where the others were already waiting.

"Hey Bella, want to play a game?" asked Emmett giddily.

"Sure Brother Bear" I answered while Emmett looked perplexed. After a while, he barked out a laugh and pulled me in.

"All right Koda, what are we going to play?"

We settled on playing Monopoly when a beautiful woman walked in.

"Kids, aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked.

"Sorry Esme" chirped Alice "This is Bella, our new friend. Bella, this is Esme, our foster mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" I replied bashfully while extending my hand but she surprised me by pulling me in for a hug.

"You're the Bella that defended me!" she exclaimed when she pulled away. I nodded and she added, "I wanted to thank you for defending me even if you were not sure who I was. It was an amazing

thing to do."

"No problem Mrs. Cullen" I assured "It was the right thing to do and I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Either way, I thank you for that and for befriending my children. And please, call me Esme."

"All right, enough with the introductions, I want to buy ALL the railroads!" Emmett yelled.

We started playing Monopoly for a while and I was beating them when all of a sudden, the door burst open.

"Hey guys, whose car is… What the hell is this?" asked a furious velvet voice. **(AN: I was about to leave this as a cliffhanger.)**

We all turned to find Edward fuming at the door way. Nobody moved a muscle.

"Monopoly!" Emmett blurted out while we all looked at him like he lost his marbles.

"Uh, this has been fun guys but I'm going to let you guys have a little family reunion. Make some T-shirts and have some corn on the cob or something while singing Kumbaya, I'm out." I said while

picking up my stuff and running out of the house at the fastest speed I'd ever run.

I peeled out of the driveway at a break-neck speed and tried to calm my frazzled nerves.

I headed home and watched some mindless cartoons while stroking Tuna's tawny head and Fish snuggled up to me on the other side. I fell asleep on the couch while thinking about how awkward it

would be on Monday now that the last Cullen was back from his unexplained absence.

* * *

**Ooh… Edward's back. Dun dun DUUUUHN! And we got to learn about Bella's past as well!  
**

**Fourth chapter! **

**Can I get a Whoo whoo? Actually, don't otherwise, there's going to be people going "Why's that random stranger making train noises at a computer?"**

**Anywho, please review. **

**Ha. That rhymed! **

**I'm stopping now. Honest. **


	5. Family

**Like I promised, here is the next chapter. I should really make more cliffhangers or shorted chapters. What do you guys think? **

**Anyway, have fun reading!**

**Oh, Twilight is as much mine as Matt Bomer is. Not at all.**

**

* * *

**

The weekend came and I drove up to Moz's house to visit with my girls cuddled up in the backseat. I had upholstered a tightly woven material that was unbreakable so that Tuna didn't scratch the

seats up with her giant lion paws.

On my long journey, I started worrying about the impending Monday. I had been ready to invite the Cullens over to my home and reveal my long past.

All of that changed as soon as _he _walked in.

I noticed that everyone had frozen while he was standing there fuming. It had hurt that no one jumped to my defense and I realized that family always comes before friends and that's probably how it's

going to stay.

I shook my head from the memories and looked up to find Moz standing on his steps beaming at me.

I parked the car and hopped out to hug him fiercely.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked surprised.

"Nowhere, I just really missed you" I sighed while still holding on.

"What about me?" pouted Trina from behind him and I threw myself at her while she laughed at my enthusiasm.

"Aw, Trina got more love than me. No fair Tod." Moz mock glared at me with his arms crossed.

"I know who missed you more" I sang while opening the back door to let Tuna and Fish hop out. They bounded towards Trina and Moz to pepper them with licks on their faces.

"Ugh, what did you feed Tuna? Her breath smells rank" Moz wrinkled his nose.

"A possum I found on the highway" I replied while winking at Trina.

Moz looked disgusted before running to the bathroom to wash the spit off his face. Trina and I laughed at him while heading to their yard to catch up.

"What you been up to?" questioned Trina while serving us some lemonade with sprite.

"Same old, same old. Conning teenagers into thinking I'm one of them while robbing their lockers for homework so they'll stay back a grade. It's a simple but devious crime. They'll all stay in 11th grade

forever."

"Ha ha, cute. What have you _really_ been up to? Made any new friends? Have any boys caught your eyes yet? Killed anyone?"

"What?" Moz thundered "Bella will not be going out with boys! She's too good for any of them."

"Oh hush" Trina waved him away "I don't see why you get all bent out of shape when Bella finds interest in a member of the opposite sex."

"Sex is another thing that is forbidden!" choked out Moz while pointing his finger at me.

Trina and I exchanged glances before staring at Moz.

"I think he likes you more than me!" Trina stated with a raised eyebrow. Moz's face lost all color and he quickly tried to backtrack.

"No, no, no honey! I meant that Bella is just close to me and I… but not closer than you! No, she's nothing! Well, not nothing! She's more like a sister. Yeah! A sister! She shouldn't get close to anyone

because she's a criminal and she's too young and I love you honey and Bella but not in the same way because you're both…"

"All right, I think we get it" I cut off before he rambled the day away. "And Moz, how can you say I'm nothing? After _that_ night, I thought I was your Numero Uno." I teased while Trina tried to keep her

face straight.

"What? There was no such night! Trina, there was no night, believe me baby! I don't even know what she's talking about!" Moz pleaded with Trina.

Trina opened her mouth to yell at him when she doubled over in laughter. Moz realized he had been tricked and he stood up with a frown.

"Christ Bella, don't _do_ that. I'm going to wrestle around with Tuna and Fish. At least _they _can't talk."

He got up, walked to my girls and ran around the backyard with a ball while Tuna and Fish jumped and ran behind him.

"So, back to the topic" Trina prompted "Any new boys, friends, or enemies? Dish, dish, dish!"

"Ok, ok. No boy has caught my eye. They're all too… small town. I made a few enemies but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Anyone who crosses you never had a chance in the first place" muttered Trina. I laughed but continued.

"I made a few new friends but their brother hates me. He actually left school for a few weeks while I got closer to his siblings. Their names are Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. They're wonderful." I

trailed off playing with my napkin.

"But?"

"But what, Trina? I can never get close to them because of who I am and when their brother came home unexpectedly, they didn't even try to defend me and just let me leave." I exploded while trying

to keep the tears at bay.

"Oh honey" Trina whispered. "There are always going to be people who will let you down but never forget that we're here for you and we're never going to leave you."

We sat quietly before Trina left me to go play with Moz and my girls. I sat and watched them play when a thought occurred to me.

Trina was right. I _did_ have a family and I was looking right at them. Moz was the brother and father I never had, Trina was my best friend and a better mother than my own, and my girls were the

furriest siblings I was proud to have.

I smiled at the thought and ran to join my family.

The weekend passed quickly and before I knew it, it was time to head back to Forks. I tucked the girls into the backseat of my car, shut the door, and turned to Moz and Trina.

"I'll miss you Tod" Moz sighed sadly while scooping me into a lung crushing hug.

"Me too Copper, me too." I said while hugging him as hard as I could.

"No love for this chick?" Trina asked while holding out her arms.

I smiled and ran to her.

"Thanks, for everything Trina."

"No prob Hun, We're your family and you're stuck with us forever."

"Wouldn't have it any other way" I smiled.

I climbed into my car, waved at Trina and Moz, and headed back to Forks. I got ready for bed and the last thought I had before I went to sleep was that I would make sure the Cullens realized that I

didn't need their friendship, or anyone's, to survive high school.

I already had a family of my own.

**-Break to next day**-

When the morning came, I woke up refreshed and with a purpose. I set off to do my morning routine while dancing along to my iPod.

I dressed in ripped skinny jeans, a cream wool hoodie, and a brown military style coat. I put my hair up in a messy bun, added a twisted headband, and put on a feather necklace Trina gave me one

Christmas and a leather cuff that Moz had engraved 'Tod' for me. I slipped on some brown, faux leather, buckled boots, grabbed some grapes and a juice and ran to my car.

I climbed in my car and searched through a few CDs before I drove off. I settled into my seat and sped off to school with 'I'm Not Okay (I Promise)' blasting in my speakers.

Today would be a great day for Revenge.

When I pulled in, I was wailing along to the rest of the CD and pulled into a space near the back of the parking lot. When I got out of the car, I scanned the lot to find the Cullens looking at me. The

Cullens looked at me as if they wanted to say something while Edward was standing near the driver's door glowering at his family.

I shook my head, popped in my earphones, and walked away. It hurt that they would do that but I guess they made their decision.

I spent the next two weeks with my earphones attached so that everyone would get the message to leave me alone. Mike either wasn't as observant as the rest of the school or he had some serious

space issues. I was getting fed up with his incessant chattering when my temper flared.

"Mike! Get a clue dude! I have my earphones on for a reason! " I thundered one day.

Mike looked aghast while the entire lunch table looked between us. I realized what I had done and immediately tried to backtrack.

"Mike, I'm so sorry! It's just that I was upset about something that happened over the weekend and it's still bugging me."

Mike seemed to think it over and then smiled at me. Maybe apologizing was a bad idea.

"It's all right Bella. I can see that things are tense because of the Cullens so I'll keep them away from you so that they don't piss you off." He said while placing his arm around my shoulder and hauling

me away to Biology.

I'm 100% sure that apologizing was the most idiotic idea I have _ever_ had, and that includes keeping a bloodthirsty lion as a pet.

I was going through ways to get rid of Mike without causing him too much bodily harm when I started to get nervous again. Edward had been ignoring me and on occasion, casting me dirty glances but

I always made it seem like it didn't affect me.

I walked into class with a confidence I wished I really had and sat at my lab station. I started sketching Tuna when I heard the chair next to me move.

"Hello" a soft velvet voice spoke.

The nerve of the guy! How dare he? He leaves for a month, ignores me as well as having his family ignore me, and then decides to waltz in and pretend it never happened? I was stewing with fury and

pointedly ignored him while trying to focus on shading Tuna's eyes.

"I said Hello" the voice said slightly louder after clearing his throat.

I spun my head around to him and glared.

"I'm not deaf."

Edward was surprised to hear that and then looked confused.

"Then why did you…"

"No offense" I cut off "but I would rather that we only speak when forced to and even then, not too much."

He looked shocked at what I said and I turned to finish my drawing.

He was about to say something else when the teacher called the class to attention and started his lecture.

Edward did what he had done on the first day I arrived, he stared. I could feel his curious gaze on the side of my face and it just fueled my anger even more. Why does he have to pretend interest

when he's forcing his family, the only _real_ friends I have ever had in years, to ignore me like yesterday's meatloaf?

I was stewing in my seat when I felt something brush my hand. I looked down to see a note placed by my hand. 'Who was this from?' I wondered.

**(**_**Bella, **__Edward_**)**

_I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Edward Cullen._

_**I know who you are. Do you have selective hearing, because I remember telling you I would like to ignore you**__. _I scribbled furiously. Edward looked even more confused for a moment and then

wrote back quickly.

_Ah, but I'm not talking to you._

I slowly turned my head to him. Was he serious? I wanted to say so many things to him but words failed me with the amount of anger that was coursing through my veins. I watched how he tried to

ignore me with a smug smile and I wanted nothing more than to slap that grin off his face.

Class ended 10 minutes later and Edward turned in his seat only to find me looking like I wanted to tear his head off. He was about to speak when I raised my hand to cut him off.

"You arrogant jerk" I hissed "How dare you? You get angry because your family interacts with me and then decided to tell them to ignore me. Then, you try to act as if everything was all right."

"But Bella..." He started but I cut him off once again with a deadly calm voice.

"Don't you ever talk to me again. Ever. The same goes for your family. I liked their friendship and in some way, I understand. Enjoy your existence Edward, but don't bother me again."

He looked like he wanted to say something but I did something that neither of us expected. I balled up the note, chucked it at his head and walked away at the fastest speed I've ever gone.

I ignored Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper at gym as well as everyone else. I played tennis as a team of one while Lauren stood off to the side checking her nails. I worked out my aggressions by hitting the

tennis ball with the racket as hard as I could.

When gym was over, Rosalie tried to corner me. I knew she never liked me as much as the rest of the Cullens but I was still a sort of friend to her.

"Bella, you have to understand…" she began but I was tired of listening to people.

"Rosalie, just stop. I know what happened."

"You do?" she asked confusedly.

"Yeah. Family comes before anyone else and I was just a random person who thrust herself into your cozy group. If I had a real family, I would hold onto it just as you guys are. Don't feel sorry for me

though. Maybe I was never destined to have any friends." I gave her a sad smile and walked away.

When I got to my car, I blasted music all the way home.

I ran out of my car and ran to my room to throw on some workout clothes and strapped my cell phone on Fish's collar. I made my way to the backyard with both of them and just sprinted off into the

trees with Tuna and Fish at my heels.

I don't remember how long I had run but at some point, I collapsed at the trunk of a huge tree. I sat there breathing heavily when I burst into tears. Tuna and Fish started whining but settled for

nestling next to me and placing their head on my lap. I buried my face in their fur and hugged them close to me.

I know I had a family with Moz, Trina and my girls but the Cullens were different. They were people I could relate to and be myself with. Don't get me wrong, I got along with Trina, Moz, and my girls but

Trina and Moz had their own lives to live and my girls couldn't exactly talk.

I was even considering telling them my secret but that all changed as soon as Edward came back. It hurt that they all pretended that those past weeks had never happened but what hurt even more

was that they cut themselves out of my life completely.

I was sick of it. I was tired of being hurt. I was tired of being tossed around by other people. I whipped my head up abruptly and looked into the blue eyes of Tuna and the amber eyes of Fish.

These guys never hurt me. Neither did Moz and Trina. How could I have been so stupid? Didn't I learn anything from the visit to Moz and Trina? I called up Moz.

"Hola?"

"Moz! " I exclaimed with relief.

"Are you okay Bella? You didn't try to eat cashews again did you?"

"I didn't know that I wasn't supposed to heat it up in its shell Moz! Am I _ever_ going to live that down?"

"Nope. That goes up there along with the time you wanted to play tug of war with a…"

"I don't want to talk about it!" I interrupted with my face going beet red even though he wasn't here.

"All right" he snickered "What did you call for anyway?"

"Nothing, just missing the sound of your melodious voice."

"Well, I'm always here unless I'm, you know, not."

"Well that clears it up" I laughed.

"Ha ha. Well sweetheart, I am glad you called. I wish you'd call more often. How are things with those friends of yours? Breaking any hearts like I've been suspecting? Who do I have to kill?"

"I'm no heartbreaker, I'm more of a mysterious, out-of-your-league girl. You don't have to kill anyone, I could do it more quickly and much more efficiently than a bounty hunter" I joked.

"Whew" he gasped over the phone "I hate killing teenagers. They scare the living s*** outta me."

We talked a bit more when he had to leave so I promised him that I would talk to him at lunch tomorrow. We never discussed the Cullens and I hoped that Moz would forget about it.

I went back home feeling more refreshed than I had before and after a quick shower and rinsing off my girls, we all plopped down on the couch to watch _The Incredibles_. I looked down to the fiery red

fur of Fish on one side and the tawny fur of Tuna both wrapped around me in a protective cocoon and felt somewhat complete as I drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

So you got to meet Trina! I haven't described her and I don't know what she'll look like so, don't go looking for her.**

**Don't you feel sorry for Bella? I do. I don't know if I should put in other people's POV in the story but maybe I will when the story gets longer.**

**So, review!  
**


	6. Bad Mood

**Sorry! My brother's birthday was yesterday so I devoted the day to him. That and the fact that we had no electricity until I had to go to work.**

**All But Faceless: Tuna is the lion. Fish is the fox. I kept mixing them up until I associated Fish with "F" for Fox! Thanks so much to the other reviews, especially Edward'sNewBella17 (You  
totally rock) and lil artist.**

**I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

I woke up the next day and realized I would be late to school if I didn't get my butt in gear. I wasn't in a particularly good mood today so I dressed to match my mood. I threw on a skelanimals T-shirt

with a burgundy thermal underneath, a dark gray and black hoodie, some black jeans, a studded bracelet and a rubber bracelet.

I yanked on my black motorcycle jacket and my black and red DC shoes. I grabbed a strawberry granola bar and an orange on my way out the door, stooping to kiss my girls on the way out.

Today seemed like it was going to be a hard day.

I pulled in to school in my car and went through most of my morning classes in a daze. I wasn't paying attention to anything except how miserable I was.

By the time lunch rolled around, I sat by myself at an empty lunch table and called Moz.

"Hey, what are you up to?" I asked when he picked up.

"Nothing, just a meeting I gotta get to" he replied.

"A meeting? Where at? What's the mark?"

"Nothing major. I just have to meet someone I haven't seen for some time."

"Oh" I sighed "well, how's my favorite?"

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite!" he replied indignant "Good but busy."

I was about to ask what she was doing specifically when someone stood across from me.

"Go away" I spat.

"Hey, you called me!" laughed Moz but he sounded a bit different.

"No, there's this jerk at the end of the table and he won't get a clue."

"Now, now. That's not nice table manners" crooned a voice and my head snapped up.

I bolted up from my chair and rammed into the person in front of me.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Moz chuckled.

"Oh man am I glad to see you" I breathed.

Moz laughed and sat on the chair I had occupied. Instead of looking for another chair, I snuggled up on his lap. He hugged me hard and left his arm around my waist.

"I thought you were going to a meeting." I asked in amazement. I was still ecstatic but confused as to why he was here.

"Naw, I had to go see my favorite girl" he grinned. I stared at him and realized that he looked young enough to pass for a senior, though he was nearly thirty.

I looked into his clear blue, twinkling eyes and leaned my forehead against him.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you" I whispered.

He lifted his head from mine and kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I was sitting there, blissfully happy, when I noticed that it was quiet.

Had I missed the bell?

I opened my eyes and saw that all tables had their focus on me and Moz. I started wondering why when it hit me.

Here was this amazingly hot guy who waltzes in only to be tackled by me. I then proceed to sit on his lap, snuggle, and get kissed on my forehead by him. Holy crap.

Though Moz and I were comfortable like this, which we always were, it must look different in the eyes of my peers.

Moz must have picked up on this thought too and smirked at some girls which proceeded to swoon.

"I could have some fun with this" he said mischievously. I looked up at him.

"Don't you dare" I seethed at him while he just waved me off.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" he asked while looking around "Never mind, I think I found them. You were right, they _are_ good-looking."

I whipped my head around to their table and was confused by their expressions. Alice looked worried and surprised. Jasper looked like he was concentrating on his bowl of spaghetti. I couldn't blame

him though, spaghetti wasn't supposed to have eggplant in it. Emmett was staring at me bug eyed as was Rosalie but she looked strangely approving. Edward was the most confusing though. He

looked murderously angry and I felt afraid for whoever he was angry at when I realized he was glaring in my direction.

I was about to glare back when I realized he was looking _behind_ me. With a start, I realized Moz was the one being targeted and I wondered what Moz did to him.

"Has someone got a crush on you?" Moz asked from behind me.

"Huh?"

"That red-head keeps looking at me like I blew up his prize chihuaha."

I noticed the Cullens all changed their expression at once to confused. I think they had heard us. I began speaking in the language me, Moz and Trina used in rare instances: Serbian.

"I nisam znala zašto ste da." _(I never knew why you did that)_

"Izvor, to je jedino što su videli da moglo da izazove zabava! Mi nikada nije voleo chihuahuas. yappy malo stvari." _(Well, it was the only thing I saw that could cause a distraction! I never liked Chihuahuas._

Yappy little things.)

"Ono što su te lijeganje da radimo danas?" _(So, what are you going to be doing today?)_

"Mislim da sam učiniti crveno-šef malo Ljubomoran. šta kažu?" Moz said with an evil look. _(I think I'm going to make the red head a little jealous. What say you?)_

"Mislim da sam ne idu da vam pomogne mogućnost sa vašim malo plana. to postojati zabava za oprez iako." I snickered. _(I think I'm not going to help you out with your little plan. It would be fun to watch_

though.)

I chuckled and stood up when the bell rung. I noticed that all the Cullens were confused over the language we were speaking and stayed in their chairs while everyone else filed out.

Moz grabbed my hand and I dragged him to Biology. He had gotten special permission to follow me around all day. I think he just charmed his way with poor Mrs. Cope.

When Edward walked in, he looked angrier that Moz was in his seat.

"That is my seat" Edward spoke carefully. Moz looked up at him and gave him a killer smile.

"Well, sorry man. I got special permission to follow my sweetheart today and I'm taking full advantage of that by being as close to her as I can." He winked at me while I struggled to keep my face

straight.

Edward looked pissed and I loved every minute of messing with his mind.

"You don't mind, do you Edward" I asked in an innocent voice. He rolled his eyes and dragged another stool to the other side of me.

Throughout class, Moz and I were exchanging notes in a mixture of Japanese, Gaelic, Latin, and Estonian. It confused many people and nobody could crack the code because of how crazy it looked.

Edward had looked very confused whenever we passed the notes and he got rigid in his chair whenever Moz did something to make Edward jealous. Moz would brush my hair away from my neck,

sneak kisses on my cheek when the teacher wasn't looking and draw random hearts on my notes. I don't know why, but it made Edward bonkers.

We left class after Edward stalked out and walked to gym. Moz decided to go to my house as my day finished up and I bid him goodbye.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" he asked with a pout. I snickered and pecked him on the cheek.

"A real kiss Bellsy" he mock-demanded while stamping his foot and wagging his finger. I stood and put my hands on his cheeks. To others, it looked as if I was actually kissing him but my thumbs were

blocking our mouths from touching. Trina was cool but she would slaughter me if I ever did that.

I waved goodbye and started changing for gym. Throughout the whole class, Rosalie kept peering at me with an analyzing stare. When we were changing after gym, Rosalie walked up to me.

"Clever"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Your little trick. They might not have known but I think he deserves it. Don't worry though, I won't tell." She assured. Now I was definitely confused. Who and what was she going on about?

"Who are you talking about?"

"Crveno-šef" she winked "The hottie was right in his assumption. Crveno-šef je Ljubomoran." _(The red-head. The red-head is jealous.)_

I stared dumbfounded after her as she walked away. How in the freaking world did she know Serbian? She thought Moz was hot? I mean he was but I had known him forever so I couldn't really…. Hold

the phone. Did she say Edward was jealous?

I arrived home to find the door slightly open with Moz lying motionless on the floor with dark red liquid on his chest.

**

* * *

Ooh, a cliffhanger…I'm mean aren't I?**

**I tried something new with a language in the story so, don't kill me. I just always hate scrolling down and then scrolling back up to find out what something means but If you don't like it, tell me and I'll edit it. I'm sorry if the Serbian isn't right, I used an online translator.**

**Anyway, I regret to tell you that I'm starting school on Monday so my updates will most likely be less frequent. Sorry, but that's the price I have to pay. Well, that and my tuition.**


	7. Discoveries

**Wow, people seemed to really like Moz. Well, this chapter explains things and SURPRISE! I have someone else's POV here! I was so excited to do it! I had to choose someone and this character just popped out at me.**

**This chapter will hopefully make up for the cruel school that's taking my time away and the evil Cliffhanger I left you with.**

**Trina: Say it or your little friend gets it.**

**Me: Noooooo! Not Fish! She's so cute and fluffyyyy!**

**Trina: Say it or I'll shave her fur!**

**Me: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Trina, unfortunately, belongs to me. As well as Tuna and Fish. *sob* Poor Fish.

* * *

**

_I arrived home to find the door slightly open with Moz lying motionless on the floor with dark red liquid on his chest._

I walked over and kicked him on his shin.

"Ow! What the hell Bella? That really hurt!" he yelped while sitting up straight.

"Good. I'm glad it hurt. Now get your ass up and clean this mess."

"I could have been dead!"

"1, dead people don't scream like a girl when they're kicked and 2, blood looks different from paint. Come on Moz, give me something to work with here. You could have at least messed up my floor with real blood."

"Ew" he wrinkled his nose "I wouldn't go that far."

"Then don't pretend to die that way" I quipped while flipping through magazines as he started to clean up his mess. After he finished, he plopped down on the couch next to me.

"So, how'd lover boy react to our fake-out make-out?"

"Crazy, I guess. He tore out of the parking lot like he had to go potty. His sister figured it out though."

"Really? Which one?"

"The blonde."

"Huh. We must not be doing a good enough job if a blonde figured it out."

"Copper! That's not nice at all. She's brilliant, a whiz at cars, and she even spoke to me in the same language we used!"

Moz looked impressed.

"Hot body and brains. She's going to rule the world. Think she'll show us mercy?"

"Maybe for me. She'll probably throw you to the sharks."

I chuckled and we settled in to watch a movie.

* * *

**-Rosalie POV!-**

During the surprise at lunch, I blocked all thoughts from Edward by thinking of the special, um, activities that Emmett and I had done for the past three nights in a row.

"Gross Rosalie." Shuddered Edward and turned to talk with Jasper and Emmett about the pros and cons of hunting in Asia.

I was looking at Bella and her friend. They were pretty good looking for humans and they did look good together but they didn't look in love or even in lust.

The Chihuahua comment had caught us off guard but we were forced to focus on something else when they started speaking another language. The reason I wanted Edward out of my head was because I understood Serbian and I needed to figure out what they were discussing.

Much to my surprise and amusement, they were discussing Edward and their plan to make him jealous was brilliant.

I kept blocking my thoughts throughout the whole day until we got to gym. The kiss between Bella and her guy would have been very convincing had I not known what to look for. It had Emmett, Jasper, and most importantly, Edward, who left school rapidly.

I kept studying her during gym and thought about her brief time with us. We couldn't hang out with Bella because Edward was angry that he couldn't read her mind, she was his singer, and most importantly, we were vampires.

Despite all that, she grew on us. She became a little sister whom Emmett adored and even loosened Jasper up. She was a little sister and best friend to Alice and Esme was taken by her. I didn't mind her at all. She earned my respect after the Lauren debacle and I warmed up to her after I found out we had cars in common.

She made us feel like a real family and that comment I had with her last time really cut deep.

"_Bella, you have to understand…" I began but she looked up at me with tired eyes and cut me off._

"_Rosalie, just stop. I know what happened."_

"_You do?" I asked confusedly._

"_Yeah. Family comes before anyone else and I was just a random person who thrust herself into your cozy group. If I had a real family, I would hold onto it just as you guys are. Don't feel sorry for me though. Maybe I was never destined to have any friends." She gave me a sad smile and walked away._

I couldn't believe that she believed she was never meant to have friends. I had always felt lonely because of our existence but the words Bella said showed that she was _truly_ alone. She had no one to talk to or even anyone to annoy.

I wasn't ashamed to say that I missed her and I would have given anything to be her friend again.

After gym, I walked up to her.

"Clever" I told her.

"I don't understand what you mean." She said confused.

"Your little trick. They might not have known but I think he deserves it. Don't worry though, I won't tell." I told her. I hoped she did other things as payback of Edward's stupid decision. He may act as if he doesn't like Bella but anyone with a brain can see him pining over her.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked carefully.

"Crveno-šef" I winked "The hottie was right in his assumption. Crveno-šef je Ljubomoran." _(The red-head. The red-head is jealous.)_

I walked away as she stared at me incredulously. I was always glad when I proved people wrong. They never expect a blond to not only have brains, but use them.

I made my way home and decided to do some snooping of the Bella kind.

"I'm going out to hunt" I lied.

"Ooh, I'll go with you Rosie." Emmett piped in but I convinced him to stay by saying I wanted to plan something special for him.

Edward walked down with a confused look and asked me where I was really going.

"That's for me to know and for you to butt out."

He looked annoyed at my remark but tapped his temple. I immediately filled my mind with raunchy thoughts of Emmett and he grimaced.

"Never mind" he said disgusted. Alice bounded down the stairs and stopped in front of me.

"Let's go" she trilled.

"No"

"I'm going Rosalie. There's nothing you can do about it" she scowled.

I looked at the ceiling and dragged her out by her arm. As soon as we were far away, I confronted the pixie.

"How'd you know?"

"Simple" she responded while yanking her arm away and smoothing out her coat, "your future went blurry and I wanted to come with."

"Blurry?"

"Yeah" she hedged, "I don't always see Bella clearly but other times, I see her clearly. I don't know why that is."

Alice looked frustrated. I hadn't known that Bella was that immune to their powers.

"What about Jasper?" Alice looked confused.

"What _about_ Jasper?"

"Well, his gift. If your power only works sometimes and Edward's doesn't work at all, does Jasper's gift work on her?"

"I don't know" Alice stated slowly and we ran the rest of the way in silence.

When we got to Bella's house, we jumped into a tree and watched her with her "boyfriend" when a thought came to me.

"Hey Alice, what do you know about Bella and her guy?" Alice frowned and looked at them in disgust.

"I'm not sure" she pouted "All I know is that he came out of nowhere and that Bella was supposed to be with Edward."

"She was?" I asked surprised. I hadn't known that Alice had a vision of Bella and Edward together but now that I thought about it, they would make a good couple. Then, I smirked at what Alice had missed.

"What are you so smug about?" she asked confused.

"I know something you don't know" I sang while she crossed her arms and frowned towards the house.

We sat and watched Bella and her guy talking on the couch after he had finished cleaning up some red mess that looked like juice on the floor.

"So, how'd lover boy react to our fake-out make-out?" The hottie asked.

"Crazy, I guess. He tore out of the parking lot like he had to go potty. His sister figured it out though."

Alice turned her head to me with a questioning gaze and I motioned for her to listen.

"Really? Which one?"

"The pretty blond one."

Alice gave me a surprised look and I looked at her smugly.

"Huh. We must not be doing a good enough job if a blond figured it out."

Now it was Alice's turn to giggle. I take back what I said about the hot man. How dare he?

"Copper! That's not nice at all. She's brilliant, a whiz at cars, and she even spoke to me in the same language we used!"

"Copper?" Alice and I mouthed to each other. What a strange name. I felt grateful to Bella who defended me even though I was never that nice to her. She really was a sweetheart.

"Hot body and brains. She's going to rule the world. Think she'll show us mercy?"

"Maybe for me. She'll probably throw you to the sharks."

I snickered while Alice processed the information.

"So, they're not going out with each other?"

"Nope."

"What was that language they spoke during lunch? And how did you know it?"

"Serbian. Honestly Alice, I don't get down on Emmett every night! I do other things as well."

Alice looked sheepish and apologized while thinking about what she had heard from Bella and her guy.

"So Bella and Edward still have a chance?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes Alice, but we mustn't tell Edward about it. He made a big mistake by not allowing us to be friends with Bella and we were even more stupid to follow his directions." Alice looked somber but I piped in again.

"I know I'm not very loving but Bella has helped this family in many ways. She's helped us all become stronger as a family and I think that we should try to be her friends again, no matter what Edward says." Alice's eyes sparkled from the truth in my words and nodded vigorously.

"I think so too Rosalie! And don't worry about Edward, he'll come around. Jasper says that he has feelings towards her so it'll be sometime soon that he falls in love with her."

We were near the house when Alice whispered something.

"I know you're loving Rosalie, you just show it in a different way and you're one of the best sisters a vampire girl could ever have."

I was touched by what she said and my eyes glistened with venom. I grabbed her mid-stride and squeezed her tightly to me while kissing her spiky hair.

"Ow, you've been hanging around Emmett too much" Alice giggled.

We laughed and walked in the door together arm in arm much to the confusion of everyone, especially Edward.

"Why are you blocking your minds? What _is_ that song? It's so annoying."

"Barbie Girl by Aqua" Alice piped in at the same time as I said "My First Kiss by 3OH!3"

We laughed as everyone else looked confused at us. I guess it looked odd that we were both smiling and that I was acting different.

"Different is one word for it" muttered Edward. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Esme clapped her hands and ushered Carlisle to his study while Edward, Jasper and Emmett returned to their video game. Alice and I winked at each other and went to read some magazines in her room.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**It was Rosalie! I never find her POV very often and I enjoyed writing her. Well, I liked making her different as well as some of the other Cullens. **

**And Moz is alive! He just can't play a good joke. Anyway, review and I won't mock kill anyone anymore. **

**Maybe. Just kidding.  
**


	8. Trusting

**Hello again! I feel like a jerk for not posting sooner but it's going to be a while before I post again. Classes started and I have to get adjusted to my new classes. *groan***

**Anyway, I have been working like crazy to make new chapters. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Uh, Twilight doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**

-BPOV-

Moz left the next day after a joking reminder to call him if Edward needed more convincing.

It had started raining and I felt my mood dampen as well. I dressed in a light blue and yellow plaid shirt, a yellow ribbed tank underneath, some gray cropped jeans and clipped on a sad storm cloud necklace.

I put on my yellow and gray Nikes as I grabbed a handful of strawberries, grabbed my sunny inside umbrella and strolled to my car. I had no one to talk to and the ones that did want to talk were less than stellar company. I was really regretting going to school but I never quit.

When I arrived at school, I dropped my keys as soon as I stepped out of the car. I rolled my eyes and was about to pick them up when a white hand grabbed it before I did. Rosalie and Alice were standing in front of me with identical lovely smiles.

I was confused. Weren't they avoiding me? Why were they here? What were they up… Hold on, was Rosalie smiling? At me?

"Wha… Are you okay Rosalie?" She looked confused for a moment.

"More than okay, why do you ask?"

"You're smiling. At me."

She burst out into laughter while Alice giggled. Everyone was looking at us strangely not only because these beautiful girls were laughing but they were there without their boyfriends. I spotted them across the parking lot looking equally as confused. Edward was a mix between anger and confused.

"Well of course I am Bella" Rosalie stated "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you've been avoiding me" I said flatly "and we should keep it that way."

I walked away from them towards my English class, hoping that I would be left alone for the day. Of course, I never get my wishes and was instantly bombarded by Jessica in class.

"What did you say to Rosalie this morning?"

"I don't know."

"Well maybe it was something you said?" she pressed. Before I could say something else, someone else popped in.

"Maybe she got a look at your outfit."

I had forgotten Lauren was in this class and she looked pleased that she had gotten the attention of the class with her remark. Jessica giggled until I shot her a look. I had had enough of this girl. She lived to put me down at every chance she got but ignoring her wasn't taking the effect I hoped it would.

"Ah Lauren, I forgot you were in this class. How are you doing today?" I asked pleasantly. She narrowed her eyes at me and made an obscene gesture.

"What's the matter Laur? No more clever retorts? How long did it take you to figure out the previous one?"

By her expression, I knew I had pushed the right buttons.

"Just you wait until gym" she growled. I smirked in anticipation.

"I'll be waiting" I answered evilly. I think it had scared Lauren by the flash of fear in her fishy blue eyes.

The rest of classes passed by and people started gossiping about the 'showdown in gym' as they called it. I walked into the lunchroom and sat at my table alone, taking out the lunch I packed myself.

"Aw, little baby Bella doesn't have anyone to play with" mocked Lauren in a baby voice as she passed my table. I started fingering the knives I always tucked in my sleeves and hoped that Lauren walked away before I was headed for jail.

"Ew, what is that?" A voice sounded behind me. Lauren looked surprised and confused of whoever was behind my back.

"I think it's some kind of scum" said another lovely voice. Oh crap. I was already getting grief from Lauren but now the Cullen girls had to join in? They were acting so nice this morning! Lauren looked like the cat that ate the canary while I sat frozen in my seat.

"Bella, is some scum bothering you?" asked Rosalie which left me, Lauren and basically the whole cafeteria dumbfounded. Rosalie was defending _me? _I quickly recovered and replied back.

"No, she was just leaving" I stammered.

"You heard her, now leave" fumed Alice. I didn't know she could be so fierce! She turned to me with a smile quickly, her anger forgotten with every step Lauren took.

"Hi Bella! I heard what Lauren said this morning about your clothes. Don't worry about it, I think that you dress cute and I love the way you accessorize! Though, I would put you in more dresses and in less sneakers and boots. I'd love to go shopping with you someday, what do you think Rosalie?" Rosalie laughed and held up her hands as if shielding me.

"Slow down Alice! You're overwhelming her. Sorry about that Bella. I hope Lauren wasn't causing too much problems. We could put her in her place if she causes any more."

I must have been daydreaming about this. I was staring at them wide eyed while they waited for my answer. I looked down at my hands and examined them. Then, I pinched myself.

"Yow!" I yelped and rubbed the red skin. Rosalie looked amused while Alice laughed heartily.

"Silly Bella, you're not daydreaming."

"I'm not? Wait, wait. If I'm not, then why are you even talking to me?"

Rosalie and Alice looked somber when I asked and gave each other meaningful glances.

"We never wanted to stop being your friends Bella" Rosalie explained, "It's just that everything was tense and then you said those things to Edward and us, and we figured it would be best to leave you be."

"Why didn't you continue with that plan?" I asked angrily.

"Because we didn't want to stay away from you anymore. We loved being your friend and you helped us a lot in our family. Even Rosalie missed you tons. She was the one who suggested we ignore Edward until he realizes he cannot boss us around. Do we live in a dictatorship? No."

"Aw, Alice. Edward's not a dictator. He's just a dick" Rosalie said and we all burst out into laughter.

I had forgotten about how well we all got along with each other. I talked with them throughout lunch but I made sure to be wary of them in case they change their minds again. At one point, Alice piped in.

"Don't worry Bella. We're not going to change our minds again. We're staying friends no matter what." She winked and continued on carrying the conversation.

I stared at her flabbergasted. How did she know exactly what I was feeling insecure about? Maybe she was psychic? I shook my head at the last thought and chuckled, and continued my conversation with Alice and Rosalie.

I walked to biology feeling lighter and sat in my seat. I felt rather than saw Edward and I didn't know how he would react towards me. I could navigate through a laser field with both hands tied behind my back. I once had to fight an alligator due to an old fashioned moat at one of my past hits. I couldn't believe it either but I did it without batting an eyelash. What was it about this guy that had me feeling like a girl who got sent to the Principal's office?

Before I faced Edward though, Mike popped up in front of me which made me jump about a foot in the air. When did I start losing my focus?

"Bella" he started nervously "So, you know how the Fall Ball is coming up after the Halloween fund raiser?"

I stared at him. What the heck was he going on about? Mike must have sensed my confusion so he carried on excitedly.

"The Fall Ball Bella! The theme is Vintage as well as the Prom. We don't have sufficient funds to have 2 different themes if we want to have 2 dances _and_ the Halloween event."

"I don't know what to say Mike" I spoke slowly, "Well, that's actually a lie. I do know what to say. No."

My hesitation had Mike happy but I ended up surprising not only him, but the whole class who had been eavesdropping. I felt bad that his rejection was public so I made up an excuse.

"It's just that I have to visit my friend and I didn't know it would be the day of the dance."

"Oh. Was it that guy you were getting cozy with a couple of days ago?"

"Yes" I stiffened. Mike seemed to draw his own conclusion and I was glad that I didn't have to say anything.

"If it makes you feel better Mike," I whispered "I hear Jessica might be open to your suggestion." He brightened immediately.

"But if she finds out I told you" I lowered my voice, "I'll become your worst nightmare. Got it?"

"Got it." he gulped and went to sit in his seat. At least I helped him find a date that wasn't me and scare him away in the process. Maybe he'll back off from now on. I sighed happily and settled into my seat when Edward spoke.

"I think he'll probably need a change of pants after what you said." Crap. I had forgotten all about him.

"I just steered him in the right direction." I mumbled.

"Which direction was that?"

"Anywhere _but_ mine."

He laughed and I became mesmerized. His high cheekbones, his amazing golden eyes, his beautiful crooked smile that made me… Oh no, I wasn't supposed to be having thoughts like that about someone who had hurt me so much! I'll admit that while he _is_ a good looking guy, it does not excuse his behavior.

Biology was spent with silence and I rushed off to gym as soon as the bell rung. At gym, Rosalie walked over with Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey Bella!" waved Rosalie and I greeted her. An awkward silence ensued because I figured the guys would be on Edward's side. After a few minutes in silence, Emmett finally broke.

"Oh my gosh, we missed you _so_ much Bella! It was never the same without you and I couldn't bear being without my little Koda!" he yelled while scooping me into a bear hug and spinning me around.

"Emmett, I need my lungs to function" I choked out and he placed me down. I held on to his arm as the dizziness faded. I grinned up at him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Missed you too Brother Bear." I said and he beamed at me. Jasper stood off to the side shifting on his feet until we made eye contact. Then, he rushed over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you too Bella. So much." He said with emotion.

"You're stealing all the boys' affection!" Rosalie kidded. "Oh man, Alice is going to give you a piece of her mind when she sees you."

"You're gonna tell her about me and Jasper's affair and plan to elope at Cupid's Wedding Chapel?"

Jasper's eyes widened and then he burst out into laughter along with Emmett and Rosalie.

"I almost believed you Bella! You're a pretty good liar" observed Jasper.

"A girl tries" I fanned myself.

"No, a girl tries. You succeed." Rosalie corrected.

The teacher went to go make an important phone call and left Emmett in charge since no one would go against him. I was off to the side talking to Rosalie and Jasper when a ball thwacked me on the side of the head. Rosalie jumped up only to be held down by Jasper and myself.

"Oops" Lauren said with an innocent expression "Did I get you?"

"You're going to be mince meat Lauren!" Rosalie hissed. I was wondering what I had done to her when I remembered the 'Gym class showdown' from this morning. I patted Rosalie to get her attention.

"Don't worry Rosalie; I can fight my own battles." I reassured.

"But Bella, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"She won't lay a finger on me" I promised. Rosalie looked apprehensive but let me walk towards Lauren.

"Well, well. Looks like friendless Bella blackmailed the Cullens into friendship."

"Oh Lauren, I would never stoop as low as you do to maintain my friends." I could tell I had stumped her.

"You don't scare me Bella Swan" she said my name as if it was acid on her tongue. "You think you're better than everyone? You're nothing but scum, the lowest of the low. You're not fit to walk among us."

Everyone looked shocked at what Lauren had said but I was just confused.

"Where do you get off calling me names? You had better make sure you know what you're talking about before spewing lies."

"What happened to your parents? No one ever seems to know what happened to them. I also know for a fact that you purchase 20 pounds of raw meat every week. What do you use that for Bella?"

I was stuck. No one had ever asked me those questions before but I figured small towns like to make scandals of everything. Just look at how they treated poor Esme.

"My parents died in tragic accidents when I was little. My dad died from being impaled by a swordfish while deep sea fishing and my mom died a bit later due to a doctor's high dosage of Obecalp." I figured that would keep them from asking any further questions and I didn't have to elaborate much.

"What about the meat?"

"Ah, the meat. I help out the Seattle Zoo by donating meat to the animals. I've always helped out in zoos."

Lauren was seething. I could practically see the fumes blowing out of her ears.

"Hey Lauren, need some water? You look pretty steamed."

That broke her. She charged at me with a cry of hate while I calmly stood and let her advance. When she brought down her fist, I quickly sidestepped her and she went tumbling to the ground. She leaped up and threw her hands to my face but she didn't anticipate me stooping down so she tripped over me. Lauren and I went through about five minutes of this until she finally doubled over.

"Nice try Lauren, but remember. Motions are harder to stop when they miss their original targets."

I turned to walk away when I felt something behind me coming at a rapid speed. I grabbed Lauren's fist over my shoulder and turned slowly to look at her.

"I'm a dangerous person Lauren, it would be best if you'd remember that." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded quickly and I released her hand. She skittered away holding her hurt wrist while others went about to what they were doing before.

"Impaled by a swordfish Bella? Really? That's totally bull." Rosalie snorted but then seemed unsure "Isn't it?"

"I know for a fact, that they don't let people anonymously donate meat to zoo animals" mused Jasper.

"Maybe I'll explain another day guys but for right now, I just want to go home!" I said and hurried to the locker room where I changed quick and bolted out the door.

When I got home, I started pacing my living room floor with Tuna and Fish following my movements on the couch. I just didn't know what to do. I had been asked questions about my past and I blurted out whatever came to mind. Why didn't I use the old excuses I had come up with? What was wrong with me? Maybe I _was_ tired of all the lying and just wanted to be a normal girl for a while. I mean, that _was_ what I had come here for in the first place. But I could never have that luxury. My girls reminded me of that every day.

Then I thought about the Cullens. Could I afford to trust them with my secret? I mean let's face it, they were untrustworthy because of what they had done but they explained it was all Edward. I had no idea what to do. Maybe I could observe them for the next few weeks and then when the time was right, I would sit them down and tell them. Yeah. That seemed like a plan.

I hauled myself up the stairs, showered, and then went to sleep.

* * *

**Aw, Bella can't trust the Cullens. Sad. **

**Well, we'll be seeing more of the Cullens soon. I'm wondering if I should put someone else's POV again. Eh, maybe later.**

**So review!**


	9. Friends and Poses

**Hey there! Thanks for the reviews! I've been working on homework and a few more chapters!**

**Me: Twilight now belongs to me!**

**Jasper: No it doesn't.**

**Me: Yes it does, I claimed it. *feels weird***

**Jasper: Now, who does Twilight really belong to?**

**Me: (dazed) Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jasper: Good girl *pats head***

**Me: You're purty. *pokes his cheek*

* * *

**

The next day, I decided to dress comfortably. I put on a gray tee shirt, a green hooded bomber jacket, some black jeans, a wraparound bracelet and my boots. I grabbed my backpack, wrapped my plaid scarf around my neck and yanked on my knit Kermit hat. I also slipped on a dog tag I had once received as a token of gratitude from a soldier for saving their life.

I arrived at school and saw that Rosalie was waving me over. I walked up to them hesitatingly because Edward was standing next to them.

"Hey Bella! What's going on? I love your hat."

"Not much Rosalie, school hasn't started yet. And thanks, Kermit's my favorite."

"He rocks. So Bella, Edward has something he wants to say to you, don't you Edward?"

Edward looked annoyed but turned to face me.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you Bella."

"And?" prompted Emmett.

"And that I made my family ignore you for my own benefit." Edward finished flatly.

"That's it? If you don't feel bad about what you did then screw you and your apology." Edward just stared while the others were looking at him with a pleading gaze.

"Whatever Edward!" yelled Alice "You can just stay sad and miserable for the rest of your life! Will you be joining us for lunch Bella?"

"Uh, only if I'm wanted there. I wouldn't want to impose."

"You won't be" Jasper reassured.

"Well, all right then. I'll see you at lunch. Bye guys."

I heard a chorus of 'Bye Bella' as I made my way to English. Lauren and Jessica were intent on ignoring me but I didn't mind, I could only take so much of Jessica's motor mouth. I began sketching Esme because I thought that she looked like a real life Snow White. I tried to capture her kind eyes and her motherly smile but I also wanted to capture the grace she had. It took me the rest of my classes to have her finished halfway and I went to lunch feeling better. Art was really therapeutic. When I got to Lunch, I found Jasper and Alice waving for me to join them.

"Hey Bella!" squealed Alice as I sat down.

"Hi Alice. What's new?"

"Well, Rosalie was about to slaughter Lauren today. She was bad-mouthing you again."

"Ah, girls like her often hide their insecurities by putting down others. She'll end up living some lifestyle where she's a trophy wife but will never have real friends."

The table looked at me weirdly as I popped in a cherry tomato.

"O-kay Dr. Phil" said Emmett "Where did _you_ get your psychology degree?"

"Nowhere" I laughed "I'm just making an observation. I watch a lot of TV. Dr. Phil is not one of those shows."

We spent the rest of the lunch joking around and even had a chip fight thanks to Emmett. Edward, though, just sat and read a book during the entire lunch. I felt bad that I was taking away his family but we all tried to include him and he always denied. The bell rang and we all went our separate ways to class. Edward had gone to class ahead of time so I walked slowly. When I sat down, we continued ignoring each other until the teacher walked in.

"Class," Mr. Banner began, "I have to grade your tests so discuss the assignment on the board with your partner."

You had to be kidding me. I had already done this assignment! Judging from the completed paper Edward was now glaring at, so had he. We looked at each other and then looked at table. What now? Well, I wasn't about to just dwindle class time away so I pulled out the picture and began shading Esme's hair with a color pencil.

"That's an incredible likeness to her, you know." Edward said. I halted. Why had I taken out this picture? I felt so stupid! I mean, this was his mother and I was didn't even know her as well as he did.

"Thanks. Esme seems nice so I wanted to draw her a bit."

"Well, you have talent." I nodded my head at his words and continued coloring in.

"Bella," he started again "I'm sorry. For everything. I never met anyone like you and I guess that it just angered me that my family had accepted you so easily. Even Rosalie for goodness sakes! She doesn't even like _me_ very much sometimes! I never meant to hurt your feelings and I was wondering if we could start all over?"

I stared at Edward's agonized eyes for a bit. He really did seem sorry. At that moment, I made up my mind and I thrust out my open hand at him.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. How are you?" Edward looked at my hand then at my face. He broke out into a crooked smile and shook it. I noticed it was cold but I didn't flinch.

"I am Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"So, want to be friends?"

"Sure. I think that my family is friends with someone and they are quite taken with her. Maybe you two would get along."

"I have a feeling we might get along greatly." I grinned.

The bell rang after we made some small talk and we went our separate ways. When gym started, Rosalie walked up to me.

"I hear you made a new friend." She said impressed.

"Yeah. We got to talking and he seemed like he really wanted to make amends. I decided to give him a chance."

Rosalie nodded her head and we waited for the boys to show up.

"Good grief, what's taking them so long?" Rosalie huffed. After a few more minutes, the boys showed up.

"What in the world kept you?"

"Rosalie! You can't achieve _this_" Emmett gestured to his body "in 5 minutes. Jasper and I were primping."

"Yeah, don't you see his eyelashes? They're gorgeous dahling." Jasper said in a girly voice while Emmett batted his eyes at us.

"You guys are so weird."

"Ah, ah Bella. You shouldn't say that otherwise I won't give you that fabu makeover you were begging for yesterday."

"And judging from your nails, I'd say you were in desperate need of a manicure." Said jasper as he examined my fingers. I yanked my hand away and went to slap his arm but he leaped out of the way in time.

Rosalie and I shook our heads at the boys while they posed around us. Jasper would yell for Emmett to do ridiculous things while he flashed an imaginary camera at him. The highlight of the class was when Emmett was pretending to be a unicorn and bumped into the coach who shook his head and walked away.

Soon school ended and I found myself at home. I couldn't wait for tomorrow now that I had my old friends back.

* * *

**We got to see funny Jasper and Edward has finally gotten along with Bella!**

**Oh joy!**

**So, anyway, review and I'll give you some imaginary ice cream! If you don't like ice cream, then I can't help you there. :( **


	10. Having Fun and Sucking up

**Aloha! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Marie: I actually just started writing about that so it'll happen in a few more chapters! It's a bit of a wait but I needed to work up to it.**

**Snoopykid: Ooh! Nice ice cream choice! I'm making two bowls for us XD.**

**Me: Yes! I stole Twilight from Stephenie Meyer! Whoo! *Does happy dance***

**Bella: Give it back to her or I'll have to hurt you.**

**Me: *whimpers* Why'd I have to make you so bad-ass? There! I fed-exed it to her, you can go now.**

**Bella: Say it.**

**Me: Ugh, fine. Twilight does not belong to me. Happy?**

**Bella: Yeah, now gimme your ice cream. *Takes ice cream and walks away***

**Me: NO! *Screams into air*

* * *

**

A few weeks went by and I got closer to the Cullen family. They were great friends and they had proved themselves to be trustworthy again. Trust is very important in the criminal business because if you're considered trustworthy, your life depends on that person.

Edward was slowly becoming closer to me but his friendship didn't seem like the friendship I had with the others. It felt like something more than friendship. We would flirt during lunch, much to the amusement of the table and Edward would always find ways to give light touches. I was ashamed to say that I was developing a crush on him.

That was turning out to be very dangerous territory.

One day during lunch, Edward mentioned the upcoming Halloween fund raiser.

"Oh, I can't wait to go!" clapped Alice "I'm planning the outfits for Jasper and me. We're going as something completely original."

"What would that be?"

"I don't know yet but when I do, I'll make sure to tell you so that we don't wear the same outfits."

"Well, I think I'll be going as a nurse and Emmett will be my doctor" Rosalie said while winking at Emmett. I wrinkled my nose at them.

"Don't worry Bella; their costumes won't be too raunchy for the school dance." Edward said while chuckling at me.

"That's not what I was making a face for."

"Oh, well then never mind. You'll get used to their rabbit ways."

"Hold on, why did you think I thought their costumes were going to be too revealing? Is that what you thought the face was for? Maybe I like to go all out for Halloween." I informed Edward but he just chuckled at my reasoning.

"No offense Bella, but you don't seem like the type of girl who would wear an elaborate or skimpy costume."

"For your information Edward, just because you _say_ 'no offense', it won't guarantee that the person will let themselves be insulted. So no offense, but you don't really know me as well as you think you do. Just you wait until Halloween Edward; you won't be able to recognize me."

Edward smirked at the challenge. It really ticked me off when people assumed that they knew me. Alice started clapping her hands while we were staring each other down and Edward turned to look at her strangely.

"I'm going to help you out with your costume Bella! Oh, it is going to be fabulous! Rosalie, you're helping as well."

We settled back to talking throughout lunch while I started thinking. Pretty soon, Alice and Rosalie are going to be coming over. How was I going to explain the girls? I wanted to tell the Cullens about myself after Halloween but I guess that either I'll have to get Tuna and Fish to Moz's house or I was going to come clean soon. Real soon.

Edward and I walked to Biology together in silence. He sensed that I needed some time thinking so he walked in companionable silence. I worked out my plan and nodded my head to myself. God, I must look stupid doing this.

"Are you feeling all right Bella?"

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you nodded to yourself and that is not something that a normal person would do."

I scoffed.

"Who wants to be normal when being weird is so much better? I like a bit of craziness now and then."

"That's an interesting philosophy you have there. What makes you so weird though? You don't exactly strike me as too odd."

I don't know why Edward pushed my buttons so much. Other people are capable of saying those exact words and they don't bother me as much but with Edward, I always want to surprise him. Maybe I feel like I have to prove something to him. Either way, his words made me want to give him the shock of his life. I looked him in the eye and winked at his confused face.

I scanned the hallway and found that it had enough room for me to pull my stunt. I went up to some people and asked them if they could move a few spaces away from where they were standing. They happily complied. I walked a bit away, turned to Edward, and gave him a smirk. Then, I took off.

When I built up speed, I flipped myself into a sideways spin off a nearby wall. I pushed myself up with my hands from the floor and did two back flips. I did a one-handed roundabout, picking up my backpack in the process. I landed in front of Edward, pecked his cheek and then ran all the way to class. As I was running, I turned and yelled "How's that for weird?" and laughed maniacally the remaining way to class.

Edward walked in quickly by the time the bell rang so we didn't get a chance to talk about my impromptu performance. He kept giving me amazed looks though and I was getting tired of it.

**Quit it!**

_**Quit what exactly?**_

**Staring at me like I'm amazing or something. **

_**What would you do if I told you that you were? Amazing that is. **_

I gaped at him and quickly scribbled back. **I'm not. I'm somewhat average.**

He chuckled. _**Only somewhat?**_

**Yes. I thought we discussed my philosophy already.**

_**Speaking, or writing for that matter, of discussions, I'm quite amazed by your display of gymnastics in the hallway. Where did you learn to do that?**_

**I'm part monkey. **

_**You did look a little wild. **_He grinned and I tried hard to smother the giggles that were threatening to escape from my lips.

Class ended and Edward waited for me to pack up my stuff. Instead of Edward going the opposite direction when we exited the class, he fell in step with me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Your class is the opposite way. You know that, right?"

"I am well aware of my own schedule Bella." He answered with a glint in his eye.

I couldn't respond to that so we walked in silence to gym class. Near the entrance to the gym, we came across Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

"Hey Eddie! Escorting Bella to her class I see. Nice one man, make them swoon with chivalry!" Emmett shouted. Rosalie punched him in the arm and told him to be quiet.

I snickered and we waved goodbye to Edward who now had to hurry if he was going to make it to class on time.

Rosalie and I were chatting when she asked a question that had been on my mind all day.

"What are you going to be for Halloween Bella?"

"I don't know but I want to either freak Edward out or blow his mind."

"Either that or you could drive him insane."

"What?"

"Oh keep up Bella. He likes you. Drive him crazy by wearing something, er, suggestive."

"I want to get a costume Rosalie, not be mistaken for a whore."

"That's not what I meant. I meant to wear something that will drive him wild. Use your feminine charms a bit. Dazzle him."

"Rosalie, he doesn't like me like that."

"What did I just finish telling you? He does like you and I think that the feeling is mutual."

"No" I spluttered "I just get along with him really well. We're just friends Rosalie."

"Ha. If you two are friends, I'm a three toed sloth" Jasper piped in "You two are totally in love."

"Shut up Jasper, who asked you anyway?"

"I can tell Hun, and you two have got it bad for each other. Just put us out our misery and ask him out already."

"Why do I have to make the first move?" I whined

"Because you'll be wearing the costume" winked Emmett.

"You don't even know what I'll be going as! What if I showed up in a lumberjack outfit?"

"Wood?" suggested Emmett and I gave him a dirty look. He snickered at his joke while Jasper and Rosalie rolled their eyes.

"Well, that's what Alice and I are here for Bella. We're going to knock Edward's socks off."

"Fine" I relented and we made plans for them to come over on Tuesday to discuss the costumes and then on Friday, we would get ready at my house.

I had some explaining and sucking up to do to Moz.

* * *

**Have I mentioned how much I love funny Jasper? I hardly see him anywhere and whenever I do, he's always quiet and serious.**

**I'm glad that people liked the imaginary ice cream! If you review now, I'll give you a bag of your favorite candy!**


	11. Heists and Mice

**Привет! That's hello in Russian, a language I totally want to learn but I don't know why. **

**Katy: Aw shucks, you're too kind!**

**Kayls Cullen: XD your comment was hilarious. Loved it, seriously. I'm still writing their reactions to the past and that won't be for a while.  
**

**Anyway, I'll post up a long chapter but I won't be posting up a whole bunch every day… I want to have a back up and it's my process… sorry!**

**I'll make you guys a deal, if I get at least 10 comments, I'll post up three chapters. That's right, THREE. Tres, Tre, Trois, drie, **तीन**, tri and any other language you can think of. You guys up for it? It can be anything you like; your favorite part, any critiques,**** how your day was, the color of your socks. **

**Alice: Tell them who it belongs to.**

**Me: I own it!**

**Alice: Tell them or else.**

**Me: What can _you_ do?**

***leaves and comes back with someone***

**Esme: Can you please tell them who it really belongs to?**

**Me: You brought ESME? Who can deny her anything? ARGH! Fine, Twilight doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. *Crosses arms and pouts***

**Esme: Thank you dear, here's a cookie.**

**Me: Chocolate chip? Mmm...  
**

When the weekend came, I made sure to bring over Moz's favorite home-cooked meal, the painting he was asking for from one of our heists and enough dessert to feed a small country. Moz had a bit of a sweet tooth and I didn't care much for the painting. It was too nouveau for me.

As I pulled up to his house, Trina came out and waved as I stepped out of the car.

"Long time no see stranger!"

"Hey Trina, where's Moz?"

"He went to work this week and he said he'll be coming later tonight."

"He went on a heist without telling me?" I didn't want to admit it, but I was hurt. Moz and I always told each other about the heists we were going to pull and then we swapped stories while sparring. Trina could see that she had hit a nerve.

"Oh honey, it's not that he didn't _want_ to tell you! He just thought that with you retiring, he wouldn't want to tempt you by telling you. He was only looking out for you."

I nodded but kept quiet. I felt like a part of my life was being taken away. What did I have to gain for that? A high school diploma and friends?

"What's all this?" questioned Trina. I shook my head and looked to what she was gesturing at.

"Oh, that's for Moz and you. I have something to tell you."

"What would that be?"

"Uh, you both have to be here."

"All right, we can just get this stuff ready and we can catch up." She grabbed a bin and headed inside.

"Jeez Bella, what do you have in these bins?"

"Careful! Don't jostle it; the arms have to keep cool." Trina shrieked and almost dropped the bin.

"What did you _do?_"

"Calm down Trina. I haven't killed anyone in a while. I told you guys I wouldn't do it again and I meant it. I'm no good as a bounty hunter. Remember the boxer fiasco?"

Trina burst into laughter. "Was it the one who screamed as soon as you walked in and curled into the fetal position?"

"What? Oh no, it was the other one. You know, the one Moz and I had to get."

"How many boxers were you sent to kill?"

"Only 5 but I couldn't bear to do it to two of them. They had me reduced to a laughing mess. The one I'm talking about was another guy."

Trina and I went into the house and I told her the story of one of the funniest bounties I had ever done.

* * *

Flashback!

_Moz and I were gearing up for one of the hardest killings we had to do in history. We had a specific list of things to do to a wrestler that had gotten in some bad ways with some worse people._

_Moz and I had been following this wrestler for a week and he looked like he was going to be the hardest kill we ever had. This man was Kerlo Inatha, a wrestler that had already had his peak a while ago and lost every match afterwards. He had no family and no relatives that would miss him._

_I had told Moz that this was the last bounty I would do to which he eagerly agreed with. Killing had taken its toll on us and we were practically the walking dead from all the sleep we lost._

_Kerlo was always the last one to leave the gym after his workouts and he took an alley to walk home. I guess he figured that he could either knock out whatever mugger was stupid enough to take him on or just scare the crap out of them. It was a good thing I didn't scare easily._

_I was hanging on to a fire escape ladder, waiting for the perfect opportunity to pounce on him and knock him out. Moz was waiting in a dark opening to help me take him down as soon as I jumped on him. Turns out, we didn't need to do anything but watch._

_Kerlo was walking past a box when he brushed it and a rat scurried out._

"_Aieee!" screeched Kerlo. I had not expected such a girly scream from such a burly guy. Kerlo jumped up on a trash can and used a stick to bat the rat away while Moz and I watched curiously._

"_No! NO! Oh for the love of all that is holy, get it AWAY FROM ME!" screeched Kerlo while swinging the stick. He lost his grip and it went to the opposite side of the alley. He screamed louder, wiggled his body for a bit and looked around wildly for a new weapon. _

_He really should have taken his movements slower. Heck, he should have realized that an empty trash bin could only support a 280 pound muscly man for so long. As soon as he whipped his head, he lost his footing and crashed into a dumpster. The dumpster didn't knock him out though. No, Kerlo fainted from something else entirely. Turns out, there was another furry little friend in the dumpster and it landed on Kerlo's chest when he fell inside it. _

_He had screeched for about two minutes straight without stopping, swatting wildly at the air and losing a boot in the process. I figured that he passed out from lack of oxygen. _

_I tossed a few pebbles at his body when it got quiet and jumped down from my hiding place. Moz came out looking perplexed and as soon as we made eye contact, we howled in laughter._

"_I thought we would have had to use Chloroform to knock him out but all we needed was this little fella!" laughed Moz and we set to work on taking him out of the dumpster. We tied him up with rope, occasionally giggling at random times and placed him in the trunk of the car. _

_We were driving down to our destination with "Ain't No Rest For The Wicked" by Cage the Elephant blasting through the speakers when we glanced at each other. I knew Moz wouldn't admit it, but I could see the sorrow on his face. I'm sure my face looked the same way. _

"_I don't want to kill again Bella." Moz said somberly while staring straight ahead._

"_Me neither Moz, but if we don't kill Kerlo, what are we supposed to do with him? Where do we get a body, especially one as big as his?"_

"_Beats me Bella but after this job, we're out of the killing business for good."_

"_Agreed", I replied. Moz pulled over to, er, answer nature's call when the banging started._

"_Help! I'm trapped in a roomy trunk that smells like sweaty socks! Augh! I think something just moved in here! AIEE! Is that a mouse? AAH!" screamed Kerlo. I had been ready to knock him out again when he started yelling but from the thrashing and the mouse comment, I assumed he was going to fall unconscious again._

_After about 5 minutes of the car shaking, the sound and movement stopped. Moz and I still had trouble regaining our breaths from the laughing fit though._

"_You put a mouse in there?"_

"_No" Moz defended "I thought you did that."_

"_The mouse must have seen an opportunity and jumped in" I figured._

_We got in the car and arrived at our destination, a cliff that overlooked the ocean. We had decided to hike down a bit to where a hidden cave was, collect the stuff from Kerlo, kill him quickly and painlessly, and throw him in the ocean. We even acquired a boat with about two gallons of gasoline so that we could drop him off away from the cave. _

_Now, Moz and I weren't too sure about killing Kerlo. He hadn't really done anything. All Kerlo had done was win a fight that certain people had bet he would lose on. Kerlo had known about the bets but he decided to prove his worth. It led me to believe one thing, men are stupid. _

_Moz and I dragged Kerlo to the cave and sat until he regained consciousness. Kerlo seemed to have knocked himself out well because we started getting hungry. I pulled my beanie on and huddled my knees close to keep warm while Moz went to go get some food. _

_After about 5 minutes, I heard a raspy voice._

"_Sweet baby Jesus! I've been kidnapped by a midget! Ugh, can this day get any worse?"_

_I looked up. Had he just called me a midget? I'd never been so offended! I narrowed my eyes at him and stood up to talk to him. _

"_If you cooperate, we can discuss some important things."_

"_Cooperate? Are you freaking kidding me? Hold on, are you a chick? Heavens to Betsy this is SO emasculating!" Kerlo moaned._

"_Chick?" I exploded "This _chick_ can kick your butt from here to Switzerland! How dare you say that? Of all the things I've ever heard, midget chick has to be the most offending. I'm average sized for a girl!"_

_Kerlo and I spent the entire time arguing until we glared each other down. Moz walked in and looked at us._

"_So, Kerlo's awake I see."_

"_Yep" I replied shortly._

"_What's going on between you two then?" He asked again._

"_I'm gonna kill him. Then we'll stop, I promise."_

_Kerlo looked a bit afraid while Moz cracked a grin and then started laughing. He turned his attention to Kerlo._

"_What did you do? No, no, she doesn't get that mad unless someone tries to kill her. What did you say?"_

"_I didn't say much."_

"_He called me a midget chick." Moz laughed again and shook his head at Kerlo._

"_You're in deep, man. I learned some time ago that you never call her short." He winked in my direction. I smiled at the memory of our first meeting where he called me a short fry._

"_What do you want with me?" Kerlo asked warily._

"_Here's the thing K, can I call you K? Eh, I'll do it anyway. You got into problems with bad people. Those people want you dead. We are said mercenaries." Moz explained. Kerlo drained of all color and started crying. Seriously? This man was about 40 and he's crying like a newborn. _

"_Quit your whining and crying." I growled at him and he reduced to whimpers and sniffles._

"_Here's the thing K, my colleague here had another idea which you sort of screwed up with as soon as you called her a midget chick."_

"_What was it?"_

"_Apologize and find out K." Kerlo looked up at me and gave me a pleading gaze. I was glad I wasn't a sucker for puppy dog eyes. He heaved in a huge breath and blew it out._

"_I'm sorry for calling you a midget chick. From now on, I'll call you average sized person of the female persuasion." He said sincerely. I glared at him and then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cracked up. _

"_Oh man, that's a new one! Average sized person of the female persuasion. Kind of rolls off the tongue doesn't it?" I asked Moz and he joined in with the laughter. Kerlo looked confused and scared. I smiled at him and he took that as a sign of forgiveness._

"_So what was the deal?" piped in Kerlo when I quieted down._

"_Oh, that. I was going to fake your death and move you to a new place for a fresh start."_

"_You'd do that for me?" asked Kerlo in wonder. He looked genuinely pleased at my offer and new tears sprung to his eyes. He thanked me repeatedly and we set off to fake Kerlo's death._

"_Uh, Average? Could you take these ropes off me?" Kerlo asked from the floor and we realized that his help was needed for our plan. We took off the ropes and set to work with the supplies Moz had bought._

"_You sure can forge papers well Average. " admired Kerlo and I beamed at him._

"_Hey K, you can call me Mick." I told him. He looked confused and asked what it stood for. I couldn't very tell him my real name so I figured he had to call me something._

"_Well, the name you gave me isn't very good so I'll let you call me Mick. It stands for Midget Chick."_

"_I thought I couldn't call you that."_

"_Well it sounds better than Aspotfp." I winked. Kerlo cracked up and got to work on the slabs of meat and shirt. _

"_Hey K, what would you like your new name to be?" asked Moz from the other side of the cave._

"_Jim." Moz and I looked over at him with confused looks._

"_Why Jim? It's so average."_

"_It's my real name but no one ever knew because nobody ever called me that. I'd like to be called Jim. Jim Mick. Jimmy Mick. " He told us with a twinkle in his eyes. I felt flattered that he used my nickname as his last name._

_We put everything together and while he was sleeping, Moz and I sneaked out and left him with a care package. It was the last time I ever saw Jim._

Flashback Over!

_

* * *

_

"He used your last name?" asked Trina amazed.

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened to him? What did you leave him?"

"The package had enough money for him to start a new life and all of his documents. I still get monthly letters from him sent to a P.O box." I told Trina while chopping up the cucumbers into shapes. She was quiet for a while so I turned my head to her.

"I can't believe you went through all that trouble for some guy you don't know." She said in amazement. I shrugged. It had to be done in my opinion. I liked Jimmy and relished the letters he sent me every month. I was glad that he found a great girl and has a little daughter. He gave her my name as her middle name once I told him my real name. I felt so honored and kept the pictures he sent me every year. Once in a while, I would send one back to him, holding money and a present for little Katie.

"What else was I supposed to do Tri? Killing just isn't for me."

"Well, now I know why Moz is so fond of you. You've got a big heart. " Trina smiled at me. I smiled at her and leaned over to give her a hug. We held on to each other until the door opened and a surprised Moz walked in.

"Hey, hey, what's all this about?"

"Oh no Trina! He's found out about our secret affair."

"I'm sorry Honey!" sobbed Trina "Our love couldn't hold a candle compared to Bella's passion! It's sad that you had to find out this way but it's better that you know now."

"Ha ha." Moz said drily "I was referring to the food."

"You don't believe I could rock Trina's world?"

"No sweetie, I just don't think that you can top this" he winked as he gestured to his torso.

"Well Bella, I'm gonna have to dump you now that Moz showed me his killer T-shirt. If only you had clothes with a funny picture on it, then you could truly win me over."

"Oh shut up. So Bella, what do you want?"

"Whatever do you mean Moz?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing, I guess. I had just thought that you brought food to ask me for something but if you were, you would have brought…" his voice trailed off as he opened the fridge which had two shelves fully stocked with dessert. He whirled, crossed his arms and gave me a look. Nobody moved a muscle.

"Do you know how much I love you Moz?"

"Cut the crap Bella, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything Moz? What if I did this out of the kindness of my heart and to show my appreciation?"

"You only bake when you want to butter someone up, namely me. Just tell me. What did you do?"

"I promise it isn't anything as bad as the turkey thing."

"What turkey thing?" Trina asked confused.

"You don't want to know" Moz and I said simultaneously. We still got shivers just thinking about it.

"What is it then?" Moz asked tiredly.

"I just need you to take Tuna and Fish for a week and then I gotta talk to you guys about something important."

"Oh, that's it? That's not so bad but don't tell us the other thing until after the roast beef, I'm starving!"

We set the table and enjoyed the meal together while talking of the weirdest heists we've done. While I served Moz his red velvet cheesecake, his favorite, I waited until he took a few bites to tell him my news.

"I'm going to tell the Cullens about my past." I blurted out.

Moz choked on his cake and his eyes bugged out. Trina had started coughing from the milk she was drinking. I looked at their shocked expressions and waited for them to say something. Is this what regular teenagers had to go through with their parents? How I pitied them.

"You're going to WHAT?" asked Moz outraged. His face turned red and he looked angrier than I had ever seen him.

"Well, I'm getting pretty close to them and they seem to be loyal. I also keep getting this feeling that maybe I shouldn't be lying to them and it consumes my every thought."

"So write your feelings in a journal, don't go around telling other people about who you really are!"

Moz and I had never had a fight like this before and I kept getting this overwhelming urge to punch him in the face.

"Don't tell me what to do Moz. I just said I was thinking about it but you didn't have to go off on me like that."

"Don't do stupid things then!"

"You know what, I'm leaving. Enjoy your dinner and have a nice life jackass." I stormed out of the house with my dessert and walked to my truck.

"Bella, wait!" shouted Trina from the doorway and ran out to my door. She paused to catch her breath while I struggled to keep my temper.

"I'll find some other plan for Tuna and Fish Trina. Don't trouble yourself."

"No honey" she pleaded "It just came as a shock but I'm glad you want to open up to someone. I'm not sure if it's the wisest choice but I'm glad all the same. Just remember to be careful and you can go ahead and drop off the girls. This will all blow over. I'll talk to him and make him see sense."

I nodded my head in her direction and raced out of the driveway on my way home. Maybe telling the Cullens needed to be reconsidered but my feelings weren't going to change overnight.

I sat on my couch in the living room with Fish close to my chest and my head resting on Tuna's neck. I felt truly alone now but as I thought more about it, I decided that I would wait until I was sure I could trust the Cullens undoubtedly to tell them my secret. I mean, what did they have to hide?

* * *

**Aw, Bella had a fight with our Moz! :'( **

**In other news, does anyone watch White Collar? I was so sad that the shot one of my favorite characters, Mozzie. **

**Coincidence? **

**No, not at all. I totally took that name from that show. It's so freaking cool.**

**So, review and I'll give you a virtual high five! It's just slapping your computer but it's super fun. Go ahead, try it. Did you do it? Huh? Did ya? Did ya?**


	12. He did what!

**Hi all! Well, I was doing homework and a thought popped into my mind. It went "What the heck are reviews for anyway?"**

**So if you could answer that, kudos to you. I, however, will be posting up a new chapter regardless of reviews. **

**Aslin: I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Agh, I feel like such a jerk for giving away something…. Well, no, Mozzie doesn't die. He just got shot.**

**Weird, I looked in my sink and was all "Whoa, smashed apple. When did that happen?"**

**Anyway, Twilight doesn't belong to me.

* * *

**

I dropped off the girls on Monday morning before school started and waved at Trina. Moz was still upset at me so he holed himself in his workshop. I knocked on the door and let myself in. Moz was in a black wife beater, shaping a block of wood into a chair. He was a talented carpenter and I watched as the muscles rippled with his every move.

"Done ogling?"

"Gimme 10 more minutes." I smirked and he chuckled.

"Moz, I don't plan on telling them unless it's under extreme circumstances." I said quietly after a while.

"You shouldn't be telling them at all."

"It's my decision to make."

"You're not thinking about everyone that it involves" he raised his voice.

"It only involves me" I replied calmly.

"No it doesn't Bella! Have you forgotten about _me_?"

"You're not involved Moz! Why do you keep including yourself?"

"Because you're all I have!" he screamed. I was surprised.

"You're all I have" he repeated quietly and sunk down on his chair. I made my way over to him and sat in his lap. I started stroking his head while he sobbed quietly on my shoulder.

"That's not true Moz" I soothed "Trina's here and I want you to remember that I'll always be there. I'm never going away and don't you ever forget that. Do you hear me?"

He nodded and we sat there in silence for a while.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he croaked.

"Oh. Darn I probably should…" I trailed off as soon as I looked into Moz's face. How could I think about leaving him after he bared his insecurities today? "You know what; school could do without me for one day. What am I going to miss?"

Next day:

"Oh man Bella, you missed it!" Alice said to me on Tuesday. I had spent the whole day with Moz doing random activities that we pulled out of a hat. Trina opted to stay home to give us some "Boz" time as she called it. We played "I Want You To" by Weezer on repeat the entire time and sang along to it the whole day. It had been a great day.

"What did I miss? Stink bomb? Girl fight? Food fight? Break dancing contest? Brownie stomping?"

"No, no, no, and break dancing Bella? Really? Does it look like anyone here can pop _or _lock? Where did you even see Brownie stomping before?"

"I don't know, Eric looks like he could bust a move. Brownie stomping is what you do to disgusting rock hard brownies. Breaks your shoes too if they're made by Ms. Fredel."

"No Bella! You're missing the point! You missed something big! Who the heck is ?"

"Well, what did I miss? Stop dropping hints and just tell me already!"

"I can't do it now but I'll tell you later" she said and walked away.

"You what? Come on Alice! You get your pixie butt over here and tell me what I missed!"

"Later Bella" she shouted while waving her hand in my direction.

I frowned in her direction and walked to English class where I slumped in my seat. I looked over towards Jessica and Lauren and smiled at them. They scowled at me but then a worried look crossed their faces and Jessica waved at me hesitantly while Lauren looked down at her desk. What had happened yesterday?

The time flew by and I found myself sitting at lunch with the Cullens again, smiling at a story Emmett was telling about the day he wanted to try on pantyhose.

"…. When they ripped, I knew I was a goner but who knew it would be so hard to put those things on? They're so fragile too! I mean, as soon as it touched my skin, they fell to pieces in my hands!"

"I told you that your hairy legs broke them!" Rosalie said while throwing a chip at his head. Emmett feigned hurt and slumped onto Edward.

"Get off of me you big oaf!" laughed Edward.

"So Bella, are you ready for this afternoon? Do you have any Halloween costumed ideas?" Alice chirped while pushing around her salad. I didn't blame her, lettuce was supposed to be green, not brown.

"I do have a few ideas but what I really want to know is what happened yesterday."

The Cullens froze and looked at each other before sneaking glances at Edward. Had he been part of the event of yesterday? I feigned ignorance when they shifted their eyes back to me. I would question Edward in biology.

"Don't worry about it Bella" dismissed Alice but her eyes were communicating that she would tell me later.

Soon, the bell rung and we were on our way to Biology. Mr. Banner needed to create quizzes for next week so he popped in a movie.

I slid a note over to Edward.

**So, what did you do to Lauren and Jessica yesterday?**

_**What makes you think I did anything to them or even anything at all for that matter?**_

**Don't give me that innocent spiel. I have a sneaking suspicion that you did something yesterday that was newsworthy. Now tell me or else.** He rolled his eyes and looked at me. I held his gaze until he sighed and scribbled on the paper.

_**Lauren and Jessica were saying some petty things about you yesterday and I intervened. That's all.**_

**That's all? What's so bad about that?**

_**People make up different versions as to why I did it but I did it because you are my friend and I do not enjoy seeing my friends get hurt, even if they took a mental health day ;) **_

I smiled at him and faced the front as I chewed over my thoughts. I don't know why, but his comment twisted something in my gut. Were Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper right? Did I have feelings for Edward?

The bell rang and we walked to gym where we ran suicides all day. I had to feign tiredness and it appeared that the Cullens were faking as well. That seemed odd.

Rosalie and Alice walked over to my car and we set off towards my house. When we got there, Alice used the giant eraser board in my bedroom to jot down costume ideas.

"So, I had three ideas in mind for my costume. One was a zombie bride, another was a burlesque girl and the last ones were either a mermaid or a nun." Alice jotted them down and looked toward Rosalie. Rosalie had an evil glint in her eyes and Alice's eyes sparked as well as if they had an inside joke.

"What is it guys?" I asked uneasily.

"Oh, I have a feeling that one of these costumes will drive Edward _especially_ crazy."

"Really? Wait, crazy in a good way or a bad way?"

"Good way, definitely." Rosalie said smugly.

"Which one? The mermaid?"

"No silly, the burlesque outfit."

"Oh, well I had only thought of it because I loved the era of the 20s and 30s. The mermaid was just because of the movie I was watching last night."

"Well, the burlesque outfit is going to be great. You're going to drive our little Eddie wild."

"Ha, I doubt that."

"You don't believe us?" asked Rosalie with attitude.

"Did Edward tell you in Biology what really happened yesterday?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you know what I asked him in biology?"

"Just a feeling I had" she shrugged "What exactly did he tell you?"

I walked over to my backpack and showed them the note we had written to each other. Alice and Rosalie read it quickly and looked up at me with knowing faces.

"Oh Bella darling, that's just the gist of what happened yesterday. Here's what _really_ happened." Rosalie informed while settling down on the chair.

"Lauren and Jessica were spewing lies about you to anyone who would hear and they said a particularly mean comment about how you were a 'Lying bastard whore'."

"Lying bastard whore?" I interrupted, "That's a new one, I've never been called that before. Let me write that down." I said while pulling out my journal and jotted it down.

"How many times have you been insulted?" asked Rosalie perplexed.

"More than I can count but I only write down the ones I ever really liked." I told them as I wrote down the names of the people and the insult. I closed the book and gestured to Alice. "You can continue."

"Right, so they called you that but what they didn't notice was Edward walking behind them. Then, he went off."

"Oh my gosh, he hurt them?"

"No, he just defended you!"

"So? He already told me he did that. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Bella" Rosalie piped in "is what he said to defend you."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said, and I quote, 'Don't talk like that about Bella. She's twice the woman that you will ever hope to be and she does not deserve your childishness. She only deserves love!' Lauren and Jessica snorted and asked 'Who would ever show _her _love?' and Edward yelled 'ME!'"

I sat unmoving on my bed. Edward had said _that_? He said I deserved love? From him? I didn't know what to say and I looked helplessly at Alice and Rosalie.

"Well Bella, what do you think about that? It shows definite proof that he truly cares for you! Aren't you excited?"

"Well first, you can eerily mimic Edward's voice well. Second, why didn't he tell me that?" I asked sadly. Had Edward not mean what he said or did he love me in a different way?

"No honey, he has just never felt like this before so he doesn't know how to react to a gorgeous girl."

I snorted.

"If I'm gorgeous, you two are sinfully beautiful women. I'm nothing compared to you."

"Oh sod off Bella. You're hot and you should embrace that. You should also let Edward see that too. What do you say to making him fall for you this week?" Rosalie conspired.

"I say, how do we do it?"

Alice and Rosalie grinned and we created a wardrobe for the week. Operation Drive Edward Crazy had begun.

* * *

**Ooh… long operation name….**

**Yay! Bella's friends with Moz again!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go to school now but first, I must finish breakfast. Mmm, bagels.**


	13. Red

**Aloha! Oh, I'm so excited! I just found out that I passed my PRAXIS! I was all "Wait, is my score good?" and then I checked and I was all "FINALLY!" So, I got so excited, I started writing more chapters and wanted to give you guys another chapter. I'm so happy :D**

**Alice: Two chapters right after another?**

**Me: yep!**

**Alice: Why?**

**Me: I'm over the moon with happiness! I passed! I passed! I own Twilight! I passed!**

**Alice: What did you say?**

**Me: I passed?**

**Alice: *gives me a look***

**Me: *groan* Fine, I don't own Twilight.

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning and then remembered the evil plan for this week. With a grin, I went off to do my morning routine and wore my clothes for today. I wasn't sure how the outfit would drive Edward wild but it made me feel cute.

I had dressed in a red checkered long shirt and black leggings. I tied a black belt around my waist and pulled on some red flat boots. I dug around in my jewelry box and slipped on a red braided bracelet and a strawberry necklace. I don't know why, but Alice had insisted I wear something that relates to strawberries today.

I went downstairs to eat some cereal and started thinking. Alice and Rosalie said that Edward liked me but did I feel the same way? Did Edward actually feel that way as well? I had to admit that he was gorgeous but he was also fun to be around and he was wicked smart. Over the weeks, I felt myself getting closer to him and liking him more. I loved to make him smile, the mischievous glint in his eyes when we teased each other and I was mesmerized by his laugh. I had had crushes before but this felt different.

After my musings, I glanced over at the clock and realized I was late for school. I grabbed my red pea coat and ran out the door. How could I have let time go by so quickly?

I squealed into the parking lot and ran across the campus to my English class. I made it in the door on time and collapsed in my seat. Good grief I was out of practice. I resolved to work out during the weekend and focused on the lesson. The day had gone by slowly and I found myself counting down the minutes until lunch. I couldn't wait to see Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I froze at that thought. I _did_ have feelings for Edward.

The thought rattled me. I had started the whole plan just to please Alice and Rosalie's speculation about Edward liking me but now, I wished that what they were saying is true. I walked out of the classroom in a daze only to find Edward outside my classroom. He became rigid and his eyes turned a dark color.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I came to walk with you to lunch" he said stiffly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, can you give me a moment please?" he asked and he walked away.

I stared at his retreating back confusedly. Had I done something wrong? I shrugged my shoulders and walked to lunch. I arrived at the table to find only four people occupying it.

"Where's Edward?"

"Hyperventilating in the bathroom", chuckled Jasper.

"Why would he be doing that?"

"Oh, no reason" smiled Alice but something in her expression made me think she knew exactly why.

"So Bella, I see you wore the outfit. Do you finally believe us now?" Rosalie asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. The jury's still out on that point."

"Well we'll be here whenever you need to talk."

I nodded and we continued with our lunch. Edward didn't show up and I started getting worried. Was he gone for the whole day? I walked into class and found him sitting in his desk. He seemed himself now and I waved at him while walking toward him.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes, much better. I'm sorry for being so abrupt today but I'm better now, I promise." I nodded at his apology.

"So, Alice told me what you really did to Lauren and Jessica on Monday." Edward froze and started twirling his pencil.

"Oh? So, what did she say?" he asked nonchalantly.

"She told me how you defended me and that you scared them a bit."

"That's it?"

"Yes, was there anything else?" I asked him innocently. I didn't want him to know but I was baiting him. His eyes flashed with uncertainty before he masked his expression.

"No, not that I can remember." He said but he kept glancing at me from the side. I tried to keep my face straight before I laughed at his nervousness. He just looked so cute!

"Well, if you do remember, I'd be glad to know what else you said." I told him coyly. He cocked his head at me and nodded his head. The class began and we turned our heads to the front. When class ended, Edward walked me to class.

"You look great today Bella" he said offhandedly. I gaped at him and mumbled a thank you. Before we got to the door, I turned to say goodbye and found him to be closer than I expected. He leaned in close and put his mouth to my ear.

"I love strawberries" he whispered and I shivered. He turned away and walked to his class quickly while I made my way to gym in a daze. Rosalie stood near the bleachers with a knowing look.

"What did we tell you?" she asked smugly.

"That it would work." I sighed.

"And did it?"

"Yes" I huffed.

"A bit of gratitude would be nice you know."

"So would humbleness" I fired back. We both scowled until we cracked a smile at each other. I hugged her and thanked Rosalie repeatedly.

"All right, get off" she laughed "I have a reputation to keep and it doesn't work with you thanking me."

I grinned at Rosalie and we spent the whole class chatting about superheroes. Jasper and Emmett joined in after a while and it turned into a full blown argument.

"How can you say that Batman sucks?" asked Jasper flabbergasted.

"Man, Superman _owns_" I scoffed.

"But he has a sidekick and all those cool gadgets. He takes care of all of Gotham _and _he is super rich. He helps those citizens two different ways unlike Mr. Struggling Writer Clark Kent." Emmett retaliated.

"Hold it right there buddy!" fumed Rosalie "Superman has _actual_ powers while Batman is just a bored rich boy."

"Superman is weakened by Kryptonite. Just take out a piece of rock and he gets as limp as a rag doll" Jasper said.

"Batman has weaknesses too!" I exploded.

"Like what?" Jasper scoffed.

"Like the fact that he can get shot and die!" Rosalie pointed out. We high fived at that and stuck our tongues out at the guys.

"He has a bulletproof cape!" Emmett said in an incredulous voice.

"Dude, capes aren't a good idea. Haven't you seen the movie _The Incredibles_?" I answered back.

"You're using facts from a children's movie?" questioned Jasper.

"You're defending a bulky superhero?" I shot back.

We all looked at each other and roared in laughter.

"Well this has certainly been an entertaining gym." Emmett mused. We all changed and walked to the parking lot together while debating who we would discuss tomorrow. I turned my head and saw Edward leaning on his Volvo. Jeez, he was hot. He waved at us and I mentally swooned at his crooked smile.

When we reached his car, everyone got in except him.

"Aren't you going to get in?"

"Nope, I'm waiting for Alice. She primps before she goes anywhere." He rolled his eyes while smiling at me.

"Well have fun waiting, Bye Edward." I waved at him but as I turned he grabbed my arm.

"Did you want something?" I asked him.

"No, I just wanted to… say goodbye I guess. Uh, Bye." He rushed out while letting my arm go. I walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow Edward." I told him and walked away from him. I put my fingers up to my tingling lips and when I looked in my rearview mirror, I saw Edward holding his cheek with a smile. I looked forward to the rest of the week.

* * *

**I totally agree with Bella. Batman is stupid. My friend and I have fights about this all the time so I put it in the story for some reason…**

**Aw, Bella's so sweet! She kissed Edward! Well, on the cheek but it's still cute.**

**Outfit is on my profile! Oh, be on the lookout for next chapter, it's going to be Halloween!  
**

**I'm watching America's Next Top Model and this one girl is super creepy. Well anyway, I'll see you guys when I see you!**


	14. Halloween Fun

**Hey there! It's Halloween time… Oooh, scary isn't it? Well, it is in the story but not now.**

**Anyway, costumes will be on my profile so you can check those out. I got some good suggestions from some people and I might be using them! **

**Anyway, I'm happy that people still like the story. I'm having fun writing it and a few other plot lines have been swirling about in my head but I won't start on those until I've finished this one.**

**Me: Twilight belongs to me!**

**Rosalie: *glares at me***

**Me: Uh, never mind. Did I say me? I meant Stephenie Meyer. Did I do well?**

**Rosalie: *gives a disgusted snort and walks away***

**Me: That's good right?

* * *

**

Friday quickly came and I found myself in my room with Rosalie, Alice and Angela. Alice invited her along yesterday during one of her classes and Angela eagerly agreed. I liked Angela. She was a sweet girl and shy but she seemed to be coming out of her shell as the minutes ticked by.

Angela's costume was a butterfly. She had on a pale green dress, some beautiful wings, green peep toe heels, a butterfly necklace and a handmade headband that had green feathers wired on to a green headband. She looked stunning and she blushed when we openly gaped at her. Her boyfriend Ben was going as a butterfly catcher.

Rosalie came out of the bathroom dressed up as Wilma Flintstone. Her white dress hugged her body and she put on some nude ballet flats so that she would look barefoot. She clipped on her white choker and was fixing her wig in the mirror.

"You could totally pass for a redhead Rosalie" I commented while we were waiting for Alice to come out.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. I shook my head while Angela tried to keep her face straight. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me from the mirror.

"Oh, ha ha. Make fun of the blond, she's used to it." She mocked.

"All right, have you heard this one Rose? A blond walks into a bar…"

"Shut up Bella!" she screamed and whirled to face me when Alice cleared her throat. We turned and looked at her. She looked so pretty but I wasn't sure what she was supposed to be going as.

"Well, what do you think girlies? How do I look?" She twirled in her dress.

"You look so vintage" marveled Angela while Rosalie and I nodded.

"Thanks! Jasper's going as a WWII soldier and I decided to go along with the 1940s theme. I would have screamed if I had to go as a civil war girl one more time." She shuddered. Rosalie chuckled and shook her head.

"Jasper likes the civil war?" I asked.

"He's a fanatic. I went along with it for a while but those dresses are hell to walk in and they make me look shorter than I really am." She huffed. Alice looked great in her black wiggle dress. She placed a butterfly belt around her waist, a silk flower hair clip, a bead necklace, and some pretty heels. She looked as if she literally stepped out of a photograph from the 40s.

I went into the bathroom and pulled on my costume. I felt ridiculous but I wanted to prove something to Edward about me being spontaneous. I pulled on my dark purple corset dress, struggled with my striped tights, pulled on my dark purple T-strap heels and placed a dark purple pin up flower in my hair. When I stepped out, the girls were slack jawed.

"So, how bad is it?" I asked nervously.

"Bad? Bella, you're hot!" Alice screamed.

"Yeah Bella, she's right. If I didn't have Emmett, I'd do you." Rosalie said matter-of-factly. Angela and Alice snickered at my blushing cheeks.

"Jeez Rose, if you wanted me that bad, all you had to do was ask." I joked and she winked in my direction.

"Forget about Edward Bells, I want you all for me." She teased. We all laughed and sat as Alice did my makeup and Rosalie did Angela's. Afterwards, we took pictures of us in our costumes. Rose and I did one where we mock kissed and another where Alice and I did vogue poses. We had a blast and soon, it came time for us to go to the Halloween fund raiser.

We all put on our coats and made our way to school. The boys were waiting for us in the front and they all looked nice. Emmett was Fred of course but Jasper looked dapper in his WWII costume. Ben looked so adorable in his butterfly catcher's suit but Edward was another story.

I wasn't sure if Alice had something to do with his costume choice but looking at him turned my knees to jelly while simultaneously making me giggle. He was wearing a black gangster Zoot suit but it was less baggy than other suits. He had a green tie around his neck, a green handkerchief in his pocket, and a black fedora with a feather. He looked good but the only thing that made him look ridiculous was the fake mustache on his lip. The girls walked up to their respective dates to greet them and I turned to Edward with a smile.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Edward, what died on your lip?" Emmett roared in laughter while the others snickered along. Edward frowned at me and turned to glare at Alice.

"I told you I looked ridiculous in this costume!"

"It's not the outfit, it's your stupid accessory." She retaliated.

"Alice is right Edward. You look downright sexy in this outfit but the mustache is just a tragedy." I piped in before he said anything back to Alice. He looked surprised by my comment and then gave me a sly smile.

"So I'm downright sexy?" he asked in a teasing tone. Crap. Had I said that? I couldn't take it back and everyone started chuckling at my reddening face.

"Uh, was that what I said? I meant you look great and the only way to... Oh look! They have hay rides!" I pointed out and ran when everyone turned around. I had already paid for my ticket when they realized they had been duped. They caught up to me in the coat room and as everyone filed out, I saw that Edward was waiting for me at the doorway.

"You didn't finish my question Bella" Edward teased again while walking slowly toward me. I couldn't think or speak; I was too distracted by him. Was it getting hotter in here? Who turned up the f&#ing heater? I was starting to sweat when I realized I still had my coat on. My costume! It was meant to affect Edward and now seemed like the perfect time to give him a little payback. I met his stare with my own, turned to get a hanger and smirked as I started unbuttoning my coat.

"What are you…" He stopped suddenly with a sharp intake of breath. Jackpot! I finished hanging up my coat to see Edward standing still with a hungry look in his eyes. I walked up to him slowly and leaned in to whisper in his ear. He stopped breathing and shivered at my close proximity.

"I meant what I said earlier Edward. You do look sexy and I have a thing for bad boys." I purred. I took a step back, winked at him and rushed out of the door. I ran to a corner and caught my breath. Sweet baby Jesus, that was so hard. My plan was starting to backfire on me and I wasn't sure if I affected Edward as much as he affects me.

I slapped my cheek, yelped from the pain and walked to where the group was waiting. When I walked up to them, the guys turned and went slack jawed. Emmett wolf whistled and Jasper did an uncharacteristic "Hubba hubba!" Rosalie slapped Emmett in the back of his head and Alice just looked at Jasper who shrugged.

"Whoo Bella! When did you turn into such a hottie?" Emmett asked.

"She's always been a dime piece" someone said from behind me. I whirled to find Edward behind me. He winked and came to stand by my side.

"Dime piece?" questioned Alice while wrinkling her nose.

"I heard it from a movie" shrugged Edward.

"Look! You get a chance to dunk Mike!" squealed Angela and we all looked at her confused. She didn't look like the type who disliked people. "What? He's annoying."

We agreed and we decided to split up and go to different booths to try the games. I ended up in the line of the duck shooting game.

"Hey Edward" I said before turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Footsteps" I explained and he looked skeptical.

"So, ducks?"

"Looks like it."

"Don't be upset if you can't shoot any ducks, these games are almost always rigged" assured Edward while we moved closer to the front.

"You don't think I can do it?" I challenged.

"No, not at all! It's just that… What I mean to say is… They just aren't fair and I wanted to warn you."

"I think I can handle it sugar" I smiled while giving the person 3 dollars. "I'll even get you the ultimate prize."

"Knock yourself out sweet cheeks; I'll be winning _you _the prize when you lose." He challenged back after he realized I wasn't offended.

I snorted and pulled the toy gun up to my eye. I shot every duck in the rows and the person gave me the big pink poodle reserved for the winners. I shoved the poodle at Edward and gave him my sweetest smile.

"For you sugar!" Edward took the poodle with a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't you like it?"

"Ugh, it feels pink." He tucked it under his arm while we walked to another booth. We ended up in front of the cotton candy booth and I bought one.

"I love cotton candy" I gushed while sticking a wad of fluffiness into my mouth as Edward grimaced.

"Don't you like cotton candy?"

"I've never tried it" he said.

"What? Oh no, this won't do at all. Open your mouth Edward." I ordered. He looked freaked when I held up a piece to his face.

"For heaven's sake, My hands are clean."

"It's not that" he shook his head, "I just don't find it appealing. It looks gross."

"Open your mouth or I'll be forced to open it Edward." I threatened. He snorted and chuckled a bit.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him but then a brilliant idea hit me. I leaned in slowly, watching his eyes widen and his breath coming in rapidly.

"A girl has her ways Edward" I whispered in his ear. When I heard him open his mouth to suck in a breath, I leaned back quickly and shoved the cotton candy in his mouth. He closed his mouth to block me but the damage was already done.

"Oh yeah!" I whooped "Bella 1, Edward 0! How do you like them apples Edward? Oh, sorry. I meant, how do you like that cotton candy Edward?" I started dancing around him while he spit out the cotton candy in a nearby trash can.

"Not nice or funny Bella" Edward said with a scowl on his face. I hung my head and shuffled over to him. I put on my best pout and looked up at him sadly.

"Do you hate me Edward?"

He looked sternly at me but after a bit, his face softened.

"No Bella, I could never hate you. I may not hang out with you anymore though" he stated. I gasped but saw his eyes were playful. I smiled and threw my arms around him.

We spent the rest of the time going around to different booths and playing the games. At one point, we went to go dunk Mike and I felt satisfaction in dumping him in. After all those pick up lines and stalking, it felt good to let off some steam. Near the end, Edward pulled me to a stop in front of a curtain.

"Are you opposed to taking some pictures with me as a memento of a great Halloween?"

"Why no sir, I'd be delighted to." I curtsied but found it to be hard in a corset. "Ugh, word of advice, never try to bend over in a corset."

"I'll have to keep that in mind for next week" he winked as we stood in front of the photographer. We started doing silly poses and a few nice ones.

"So you're a cross dresser, that's nice to know." I said while striking another pose.

"Honey, I am all man. Would you like me to prove it to you?" Edward countered as he moved to his next pose.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I faced him defiantly. He smirked and what he did next caught me by surprise. He pulled me in, threaded his fingers in my hair and kissed me. I saw the camera flash but all I was thinking was _Edward Cullen is freaking KISSING me! _

He pulled back and I stumbled back a bit unsteadily. He shook his head, muttered an 'excuse me' and slipped outside. I was a bit dazed until the cameraman cleared his throat.

"Would you like to see the pictures miss?"

"Yeah sure" I said and followed him over to the computer. The pictures were great. Edward and I had a few that were nice and others that were goofy. The last one though took my breath away. Edward and I looked like a couple of love struck teenagers but from the way he reacted afterward, I wasn't so sure that he liked me in that way. He only kissed me to prove a point but I took it in an entirely different way.

I bought the pictures and went towards the closet. Alice popped in while I was shrugging my coat on.

"Where are you going Bella? The fund raiser goes on until 3 AM. Something about a scary story with props."

"I just feel like going home Alice."

"What happened? You seemed like you were having a great time with Edward but then he… wait! Does it have something to do with Edward?" She asked with wide eyes.

"No, he was great. It's just me and I think I need some time to think about things." I explained. I did need time, time to figure everything out. Was I really ready to bring Edward into my world, even if I didn't tell him about my life? I mustered a smile at Alice, grabbed the various prizes and my set of pictures. I gave the doubles to Alice and bid her goodbye.

As I was walking out the door, I caught a glimpse of something off to my left. Edward was standing frozen and raised his hand to wave me over. I gave him a sad smile, waved goodbye and walked out the door. I forced myself to keep walking and drive away even after I heard the yelling.

* * *

**Ooh… Edward liplocked with Bella! Eep!**

**Well, I'll be trying to update as many chapters as I can but I'm going to be swamped for the next few weeks with papers. Darn school.**


	15. Running Away Is For Sissies

**Hello readers! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! My best friend met Kellan Lutz today so this is in honor of her.**

**She said he was super nice and she also said that he had rock hard abs. I reprimanded her for feeling him up. XD**

**Anyway, Twilight does not belong to me. Yet. MWAHAHA! :D

* * *

**

I woke up to the beautiful view of the mountains.

See, after the Halloween fund raiser, I needed to think without distractions so I left to a hidden cabin that I would always escape to after a con or when I needed to be alone. The only one who knew about this cabin was Moz, and even he didn't know the exact location of it.

It was now Friday again so that meant that I had been away for two weeks. I briefly wondered if this was something that other kids did but then I realized, I wasn't a normal kid. Over the week, I had been training myself with moving quieter and building up strength. Whenever I thought of Edward, I pushed myself harder to the point of exhaustion. I even started studying the movements of Tuna and Fish, copying their gracefulness and agility.

You could tell I had nothing better to do with my time. On Saturday, I found out I got a message from Moz.

"Bella! Where have you been? Oh wait, I already know. Well, Trina's been asking for you so I told her you were out but I have other news to tell you. Your home has been flooded with worried calls from teachers and students alike! Some of the students, the Cullens in particular have even gone as far as going to your house. There was this one particular fellow who practically stalked your house, had great hair for a stalker though. Very copper. Get it? Copper? Anywho, just call me back."

I quickly dialed Moz's phone and started pacing the living room floor.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Hey Moz, I got your message. People have been coming to my house?"

"Yeah, especially that one guy. He seemed really sad every time and paced near your house really worried-like. I'm surprised he hasn't worn a path by now."

"Why would he be there?" I asked forlorn. Hadn't Edward tried to avoid me like the plague on Halloween?

"He seemed to always mutter something and on one occasion, he even shouted sorry to one of the windows."

"He did? Wow. Wait, how did you know that?"

"I may or may not have hacked into your security system."

"I didn't put up a security system Moz."

"Ah, that was your first mistake. I took the liberty to do that when I first came down there. Feel free to thank me."

"Thanks Moz." I said sarcastically.

"Hey Tod, I know I'm the last person who would ever say this but, you owe those people an explanation. What made you run off like that?"

"Moz" I sighed "I was having a great time but I don't know. How could I ever do this to anyone? I'm no good for anyone."

"Listen up here young lady" Moz thundered on the phone "You are a great person, even if you _are_ a con artist. If these people make you feel great, then they should accept you no matter what! I don't care if you tell them your secret; it's your life to live. Just come home and be happy again."

"Uh, I'm not sure Moz. How about this, I'll be heading over there tomorrow and then we can talk more in person."

"Sounds like a plan Tod, I'll see you here." He said and hung up. I flopped back on the couch and heaved a sigh. I looked over at Tuna and Fish sitting next to me.

"Guess we're going back" I told them and went off to pack my bags.

I arrived in front of Moz's house at about 6:30 in the morning on Sunday, hopped out of the car and knocked on the door. I leaned to the right of the door and soon, a bullet that flew barely grazed my ear.

I sighed, knocked four times on the door in a rhythm and shouted, "Open up Moz, it's Bella." The door flew open and a haggard looking Moz stood with boxers and a thin white shirt on.

"Jesus Bella! When you said you were coming over, I thought you meant the afternoon not the crack of dawn!"

"Calm down Moz, it's not even dawn yet. I brought you a coffee and a cookie."

"I shot at you Bells! You know I hate doing that to you! What if I had gotten you that time?"

"I also know that you like to shoot that gun. You don't get to use it very often and let's be real; do you think you could have gotten me?"

Moz looked ready to protest but then slumped his head and grabbed the coffee. He sat across from me and rubbed his face.

"So, are you going back?" he asked while taking a sip.

"I don't know, maybe it's time to quit and go back to doing what I do best. I heard there was a vase from the Ming dynasty just begging to be stolen from Harve. You remember Harve, don't you Moz? Nasty little man." Moz didn't say anything.

"Tod, since when did you ever quit?" he asked. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not quitting, I'm just done with the whole school thing. It's not for me and let's face it, I don't belong there."

"Stop it Bella. I don't know what happened exactly but this has got to stop. You claimed you were becoming friends with these Cullens and then you run away? Did something happen?"

"Not anything bad" I mumbled.

"Then you get your tushy to that school, tell those kids your secret if you think they can handle it and be happy. It's all I want."

"You're right Moz, I'm going to go tell them my secret and see what happens. If they can't accept that, I could always disappear. I mean, they don't call me the Fox for nothing."

"Attagirl" he shouted "Go get them!"

"Thanks Moz, I couldn't have found the courage without you."

"You're welcome. Now, get out of my damn house so I can sleep."

I laughed as I walked outside and drove to Forks. I was going to spy on the Cullen house today to see how they were first and then I would tell them tomorrow.

I left Tuna and Fish at the house to rest and took to the trees in the woods. I knew for a fact that the Cullen house was 5.7 miles away from mine (it pays to be a criminal with resources) so I worked to be as quiet as possible. I knew from observation that the Cullens seemed to have superior hearing than other people had so I would take extra care to be virtually silent.

Soon, I came to a tree that was far enough for them to not hear me and to make a quick getaway. I pulled my binoculars and I saw the strangest things. The boys were playing video games which was not unusual but the Esme was moving so rapidly, I could barely follow her with my eyes.

I looked on the next floor and saw that Edward was talking to Alice but she wasn't responding to him. He kept saying things to her, paused, and then spoke to her again. The only way I knew that Alice wasn't ignoring him were the expressions on her face. The strangest thing I saw though was when Rosalie stepped outside, ran a few miles away at inhuman speed and crouched low. I was glad that I spent the money on these binoculars; they were military issued and great with far ranges.

I kept my gaze on Rosalie and gasped when I saw what she did next. She sprang from her hiding spot, grabbed a bear, snapped his neck and buried her face in its neck. I quickly put the binoculars down, washed down my hiding place so I wouldn't leave clues behind, and raced back to my house.

When I snuck in the window at my house, I ran a bath and sat in the bubbles. What had Rosalie been doing to that bear? No human could do that or the other things that the other Cullens were doing. As I finished my bath, I came up with two questions. Who were the Cullens and more importantly, _what_ are the Cullens?

I dressed in my pajamas, sat at my desk, and flipped open my laptop. I quickly searched for the oddities that I knew of the Cullens and it took about an hour to finally come up with something. There was nothing that the government was experimenting on, so that ruled them out. Nothing interesting was happening in other countries or underground so that ruled those out as well.

Finally, I clicked into this one site at random and snorted when I saw the title. It was a page about vampires and I went to click out of it when something caught my eye. I read a list of vampire characteristics and I froze. The Cullens fit most of the things listed here. I did a few more searches about vampires and came up with similar results.

I closed down my laptop after two more hours and lay down in bed. Of three things I was sure about, The Cullens were all vampires, I loved them regardless of their lifestyle, and I would invite myself over to their house and tell them my secret tomorrow.

* * *

**Whoa… somebody found out the secret!**

**Look at Bella being all proactive and reaching out to them! **

**Anyway, I know it's short but the next one will be longer.  
**


	16. Secrets

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews! I liked one of the ideas of Bella having a tattoo on her back... It got me inspired to draw it so I'm toying around with it. If i ever draw it, I'll post it.**

**Someone also said they wanted a longer chapter so, here it is!**

**Remember, outfits are on profile because I think I suck at outfit descriptions.  
**

**Me: I own Twilight!**

**Edward: No you don't.**

**Me: Ok... I own Edward!**

**Edward: No you don't!**

**Me: You can't tell me what to do!**

**Edward: You want me to tell people about the trash can incident?**

**Me: Never mind! Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer! Happy?**

**Edward: Yep.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. Today was the day! I dressed in a cream cashmere sweater, some skinny jeans, tied a black belt around my waist, and placed a bow necklace and some bow earrings. I put on some cream ribbon boots, placed on my Burberry scarf and gloves, stuck my knit black hat on, and pulled on my black pea coat. When I walked outside, I noticed that there was ice on everything and I thanked my lucky stars that I had thought to put chains on my tires before I went to sleep last night.

I sang along to "Creepin' Up the Backstairs" by The Fratellis on the way to school and smiled when I saw the Cullens waving me down from across the lot. I couldn't wait to tell them my secret! I had been worried that they wouldn't be trustworthy but now that I knew they had a secret, I was sure of my choice.

"Hey guys!" I waved at them.

"Bella you're back!" Alice enthused and she bounded over to greet me. I was passed around to everyone and ended up in front of Edward.

"I'm glad you're back."

"It's good to be back" I answered back. Soon, the bell rang and we all groaned.

"I don't want to go! I want to catch up and find out what you were doing!" whined Emmett.

"I know! I wish I had super speed so I could talk to you guys and still go to class on time." I joked. I was baiting the Cullens and was a bit smug when they all froze.

"Yeah us too" Jasper chuckled awkwardly and thy all laughed nervously.

"I'll see you guys at lunch" I waved and headed off to English. The day went by quickly and I decided to tell the Cullens at lunch what I had discovered about them. When lunch came around, I met the Cullens at their table.

"Hey guys, it's pretty crowded in here, want to go eat outside?" The Cullens looked at each other, shrugged and followed me outside. We sat at a picnic table that looked fairly clean before Alice pushed Rosalie a bit off to one side. Rosalie thaked her when she saw that she had almost sat in some bird droppings.

"That was close wasn't it Rosalie? It's a good thing Alice pushed you away in time. It's almost like she's psychic." I elbowed ALice as I laughed to myself. The Cullens forced a laugh and played with their food.

"You guys aren't hungry?"

"Uh, No! We just had a big breakfast." covered Rosalie as she faked eating an orange.

"Oh. Well, if you don't want that, I'll take some food from you guys. I'm so hungry, I could eat a grizzly bear!" This time, the Cullens didn't bother with polite laughter and just eyed me carefully.

"That's an odd saying. Isn't it normally said 'I'm so hungry I could eat a horse'?" Edward said carefully.

"What's the fun in eating a horse?" I goaded him as I looked steadily at was about to say something but I sprang up from my seat. everyone looked at me strangely.

"I have to get something from my car!" I blurted out and I walked over quickly. I collected myself as I pretended to look for something. Why couldn't I just tell them? I slapped myself, rubbed my cheek, squared my shoulders and closed my door.

I was about to walk over when I heard a screech from the side. I whipped my head toward the table to see Edward's panic stricken face meet mine and I hear Alice scream "No!"

I whirled in time to see that a blue van had driven over a patch of ice and was heading right towards me. All my years of training had kicked in and I planted my boots in the gravel. I sunk down, mustered up my strength and launched myself in the air as the van came close enough. A blur passed underneath my feet at the same time I made contact with the front of the van and when I turned my head, I saw Edward a few feet away from where I had been. I kicked off of the van's windshield, flipped backward and landed next to the van.

The van crashed into another car but kept sliding toward me again. I groaned, rolled my eyes, and lay flat on my back just in time for the car to go over my body again. When the van stopped, I waited a bit and heard the exclamations surrounding me.

"I think he killed Bella!" someone shouted while others started screaming in frenzy. I snorted and started to haul myself out from under the car. As soon as my head popped out, Alice yelled in happiness and Edward yanked me out the rest of the way.

"Oh my god! Sorry Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked frantically as he pulled away from me and set me on the floor again. I pouted inwardly from the loss of contact.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thankfully, I knew what to do ahead of time."

"You did? How?" Alice asked surprised.

"That's a story for another time." I winked. I heard the sirens and turned my head toward them. As soon as I turned though, I felt pain in my foot. Edward saw my wince and went into protective mode.

"You _are_ hurt Bella. Oh my gosh, I should have saved you! I could have stopped this from happening! I'm such an idiot. Someone help! I need help over here." He yelled after muttering to himself. A paramedic came by and started to check me over.

"What seems to be the problem miss?"

"I have an overdramatic friend sir" I answered back. The paramedic chuckled and Edward rolled his eyes.

"The car was about to crush her and she hurt her foot when she leaped out of the way." He said annoyed. The paramedic looked impressed and stated that I needed to receive medical attention. I protested but Edward insisted by hoisting me up and walking me to the ambulance. I crossed my arms and glared at him as they placed me in a gurney. Edward sat in the front and the paramedic started asking me questions.

"Who do we contact in case of emergency?"

"No one. I'm an emancipated minor."

"Oh. From a scale of one to ten, how bad is the pain?"

"Negative 11. Listen, I don't want to waste your time or resources so can you just give me an ace bandage and I'll treat myself at home? It feels like a sprain and I'm sure you have better things to do with your time."

"Sorry miss, it's our job to take you to the hospital and have your injuries assessed by a professional." He said. I gave him an exasperated look and he just shrugged as he filled out his paperwork.

When I was wheeled into a room, someone took an x-ray of my leg and I sat in a room bored out of my mind. Suddenly, another gurney appeared and Tyler was wheeled in.

"I am so sorry Bella! I didn't even see you and the wheels hit the ice! I didn't mean to lose control and I hope you're…"

"Tyler, shush. I didn't get hurt by you so no blood, no foul."

"Okay, but I'm still sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"Sure, don't do it again and we'll be even. Either that or I can try to run you over." I smiled at him. He laughed but then winced because of his injuries. After some time, he fell asleep and Edward walked in.

"I'm still mad at you buster, so don't think you're off the hook."

"You were hurt Bella. I'm not going to feel bad about you receiving medical care when you needed it. Besides, if I hadn't noticed you flinching from the pain, I am sure you would have gone to your house and used an ace bandage." He said flatly. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned when the curtain opened.

A young, blond handsome man came in who reminded me of a movie star. He looked at me and I noticed his golden eyes. This must be the famous doctor that everyone talked about on my first day.

"You must be Doctor Cullen" I said "Wow. People don't do you justice, you're a hottie."

Carlisle chuckled at my blunt comment while Edward looked at me with an open mouth.

"That's my father Bella!" said a flabbergasted Edward.

"So this is the famous Bella. You didn't tell me how much of a looker she was" said Carlisle while winking at me. I giggled as Edward groaned and shook his head.

"Don't enable her!"

"All right" Carlisle soothed "I came in here to tell Bella her results. You seem to have been very lucky to not get hit by that van and it seems that you were right all along. You do have a sprain…"

"YES!" I whooped in victory as I cut Carlisle off. Edward slapped his forehead and I started to do a happy dance on my gurney. Carlisle looked on in amusement until I calmed down enough for him to speak.

"We can get your release papers and you can go home this afternoon."

"What about school?"

"Half the school is in the waiting room so I doubt that there will be any classes for the rest of the day" Carlisle informed us. I groaned and covered my face with the pillow.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"I'm trying to smother myself so I don't have to face the horde waiting outside." I muffled from underneath the pillow. I sat up and pouted at Edward and Carlisle.

"Would it be possible for me to come over to your house? I don't want to be alone." I asked in my saddest voice. I needed to come over to their house so that we could discuss things.

"Sure you can Bella, you're welcome anytime" Carlisle said kindly.

I stood up, waved Edward away from trying to help me, and hobbled outside. When I caught sight of the waiting room, I backed up into a corner and pulled Edward in front of me as a shield.

"Okay Edward, here's what I want you to do. Grab a wheelchair, I'll pretend I'm asleep and if anyone asks, tell them that you're dropping me off at home."

"There aren't any wheelchairs that I can use right now."

"What? Why not?"

"Because if you want to remain unseen, I can't really move. There are people everywhere."

"Oh no, what am I going to do?"

"Trust me" Edward said and lifted me up. I yelped in surprise and grabbed on to his neck.

"Now, look asleep." He commanded and my head lolled to the side as my grip loosened on his neck. He placed my head on his neck and soon, I heard conversation everywhere. People started yelling my name until Edward quietly demanded them to shut up. I tried to keep my face relaxed even when I heard Jessica exclaim how strong Edward was and what a kind friend he was.

As soon as he placed me in his passenger seat and I felt the car pulling away, I opened my eyes and grinned at Edward.

"What?"

"Jessica was all over you, even with a girl in your arms! What was I, chopped liver?"

"She even slipped her number in my jacket as I was leaving." He shuddered.

"I guess it's nice to know that Jessica is so determined."

"It's also great to know how she can't take a hint. Maybe she needs me to explicitly tell her that I am not interested in her."

"Tell her you're gay. That'll probably stop her. No, no she might think that she can turn straight again. Well, I'm out of ideas."

"I could tell her I'm interested in someone else" Edward said hesitatingly. I froze and blushed. I glanced at him quickly through my peripheral vision and turned to gaze out the window.

"Oh?" I said nonchalantly "That could work I suppose. But, who would go along with your little plan?"

"I have someone in mind" he said off handedly.

"Who would that someone be?" I turned toward him.

"We're here!" he announced. I looked outside and saw their house. I had been there before and even though it was brief, the house still made me gasp.

I opened the door and hobbled to the door as Edward closed my door.

"I could have carried you Bella; I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are." He grumbled as he held the door open for me.

"Do I look like glass to you? No, so get over it. We can't all be superhumanly strong." I said. I noticed that he froze and smiled inwardly. Caught you Edward!

"You are glass" he mumbled after the comment but I ignored him and flopped down on the white couch in the living room.

"Bella! How are you doing? Oh wait, that's a stupid question because you're obviously in pain based on the way you were hobbling to the couch. So what do you want to do?" Alice rambled as soon as I sat down.

"Whoa there! Jeez, what did you do, swallow a radio? Anyway, I'm fine; it doesn't hurt as much as people think. I actually had something in mind to do today and I guess there's no time like the present. Is everyone here?"

"Sure, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are just upstairs. Want me to call them down?"

"Actually, can Esme and Carlisle be present for this as well?" I asked nervously. Alice and Edward exchanged glances.

"Carlisle will come home later tonight if you wanted to wait."

"Sure, what time does he come home exactly?" I asked. Alice stared off into space for a bit and then came out of it.

"He'll be coming at around 4. What would you like to do in the meantime?"I knew it! Alice was definetely psychic power.

"We can watch a movie?" I asked. Alice nodded and popped in "Quarantine". Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came in when the movie started and we all settled in to watch it. The two couples sat on the couch and I sat sprawled in the loveseat with my feet on Edward's lap. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable but he assured me that he was fine.

During a part of the movie, I started laughing and everyone looked at me as if I was crazy.

"How is that funny Bella?" questioned Rosalie.

"Because the affected girl is so dumb!" I chuckled.

"How is she dumb?" asked Jasper.

"She keeps running into the camera." I said. Everyone exchanged a look and then started laughing.

"Bella, the girl wasn't running into the camera, she was being killed with it." Edward explained with a smile.

"Oh. Well, don't I feel stupid."

We started the movie back up and spent the rest of the time making fun of the movie. We watched a few more scary movies, made fun of those as well, and by the end of the last movie, "Paranormal Activity", Carlisle walked in.

"Bella! How are you feeling?"

"Great Dr. Cullen. I was actually wondering if I could talk to your family."

"Of course you can. Let me put my things upstairs and I'll be right down." Carlisle said and we moved to the dining room table. As soon as Carlisle walked in, I began.

"What did you need to discuss with us today Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I actually needed to tell you some things. One was that I have a secret I need to tell you about and the other is that I know your secret as well." I noticed that everyone swiveled their heads toward me with outraged expressions.

"What secret Bella?" asked Carlisle carefully after motioning for the family to remain quiet.

"I know what you are."

"And what would that be?" asked Edward sharply. I winced at his tone but swung my head to face him defiantly.

"Vampires."

"No one would believe you." Rosalie narrowed her eyes.

"Who said I was planning on telling anyone? Besides, my secret is far worse than yours."

"I doubt that" Jasper frowned.

"Look. I love you guys and the fact that you turn into bats doesn't bother me." The Cullens, except for Edward, cracked a smile at what I said.

"We don't turn into bats. That's a myth along with the garlic, the coffins, and the stakes." Rosalie explained.

"Aren't you interested in what we eat?" asked Edward angrily.

"Attitude much? Who spit in your cookies? As for that question, I decided that if you hadn't tried to snap my neck so far, then why would it matter?"

"It doesn't matter to you?" exploded Edward.

"Nope."

"We drink from animal blood, the vegetarians, as we call ourselves, of the vampire world" explained Carlisle quietly.

"That explains the bear" I nodded toward Rosalie. She looked confused but before I explained it to her, I was interrupted by Edward.

"It does not matter if we drink from animal blood; we still have cravings for human blood! What if killed you right now? How do you know we're safe?"

"Edward, nobody's safe. Death is inevitable and I haven't died yet."

"You have not been in any situation that puts your life in danger."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do Edward."

"What _is_ your secret Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh, that. Well, I'm a con artist." I explained. Everyone at the table looked skeptical so I decided to show them proof. I threw their respective wallets and jewelry to them.

"How did you do that? No wait, _when_ did you do that?" asked Alice excitedly as she clipped her belt back on.

"As we walked to the table. The hardest one to pick was Esme because she came in late." Esme nodded at me as she placed the hair clip back in.

"Whoa, I didn't even feel that! You know who you remind me of Bella? This great con artist that people call The Fox. They're supposed to be the greatest con artist ever and people can't catch him because he's totally unpredictable." Emmett said.

"I've heard of The Fox, in fact, I even know who it is." I smirked.

"Well who is it? They're amazing! I started following their work as soon as I saw the first sculpture they left." Rosalie asked giddily.

"You're looking at her."

"No f#*ing way" Jasper breathed.

"Jasper!" admonished Esme and he sheepishly apologized to her.

"_You're _The Fox? The Fox has been a legend for about a decade and you haven't been around that long!" Alice reasoned.

"I've been a con artist for most of my life."

"Oh my gosh! This is so cool." Emmett giggled. I looked at him and shook my head. I started asking the Cullens questions about themselves and they asked questions right back. I learned, well confirmed in my case, that Edward could read people's minds except for mine (Thank heavens!), Alice could see the future except for mine sometimes, and Jasper could sometimes control my emotions. Jasper's power caught me totally unaware and it fit his demeanor perfectly. The Cullens learned about my past and a few different cons that I had pulled.

"So the soldier just gave you his dog tag?"

"Dog tags hold special meaning to people and to him; the dog tag was his prized possession. He was grateful that I saved his life and steered the mafia away from his family."

"How'd the mafia get involved?"

"I have no idea. I had planned to steal a priceless painting from the mafia boss and I ended up getting caught in a scandal!" I chuckled.

"Did you steal the painting?"

"Of course I did! I always finish what I start. I resolved the problem with the soldier and a few weeks later, I had another con to pull so I doubled back and stole it. Two cons in one night."

"Wasn't that the Two-in-one scam?" asked Rosalie with surprise.

"That's what named it? Huh, I figured they would have come up with a better name." I shrugged. I stretched my back and looked at the time.

"So, are you guys okay with me knowing your secret? I mean, I can leave and never come back, I'm pretty good at disappearing."

"Nonsense Bella. Now this means that we don't have to hide from you any longer and it feels great that you trusted us enough to tell us your secret." Said Esme while the others nodded. She pulled me into a big hug and I was soon passed around to everyone else. Even Carlisle hugged me. I stood up to hobbled towards the door when Alice scooped me up.

"Silly Bella, you didn't expect us to let you walk did you?"

"Forgive me for thinking that the shortest of us would think to hoist my heavy carcass to the car."

"You hardly weigh anything" she rolled her eyes.

"Tell that to my scale" I muttered. She tinkled a laugh and placed me in the passenger seat. Alice kissed my cheek and moved aside so Rosalie could do the same. Emmett and Jasper gave me hugs and kissed my forehead.

"What was all that for?" I asked. I had never really received affection from anyone before except for Trina and Moz.

"We'll miss you little sister" Emmett said and I felt touched that they accepted me so well. I had been prepared to leave tonight if they reacted differently. Edward sat in the driver's seat and pulled away as the family waved and headed back inside. Edward had spent most of the discussions sitting quietly and I had to wonder if he was turning back to the jerk I had first met.

"Are you mad that I know now?" I asked him. He glanced over, saw my face and sighed before turning his attention back to the road.

"No I'm not mad but I am still worried that you don't know what you're doing. We're predators and you don't seem to be the least bit worried about that."

"I already said that I didn't…"

"Care, I know. Bella, we all care for you and I'm glad that you know but I want you to think about this a bit more."

"All right, that can be arranged."

"Really?"

"Yep." I paused for a bit and then answered again "Ok, I thought a bit more. I still don't care."

"You are so stubborn."

"And proud of it. I don't get it Edward. Your family is okay with me knowing but you're not. Why is that?"

"I have my reasons" he said cryptically. I ignored him and soon, we pulled up to my house. I opened the door to hobble but Edward zipped over to my side and picked me up.

"I take it back, it _is_ easier for you to know that we're vampires. At least I can get to you faster." He grinned. My heart thudded at his close proximity and he smiled wider. Drat, I forgot about is superior hearing. Edward went up to the door and stopped.

"Can I have your keys please?"

"Keys are for amateurs." I snorted.

"How do you get inside then?"

"Watch and learn young grasshopper." I smiled conspiratorially at him. I pushed in the light above the doorbell, typed in my number on the keypad that popped out, scanned my retina and hand, and then spoke my name into the microphone.

"Whoa" Edward breathed.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Before we go in, I should warn you: don't do anything rash. Do we have a deal?"

"Okay" Edward replied slowly. I opened the door and went straight to the kitchen where I took out some meat for Tuna and Fish's special food mix. I placed them in bowls and filled up their water dishes.

"Tuna! Fish! Momma's home!" I hollered.

"You have pets? Why in the world did you give them those names?" Edward questioned. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw Tuna appear at the top of the stairs licking her lips.

"Bella, get behind me. I'm pretty sure it ate your pets." Edward said in a low voice as he moved slowly toward me. I moved forward and Tuna threw herself toward me.

"Bella no!" Edward hollered in horror. He started moving toward me and stopped in his tracks when he heard me laughing.

"Chill Edward. Remember when I told you not to overreact? Well, this is Tuna. That one coming down the stairs is Fish." I motioned toward Fish trotting down the stairs. Tuna rubbed her head into me and licked my face.

"You have a mountain lion as a pet? It seems that you do have a death wish Bella, this is a wild animal!" Edward yelled.

"I've had them for about 5 years Edward, simmer down. They've never hurt me before and I don't think they're secretly planning to overthrow me. Are you?" I asked Tuna while holding her face and peering into her beautiful blue eyes. She licked me and purred as I scratched her favorite spot.

Edward shook his head at me and sat on the floor, leaning against the counter. Fish walked up to him carefully and poked his shoe with her little black paw. Edward looked surprised and sat frozen.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Animals usually tend to avoid us but this one's coming right up to me. Why isn't it running away?"

"Fish is a sweetheart. She seems to like you." I told him. He stayed absolutely still as Fish got closer to him. She sniffed his hands and got right in his face. When Edward smiled tentatively at her, Fish licked his cheek and settled down in his lap. After a few minutes, Edward slowly raised his hand up and started to stroke Fish's back. Fish snuggled closer to Edward and he relaxed a bit more.

"Told you so" I sang and he made a face at me. Tuna slowly walked up to him and examined him more carefully then Fish had. After a while, she started swatting at Edward's clothes and he began play fighting with her.

"So while you're acquainting yourself with my girls, I'll go and get ready for bed." I stood up. Edward nodded and started growling playfully at Tuna which she seemed to love. As I got ready, I smiled at how the day had gone. When I went back downstairs, I saw Edward browsing my book collection in my living room with Tuna and Fish trailing him.

"Find anything interesting?"

"You have a lot of books." He pointed over as he turned. I passed him and sat on the couch.

"You're very observant" I remarked drily. Edward gave me a look and sat next to me.

"I'm being awarded a position in the detective agency. I happen to be the best obvious stater in the country. " he said in mock pride.

"No one can state the obvious like you Edward."

"I do what I can. Well, not that I don't like being with you but I must go."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry to take up your time. Thanks for being my chauffeur today, I really appreciate it."

"You didn't take up my time Bella, I enjoyed being with you. If I could, I would stay all night but you need your sleep and I wouldn't be very much company."

"You would stay here all night?" I asked surprised. Edward nodded and came closer to give me a kiss on my forehead.

"I feel strongly for you Bella. Halloween is a reminder of that." He said and left as I sat rooted to the couch. Edward did have feelings for me! I felt floored. Did that mean that we could be together?

EPOV

How could I do that? How could I say that to her? I felt so dumb as I drove away from Bella's house. Halloween was one of the best times of my life but I went and screwed it up. We had been shamelessly flirting with each other over the weeks and I cherished every look and light touch.

When Bella came dressed as a burlesque girl, a modestly dressed one, I about had a heart attack. Was she trying to drive me crazy?

Over the night, she kept giving me more light touches and was making me fall head over heels when she teased me. What was it about this girl that drove me insane?

When it came time for pictures, I made the biggest mistake in kissing her. How could I do that? The worst part was that she kissed back and seemed to be sad when I ended it but I had to. My family thought that it was because of my bloodlust but Jasper and I knew better. He didn't know the reasons behind the feelings but I did.

Bella had a boyfriend.

How could I forget that handsome looking fellow who came over one day and taunted me by dangling the fact that Bella was his in front of my face. I loathed that guy and envied the fact that Bella was his girlfriend.

I sighed. How much I longed for Bella to be mine.

When she didn't show up the next week, I thought she was sick but then we realized she disappeared. I thought it had something to do with Halloween. I knew that kissing her was a bad idea and now, she ran away because of it. I felt awful that entire week. I kept moping around the house and got on everyone's nerves.

On Sunday night, I came to Alice's room to talk to her.

_You have to quit moping Edward._

"I know but I feel like she's gone because of me. Can you check?"

_I meant to tell you Edward, Rosalie has a suspicion that Bella is half immune to my powers. Jasper's too. I think she might be right._

"What? You mean you can't see her at all?"

_I didn't say that Edward._ She rolled her eyes._ I said that she might be half immune. I can still see her sometimes but she's almost always obscured. It's like her defense mechanism._

"Well if it's a defensive power, it must be pretty powerful if it's showing in her human life."

_I know, she's going to be pretty powerful when she's a vampire._

"That's not going to happen Alice" I growled at her. She waved her hand at me.

_Calm down. I've already seen it so I'm sure that it's going to happen sometime._

I frowned at Alice and went to go get ready for school.

I was glad to see Bella's car pull in and smiled at her when she turned toward us. When she was about to turn to us, the awful vision floated in to Alice's mind. When I went to go save her, I ran across the spot where she had been only to realize that she had _jumped_. I couldn't believe that she had saved herself and she turned to look at me in that split second when she was in the air.

Soon, I figured that she had hurt herself in that amazing display of acrobatics and insisted she go to the hospital. When she asked to come to our house, my heart soared when Carlisle said yes.

I felt like I was walking on air as I carried Bella to my car but the dream was interrupted by Jessica Stanley. Bella got a kick out of that when we finally reached the car. I even tried to make my feelings known when we were discussing Jessica's failed attempt but Bella didn't quite get it.

When we had the discussion with Carlisle, my whole world stopped. I couldn't believe that she knew! I tried to knock some sense into her but she was stubborn. The fact that my family enabled her didn't sit well with me and I drove her home in silence.

When she asked me that question in the car, I knew I could not be angry at her anymore. I carried her again to the door, secretly loving that I could hold her so close to me and stopped. She showed me how she got inside and I was so amazed, I was at a loss for words.

When the mountain lion came down, I kept thinking that this day was only going to get worse and I got a bit angry when Bella told me it was her pet, along with a fox. Two wild creatures? What was she thinking? When the fox, Fish, came up to me, I felt confused and strangely happy that it chose to come to me even though I knew it sensed me as a predator.

As I played around with Tuna, what a peculiar name, Bella stated she was going to get ready for bed. I tried to think gentlemanly thoughts as I heard the shower running. I glanced upstairs but then looked at Tuna. I could have sworn that her thoughts said _don't even think about it buster._ I wisely followed her advice and got up to go check her living room.

When I was checking her vast amount of books, I heard Bella ask me a question. She looked so beautiful and cute in her duck pajamas. Her long wet mahogany hair was tied up and we started teasing each other as we sat on the couch.

When I realized it was getting late and she needed sleep, I excused myself to leave. She felt guilty for taking up my time but how could I tell her that I had a silly crush on her? I bent down to kiss her forehead and boldly told her to remember Halloween to show her how I really felt.

Maybe she would dump that guy and be with me. I snorted at my thoughts but couldn't stop the hope rising in my chest.

BPOV

The next day came and I dressed in some dark skinny jeans, a black kawaii fox t-shirt, a black thermal, and some dark orange boots. I put on some earrings and a necklace that had matching fox pictures on them, placed a crocheted hat on my head that had ears on them and put on my orange coat with matching orange gloves.

As I drove in to school, I saw the Cullens and walked over to meet them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Fox. Being a bit literal today, aren't we?" Rosalie chuckled as she saw my get up.

"Cute huh?" I asked as I twirled for them.

"I would say you look foxy" Edward smiled cheekily at me.

"Dude, 109 years and that's the best you could come up with?" Emmett groaned.

"We have a lot of work to do" I told Emmett and Edward pouted at my comment.

"You don't think I'm funny?"

"You're a looker but we gotta work on your material sweetheart."

"I'm looking forward to that love" winked Edward. Had he just called me Love? I was swooning inside but I kept my face composed.

"Whenever you got time honey."

"Name the time and place sugar."

"Okay, enough with the shameless flirting" Alice butted in while we both ducked our heads, "we have to get to class. See you at lunch Bella!"

The rest of the Cullens walked away except for Edward.

"Let me guess, you're going to be walking me to class."

"And they say pretty girls are stupid."

"I must be the exception." I replied and we made our way toward my English class.

"You are always the exception" said Edward as we reached my door. He bent in quickly, pecked my cheek and then walked away to his class. Inside, I saw Jessica and Lauren with their mouths gaping. When I sat down, Lauren walked over to me.

"You had better be careful Bella. You may have stolen Jessica's man but we'll be getting him back."

"Nice to see that you treat people so nicely" I said sarcastically to her retreating back.

The rest of my classes passed quickly, Edward walked me over to every single one. Jessica kept looking at me as if I had fed her dog to an alligator. When the bell for lunch rang, I ran outside and smacked into Edward.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

"In someone's eyes" I muttered as I straightened myself and started walking.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. So, 109 years. You don't look a day over 105 Edward, what kind of moisturizer are you using?"

"None, I just always look fahbulous." Edward said in a posh accent.

"When were you born?"

"I was born in 1901 in Chicago. I got turned when my parents and I had the Spanish influenza. I was the last to get it and then Carlisle turned me when he saw my father and mother die. Then Esme came next, along with Rosalie and then Emmett a bit after that. Alice and Jasper showed up by themselves and they've stuck with us ever since."

"Whoa. Well, you all seem to get along great."

"We do!" piped in Alice from beside me. Jasper gave me a wave and we all got in line for food. As we sat at the table, I had a question for them.

"If you guys don't eat food, why are you buying it?"

"Appearances Bella, we can't _not_ eat food and look like we do. We'd be called anorexic. How can we explain 'Oh, food tastes like dirt to us because of the fact that we're blood sucking vampires. Why are you covering your neck and picking up the phone? No I do _not_ know the number for the mental hospital!' Do you see how that would go bad?" asked Rosalie as the others nodded at her explanation.

"I see your point, why would they cover their necks when you could have easily killed them before asking you those questions?"

"You're missing the point Bella!" Shouted Rose as the rest of the table laughed.

"Well, instead of wasting all that food, I can just pick a few items off of your plates and put them on mine so it looks like you ate halfway."

"That's a good idea" nodded Alice and they piled food onto my plate.

"From now on though, get less food and we'll split it up evenly. You guys could feed a whole third world country with the food you waste." I grumbled as I took a few bites of Edward's pizza. He wrinkled his nose as I chewed so I opened my mouth.

"If I thought pizza looked unappealing before, it has nothing on what you just showed me."

"Glad I could be of assistance" I said with my mouth full. As the bell rang, I walked to Biology with Edward. I noticed that he kept glancing at me with anticipation in his eyes.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing"

"That's a lie, what do you keep looking at me for?"

"Well remember that last time?" Edward began nervously.

"Refresh me please."

"You know, the acrobatic thing in the hallway?"

"And what? You were hoping that I'd be able to do that for you again." I finished for him as he nodded bashfully.

"So, will you?"

"No" I answered and his face saddened "not in front of all these students and definitely not in school. How about we do it at your house?"

Edward's face brightened.

"Really Bella? You're the best!" He said excitedly and hugged me. I melted into his embrace and I'm pretty sure I had a goofy smile on my face. Who wouldn't though, it's Edward freaking Cullen!

"No problem" I sighed as he put me back down. We watched a movie in Biology and all I could focus on was the electricity between me and Edward. He made it worse when he started playing with my fingers. Was he trying to kill me? All I wanted to do in that moment was jump and kiss him. Oh great, I'm starting to sound like such a girly mush ball.

When biology ended, Edward didn't let go of my hand and walked with me to gym. I noticed the stares directed at us but I could have cared less about the petty gossipers. All I was thinking was _He's holding my hand! He's holding MY hand! Now, all that's left to do is for him to make me his girlfriend. Ask. ASK! ASK!_

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, ask what?"

"Oh," crud, had I said that out loud? "I wanted to ask about… uh… the, er, new microscopes that I heard we were going to get in Biology."

Biology Bella? Really? How much of a nerd could I be right now? Why didn't I just ask him about all the other new school supplies we were never going to get? I wasn't even sure if there _were_ new microscopes for biology!

"What new microscopes? I wasn't aware that we were getting any new supplies."

Point proven. Didn't I sound like an idiot? I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Lollipop"

"What?"

"Cream cheese"

"You are a random person Bella, but that's what I like about you." Edward grinned. Holy moly, that worked? I couldn't focus on that because Edward started to caress my jaw with his fingers.

"I'll see you later Bella." He whispered near my ear, making me shiver. I watched him walk away and heard a voice next to me.

"Dang, even _I _swooned." Rosalie fanned herself with her hand. Today, we had a lounging day for gym.

"What am I, mincemeat?" Emmett pouted as he flopped down next to us.

"Edward has a way with words but you Emmett have a way with…"

"Awkward!" Jasper and I shouted at the same time. We looked at each other and grinned. We started discussing wars while Emmett and Rosalie had some alone time under the bleachers.

"Bella, what are your intentions with Edward?" Jasper blurted out during a lull in our conversation. I turned tomato red at his question.

"Well I'm not looking to have my wicked way with him if that's what you're asking!" I rushed out embarrassed. Jasper chuckled at my answer and shook his head at me.

"I meant, what are your feelings toward him. I know you like him, but how much? Do you want to be something more than a friend to him?" He gave me an encouraging smile and scooted closer. He pulled out a piece of paper and tapped it while rummaging for a pen.

"Write it and I'll try to make sure he doesn't find out" he motioned to his head. I studied his face and wrote my response down.

_I like him much more than I should Jasper, and that's a problem. Does he feel the same as I do? As strongly as I do? I've had strong feelings for him ever since we had that moment at Halloween, remember the pictures? _He nodded and I continued writing. _I know he's flirting with me but I want to know if his feelings are something real or just something to pass the time._

Jasper read my answer and was quick to write back. _I know you don't feel as if what Edward feels is the same but I have to tell you, I have _seen_ the changes in him. He used to just get by in his life, feeling happy to be alone but now, you have changed him. He's happier, he laughs more, he jokes around and all that is because of you. I think you should do something about what you two are feeling because if we leave it up to Edward, it's going to take forever._

I giggled at his last sentence.

"All right, I'll get a move on. But I swear if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you quickly and quietly. Block this conversation from your mind." I warned him. He nodded and I gave him a hug.

"What was that for?"

"For kicking my butt into gear. I guess I needed to stop being a chicken and you certainly helped me out there."

"Anything for my little sis."

Gym ended and we made our way outside to our respective cars. I followed the Cullens to their house and we made our way into the living room.

"Hello children. Ah, Bella! How are you sweetie? Would you like a snack?" Esme greeted as we sat on the couches.

"Uh, sure. Thank you Esme."

"No problem dear" she called as she walked to the kitchen. Edward was looking at Jasper weirdly.

"Dude, what?"

"I can't read you."

"What? Like, at all?"

"No, I can get everything except for this big chunk of time during gym."

Jasper's eyes widened, glanced at me quickly and coughed. Oh crud, now I had to distract Edward.

"Hey Edward! You know what now would be the perfect time for?" Edward looked confused but then his face brightened in anticipation.

"Really? Oh, we should probably do this outside because Esme wouldn't want her furniture to be ruined."

"Much appreciated!" hollered Esme from the kitchen.

Edward and I popped up from the couch and ran outside while the others followed in confusion. Even Esme joined them on the stairs with my snack placed next to her. I took a quick survey of their backyard while I stretched. I turned to wink at Edward who gave me a breathtaking smile and then, I set off.

I took a running head start toward a boulder, hoisted myself up and pushed myself upward with my hands to land feet first on a tree. I bounced on the branch a bit and then did a free fall toward the ground, adding a few flips and some twirls. When I landed, I ran toward them and at the last second, jumped over their heads. I heard some gasps and exclamations as I climbed up the side of their house and did a few flips on their roof.

I ran full speed across the roof and jumped to a treetop. When I grabbed hold of the tip, I fell again but grabbed hold of a branch before I fell all the way. I swung myself around the branch and landed on my feet in front of them with my arms over my head.

"And she sticks the landing!" I yelled as Edward imitated a crowd roaring. The Cullens laughed and clapped while I bowed theatrically.

"That was amazing Bella! I'm a vampire and even _I_ can't do that!" Emmett crowed as he mimicked the moves. We all laughed when he twisted and fell on his back.

"Get up you big oaf" grumbled Rosalie.

"So now, the entertainment portion of this evening is finished. May I please receive my payment?"

"Here you go. As you requested, the cookies and grapes are opposite of each other." Esme reported seriously.

"Good, I just would _not_ be able to stand if they got on the same side." I grinned. We spent some time goofing around and doing homework. Well, I took a lot of time doing homework while the others rushed through it in vampire speed.

"I'm so glad I can remember math and physics easily. I mean, do you even need it in real life?" questioned Jasper.

"You need it for my line of work." I answered without looking up from my English paper.

"What for?"

"Well, you need it for figuring out how to pull off an elaborate heist. There's a lot of machinery and movement involved in pulling a con. What did you think, that we all just jumped through lasers and used a stethoscope?"

"Uh, no?"

"Well, I'm going to have to prove you wrong."

"How are you planning to do that?" asked Rosalie. Before I answered, Alice squealed and nodded her head furiously.

"Oh please, please, can we Bella? Oh, it will be so exciting and fun!"

"Sure Alice, I'll set something up one day." I promised while the others looked on in confusion.

"What exactly are you going to set up?" asked Rosalie annoyed. Even Edward looked confused at Alice.

"She's going to help us pull a fake con!"

"No way!" Emmett bellowed. He pumped his fist in the air and ran upstairs.

"Where's he going?" I asked confused. Edward groaned and smacked his forehead.

"He's off to plan outfits for us."

"What? That's _MY_ job! Emmett, you come down here right now or you're going to get it!" she threatened.

"What's he going to get?"

"Oh, Alice has a special revenge for Emmett whenever he does something that tests our patience. You know how Alice can tell the future?" I nodded.

"Well, before Emmett goes hunting, Alice likes to hunt there before him and wait. When he shows up he has to settle for deer."

"Nasty little buggers too" grumbled Emmett as he sulked down the stairs.

"I don't even like bears very much" Alice stuck her tongue out.

"What? They're delicious!"

"Well after eating bears every single time for a decade straight, you sort of get disgusted by even the smell of bears." She shuddered.

I went home after Esme served me a delicious dinner of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli while the family looked at me in fascination. I made sure to open my mouth extra wide so that they would enjoy the show and they promptly left with disgusted looks on their faces. Edward stayed put after his family left and walked me to my car when it was time for me to go.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I hesitated as I fiddled with my keys.

"Yes you will" he replied while looking down at his shoes. _Come on Edward_ I thought to myself _make a move! This is your chance and you're screwing it up by paying more attention to your shoes than to me! Well, they are nice shoes, are they Italian leather? I wonder where Alice got them, they're not even… Oh, never mind!_

I sighed quietly and turned the key to unlock the car. As soon as I was about to get in, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I whirled to see Edward's face really close to mine. He put both hands on either side of my head and leaned in closely as I stood still.

"Have sweet dreams tonight Isabella" he breathed and kissed the corner of my mouth. _NO!_ I thought_ You were so close! All you had to do was turn your head Bella! Or even better, he could have made the effort to actually KISS you instead of teasing!_

I stood dazed in the driver side as Edward leaned back with an impish smile. That smug bastard! I smirked and stood on my tiptoes to his ear.

"You have a nice night Edward" I whispered and then leaned down to give him a kiss on his neck. I felt him shiver and I got confused for a second. Can vampires get cold? I shrugged, hurried to get in my car before he could retaliate, and sped out of the driveway quickly.

I couldn't believe how bold I had been with Edward! It gave me such a rush that I spent a few hours watching a marathon of _The Twilight Zone_ before I went to sleep on the couch.

* * *

**I loved the idea that someone had about Bella toying with the Cullens when she found out so I just added in a few scenarios where she messed with them.**

**I know that she found out their secret super quick so don't be mad at me.**

**Anyway, I'll be writing more later!  
**


	17. First Dates

**Hiya! How are you guys? Well, I should be doing my homework but I was all "When was the last time I updated?"**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed. You totally rock! **

**Me: Stephenie Meyer gave Twilight to me! **

**Carlisle: No she didn't silly child.**

**Me: Aw Carlisle! Come on, can I at least have one thing?**

**Carlisle: You have Tuna, Fish, Moz and Trina.**

**Me: Yeah but what about the cool characters?**

**Carlisle: Well, I guess you can have Bella's new attitude.**

**Me: What in the Heck can I do with an attitude?**

**Carlisle: You can lose it.**

**Me: Ooh, bossy.  
**

**

* * *

**

I woke up early next morning with a sore neck. Where the heck was I? Tuna nudged my hand with her nose and I reached over to take the paper she had in her jaws.

"Gross Tuna" I complained "You know that getting the paper is what Fish likes to do."

I rubbed her head and went to go eat my cereal while pouring food for my girls. I read about a recent heist that was pulled and frowned at the article. I was itching to take something but I had to stay clean. I crumpled up the newspaper and ran around the kitchen with Tuna and Fish bounding after me.

"She takes it down to the net with Tuna and Fish at her heels! She dribbles left, she fakes right, she shoots, and she scores! The crowd goes wild!" I whooped while making fake crowd noises. I was doing a little dance when I heard snickering from the direction of the stairs. I tensed, grabbed seven knives and threw them as I whirled in the direction of the giggles.

"What the heck Bella?" Screamed Rosalie as she pulled out four of the knives from her jacket sleeves.

"Sorry, sorry!" I yelped as I ran over to help them. I yanked the knives out and went to help Alice which had somehow been stuck sideways.

"No worries Bella, we probably would have done something similar if we had people catch us off guard while we're doing funny dances with wild animals in our kitchen." Alice said as I helped her down.

"Speaking of wild animals, what in the hell are you doing with them?" asked Rosalie angrily.

"Didn't Edward tell you?"

"We have been friends with you for a longer time than Edward and you tell _him_ first?" Rosalie exploded.

"You all found out the truth about me at the same time!" I explained.

"Yeah Rosalie. Besides, Edward and Bella have a different bond." Alice said with a wink.

"Bond schmond. I'm still offended." Tuna walked up to Rosalie and nudged her leg. Rosalie glared down at Tuna but when she saw Tuna rubbing her head on her leg, she bent down to pet her. Tuna started purring at the attention and licked Rosalie's hand.

"Uh, would it make you feel better to know that Tuna likes you better than she did Edward?"

"A little" Rosalie scowled at me but continued to pet Tuna with care.

"What are their names?"

"Tuna's the lion and Fish is the Fox" I pointed out as Alice sat cross legged on the counter.

"Why did you give them those names" she wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Moz had given me a tuna fish sandwich for lunch on a heist one time and I threw it down. When I said 'Ick, tuna fish', they both looked up. I tried it out again and eventually kept calling them that."

"Who's Moz?"

"Oh, you remember the guy that came here that one day and Rosalie figured out what he was doing? Well, that's him."

"Oh. So who is he really?" Rosalie asked while rubbing Tuna's belly.

"He and his wife are one of my best friends."

"He's married?" Alice asked confused.

"Yep, I set them up."

"So Edward's been worrying for nothing?" Alice sounded relieved. Her comment confused me.

"What has Edward been worrying about?"

"He thought he'd have to wait for you to break up with the guy but we thought you guys had history. When we spied on you, you guys still looked like a couple even though we knew you weren't" Rosalie explained.

"Oh no, he's just a good… You SPIED on me?"

"Oh you did the same Bella, simmer down." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I guess" I grumbled.

"All right, head up and get dressed so we can make our way to school in your amazing car" Rosalie shooed me upstairs. I walked up reluctantly, showered and got dressed. We got into my car and drove to school with plenty of time before classes started. We met up with the boys and went off in different directions because Alice and Rosalie wanted alone time.

"So how's tricks?" I asked Edward while rocking back and forth on my heels.

"They're good?"

"So listen Edward" I started as he said "Look Bella," We both laughed and I gestured that he go first.

"All right then, Look Bella, I wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner."

"Sure, when am I meeting you guys?"

"Ah, well here's the thing. It's only going to be me. And you. Alone. Together." He said nervously while running his hands through his hair. My heart stopped and then started again double time.

"Yes! Uh, I mean, yeah sure." I tried to answer coolly.

"Good! I'll pick you up tonight?"

"7?"

"Yes, um, dress nice?"

"All right, I'll find a dress." I answered back while holding myself from jumping to him. He looked relieved and kissed my cheek as he dropped me off at English.

"I'll see you at lunch" he said with a smile while I nodded. He walked away and I stayed at the wall looking after him. Goodness, how much of a dork do I look like right now?

"A pretty big one" sneered Jessica. Had I spoken aloud again? Jeez, I really need to stop doing that.

"You're not harshing my mellow" I frowned at Jessica and skipped to my seat. The classes passed slowly and when lunchtime came around, I jumped out of my seat to find Edward waiting for me at the door.

"My lady" he bowed while extending his arm. I snickered and hooked my arm with his.

"My lord, shall we skip?"

"I believe we shall my dear." He answered back with a snooty voice and we skipped all the way to lunch. He paid for his lunch while I just grabbed an empty tray. When we sat down, I grabbed pieces of everyone's lunch and put it on my tray.

"My, how big your appetite is." Lauren exclaimed meanly from behind me.

"The better to eat you with my dear" I answered back sweetly. She frowned and walked away.

"No more jokes Lauren? I can go all day!" I yelled out after her. The Cullens shook their head and chuckled at Lauren.

"She doesn't quit so easily." Emmett said.

"I know! What does she do, spend the whole day thinking of jokes? They're not even good!" I asked him.

"Actually, she does. She just isn't very good at comebacks." Alice snickered as she put an orange on my tray.

"That sucks. I'm pretty good with hecklers." I pouted while peeling my orange.

"We'll heckle you anytime" Jasper piped in.

"Aw, you guys are the best friends anyone could ask for!" I gushed.

Soon, the whole day was going by quickly and I found myself at my house with Rosalie, Alice, Tuna and Fish sitting on my bed and shaking their heads at outfits. At first, Alice didn't believe that they could help but after a test of outfit picking, they passed.

"How about this one?" I modeled a funky dress with a tutu skirt.

"You look like a ballerina on crack." Alice said upside down. Tuna jumped down and went into my closet. Fish hopped down and followed her. When I heard their little growling sounds, I went and sunk down in my comfy chair until they came out.

"What are they doing?" questioned Rosalie with her head tilted toward the closet.

"Fighting" I sighed as I picked up my new issue of SPIN magazine.

"In your closet? They'll ruin your beautiful clothes!" Alice shrieked and moved to stand up.

"Relax Alice, they're only choosing an outfit. It happens whenever they get tired of my choices."

"Well, I'm not going to let animals make this decision by themselves" she answered back and marched into the closet. Pretty soon, we heard a huff and a thump. Later on, we heard more growls and Alice chiming in 'No' every once in a while. Rosalie and I had been playing _Guitar Hero_ when we heard a 'Yes!' followed by a few growls. We ignored it and kept pressing the notes when we heard Alice clear her throat.

"Guys, turn around" she said impatiently.

"Hold on, I'm close to kicking Bella's butt" Rosalie said while focusing on her song.

"You wish Blondie" I fired back as I got a guitar solo. The songs ended and then we got the results.

"TIE?" we screamed at the same time. We turned the screen off and turned to face Alice.

"Are you done now?" she asked grumpily.

"I dunno. Rose, rematch?"

"Best 2 out of 3" she answered back as we went back to the Wii.

"Guys!" Alice screamed and we turned around with grin.

"Relax Alice. What do you want to show us?"

"This" she announced dramatically and stepped aside to show me. I gasped as I saw the brown polka dot strapless dress.

"Well what do you think?" Alice said while bouncing on her toes.

"I forgot all about that dress" I gasped. I tried to remember where I had gotten it from but I couldn't place the time.

"It's cute, where did you get it from?" Rosalie asked as she inspected it.

"It's only a vintage dress, super expensive unless you know where to buy it. It's so tightly guarded that a bug could sneeze and it would be turned to ash by the lasers." Alice said exasperatedly. I widened my eyes as I remembered where I got it from and tried to avoid Alice's eyes.

"Whoa. How much did it cost Bella?" Rosalie asked again while gently fingering the hem of the dress.

"Oh, Alice can tell you. She seems to know more about it than I do." I answered with nonchalance. I hoped they fell for my ruse.

"Wait a second" Alice said. Damn, I guess it didn't work. "We need shoes!"

I blew out a big breath and smiled as she ran to the closet. When she came back, she froze and dropped my shoes.

"Alice! Those were very expensive! I paid good money for those."

"You didn't pay for the dress did you Bella?"

"What? Of course I did! How dare you ask me that? I've never been so offended in my life."

"Tell the truth Bella."

"Ok, ok. So, I may have had an alternative way of acquiring this dress."

"You stole it!"

"I didn't _say_ that!"

"This is a priceless dress and you stole it as if it was some cheap painting done by Leonardo DaStinky!"

"Dastinky?"

"She doesn't like his art, thinks the Mona Lisa is totally overhyped and dull" Rosalie piped in from the bed.

"It doesn't matter! I can't believe you would do that Bella! Now, someone who may have wanted it badly wouldn't have had the opportunity to wear it."

"Oh yes, I'm sure that Baron Truel is very sad that he won't be able to wear his pretty dress."

"Maybe it was for his wife."

"Divorced him"

"Daughters?"

"Never had any"

"Nieces, Mother, Grandmother, cousins, Aunts?"

"Only child, dead, dead, they hate him, and they were the ones who encouraged their children to hate him." I numbered off.

"What if he likes to dress in ladies clothes?"

"Only if he likes to tear them."

"It still doesn't make it right."

"Well you could look at it this way; he could have bought the dress, presented it to his wife only to ruin it to spite her because he has a history of doing that, and then nobody would have the dress. Or, I stole the dress because I noticed he outbid everyone and I would not only get to use it but let my pixie vampire friend use it as well."

"You would let me use it?" She asked in an awed voice.

"Sure. I don't dress fancy everyday and instead of it gathering dust, you could take it for a walk." I smiled at her. She burst into a grin and rushed over to squeeze me.

"Need air to function" I choked out while she thanked me repeatedly.

"Ok, now that this friendship love fest is over, how about we get you ready for that date?" Rosalie piped in from the counter.

"Let Operation Beautify Bella begin!"

After a while, I emerged from the bathroom with loose tendrils framing my face and my hair pulled back into a half updo. I was dressed in my brown dress and some light pink shoes that matched the dress's buttons. I placed on my light pink jewelry and went to go get my coat when I realized I didn't have it.

"Uh, I can't find my coat guys."

"Where did you last leave it?" Alice asked getting up.

"I don't remember. I usually toss a coat down and find it right away."

"Well, let's hurry and look for it, Edward will be here in ten minutes." Rosalie said. We split up into groups. Alice would take the closets, Rosalie would search my room, and I would look in the laundry room. Soon, it was almost time for him to come when we heard a car pull up.

We were frantically searching for my coat when we heard the doorbell.

"Why is he so prompt?" Alice wailed from the closet.

"Who the heck goes to someone's house on time? It's the 21st century for heaven's sake! Be fashionably late!" Rosalie bellowed from the floor. I rushed over to open the door and turned into a gooey chocolate chip cookie. Edward looked so handsome in his dark green shirt and black pants. He had on a black jacket and a smile on his face.

"Why is everyone in such a hurry?"

"We're looking for my coat."

"Oh, would you like some help?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yep, right behind you" he pointed to my coat hook. I whirled to find it under three other coats. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Found it!" I hollered but realized I didn't need to because they were already standing there with frowns and crossed arms. I smiled sheepishly at them as they stalked out the door ahead of us.

"I love you guys! I totally owe you!" I hollered after them and got two waves in response. We walked up to Edward's car and he opened the door for me.

"So gentlemanly" I complimented.

"Only the best for milady" he answered with a bow.

"Don't think I'll be skipping in this dress bub." I warned him playfully.

"Drat."

We got to the restaurant in Port Angeles. It was called _La Bella Italia._

"That's a nice one. Did you take me here because you hope they'll give me a discount on account of me having the same name?"

"Doesn't hurt to try" he quipped as he opened my door and helped me out. I slapped his arm and we went inside. When we got there, a young 20 something woman looked up and ravaged Edward with her eyes. Was she checking out my man? I could practically see her mind thinking _I'd like me some of that! _

"Table for two please?" He asked politely. You think he would have offered some romping time in the back room from her facial expression. I tried to keep in my irritation and watched her every move. She was practically drooling and kept turning as if he'd disappear. Well, this was my dream honey, and there is _NO_ room for you in it!

"Something a bit more private please" he slipped her some money and she looked surprised. She nodded and took us to a booth in the back.

"This better?" she said with a smile.

"Perfect" he smiled at her. She looked as if she was going to faint and walked away with a wobble.

"That was smooth. You could pass for a con man if you wanted to. You shouldn't do that you know" I told him as we sat across from each other.

"Thank you and do what?"

"Dazzle people. It's unfair."

"I dazzle people?" he asked confused.

"Oh come on, you have to know how you affect people. You _did_ know, right?" I asked him. I studied him and realized that he truly didn't know.

"No, not really. This is the first I have heard of it." He shrugged. Before I could answer, our waitress showed up and from the way she was eyeballing Edward, I could tell that the other girl dished behind the scenes about the hot guy with the average girl. She gave Edward a huge smile and stood up straighter.

"Can I start you off with a drink sir?" she asked. She looked like she was going to be a problem for my first date.

"Bella?" Edward gestured to me. The waitress glanced down at me and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I will have a coke." I said quickly so I didn't swear at her. She jotted it down and swiveled to Edward.

"And for you sir?"

"I'll have a coke as well."

"Coming right up" she winked and wiggled away. She turned to see if Edward was looking but looked upset and went through the doors. When I turned to see why she was upset, I saw Edward looking at me with a smile on his face.

"You're cute when you're jealous" he smiled.

"Who? Jealous, me? Pshh, No." I tried to cover up my face with my menu. I heard him chuckling and I pulled the menu higher to shield my tomato face. When I heard the cups being placed on the table, I peeked over the menu to see Edward staring intently at me.

"Are we ready to order?" chirped the Wiggler.

"Nothing for me. Bella?" He gestured to me again. The waitress looked as if she was trying to keep her irritation from appearing just like I was. I scowled and met her stare.

"I will have the mushroom ravioli" I spoke tightly. She wrote it down and looked at Edward warmly.

"And for you handsome, you sure I can't get you _anything_?" she asked with a wink. I trembled with anger and my fingers were itching to throw one of the concealed knives strapped to my legs. I heard the double meaning in her sentence and she was pushing my buttons.

"No thank you, again." Edward stressed the word 'again' to see if she got the meaning. She looked upset and wiggled back to the kitchen.

"Bella, breathe please." Edward soothed.

"Why are we even here? You don't eat people food." I fumed to myself.

"I wanted to make it special for you. I thought you'd like a normal boy-girl date thing. I didn't think it would be so… competitive."

"'Can I get you anything sir?'" I mocked, "I know what I want, her head on a platter!" I muttered angrily. I shook my head and crossed my arms to stew with my thoughts. I glanced up when I felt the space next to me dip.

"Bella, she doesn't hold an ounce of the feelings I have for you." He whispered while pushing some hair out of my face.

"Really?" I asked. I felt so helpless and I was starting to feel uncomfortable so I started squirming in my seat.

"Uh Bella, do you need to go to the bathroom or something?" Edward asked nervously as he shifted in the seat.

"No! Sorry, I just get queasy when I feel vulnerable and nervous so I squirm."I explained while holding him down. A wicked smile crossed his face.

"I make you nervous?" he teased. Drat. I really need to stop saying stuff like that.

"No. Did I say that? I just meant that… Oh look, the wiggler returns." I stated drily.

"Let's give her a show" he said mischievously.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He winked and then grabbed my head and pulled me close. Holy Moly, this was like Halloween all over again! My heart started racing as he placed his lips on mine and just as I was about to tangle my hands into his glorious locks, I heard the Wiggler clear her throat. We both sat back breathing heavily and looked up at her.

"Your food" she said a bit rudely and almost slammed the plate on the table. Edward smiled at her as he pulled me in and started playing with my hair.

"Thank you very much. My fiancée was getting hungry" he smiled widely. The waitress's jaw fell when Edward said fiancée and frankly, so did mine. I felt a strange tingle work its way throughout my body as I mulled over the word. Was it sad that I wanted to hold the title of being Edward's fiancée? Probably but I couldn't bring myself to care and instead started to daydream of our fake wedding.

"I guess congratulations are in order" said the Wiggler automatically. She shook her head and took my empty glass to get me a refill.

"Fiancée?" I questioned Edward as soon as the Wiggler walked away. His eyes had a faraway look to them and he shook his head when I started snapping my fingers in front of his face.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Why did you call me your fiancée? What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, she was planning on doing something crazy and I had to think of something. We're too young to be married so I went for the next best thing." He answered completely ignoring my second question.

"Oh."

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you about something." He started nervously.

"Shoot."

"You eat and I'll talk" he bargained as he went to the other side of the booth. I pouted at him leaving and popped ravioli in my mouth. I waved my fork to prompt him and he took a deep breath.

"Bella, I know you probably love him but would you consider me as a boyfriend? I keep getting mixed signals from you and I wanted to let you know that I have strong feelings for you, feelings I have never had for anyone but the problem is that you're with _him_. The kiss during Halloween was amazing and I only avoided you because I didn't want to come between you and the guy but I cannot deny my feelings for you any longer. I don't even know his name and I'm utterly jealous that he is your boyfriend. These past few weeks have been amazing when I got to know you and I see what my family has been going on about, who couldn't love you? So I guess that brings me to my final thing and that is would you consider leaving him?"

I stared at Edward during his whole rambling. I forgot that he didn't know about Moz and the thought made me giggle a bit. Edward's face fell and he slumped down a bit.

"It's all right if you don't feel the same way, I understand" he said sadly. I realized that he took my giggling another way.

"No Edward, I'm laughing because Moz isn't my boyfriend, he's just a friend."

"Sometimes friends can become something more" he said sadly.

"Well not this friend, his wife wouldn't like it very much." I said. He looked back up confused.

"He's married?"

"We're like brother and sister. He's the closest thing I have to family and we always act like that but it looks different to other people."

"He's _married?_" he asked again.

"Wow, maybe you are applying for that captain obvious job."

"You could have told me you know" he huffed.

"You weren't talking to me at that time."

"Oh right. So, if you don't have a boyfriend, do you think that I could fill up that position?" he asked nervously.

"You have some cojones Edward. I like it." I laughed.

"So did I get it?"

"You're not filling out an application Edward. I'm a girl, not a job. And no, the position has been filled."

"It has? By whom?" he asked bewildered.

"By you, silly." I laughed. His answering smile was so joyous that I couldn't stop smiling either.

"She said yes!" he told the booth behind us. The couple was startled at my exuberant boyfriend and they hesitantly congratulated him. When he turned to an elderly couple, the man answered back in a different way than others had.

"She agreed to be your girlfriend sonny, not to be your wife." The old man sniffed. I laughed at Edward's annoyance of the old man's lack of enthusiasm. His wife slapped him with her purse and apologized for his behavior. Edward turned back with the smile still on his face and waved for the bill. The Wiggler came back with a new vengeance; maybe she had found a new soul to torture.

"Here you go sir, have a pleasant night." She purred. Had the fiancée thing not worked? Did she need more proof?

Edward snatched the bill before I could and flipped open the check to read the total. His eyes widened minutely but then he shoved money into the check and shoved it back toward the Wiggler.

"Let's have some fun before the wedding next week" Edward replied in a husky voice as the Wiggler looked after him with a frustrated expression. I followed after him confused and waited until we were in the car to ask what was wrong. He drove in silence for a while until I cleared my throat.

"Feel better now?"

"Not really" he admitted. I placed my hand over his on the steering wheel and rested my head on his shoulder. I moved my hand in circles on his back, hoping it would have an effect.

"How about now?" I looked up. He seemed to be relaxing more and I kept soothing him.

"Much better" he sighed and he resolved to hold my hand over the console. He flipped to an oldies station and started singing along to the songs.

"So, why'd you get all uppity back at the restaurant?"

"I did not get uppity!"

"Yeah, you did. Can you tell me why? I bet it has something to do with the Wiggler, am I right?"

"I don't get why you call her the Wiggler."

"Because she swayed her, uh, assets every time she came over to take our order."

"I only paid attention to a particular person's assets." He winked over at me. I spluttered out a few unintelligible noises and turned my head to hide my reddening face. I was flattered but so embarrassed.

"Stop distracting me bud, you haven't answered my question."

"All right. The Wiggler placed a note inside the bill that was completely inappropriate."

"Well, what was it?" I asked impatiently.

"She wrote that if I ever needed time away from the 'old ball and unattractive chain' that I should call the number attached." He admitted quickly. I was livid. I don't know who the heck that chick was but she was about to get the most ruthless con girl after her. My head immediately flooded with ways to maim her and I felt my face contort into an evil grin.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward asked a bit frightened. I turned my head slowly to face him and plastered an innocent expression on my face.

"Yes Edward?"

"You bear an uncanny resemblance to this next song." He pointed out. I didn't understand him.

"Which one would that be?" I gave him a pointed look as he chuckled at my expression. All of a sudden, the song _Devil in Disguise _by Elvis Presley came on and he smirked before starting.

"You look like an angel (look like an angel)" he crooned.

"Very funny Edward."

"Walk like an angel (walk like an angel)" he sang louder as he ran his eyes appreciatively down my legs.

"Quit it."

"Talk like an angel but I got wise" he warbled as he traced my lips with his finger tips. I almost melted in my seat but I was too annoyed and prepared myself for the line I knew so well.

"You're dead when we get out of the car Edward Cullen" I warned.

"You're the devil in disguise! Oh yes you are. Devil in disguise." He sang like an Elvis. He wiggled in his seat and bopped his head to the words while singing along to the rest of the song. I wanted to be really angry at him but the way he was squirming had me in hysterics.

By the time that the song ended, we had reached my house and I was gasping to get control of my breathing. He was also laughing hard but he collected himself long enough to get out of the car and open my door. He had a giant smile on his face and he looked so carefree at the moment that I marveled in his beauty.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, I just forgot to do something at the restaurant."

"What was that?" he asked as he burrowed his brows in concentration.

"This" I whispered and stood on my toes to kiss him. I know most people describe fireworks when they kiss someone but mine was so much better. It was as if I had floated up to a cloud and started freefalling into a never ending tunnel but I knew I wasn't going to fall. I felt the tingles, the rush, the freeness of it all, even seeing colors I never dreamed that existed and I just felt so incredibly happy.

When we both pulled away, we leaned our foreheads together.

"Best kiss ever." He gasped.

"Ditto."

"Seriously? The best kiss of my life, no, existence, and all I get is 'Ditto'?" He chuckled as he tried to even his breathing.

"There are no words to explain how mind-blowingly amazing it was. I could say it was like fireworks but they don't have colors to describe what they looked like. Is that a better description?"

"Way better than mine" he muttered and held my hand up to kiss my knuckles.

"See you tomorrow Bella, I had a great time." he murmured as he kissed my cheek.

"I had a great time too, best first date I have had in my life." I responded while giving him a fierce hug. He hugged me back briefly and waited for me to go inside. When I closed the door, I put my hand on it and twirled in circles. I went to sleep dreaming of Edward and our fake wedding.

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella closed the door, I placed my hand on the wooden surface and smiled at it. I'm sure I looked like a fool but I could not stop the feeling of happiness coursing through my chest. I was in love and gloriously so.

When I had declared Bella as my fake fiancée, I was over the moon and felt pride in staking her as mine. I worried at what she would think when I faced her but she had a gentle smile on her face and I hoped she was dreaming of our fake wedding like I was.

The highlight of my evening had to be when she agreed to be my girlfriend though she had a lot of fun teasing me about it. The insipid waitress was constantly a problem with her over the top flirting. Had she not seen the exquisite creature that graced my presence? After reading her thoughts, I soon found that she wanted to come between me and my beloved Bella so I took steps to steer her away.

I never felt as carefree as I had in the car, singing along to Elvis Presley's _Devil in Disguise_. Bella had the most ruthless, cold, calculating expression on her face after I told her what the waitress did that it frightened me and I set to work on distracting her. It had partly worked but as soon as I started my dance, which I thought was better than she gave me credit for, her mood considerably brightened.

When I heard her laugh, I vowed to make it my life's mission to keep a smile on her face. I walked into my house slowly, reminiscing over our date only to stop when Emmett started chortling.

"Looks like little Eddie got some action" he waggled his eyebrows. I gave him a disgusted glare and turned to see Jasper standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Edward, can I speak with you?"

"Sure Jasper, where would you like to go?"

"We can speak here, Rosalie and Alice are out hunting and Carlisle and Esme went to a benefit for the hospital."

"What about Emmett? Couldn't we send him somewhere?" I scowled at Emmett as he taunted me.

"No, he might want to be a part of this." Jasper replied as Emmett gave me a smug smile. I frowned and plopped down on the couch as Jasper sat in the chair and Emmett sat on the floor.

"So, I know that you are thinking of pursuing a relationship with Bella. I just wanted to know if you think you can handle it."

"I understand your concern, I'm glad Bella has such good friends. Well, while I still have that bloodlust for Bella because she's my singer, I find myself wanting to learn more about her instead of draining her. I think that my feelings for her are growing daily and I can't bring myself to think about what would happen to her if she got hurt."

"Well that's good news, now we don't have to kill you." Emmett replied after I finished.

"You were going to kill me?"

"Maybe maim you or tear you apart and bury the pieces in different parts of the world but probably not kill. Esme would take away our X-box!"

"Well I wouldn't want my death keep you from playing Halo 3." I muttered sarcastically which Jasper and Emmett chuckled at.

"Yeah but seriously, don't do anything stupid Edward. Any wrong moves with Bella, and I'll hurt you." Jasper warned.

"Jasper, I'm your brother! How could you threaten me? Bella's the one who's supposed to get this whole 'You hurt him, I'll hurt you' speech."

"Well you're getting it because you're the indestructible vampire. Bella's like family to us and she seems to not have any but if it makes you happy, I can give her a speech tomorrow."

"Please don't trouble yourself on my account." I deadpanned at Jasper.

"I might as well do something to make you happy, we only have forever with each other" he grinned as he walked up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes at him. I couldn't believe I had these two knuckleheads as my brothers._ Forever__.

* * *

_

**Ooh! Edward POV! I like doing his point of view but I'm thinking of doing someone else's… **

**I love the song Edward was singing to Bella. I like happy Edward!**

**Remember, outfit is on my profile! Check it out and stuff.**

**Well, I'll start on my homework again. See you guys later!  
**


	18. Don't Go Breaking His Heart

**Hey peoples! How you been? So, I have a challenge for you guys! I'm working on their future heist and I need some ideas.**

**I have the gist of how it will start but I don't have anything concrete. If I like your idea, I'll write it in and maybe give you a cameo! **

**So, yeah. Anyway, here's the next chapter, outfit on my profile, and I will see you guys later.**

**Bella: Finally planning my heist huh?**

**Me: Shut up Bella. **

**Bella: Hey! Rude much? Did you forget that I'm a different Bella?**

**Me: I can always write that you broke your leg.**

**Bella: Edward can always avenge me.**

**Me: NOOOOO! Oh, Twilight doesn't belong to me!

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up with a start the next morning. I heard movement downstairs and looked to see if it was one of the girls. Judging by the way they were sleeping comfortably next to each other, it was safe to assume that someone had broken into my house.

I got a bit angry and snuck into my closet as quietly as I could. I shoved my clothes aside to slide open my secret weapons closet and grabbed some knives, a taser and some rope. I tiptoed down the stairs and saw that someone was in my kitchen. I balanced myself at the top of my doorway and looked inside the kitchen upside down.

I gathered that the intruder was in my fridge. How rude, this idiot breaks into my home and steals my cinnamon buns! I was saving those. Anyway, I waited until the person closed the fridge and threw the knives into the kitchen. I dropped down to my feet when I heard splattering and hoped that I didn't kill the moron. When I looked up, I got the surprise of a lifetime.

"Edward? What the heck are you doing in my kitchen? How did you even get in?"

"Hey Bella, I was going to surprise you with breakfast but uh, you got me a bit stuck here." He said as he tried to motion to himself. I rushed over and took out the knives that were holding him up. He crashed to the floor but sprang up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry, you probably have to go home to get a new set of clothes."

"Nope, Alice knew I'd need a new set of clothes so all I need is your bathroom." He smiled as he held up the bag on the floor.

"Yeah sure, go on ahead; I'll clean up the eggs that fell." I directed him to the bathroom. He rushed away and I got to work on picking up the gooey mess. In less than a few seconds, Edward was back and helping me clean up.

"Whoa, you're quick."

"Well thank you Bella. How about you go and get ready as I make you and the girls some breakfast."

"Sounds great! I'll be back as soon as I can." I nodded and headed toward the stairs.

"Uh, Bella? Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked with a smile. I looked down and did a systems check to see if anything fell or got left behind.

"I don't think so" I told him confused.

"Let me give you a hint" he smiled and sped over to me. He pulled me forward and gave me a searing kiss. He pulled away after a moment with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, that" I croaked as he held me upright. He laughed and pushed me upstairs to get ready.

I dressed in a blue-green tunic with a bronze belt, brown leggings, some blue-green chucks, a camera necklace, and some bangles. I grabbed my backpack and grabbed something off my desk at the last minute.

I barreled down the stairs to find Edward done with breakfast. It looked like a buffet of meat! I walked warily to the table and stood at the end as Edward handed me a plate.

"You look exquisite Bella."

"I didn't even try Edward."

"Well you look like a vision anyway. Look, I've made breakfast!"

"I see."

"Eat up before it gets cold" he kissed my head as he speed-cleaned the dishes.

"Uh, don't you think that this amount of food is a little extensive?"

"This isn't all for you Bella. I mean, haven't you noticed? Most of the meat isn't thoroughly cooked."

"Oh. You made food for my girls too. I had forgotten about that." I smiled sheepishly and piled my plate with food. I sat down while Edward distributed the rest of the food to my girls.

"Well, dig in" he encouraged after he sat down. I tried a big bite of Edward's food. I thought that since Esme can cook, Edward's breakfast would rock.

"So, how is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Have you ever cooked before Edward?" I asked cautiously.

"Well no but I've seen a couple of shows."

"Really, when?"

"A couple of decades ago."

"Well, I love that you tried your hardest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked confused.

"Well, maybe Esme can help you out before you try cooking for me. I'll gladly be your guinea pig but only under supervision."

"Are you saying that my food is disgusting?" he asked appalled.

"No, I just think that there is room for improvement."

"What's wrong with my food?"

"Eggs aren't usually crunchy honey and how did you turn on the oven for the cinnamon buns?"

"Oven? You mean I wasn't supposed to fry them?"

"The directions are on the label Edward!"

"I thought they were suggestions! We didn't exactly have 20 minutes for them to cook!"

I laughed at his frustration and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love that you tried and it was sweet of you. Thanks sugar."

"No problem at all my love" he murmured as he pecked me back. I felt the shiver run down my back when he called me love.

I finished my breakfast and we headed outside. We both started toward our respective cars when he called for me.

"Where are you going Bella?"

"School Edward. Why, were you planning on playing hooky?"

"I just thought you were going to ride in my car" he mumbled as he kicked the ground. He looked so adorable so I ran up to him.

"Let's go so we're not late." I told him. He grinned and we set off to school. Everyone stared as we got to the school.

"Don't these people have anything better to do than stare" Edward griped as we walked toward my first class.

"Not really."

"We might as well put on a show" he grinned as he put on his sunglasses and draped an arm over my shoulder.

"I had a feeling you would say that" I smiled as I placed my own glasses on and hung my arm around his waist. We walked to my class and before he left, he kissed me. We heard a gasp and then footsteps ran past us.

The day went on pretty well besides the bawling that came from Jessica and the glares Lauren kept sending me. I had a feeling that it had something to do with this morning but I couldn't bring myself to care. I never really had much happiness in my life and I wasn't going to stop because of a couple of petty girls.

The lunch bell rung and I skipped to the door where Edward was waiting for me. He was leaning against the wall with his foot propped up, looking like a model.

"You look so hot, it should be illegal," I said and fanned myself as I walked toward him.

"Lucky for you, I like breaking the law almost as much as you do," he teased. I laughed and wound my arm around him as he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the head. We bought lunch and sat down at the table where the rest of the Cullens were.

"Hey Bella, what's new?" asked Emmett as I sat down. Edward scooted closer to me, leaned back in his seat and started playing with my hair.

"Nothing much. Just making enemies and eating grapes." I replied as I tossed up a grape and attempted to catch it.

"What enemies?" Emmett asked as he clapped when I caught the grape.

"Oh just Lauren and Jessica. They seem to have a grudge because Edward fancies me and not them." I shrugged. Jasper's head perked up when I explained.

"Speaking of you guys dating Bella; I have something to tell you."

"Oh? Well go ahead then."

"Well I just wanted to let you know that Edward has been lonely for many years and I want to make sure you treat him right," Jasper started as Edward's hand froze on my hair.

"Continue" I urged as Jasper paused. He had a wicked glint in his eyes and the others looked as if they were holding in their giggles.

"He hasn't been with a woman and I want to make sure you will not take advantage of his heart."

"Shut up Jasper," hissed Edward.

"In fact," Jasper chuckled as he grinned maliciously at Edward "Edward chose a specific song for you to hear that would express his feelings."

"Don't even _think_ about it" Edward warned.

I looked toward Edward puzzled but he seemed to be holding himself back from pouncing at Jasper. I placed a soothing hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jasper handing me his Ipod.

"Just press play" he pointed. I put the earphones in and laughed aloud as soon as I recognized the tune.

"Don't go breaking his heart" Jasper sang along with the song.

"I couldn't if I tried" I sang back to him.

"Oh Honey if he gets restless" chimed in Emmett.

"Baby he's not that kind" Rosalie sang along. We had fun singing lines from the song though Edward was fuming in his seat. Near the end, Alice picked it up again.

"Right from the start" sang Alice.

"I gave you my heart" I ended giggling.

"O-oh, I gave you my heart" Edward crooned in my ear after rolling his eyes. I looked into his eyes and beamed at the affection that was shining out. I turned to finish my lunch when I realized that the cafeteria was dead quiet.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" I whispered to the table.

"I'm picking up that it's because of our karaoke stunt" shrugged Edward as he settled again to play with my hair.

"That's the last time I give an impromptu performance" I muttered. Jasper cracked a grin and the Cullens soon started to giggle hysterically.

"Jasper, quit it!" laughed Rosalie. Jasper gave a sheepish smile and focused hard on the table. Soon, everyone started to mind their own business and the cafeteria soon filled with noise again.

"With great power comes great responsibility" Jasper said solemnly while stroking his chin.

"Shut up Spiderman, it was your powers that started the laughing in the first place" grumbled Alice. He kissed his wife on the cheek and she immediately brightened. The rest of the day went by great and I kept expecting Lauren to confront me about Edward but nothing happened.

I went home after the Cullens said they would be hunting and parked in my driveway. I opened the door, put my coat and boots away, and plopped down on the couch.

When I started making myself comfy, a hand clamped down on my shoulders and I heard a bone chilling voice.

"Long time no see B."

* * *

**:O Who's at Bella's house? **

**I've noticed that the Cullens are singing a lot. Gotta remember that it's a story not a musical. **


	19. Old Friends

**Hey there! Um, *shuffles feet* sorry I've been keeping you guys waiting so long. I've been super busy with classes and then my darn car broke down but I got a brand new used one! So, yeah.**

**Here's a chappie! I'm working on the heist details and I'll tell you guys who had the best idea (It's between two people now but I'm still taking suggestions!)**

**All righty then, go find out who's in Bella's house!

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_I went home after the Cullens said they would be hunting and parked in my driveway. I opened the door, put my coat and boots away, and plopped down on the couch._

_When I started making myself comfy, a hand clamped down on my shoulders and I heard a bone chilling voice._

"_Long time no see B__."_

I stiffened but made sure that my heart was calm. This person scared the heck out of me but I was good at keeping my emotions in check, much to Jasper's dismay.

"Jimmy" I greeted with a nod of my head to the person behind me.

"Now, now, you know I don't' really like that name. Lucky for you, I have a soft spot for you so I'll let it slide." Jimmy grinned as he came to stand in front of me. I hated this guy with every fiber of my being. Moz had the fortune of never being around to know who he was but he's heard my stories about Jimmy and thinks he's lower than scum.

"I don't like that you know what my name starts with so we'll call it even." I leveled my gaze at him.

"Ah, I forgot how much I loved your spunk! It's refreshing" laughed Jimmy. I hated him and his handsome looks.

"What do you want Jimmy" I leveled my gaze at his tinted glasses. Ever since I could remember, he has always had them on.

"Maybe I just wanted to see how you were" he grinned. I never noticed how shiny his teeth were, almost predator's teeth. I wondered where I had seen them before.

"Oh yes. I forgot how easy it was to look me up in the phonebook" I remarked drily. Jimmy chuckled at me.

"Oh B, I don't need a phonebook to track you down, I have my ways. Besides, who uses a phone book anymore?"

"Touché. What do you really want Jimmy, and cut the crap."

"I wanted to see if you would take me up on my offer."

I stared at Jimmy long and hard. He had offered me an opportunity to join him and his other two partners whom I had never met but I trusted him as far as I could throw him. He always showed up at a random heist and tried to persuade me to join his "better existence" as he put it but I always declined.

"What makes you think that this time will be any different from the other times?" I asked curiously. Did he think he would wear me down after a while?

"Just wondering." He shrugged as he examined my books. Tuna stealthily came down and sat in front of me protectively. She never liked Jimmy much and I was never prouder.

"I see you still have your overgrown cat" he snorted at Tuna's sneering face.

"And as you can see she still hates your guts. I know how she feels."

"Oh, that hurts B" Jimmy clutched his heart and fell to his knees. I eyed him until he got up.

"Are you finished with your theatrics?"

"Yeah. I'll get out of your hair but remember that my offer still stands. I'll be here longer this time B."

Jimmy dusted off his pants, waved and left. I stayed on the couch and stroked Tuna's hair. Jimmy always left after he offered but this time; he warned that he was going to be around. Should I be worried?

Nah, I have the Cullen family to back me up. I waited 30 minutes until I was sure he left, set my alarm and started on dinner. As I chopped my carrots, I cursed my stupidity for deciding to leave the alarm off this morning. I had gotten too soft. I needed to get back some of my stealth.

I grinned at my thought and picked up my phone.

"Hello, Cullen residence" said a pleasant voice. Ah, just the person I wanted to talk to.

"Hi, are you somewhere where others can't hear you?"

"Oh, sure! Hold on… all right. I'm safe. How may I be of assistance to you?"

"I would like to plan a heist and I need your help."

"A heist? Oh, that sounds so exciting! Oh, right, I remember that plan. Sure, we can plan the details soon."

"Great, when can you come over to my house?"

"Well I can come this whole week. Would that be all right?"

"Yeah. Can you make sure that the others are busy this whole week?"

"No problem! I'll make sure they're up to their eyeballs in work." She chuckled.

"Awesome! I'll see you tomorrow after school. Bye."

"Sure thing, see you later."

I hung up and danced around my kitchen. I wrote down some ideas and placed them in my safe. I ate dinner and went to sleep with plans floating around my head.

The next day, time could not have gone slower. I was anxious to go home after school and plan stuff but I tried to relax and enjoy my day with the Cullens. I didn't fool them though because at lunch, they caught on to my anxiety.

"Bella, simmer! What's got you so antsy today? It's like you're dying to go home." Jasper pointed out jokingly. All of a sudden, I felt sluggish and I started to see bunnies hopping. The bunnies were pushing me toward a cliff.

"Jasper! You gave her too much!" I heard the Edward bunny scream. He was orange.

"I'm sorry! Her defenses are super strong and I didn't know how much I should give her!" the blue Jasper bunny panicked.

"I'm okay bunnies, I just don't want to swimming." I told them as I gave them purple carrots. The bunnies looked at me weirdly so I looked down.

"Jasper, what did you _do?_" asked the red Rosalie bunny.

"I have no idea! I guess I may have given her so much that it made her loopy." The Jasper bunny started pacing back and forth.

"Well make her normal again, people are looking" said the pink and black Alice bunny.

"Forget normal, loopy Bella's hilarious!" the green Emmett bunny chortled.

"I'm trying but I think she's blocking me again!" said Jasper bunny, turning bluer with every passing second.

"Whoa, I'm a tree! Hey Jasper bunny, don't be blue" I told him and immediately started cracking up. The scenery started to change and then it lifted completely. I could finally focus on my friends and their worried expressions.

"Bella? Are you okay sweetheart?" asked Edward slowly as he put his hand on my forehead. I smacked it away and gave him a look.

"I don't have a fever, I was drugged."

"I'm sorry Bella! I didn't mean to do that and I couldn't take it back!" Jasper pleaded at me.

"No harm done but don't you _EVER_ do it again." I pointed at him. "It was actually pretty fun and you guys make cute bunnies."

The family looked at me weirdly and we all left to our respective classes. The rest of the day went by quickly and I ran to my car. Before I left, I made eye contact with Alice and gave her an imperceptive nod. She ran her finger along her eyebrow and got into her yellow Porsche.

Soon, I got home and took out my plans. I sat on the couch to watch _Phineas and Ferb_ until I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and swung it open.

"Right on time!" I squealed.

"I got here as soon as I could and made sure to cover my tracks. Carlisle is in on it" Esme smiled as she removed her coat.

"That's awesome. Thank you so much for helping me Esme."

"No problem at all dear. This little heist thing sounds fun and I was wondering if Carlisle and I could partake in it."

"Sure! The more, the merrier!"

"Oh that's great! So, what have you thought up?"

"Well, I have a bunch of ideas but you can help me narrow it down to one and we'll set to work on building the set in a way that they won't break anything."

"That's great!" Esme gushed. We went to the table and sat down to brainstorm.

After a while, we came up with the perfect plan.

"So how will it work? I really want to be part of the plan but I know everything about it." Esme pouted as she sat back. I frowned as I worked the plan over again.

"I got it! How about Carlisle and Edward be the team and you can be in the background with me working out the plans. It'll be too hard to do it all myself."

"Oh brilliant Bella! I can't believe I didn't think of that! Well, let's get working on the layout this weekend and then, we'll send the invitations out" Esme said evilly.

"Ooh Esme, I didn't know you could sound so scary"

"It's all part of my charm sweetheart. First I trick them with cookies and then I eat them up with Fava beans" she winked.

"All right Hannibal Lecter," I laughed as she walked out the door "I'll meet you in the woods on Wednesday."

"Goodbye Clarice" she sing-songed as she climbed in her car. I chuckled and then went upstairs. I couldn't wait to start building the course.

* * *

**Oh snap! Esme's the mystery helper!**

**No more singing Cullens… So far. **


	20. Invitations and Weird Explosions

**Hi! You guys must hate me now but I can now tell you, I have completed a chapter! AND…. It's in different POVs! YAY! :3**

**They don't pull of the heist here but there's plenty of heist details! **

**So, I'm going to be getting a looooong thanksgiving break (only one extra day) but I can't regularly update because I have to write a 10-12 page paper. I'll be back and ready for sure in mid-December though! I'm even thinking of a new story! **

**Anyway, here's the story, stop listening to my boring updates and go read already!

* * *

**

Wednesday rolled around and I was trying to pry myself away from my handsome boyfriend.

"I really have to go" I mumbled against his lips.

"You don't seem like you want to" he grinned as he pecked me again.

"Because you keep intoxicating me with your addictive kisses!"

"You complain but you don't really mean it" he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. All right, I really gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait, I'm not coming in?" he asked hurt.

"Nope, secret heist stuff!" I yelled back. He nodded in understanding and drove away. When I saw that he was gone, I ran outside and jogged to the spot in the woods where I was supposed to meet Esme at. I hopped up a tree and waited until I saw a familiar blur.

"Bella dear?" she called. I stayed quiet in the branches.

"I could have sworn that I smelled her here" she muttered to herself. She waited quietly and then snapped her head up to the branch I was at.

"Bella, what are you doing up in that tree? Don't you know that it isn't nice to play tricks on someone?" Esme frowned as I jumped down lightly to the ground.

"I wasn't playing a trick Esme, I was covering my tracks. How'd you know I was up there?"

"Advanced Vampire hearing" she shrugged.

"Darn, wish I had some of that."

"They sell it at your local stores" she jested.

"Ha ha. All right Esme, let's get to work."

"Hop on dear" Esme bent forward and I climbed onto her back. When she tipped forward, I jumped off her back and tried to help her up.

"Oh my gosh Esme! I'm so sorry! I thought since Edward and Alice could carry me, then you would be able to but I should have known. Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. I couldn't believe it. Less than a week of planning with Esme and I broke her!

"Bella, it's quite all right, I just…"

"No it's _not_ OK Esme! I can't believe I broke you! Oh my gosh, now I'm gonna have the whole family after me! Edward's going to hate me! Emmett's going to use me as his new chew toy! I'm dead! I'm DEAD!" I wailed as I sank to the ground.

"Oh Bella, I didn't mean to make you so worried!"

"How can I not be worried when you're broken? I don't even know how to fix vampires! It's not like there's a seminar at the local YMCA!" I cried again. Esme kept trying to make me feel better but I kept my head down with shame. Finally, she broke.

"Bella! Excuse my language but, SHUT the hell UP!" she exploded. My head snapped up to see Esme standing in front of me with an annoyed look on her face.

"You're OK?" I croaked.

"Right as rain" she modeled in front of me.

"You tricked me?"

"No, I bent over to tie my shoe. Can't be tripping over my own laces and causing you bodily harm, Edward would be devastated."

"Oh. Well, let's go then." I dusted my pants off and approached Esme warily. She rolled her eyes, yanked my arms over her shoulders and set off.

"Pu-shy" I muttered as I adjusted myself on her back. Esme chuckled and accelerated a bit more. After about 20 minutes, Esme slowed down to hop a fence. When she stopped in front of a building, I hopped off.

"This place?" she asked while wrinkling her nose at it.

"Yep. Can't you see the beauty of it?" I asked her as I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I must have missed the beauty part" she remarked drily.

"Oh shush. Let's go inside and I'll show you what we'll be doing to the place."

We walked in to the building and I stopped at the main lobby.

"Wow, it looks so different inside." Esme awed.

"Yep. It used to be a bank back in the times of the Great depression and then they tried changing it to a hotel with a working movie theater before finally giving up with the building. None of the elevators work but I only plan on using three of them. There are eight levels here, which works out great for us."

"Where will we be setting up?"

"We'll be at the top level and we have to find some way for all of them to start at the basement."

"What about an underground tunnel or a secret trap."

"No to the tunnel because that will take too much but I like the secret trap door idea. It has to be something they'll never expect."

"Ok, good. Now, we have to split the floors up between the teams."

"There's only three teams though."

"Right. I was thinking I could split up the teams at several different points so they can all work together. I want them to trust each other and the point of a heist working perfectly is to make sure that the trust in your partner works out perfectly as well."

"Oh that sound like an amazing idea. I have been trying to make everyone work well together for decades but to no avail."

"Glad I could help Esme. Now, I've already worked out who is going to end up with whom so all we have to do is build it."

"Let's get to work!" Esme clapped her hands. We grabbed our toolboxes and walkie-talkies and set off to work.

Several hours later, I had finished painting my floor and Esme came down from doing all the electrical work. She had finished with the painting and the clean up while I had been working on my floor.

"So is it all set up?"

"Yep. All we have to do is the props, the notes and the testing."

"The testing is going to be super fun Esme."

"Are you sure the children won't break it?"

"Try it yourself." I gestured toward one of the metal sheets lying around. Esme picked it up and tried to tear it apart. She struggled for a bit before giving up.

"What kind of metal is that?" she asked winded and surprised.

"A special alloy and a bit of venom."

"Vampire venom? Where in the world did you get that and how did you do it?"

"I've collected a bit from Carlisle, who was very interested in the outcome and spent a few nights trying to create a metal that would withstand it. I tested it with Edward by asking him to bend prototypes. When he couldn't bend one particular one, I, ah, distracted him."

"Distracted him, eh?" Esme asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was PG-13 Esme! Geez. You've been around Emmett too long." I protested while my cheeks flamed with humiliation.

"All right, I believe you. Relax." She snickered.

"Can we just go home?" I asked as I put my stuff away.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to poke fun at you. To be honest, I think that you are the best choice Edward has ever had." She gave me a hug and tucked a hair behind my ear. We smiled at each other over the bonding moment we were having.

"He's had other choices?" I asked. Esme's hand froze and her eyes widened minutely.

Bonding moment broken.

"Pardon me dear?" I couldn't believe it. Was Esme trying to play stupid?

"You said I was the best choice he has had. Who were the other choices?"

"Well, it's not so much as _he_ has chosen them, more like _they_ chose him. He chose you though dear and that is all that matters."

"There's more than one suitor for Edward?" I asked calmly. I knew going out with a vampire hottie was a bad idea.

"Not really. Just a couple of girls but they mean nothing to him. You are his one true love."

"Who are they?"

"Excuse me dear?" she asked nervously.

"I said, who are they? Do you know them? Do they still like him? Are they human?"

"Uh, they are lovely girls that we have known for some time and though they have a fondness for Edward, he has done nothing but show them courtesy."

"Are. They. Human?"

"Well technically, I would assume that they are under the category of the Homo sapiens variety but I don't much believe in the evolution theory because wouldn't _all_ monkeys become humans then? And another thing is that I think…"

"Esme!" I cut her off, "I'm glad you have an opinion but I asked you another question entirely."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"No" she sighed. I took in a measured breath and looked at Esme. She looked back cautiously. I stared at her for a few minutes until I finally cracked a smile. Then, I started giggling.

"Are you feeling all right Bella?"

"Oh I'm great!" I grinned at her. Why wouldn't I be?

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! Why do you ask?"

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I was expecting."

"Can you blame me? I found out that Edward turned down vampire goddesses to go out with me! Me! I mean, WOW. He can have, uh, relations, with them and all he can do with me is get kisses. Granted they're out of this world making out sessions but it's still weirdly great. " I laughed.

"Well, uh, good for you dear. I'm very glad." Esme said a bit confused. I was freaking out on the inside but I figured that as long as he's with me, then nothing is wrong.

"All righty! Let's go. " I clapped my hands and hopped on her back. She sped back toward my house and dropped me off at the door.

"See you tomorrow dear."

"All right Esme. Sleep tight" I joked. She chuckled and loped off into the woods. I got my stuff ready for the next day and got ready for bed. Before I went to my room, I climbed into my serenity room and sat in the middle of my carpet. After a while, Tuna and Fish sat crept next to me and started rubbing their heads on me.

Tuna brought her face close to mine and placed her tawny head on my forehead. Fish ran off and then came back with a box of tissues. I didn't remember when I had been crying but I reached for the box all the same.

I had tried to prove I was all right with the information Esme shared with me about Edward but it was still a big blow to know that there were women that were infatuated with Edward. Not just women, _vampire_ women. Was I just a distraction? Something to pass the time?

After crying for some time, I locked up my fears and doubts like I have done all these years and sucked in a deep breath. I hugged my girls close to me and eventually, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in a rush the next morning. When I lifted myself off the floor, I looked straight at Tuna who was staring at me intently. I cocked my head to the side and after hearing nothing, I stood up to go get ready. I went into my room to get my bathroom kit when I heard a horrified gasp.

"What in the hell happened to your hair?"

"Alice? How did you get in here?"

"I knocked and your fox let me in." she shrugged as she sat on my bed.

"I knew I shouldn't have taught her how to open a door." I muttered to myself.

"Well, she did. Now, what happened to your hair? You look like you have bed head from the 80s."

"What?" I ran to my mirror and gasped. It looked more like I got in a fight with a curler and some hairspray.

"Yep. You're lucky no one else can come in to see your new hair-don't."

"I knew Tuna had a smirk on her face this morning."

"If I had seen you, I would have laughed as well."

"All right, enough ridiculing my rat's nest. What did you come here for?"

"I came here to pick out an outfit. I want you to look fabulous today."

"So I don't look fabulous every day?"

"Not FabuAlice. Here, I came early and I've laid the outfit out on your dresser. Now, go shower and stuff while I get your school stuff ready and we'll be on our way."

"Ok." I nodded and went off to my shower. I was about to step in to the warm water when I realized something. I grabbed a towel and ran back to my room where Alice was about to grab my school bag.

"Put the bag down!" I shouted. Alice froze and looked at me startled.

"What? Why?"

"Uh, because I need it for later today and there's something delicate in there. If you don't handle it properly, it could explode." I was lying to her but I didn't want her to know the real reason why she couldn't hold the bag.

"I don't like school either Bella but not so much that I would blow it up."

"No, no! It's for something else. Some, uh, heist stuff for Moz. Very valuable and careful. From the Renaissance Era so it's irreplaceable."

"Ok. I'll put it down" she said slowly and stood back up.

"Thanks" I sighed and leaned onto the doorframe.

"Uh Bella? You gonna take a shower now?"

"Oh right! I'll, uh, see you in a little bit." I said as I backed out slowly. I rushed to the shower and scrubbed as fast as I could while simultaneously brushing my teeth. I ran back to my room in my towel where Alice was still standing.

"You're finished showering?" she asked surprised.

"Yep. I wanted a jump start on today."

"Wow. Guinness better make way for you."

"Ha. Right. Now, where are those clothes?"

"Oh! Here! Hurry up and get dressed so I can pretty you up."

I grabbed the clothes Alice threw at me and hurried to get dressed. I pulled on the black pants, pulled on the black tank top and the purple tank top over that one. I shrugged on the jean jacket and held up the purple heels that Alice had given me.

"Uh, I think you made a mistake here Alice."

"Hmm? Oh, no mistake! Those are your shoes silly!"

"I don't like heels very much." I started complaining but Alice cut me off with a firm head shake and a devious smile.

"They make your legs look amazing and uh, word on the street is that a certain _someone_ likes them very much on you." She winked.

"I didn't know that Jasper liked my legs so much." I teased as I looked down. Alice stuck her tongue out and threw a pillow at me. I chuckled and pulled on the heels o' death.

"Great! All right, I told Edward I was driving you to school so if you want canoodling time with him, you'll get a move on."

"Canoodling?"

"Shut up and get in the car!"

I grabbed my backpack and settled myself into Alice's car. She settled into her seat, cranked up her radio and sang along with her songs. I wasn't able to talk to her so I sang along. When we got to the school, I saw Edward waiting for us at his car. As I stepped out, his eyes widened and he gave the little pixie next to me a very dirty look.

"Why does he look like he wants to kill you?"

"Oh no reason. He just hates that I put you in heels."

"Oh, does he not like them? I think they're kind of cute" I said as I looked at the shoes.

"Oh just the opposite" she smiled "remember what I said back at the house?"

"uh… Oh! About how a certain someone lo…" I began after remembering what she said.

"Yes that!" Alice cut me off with a meaningful look.

"Ah, I gotcha."

"Good. Now, why don't you give him a show?" she said as she swayed her hips. I got her meaning and put a little swagger in my walk. When I got to Edward, he scooped me in his arms and buried his face in my neck.

"Well hello to you too." I patted his head.

"Hi" he said in a choked voice.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Nope, a fox does. Bella you look h-amazing."

"H-amazing? That's a new one."

"I apologize. I was delving into the mind of people around me and almost called you hot when you look so much more than that."

"Doesn't matter. I'll take H-amazing anytime."

"He Bella, What's the haps?" Emmett asked as they joined us.

"Not much, just inventing some new words."

"What word would that be?"

"H-amazing. Apparently, I'm so hot Edward couldn't settle for one word."

"Well, I could understand that. I tell you Bella" he said as he put an arm around me "if Rosalie weren't alive, I'd… stay single until she was created." He finished after getting a glare from Rosalie.

"Yeah, that's what I _thought_ you said."

"Of course Honey, there's no one for me except you" he sweet-talked as he hugged her. He winked at me while she was in his arms which got a growl from Edward.

"Ooh, touchy." Emmett sniffed.

Classes went by quickly and when lunchtime rolled around, I called Esme to check on progress.

"Hey Esme, what's the deal?"

"Hi honey! Well, I was able to make the rooms look like you drew them and I figured out all the trap doors but bravo on the instructions honey! They were amazingly simple enough to follow. I rigged the rooms with the obstacles and all you have to do is the programming and the invitations."

"No problem. I hid the invitations already; it's just a matter of them finding it. The programming could be done tomorrow so after that, we'll be all set!"

"Oh excellent! When is the set date?"

"Uh, I can't say it out loud but it should be on Carlisle's so you can watch it with him. We'll have to meet up a few hours before the game starts so that we can monitor everything. Remember, we have to be four steps ahead of them the entire time."

"Why four?"

"They're smart Esme. We'll have to be smarter."

"Gotcha."

"Alright Esme, I have to go."

"Okay Bella. Talk to you later."

I hung up and went to the lunch line to get my food. I was reaching for a fruit cup when I felt someone nudge my side.

"Well Bella! Fancy meeting you here."

"It's a small school Mike. We were bound to bump into each other at some point." I said annoyed.

"Right" he coughed. "I must say Bella, your legs look pretty hot today."

"My eyes are up here Mike." His eyes traveled up but they stopped below my neck.

"A little higher buddy." I scowled.

"Don't frown Bells, you'll ruin that pretty face and then what would your boyfriend say?" Mike asked with a sneer.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think that my relationship with Edward is just skin deep?" I snorted at the ridiculous thought but Mike took my comment seriously.

"I don't know, is it? I sure wouldn't treat you like that."

I got seriously angry. How dare Mike think Edward only went out with me because he thought I was _pretty?_

"Well he seems to like my hairy back" I told him sweetly.

"Your what?"

"Mm-hmm. I thought it would turn off someone as good-looking as Edward, thought he'd be vain" I mock whispered, "but he took to it well. He even helps me shave!"

"He shaves it?"

"Yup! Every other day after school. He's such a kind and loving boyfriend."

"Every other day?" Mike asked weakly.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, some kind of freak hormone. Anyway, he's too tired to shave sometimes so he brushes it when it gets long. He told me to grow it out during the winter."

"Why?"

"Saves money on a fur coat! I mean, why would I go out and buy a heavy coat when I got a human made one here?"

"Fur coats?"

"They're super itchy anyway."

"And your back isn't itchy?"

"Nope, I take weekly flea baths. I mean, can you imagine? Hey Mike, are you OK? You're starting to look a little green."

"I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. I'll see you later Bella."

I waved to Mike after I finished paying and walked over to the table. When I got there, the guys were chortling and the girls looked amused yet disgusted.

"Hairy back? Nice one" Emmett high fived me.

"My favorite part was the 'he shaves my back every other day'" Jasper howled.

"Flea baths. Classic" Rosalie snorted. I would have thought she would have been disgusted but she looked genuinely amused.

"I'd always brush your hairy back." Edward kissed my nose.

"Come on Alice, you didn't think it was at least a little funny?"

"Not at all, I'm appalled really. Who would pass up a fur coat?" she asked outraged. I was ready to dig into my food when Edward started to stroke my back harshly. I tipped forward and looked back at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Pretending you have an itch, Mike's about to toss his cookies." Edward chuckled.

"Good God. I tell him I have a hairy back and he keeps looking over here?"

"He's baffled. He doesn't know whether to believe you or think you're lying but you looked so serious that even _I_ believed you." Jasper commented. I shrugged and picked up my books to go to my next class. Esme and I rigged real time cameras on the invites so we could show them afterward. My day was going to be boring from now on but I couldn't wait to see the reactions from the invitations.

**Jasper POV**

As soon as we got home, Rosalie dragged Emmett upstairs. She's been antsy since after lunch but I didn't know why. Gathering Emmett's feelings, I had a pretty good idea what was on his mind.

Edward chuckled and shuddered as we heard the door lock.

"Hey Edward, I have a question. Do you know why Rosalie was acting all weird after lunch?" Edward scrunched up his brows and shook his head.

"Now that I realize it, she's been keeping her thoughts blocked from me since then as well."

"That's weird. Judging from Emmett's feelings, I have a pretty good idea what _he_ wants to do." Edward and I shuddered.

"Then it's a good thing to leave them be." He said. I wholeheartedly agreed and we sat down to watch some show on the _Food Network._ As the chef put his chicken in the oven, the love of my life danced into the room.

"Edward, Carlisle's calling you." She told him as she sat down on my lap. I encircled my arms around her and put my chin on her shoulder.

"He did? Oh, all right but is it urgent? I want to finish watching this."

"He needs you right away. You should go now." She leveled him with a look. Edward stood up to leave but kept looking back at my wife strangely.

"What did Carlisle need him for hun?" I asked as I twirled a strand of her hair around my fingers.

"He didn't" she said as she slapped my hand away. "I've been working on my hair for hours Jasper, hands off."

"It only takes you a few seconds darlin' and why did you send Edward away then?"

"To show you this" she said as she pulled out a manila envelope. It had our names on it in fancy calligraphy.

"Who's it from?" I wondered.

"Let's find out!" Alice said with a glint in her eye. She opened the envelope and a small device popped out.

"They want us to listen to music?" I asked. Suddenly, a green light flashed and Alice dropped it. The green light flashed around the whole room and on us as well.

"Suspects confirmed. Room cleared" said a tinny voice.

"What was that?" Alice asked frightened.

"I don't know, let's find out." I told her and picked up the small screen. I pressed the green button and Bella came on.

"Bella?" I asked confused.

"Yes Jasper and Alice, it's me. I am formally inviting you to a heist. I have printed directions for you about your artifact and it is up to you to use your skills to extract it without setting off any alarms. It may sound easy but I have designed it specifically for you. Don't underestimate anything. Alice, I have made sure that I keep changing my mind, that's why you haven't seen anything. So, quit pouting" Bella pointed at the screen toward us. I turned my head to find Alice's expression to be sheepish.

"That was freaky. It seems she's more psychic than I am."

"No, I'm not more psychic than you are and no, I cannot hear you. I'm just predicting what you would say." Bella said on the screen.

"Freaky" whispered Alice.

"Anyway, make sure to tell no one and keep your directions safe. You will have a departing time and a set of directions to the place. A good spy finds different means of transportation so that means that you're not allowed to take your cars. Bye guys and good luck." Bella said and the screen went dark.

"That's it? No fancy poof or falling apart?" Alice screamed. The screen popped back to life with a message. It said '20 seconds til self destruction.'

"Happy now?" I asked annoyed and we ran to the forest before the machine exploded. We ran through the trees and tried to find a place to put the machine under. We had five seconds left. I was about to put it under a rock when Alice snatched it and hurled it at the river. She tackled me at the same time that the river exploded.

I felt water splash all around me and a smack on my head. I looked up after the water stopped and saw a large amount of bubbles in the river. I looked down to see a flopping fish next to me and decided that that was what had smacked me on the head. I threw it back in the river and helped Alice sit up.

"That was pretty cool" she giggled as she took twigs out from her hair.

"I feel like James Bond" I admitted as I dusted my clothes off from the mud.

"James Bond was never covered in mud" grinned Alice.

"Neither was his amazing looking lady friend… until now" I yelled and threw a huge chunk of mud at her.

"Jasper Nicholas Whitlock! I'm going to dismember you!" she screamed before picking up an equally large amount of mud and chucking it at me. We played with mud for the next three hours before heading back home.

We were walking in the door when I tripped over Alice's foot. I held on to her and we both fell down in a laughing heap.

"I love you Jasper, even if you got me filthy."

"And I love you for throwing me to the ground when the MP3 exploded in the river." I told her as I kissed her nose. We were both lying comfortably on the ground when we heard a crash. We looked up to see a broken glass vase, flowers and water all over the floor.

"What's wrong Esme?" Alice asked as we got up. Esme looked at the ground and then fixed us with a glare.

"I'm going to _kill _you" she said venomously. She got down into a crouch as the rest of the family came rushing down.

"Why? What did we do? Guys help us!" Alice screamed as Esme stalked toward us.

"No way, we're all already in trouble" Rosalie shook her head and took a few steps back, looking terrified.

"And why the hell not?" I asked outraged.

"Have you _seen_ the carpet?" Edward asked us. Alice and I swiveled our heads toward the spot and we realized that we left a huge mud stain on the white carpet.

"Oh" we both said together. Alice and I looked at each other, looked at Esme, and then booked out of the house.

"When you come back, you had better bring a new carpet with you otherwise it's _off with your heads!_" Esme yelled behind us.

"Someone's been watching Alice in Wonderland again" murmured Alice as we headed to the direction of the closest mall. I chuckled and we sped off into the mountains.

**RPOV**

As soon as we got back to the house after school, I dragged Emmett upstairs quickly. I slammed our bedroom door shut and threw Emmett on the bed.

"Whoa babe! Couldn't wait for the day to be over could ya?" I ignored his comment as I rummaged through my bag.

"Got something naughty in there Rose?" Emmett asked as he came up behind me.

"Nope, I got this" I showed him the packet I had found after lunch.

"Whoa, what's this?" Emmett asked as he took the packet away from me. He turned it over and pulled out an MP3.

"Cool, music!" Emmett squealed and rushed over to put it in the stereo.

"Emmett, I don't think it's for…" I started but my oaf of a husband put it in anyway. The device flashed a weird blue light.

"No wait Emmett!" I screamed but it was too late. Emmett had picked it up and crushed it with his hands.

"Whoops. Sorry babe."

"Now we'll never know what it was!" I glared at my husband and he looked down at the broken machinery.

"Wait, there's a note in here" he said and held up a folded piece of hot pink paper.

I opened it and went back to my backpack.

"What's the note say babe?" Emmett asked and I threw the note at him. I used my nails to rip open the stitching along my school bag to find another identical MP3. It had a sticky note that said "Try not to break this one ;)"

I picked it up with wonder. How had it gotten in there? And when? The weird blue light flashed again and this time, I held Emmett at bay.

"Suspects confirmed. Room clear" we heard a tinny voice say.

"Crappy song" Emmett mumbled. The screen had a glowing green button and I touched it.

"Rosalie, Emmett. Glad you found the back up." Bella appeared on the screen. "This is your formal invitation for the heist. In the packet, there is also your artifact information, your directions, and your instructions. You will be expected to take different means of transformation. Your cars are not allowed. I have built the obstacles with you in mind so do not underestimate it. "

"How'd she know it was the back up?" Emmett asked.

"I had a feeling you'd break it. No, I cannot hear you Emmett, I just know you very well." Bella said on the screen. Emmett was about to open his mouth again when Bella spoke again. "I'm not psychic either. Anyway, I'll see you two when the time is right." She said and the screen went black.

"That's it? No fancy explosion? Those spy movies lie. Aren't messages always supposed to blow up?" Emmett whined as I put the MP3 down. Suddenly, the machine started beeping and a message appeared on the screen.

"20 seconds til self destruct?" read Emmett. We both looked up at each other and started panicking.

"Where do we put it?" he yelled at me.

"I don't know! Where do people normally put those things?"

"Most people throw it in the air or something!"

"We can't throw it outside!" I cried at him.

"Well then what do we do Rosalie?"

"Put it in something! Maybe water will short it out!"

"Good idea!" he yelled and ran to our bathroom. He threw it in the toilet where the beeping quieted down. We both sighed and as we reached down to pull the lid up, it happened.

The toilet exploded.

Bits of toilet rained down on us along with a torrent of water. We kept getting sprayed by the water as we tried to close up the toilet pipe.

"Why is there so much water?" Emmett cried as he got sprayed by another surge of water.

"How much pressure is in there?" I shrieked as I tried to find the valve. Suddenly, the water lessened and eventually stopped.

"Did the water run out?" I asked and Emmett shrugged his shoulders. We were both peering down at the broken toilet when we heard a throat clearing behind us. We whirled around in unison to the person leaning in the doorway.

"Thought you could use some help."

"Uh, the toilet broke and we couldn't turn it off." Emmett muttered.

"The water turn off is under the sink."

"Uh thanks. Could you not mention this to Esme?" I pleaded.

"Yeah. As long as you don't mention what happened to my closet." Edward said as he stuck his hand out.

"Deal. What happened?" asked Emmett as they shook hands.

"I couldn't find anywhere to put Bella's self destruct note."

"Us too." We were all laughing when we heard Esme's horrified gasp behind Edward.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she asked horrified. Emmett and I just stood there looking like drowned cats.

"Uh, we'll fix it." Emmett blurted. I had a feeling that if he could blush, his feet would be red.

"You had darn better." She scolded us and went downstairs.

"Well, we should get the supplies downstairs." Emmett said awkwardly.

"Do you think she heard what I did or was she too focused on your, er, predicament?" Edward asked with a sheepish grin.

"I heard that as well Edward! You had better get to work as well or I'll be a very angry vampire momma." Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"Damn." Emmett and I gave him smug smiles and I dragged them both down the stairs behind me.

"Hold on! Wait never mind, go without me, I'll catch up." yelled Emmett and he ran outside. Edward and I loaded up the supplies and raced back upstairs. Emmett ran up after a while and handed us a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Whoa Emmett, slow down. What will Rosalie think? I mean, she's right in front of us." Edward stage whispered as he got his bouquet of creamy red, cream, and violet flowers.

"They're not for you moron, they're for Esme," Emmett rolled his eyes at him but then added in another stage whisper, "Besides, I got something special planned for us later pookie bear."

"Looking forward to it" winked Edward after he snorted.

"Gross guys, you can talk about your fake affair later. I think I have a pretty green dress that might fit you Edward."

"Good, I'll go and get Bella's green pumps. They were smexy." Edward sniffed at me.

"Smexy?" chuckled Emmett.

"Yeah, smexy. I got it from Bella once." Edward shrugged.

"What does it mean?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know."

"O-kay. Well anyway, we're going to give these flowers to Esme to, you know, soften her up a little bit."

"Good idea Emmett! She loves these flowers." Edward said. He ran to his room and threw something at us.

"Ribbons? Why do you have ribbons?"

"I would rather not talk about that Rosalie."

"Did it have something to do with that day that Lauren decided she would leave you her…"

"I said I don't want to _talk about it!_" Edward shouted as Emmett and I laughed. We tied the ribbons onto the wild flowers, hid them behind our backs, and went downstairs to Esme. We all stood around awkwardly when Esme turned toward us.

"Yes?" she asked annoyed. We all looked at each other until Edward and I simultaneously elbowed Emmett forward. Emmett stumbled forward and seemed to shrink under Esme's scrutinizing glare.

"We're sorry!" Emmett cried and threw himself onto his knees while shoving the flowers under Esme's nose. He hugged her feet and fake sobbed for her forgiveness.

"Brave husband you got there" Edward scoffed as he handed Esme his bouquet and gave her a hug.

"We can't all have super awesome spy girlfriends or husbands Edward" I sniffed at him as I gave Esme my flowers and my hug.

"Quit sniping at each other and go tidy up your messes" Esme reprimanded and shooed us upstairs. We were finished mopping up the water when we heard a crash. We all got to the hallway, looked at each other, and ran down the stairs where Carlisle met up with us.

"I'm going to _kill _you." Said Esme venomously. We saw Esme get into a hunting crouch as we got to the bottom. We saw Jasper and Alice, dirty as can be and mud all over the white carpet.

"Why? What did we do? Guys help us!" Alice screamed as Esme stalked toward them. I _know_ she was not talking to us. We had just gotten Esme irritated; I didn't want to be dismembered!

"No way, we're all already in trouble" I shook my head and took a few steps back.

"And why the hell not?" Jasper asked outraged.

"Have you _seen_ the carpet?" Edward asked them. Alice and Jasper swiveled their heads toward the spot and they both had a look of realization.

"Oh," they both said together. Alice and Jasper looked at each other, looked at Esme, and then booked out of the house.

"When you come back, you had better bring a new carpet with you otherwise it's _off with your heads!_" Esme yelled behind them. We all tried hard not to crack up but one look from Esme sent us running back to our crime scenes.

"Wow, 5 teenagers and you still got it honey!" we heard Carlisle chuckle.

"I never lost it" sniffed Esme. Emmett made gagging sounds and I giggled at him.

"I heard that Emmett!"

"Sorry mom!"

I laughed at my husband when Esme yelled up again.

"You're not out of the hot water either Rosalie Lillian Hale! Get to work!"

"Yes ma'am" I replied quickly and scrubbed away the grout. Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and I gave him the finger. This heist had better be worth it.

* * *

**Ooh, everyone's in trouble. Anyway, get Bella's clothes on my profile and I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**But before you go, do you guys want Edward's POV or Carlisle's POV? I know Edward's will be redundant but Carlisle hasn't been in here much. Anyway, just drop me a note!**


	21. Moz Persuading and Carlisle's Mistake

**Hi guys! It's been a while, I know. Please don't hate me. **

**I finally finished school and I've been caught up into writing this story all over again. I'm not promising frequent day to day chapters but I have started writing like a maniac. It is almost time for the heist!**

BPOV

It was finally almost time for the heist.

Esme had led Carlisle to believe that she was his partner for the heist and Edward was told that his partner would be joining him later on.

I called Esme earlier to have her pick up the outfits for everyone and she was on her way right now. When Esme came over to pick up the outfits, she stopped at the door.

"Bella dear, why does Carlisle think that I will be going as his partner for the heist?"

"Oh, that's simple. He can't know that you're going to be part of the heist operation."

"So, I will be leaving with him on the day of the heist?"

"Yep. It's up to you to use your spy skills to lose him at some point. Since you know the trap doors, it won't be so hard for you."

"All right Bella. Uh, I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"Why did you make it so that the invitations exploded darling? I mean, you caused havoc in my home."

"Oh, the explosions only came if the person asked about it. Otherwise, they just disappeared when no one would be looking."

"I would make you pay for the damages to my home but my children should have known better."

"Well, I'll make sure to never give them anything explosive ever again."

"Please. Have you got the videos?"

"Yes, I'm making copies and editing right now. Their expressions are hilarious Esme. I can't wait to show them."

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you on Wednesday Bella."

"See you in two days!" I yelled behind her. She giggled and turned back to me.

"I'll be waiting!" she hollered and set off into the woods. I was making myself some waffles when the phone rang.

"Pitufa's house of beauty, how may I help you?" I asked in a nasally voice.

"I'd like the house special. Dye, wash, cut and blow dry."

"What's up Moz?"

"Nothing much except the best news of all time!"

"Ooh, did you finally learn how to walk in heels?"

"Shut up, and yes, I did. No, the news is that I have found a new heist and I could only think of one person that can help me pull it off."

"Uh,Caffrey?"

"Very funny Bell. No, I mean you."

"Moz, I'm out of the con world remember?"

"Oh come on," he pleaded, "I can't do this without you! This is one of those jobs you love to do! The smell of old jewelry and paintings, the laser beams, the high tech security systems! It even has a vault." He sing-songed.

"Nope." I was sticking to one word answers because what I really wanted to ask was what kind of vault it was and what kind of security system it was.

"It's a high tech security vault, with an hourly changing password, a retinal scan, and a hallway with traps. There's also a laser that randomly shoots out from different points and a motion sensor on the floor. It's a hair trigger motion sensor so if an unlucky bug tries to fly in there, poof it goes."

"If I could see you, I'd kill you."

"Ha. I've been hearing some stuff about you, you know."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Oh nothing much besides how soft you've been getting. People don't tremble when they hear 'The Fox' anymore. They all say 'Ah, they've quit. Why should we be afraid?' and I can't say I blame them. You've been doing so much teenager stuff that I bet you've gotten rusty."

"You can't antagonize me into helping you out Moz. Nothing you say will work." I said smugly. I felt proud that I was able to get over Moz's taunting.

"Not even if I tell you what I'm heisting?"

"Not even then."

"I got two words for you Bells, Eight Elvises."

"Seriously Moz? You expect to steal a Warhol? That's so boring. "

"I knew that'd get your attention."

"The only thing that would make me consider your heist idea is if you said the words…"

"A Wooded Path in Autumn" we said simultaneously. I paused for a while to make sense of what happened.

"You didn't," I gasped.

"I did," sang Moz.

"Where? How? Where?" I yelled.

"Calm down Bells. I found it after extensive searching and I knew I had to let you in on it. I was just going to take something else, "

"And what would that be?"

"Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

"If you're holding out on more art, I'm gonna…"

"All right, all right! Geez. It's a vintage ruby brooch for Trina and an antique sword for me."

"Oh that sword that you've been eyeing ever since the Noodle Place?"

"Yep. So what do you say, you in?" Moz asked eagerly. I looked around at my house and paced for a while. I had been itching to go on a real heist for a while but I had set down roots. I couldn't just leave when I felt like anymore. But I was still my own person! If they really loved me, they would understand.

"Uh Bells?" Moz asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"You're muttering again. Listen, if you really don't want to do it, it's OK. I understand. I shouldn't have guilted you into it. I'll just…"

"I'll do it," I interrupted his babbling.

"You will?"

"Yep. Tell me when and where."

"That's awesome Bella! I can't wait. I'll send you the information tomorrow. Bye!" he said excitedly.

"Goodbye," I told the dial tone. I hung the phone back up and sat down on my counter. I felt excited but guilty. What had I just done?

- Tuesday night!-

CPOV

"Thanks for the help on that emergency head wound ," a nurse yelled out as I walked by.

"No problem, just remember to check on him hourly," I intoned back to her. A door swung open and was about to hit me but I ducked out of the way in time. Thank goodness for fast vampire reflexes. The other person was not so lucky.

"AUGH!" screamed a feminine voice and a flurry of papers flew out of her hands. I knelt down and helped her gather the papers as a group of surgeons walked by uncaringly.

"Jerks," muttered the nurse from the floor as she stuffed papers back into the folder. I chuckled and handed the papers back to her.

"Surely not all doctors are insensitive clods." I asked her. She looked up startled and her cheeks flushed.

"No, I didn't mean _all_ doctors! I mean, some, sure, but not all. With the exception of those who like others, but not in a romantic way, it's…. I'm sorry, I'm babbling aren't I?" She asked as she stood up and piled the folders back into her arms.

"Yes but it's quite alright. Here's the last of your papers, in the correct folders of course. You tell me if any of those jerks give you any problems and I'll straighten them out, deal?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks Doctor." The young nurse said in awe as she collected the folders from my hand.

Had she really been that bullied by doctors, I wondered. Yes, I decided, I had been around many hospitals and nurses were never appreciated as much as they should be.

"No problem. And please, call me Carlisle."

"All right Dr, Cul… I mean, Carlisle. Have a good night."

"You have a good night as well Amber. I'll see you in two days ladies," I said to the other nurses as I signed charts and gathered my coat.

I flashed a departing smile at the nurses at the station and a wave to the other doctors as I walked away.

"Good grief, he's a hunk," I heard one of the night nurses say as she flapped a piece of paper.

"And so nice," gushed the young nurse I had just helped.

"Too bad he's happily married," grumbled Gladys, the RN that was always flirting. I always remembered to treat her as nice as the others but she thinks my intentions mean other things. Good thing that Esme set her straight once.

I got into my car and unloosened my tie. I drove to my home, blasting Panic! At the Disco, courtesy of Edward. I don't know why I liked that one particular band so much, I just did. I strolled in to my home to find my home like it was before.

I was not going to admit to Esme that I had had a moment of panic much like my children and ruined something as well. Instead of it being a bathroom, a closet or part of a forest, it was much smaller.

Flashback!

_I had finished hearing Bella's message when in a joking manner; I asked where the explosion was. When the screen popped up with that message, I slapped my forehead and got to work. I grabbed an armful of sweaters, dumped a safe holding a few documents and valuables in it, threw the sweaters in the safe and stuffed the bomb in the middle of it all. _

_I then proceeded to put it on the mattress and, for some convoluted reason, sit on it. The safe imploded and expanded from the inside and broke a few of the springs. It also managed to throw me in the air and I landed face first on the floor with a thump. _

_I then got to work dumping the ruined safe and ordered some matching sweaters online, telling Esme that they all needed to be dry-cleaned. _

_Flashback Over!_

I jogged up to my room with all the new sweaters and looked for some home clothes. I had finished putting the new sweaters away when I noticed a black outfit and a tool belt lying on the bed. I picked up the note and read it.

_Good luck, and have some fun with the new toys!_ It read. I picked up the outfit and examined each tool inside the belt.

_Should I try them out?_ I thought. I shook my head and proceeded to put the toys away but I kept battling the thoughts to try them out.

"Go ahead and do it," I heard Edward say from his room.

_Is it me that you're referring to?_ I questioned him.

"Yes, you Carlisle. Go on, have a good time."

_But I'm a grown man and the father figure of this household. I can't go around acting like… Emmett! No, I have responsibilities and I am going to act like an adult._ I thought at him.

"All right, but this is a once in a lifetime chance. Why not make the best of it?" he said slowly.

_I'll think about it, thank you Edward._

"No problem at all Carlisle. Glad to help." He whispered as he passed by on his way downstairs.

I took a long look at the clothes and made a split second decision.

I dressed up in the outfit and did somersaults and rolls all over the room, playing with the grappling hook and the laser button. I also made a silly sign on the ceiling with my acid lip balm as I hung upside down with my antigravity shoes. I found that I had to concentrate a bit to keep myself on the ceiling, but I got the hang of it after a while.

The door swung open and I heard a startled gasp. I arched my head back and fell down when I saw it was Esme.

"CARLISLE! I expected this from the children but not from you! And what did you do to my ceiling!"

The rest of the family rushed in behind her before I got a chance to explain and looked around the room with wonder. I looked back at my furious wife with a sheepish expression when I saw several flashes. I turned to see Jasper and Edward holding their phones up.

"You're taking pictures?" I asked incredulously.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Edward said solemnly and he snapped another picture of my face.

"I'm not taking any pictures Papa Bear," Emmett said with a grin on his face.

"Thank you Emmett," I sighed, "I'm glad to know I can trust _one_ of you with…"

"I'm taking video footage of this!" he interrupted and held up a wine red camcorder. I slapped my forehead and sighed angrily.

"Clean it up. Now." Esme growled and stalked out of the room, parting the children in her wake. The others looked after her for a while and then turned their heads back to me, expectantly.

"So," I said awkwardly, "Anyone ready for tomorrow's heist?"

"Shoosh yeah! But none more excited than you apparently," said Jasper as he pointed to my various works of attempted art.

"CC+EC? Classy Carlisle. I don't know how Esme will react to that when she finds out about us." Emmett grinned over my way.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward said.

"Thanks son."

"He's obviously talking about me, aren't you Carly-poo" Edward winked at me. The girls burst into laughter as Emmett got a dignified look on his face.

"Nuh uh! Tell him what those initials really mean Carlisle!"

"It means there's too many damn 'E' names in this house," I muttered.

"All right, let's leave Carlisle to his grade school redecorating," Alice chuckled as she herded the others out of my room. I gave her a grateful look and sank down on my bed. As I looked around at my handiwork, I only had one thought.

"What was I _thinking_?"

I realized too late that it was aloud and I heard muffled laughter from everyone in the house, including my annoyed wife.

**Here's Carlisle, just as someone asked me to do! I liked doing his POV. It was kinda calming in a way. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	22. Heist: Part 1

**Hello there my peoples. This here is one of two Heist chapters. Enjoy a few POVs! **

**I'll be back later at another time with some other POVs. **

**Thanks to crazyperson17, alsin, LHNT (Thanks!) kawaiigrlmari, and snoopykid. **

**I want to personally thank kawaiigrlmari for giving me the idea to give Bella a real heist. You rock!  
**

**Carry on!

* * *

**

**EPOV**

It was finally time for the heist. I dressed up in the outfit that my Bella had picked for me and jumped out of my window as soon as the clock struck 2.

I ran a bit through the forest and looked down at the address I needed to get to. I also made sure to take Bella's advice on the note and find different ways to get there besides running.

I ran to the highway at the edge of the forest and waited for the perfect opportunity. I sat on a high branch in a tree for 10 minutes until the perfect truck came by. I waited until it was directly under me and then I threw myself into the bed of the truck.

I snuck under the tarp and hid myself in the trees in the back of the truck so that other drivers wouldn't see me. I rode in the car a long time until I saw felt the truck going into a turnoff. I jumped out as soon as I saw an opportunity and hid myself in the trees again. I had about thirty more miles to go.

I walked around until I saw a nearby biker bar. I waited until everyone in the bar was distracted, ran to the chain of motorcycles, lifted one up and threw it into the woods. I ran toward where I threw it and caught right before it smashed into the ground.

"That was a close one" I muttered and I started it up.

Before I left, I heard someone groan out loud and complain about his bike being stolen again.

"Can't catch a break, huh Petey?" someone asked the upset man.

"First the little brunette girl from the airport and now this. Soon, I won't have any bikes." The man grumbled and headed back inside.

I shrugged and drove along until I got about three miles away from the place. I left the bike at a nearby gas station and I ran the rest of the way to the building.

When I arrived, I saw a broken down building that looked ready to collapse.

"Why here Bella?" I asked myself as I trudged up to the back entrance. I opened the door and walked into the dimly lit room. When I stepped in all the way, the door slammed shut behind me and a blue light flickered on above.

"Whoa," I breathed as I looked around. The room looked really high tech and more cleaned up than I thought it would. I turned toward the door and saw a message written on it. The message read _Enjoy your drink as you await the arrival of your partner._

I sat down on the chair and picked up the cup next to me. I put it under my nose and took a whiff.

"Mountain Lion?" I asked myself. I don't know how she did it but I was glad. I cautiously took a sip and sighed happily. I could get used to this.

Now, all I have to do is wait for my partner.

**CPOV**

I was down in the dining room waiting for Esme to finish dressing.

"That's twelve!" squealed Emmett and he proceeded to take half of the cards laid down on the table. I was about to put down a card when we heard a yell and a muffled thump. Emmett and I watched in amusement as Jasper hopped down the stairs trying to put his shoe on.

"Jeez, it doesn't always have to match," he muttered as he plopped down on one of the chairs in between us.

"Dressing issues?" asked Emmett as we dealt Jasper in.

"Yeah, I don't understand why Alice has to find the 'perfect' accessory for her outfit. Just take what Bella gave us and be done already!" He vented as we played another round. We both chuckled at his frustration and settled into silence.

"I don't see why girls have to take so long to get dressed," I piped in after a while.

"It's so that we can look great," Alice commented as she flew down the stairs. Jasper got up and left with her as Rosalie walked down the stairs while trying to put on an earring.

"Well, see you later old man" winked Emmett as he walked out with Rosalie.

"I'm not old!" I shouted and waved at Rosalie who smacked her husband. I started cleaning up the cards when I heard Esme come down.

"That's it?" I asked her. She looked down at her clothes and back at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we get all these gadgets and you just show up with nothing but the clothes?"

"Oh! I have them hidden. Don't worry about it honey, you'll see soon," She reassured me. I looked at her skeptically but followed her out the door. We hitched in a truck carrying a bunch of cars and settled in until our turn off came.

"I liked my Ferrari," I pouted as I watched the truck drive off.

"Don't worry honey, we'll get one after this."

We set off toward the direction of the building. Usually, Esme likes to examine some of the wildlife when we go out hunting and his time was no different. Within seconds, Esme had dropped behind me looking at exotic flora that she had not seen before.

"Hurry Esme, we don't have much time sweetheart." I said a bit impatiently. I had not minded the first seven times but now, I was starting to lose it.

"Oh just go on without me Carlisle dear, I'll catch up" she answered sweetly. I swear she was trying to get rid of me.

"Esme, I won't leave you behind" I answered firmly. She kept trying to get me to go ahead but I didn't want to start without her. Her eyes flickered with something and she sped up toward me.

We walked through the broken gates toward the building entrance. I opened the door and got the shock of my life.

"Wow. It looks so different in here from the outside" I awed as I looked around the high tech lobby of the building.

"I thought so too" Esme agreed with me. Something in her sentence struck me as odd.

"What do you mean you _thought_? Have you been here before?"

"No" she backtracked, "I meant I thought so too when we first stepped in here. I'm more focused on the mission here and I misspoke."

I gazed at her for a while and turned back to the room.

"Ok, I think we can find a way to go where we're supposed to be but we have to tread carefully. Which way should we go Esme?" I turned but she wasn't there. I called for her again but then the floor went out from underneath me.

I landed hard on my bottom in a dark room with a blue light.

"Carlisle?" I heard a voice ask.

"Edward?" I asked back as I stood and dusted myself off.

"Yeah, it's me. I guess you're my partner."

"I must be. How did you get here?"

"Oh, I walked in through a back entrance. And you?"

"I came with Esme but she disappeared. When I turned to look for her, the floor went out from underneath me and I ended up here."

"Oh, that screaming was you?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, who did you think it was?"

"Maybe a child who dropped their popsicle." He snickered.

"Oh, shut up. Let's go to the first mission."

"Or maybe a broken air raid horn." Edward yelled out as I walked ahead of him.

"I'm going to duct tape your mouth."

"Oh, oh! I know! A dying animal!"

I grumbled at his laughter and went to our heist room.

**EsmePOV**

I was looking around for any way to escape Carlisle when something dropped on my shoulders, covered my mouth, and we dropped into another hole.

We both fell into another room and Bella hopped off my shoulders.

"Oh that was you? Thank you so much! I was wondering how I would get away from Carlisle."

"I noticed," she chuckled as she took a seat in front o a large computer screen. "I saw your sneaking attempts on the screen and finally decided to help you out."

"I thought I would have to keep making up excuses on how beautiful the tree bark was."

"I liked when you went into a discussion on how that particular tree bark was browner than the others and you had to collect samples" Bella laughed as she typed in commands on another screen.

"Laugh it up dear," I commented drily. "What am I doing?"

"Oh, your assignment is to take care of Group A and B. I'll do the group transitions and group C."

"Group C wouldn't happen to be the one with Edward, would it?" I teased. I watched Bella's face flush red in the reflection of her computer.

"No, it has other people as well."

I smiled to myself and set to work on activating the traps for Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. After half an hour, all three groups were getting closer to their item.

"I have team A and B working to their item. Team A seems to be struggling but Team B is just a few steps away." I reported to Bella.

"Team C is looking good…"

"I bet they are" I snickered but Bella shot me a glare.

"_BUT_, they're having problems with one trap."

"That's all right Bella, Team A just got stuck in a trap." Alice was on the screen screaming for Jasper to get her right side up again as Jasper struggled to get through the metal obstacle without chopping off a limb. He had already reattached his fingers four times and he was taking it more carefully now.

Emmett was busy trying to time his jumps right on a random bow trap while Rosalie held on to a bar over a vat of tar. Emmett only had to punch the button to let Rosalie down, but he kept getting clipped by arrows.

"What's the status on Team C?"

"Edward's trying to figure out the lock combination and Carlisle's trying to deflect the darts with a vase."

We both chuckled at the antics of my family for a bit.

"Team A just got the item. Jasper is freaking out and thanking you through the wall."

"I knew he'd like it."

"How'd you know it was the sword he wanted?"

"One can only take so much historical books."

"True. Oh, Team B just cracked their safe open. Well, Emmett cracked it open. I knew he was always hardheaded."

"He broke through the metal with his head? That's not supposed to be possible! I specially designed that safe!"

I tried to apologize to Bella but she just waved it off, saying it wasn't my fault that Emmett had a supernatural hard skull.

"Oh, Team C just got through their safe. Aw, thanks Carlisle!"

"What did he thank you for?"

"I got him a little kit of roman surgical tools. Vintage and all that. Thought he'd like it."

"You thought correct. OK, time for switching?" I asked Bella.

"Yep. Are they in position?"

"Yes dear."

"Commencing in 3…2…1."

**JPOV**

I was freaking out at the vintage sword I had once showed Bella when I felt Alice feeling scared. Before I could turn to her so I could grab her, she fell out of sight and the place where she dropped closed up. I dropped to my knees over the spot where she fell in desperation and punched it as hard as I could without even making a dent.

Suddenly, I heard a sound above my head and before I could look up, something heavy fell on top of me.

"WAA!" yelled a voice and I got flattened.

"Whoa, that was creepy awesome!" the voice yelled again.

"Emmett?" I groaned from underneath him.

"Jasper? Hey buddy, how you doing?"

"I'm not so good. Hey Em, do me a favor."

"Sure, anything."

"Get off me."

"Oh right, sorry" Emmett chuckled sheepishly. He got to his feet and then hauled me up by my collar.

"Thanks. Now, where do you suppose we go?" I asked him as I dusted off my shirt.

"Well, we could find out. There's a note right there." Emmett walked over to the wall where a note was on a ledge that hadn't been there before. He picked the note up and the ledge disappeared inside the wall.

"Weird," Emmett commented and he turned to read the note. "Solve this riddle so the door can show you the way."

"What's the riddle?"

"Arnold Schwarzenegger has a big one. Michael J. fox has a small one. Madonna doesn't have one. The pope has one but he never uses it. Bill Clinton has one and he uses it all the time! What is it?"

"Oh! I know what it is!" Emmett shouted. I had an idea but I wasn't sure what it was.

"What would that be?" I asked warily. Before Emmett answered, he looked down quickly but I cut him off.

"It is _not_ that."

"Oh. Well than I have no idea. Wait, wait. How do you know that _isn't_ the answer? I mean, it could be. "

"I'll make you a deal. If I answer wrong, you say your answer and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

I faced the door, at least I think it was, and said the answer aloud.

"A surname." I anxiously waited to see if anything happened and right as Emmett was about to laugh, the door raised and lit the way down a corridor.

"Oh man" Emmett groaned and hung his head down as he walked in the hallway. I gave him a smug smile as he passed and followed behind him. We walked until we got to a door with a J and an E on it.

"Someone's been expecting us" Emmett said in a creepy voice. I shoved him and cautiously reached toward the door. Emmett gave me a confused look and got a little impatient.

"Dude, you're so slow! It's just a…AAH!" he screamed as he touched the knob. Emmett crumpled to the floor and I knelt next to him.

"I was going slowly for a reason Em," I told him as he started coming to. He groaned and rolled over to his side.

"What was that?" he moaned as he sat up.

"The door's electrocuted, didn't you know that?"

"NO! Rose and I just went in without any of this freaky shocking business!"

"Oh. Well, Alice and I each kept getting shocked until we figured it out. The trick is to go at it at a constant slow speed and turning it as slowly as you can."

"Would have been great for you to tell me _before_ I went and got charbroiled."

"Puh-lease. You hardly smell well cooked. Now that the door's open, shall we proceed into the room?"

"After you partner," Emmett said irritated. I shrugged and went in before him. I surveyed the layout of this strange jungle themed room and turned to look at Emmett. He seemed to be very concentrated in the room as well so I decided to take initiative and step out first.

"I wouldn't do that " advised Emmett as I continued to walk carefully across the green shag carpet.

"And why not?"

"Because I have a feeling that something's going to pop out any second."

"Riiight." I drawled as I continued walking. I took another step and something under my foot shifted.

"Uh oh."

"What Uh oh? What do you mean? What did you _do_?" Emmett freaked out and started whipping his head everywhere for a threat. I tried to calm him but honestly, I was freaking out a little too.

"Look Emmett, nothing's moving, shooting, or exploding. We're fine," I reassured after a few minutes passed. Emmett took a deep breath and I started to move again, slower just in case I was wrong about the trap. Every few seconds, Emmett would make a noise or shout for me to watch my step.

"Good gravy, be careful!" Emmett shouted.

"For the love of God Emmett, shut up!" I bellowed.

"No Jasper, look!" he insisted. I turned my head to where he was pointing and got a shock. There were little lumps forming under the carpet that made whirring noises. More lumps were popping up all over the floor and I sucked in a breath.

"What is that?" I whispered.

"I have no idea but whatever it is, it sounds evi… Oh look! Baby turtles!" Emmett cooed after the first one popped out. I took a closer look at them and shook my head.

"Uh, I don't know about this Em. This seems a little fishy to me."

"What could be so vicious about little baby turtles?" he asked as he stroked the back of the one he picked up.

"I don't know yet but keep an eye on it."

"Aye aye Jasper." Emmett saluted and started making baby talk with the turtles. This time, I went slower than before on the carpet, making sure to maneuver around the razor sharp fake vines that dropped out of nowhere and ducking when fake snakes dropped out. I thought the rubber snakes were harmless until the first one exploded in my face. It wasn't enough to harm me but it disoriented me for a bit.

Emmett started cracking up after that happened and he would alternate between making random exploding noises and faking that the turtles were harming him. He knew I still didn't trust the turtles and he scoffed at my idea that nothing in these heists should be considered harmless.

"Why do you believe the turtles are harmless? They're here for a reason and I don't think we should underestimate them" I told Emmett as we were cracking the safe where the next item was.

We were using a keypad that required a five digit code. Then, we needed to use our lock picking kit to lift up the five pins and keep them up at the same time so the safe could open. It was harder to do than it sounded.

"Maybe Bella just wanted us to have some fun" Emmett shrugged as he lifted the fourth pin. He reached up to pet his new friend, whom he named Koopa, but knocked his lock pick which caused all the pins to fall again. We groaned and I pushed him out of the way. After a few tries, I managed to get all five pins up and unlock the safe.

"Success!" Emmett yelled, throwing his hands up in victory. I sighed in relief and opened the safe. I reached in and took out a covered bundle that said Fragile.

"What is it?"

"I think it's a jar. Hold on, let me uncover it." I peeled back the dusty wrapping and held up the jar of…

"Leeches? Oh my gosh, that's like, the funniest prank ever! Who's it for?" Emmett laughed as he turned the jar over carefully in his massive hands.

"How is it a funny prank?"

"Because we're vampires… holding a jar that used to be full of blood sucking creatures… it's, oh forget it. You're so drab."

I looked in the safe again for a note and then noticed a blue light showing part of a word in the back of the safe. I shined the light and saw Emmett's name scribbled in Bella's writing.

"Well good news Emmett, it's yours."

"Whoot!" he yelled and put the jar in his pack. As soon as the jar went in, something weird happened with Koopa.

"Emmett, what's wrong with your turtle friend?"

"I don't know. Koopa, speak to me buddy, what's wrong?"

We found what was wrong, all right.

Koopa retreated back into its shell and turned into a ball. When he popped back out, he wasn't so cute and cuddly anymore. Koopa protruded spikes all over his shell, grew sharp claws and had razor sharp teeth in his mouth. Emmett dropped the turtle and backed away as we saw the other turtles morph into killer animals.

"Koopa, how could you? You turned into… into… Bowser!"

"Emmett would you stop with all the Super Mario references?"

"So-rry, it's not every day that I feel betrayed. What do we do Jasper?"

"I don't know. Try to find a weakness?"

"Got it" he nodded and grabbed one as it jumped toward our faces. I grabbed another flying turtle and tried to hit it at different points so I could find a weakness. After getting clocked on the head by five other turtles and having three gnawing on my shirt, I found the weak spot.

"Yes!" I exulted and then turned to Emmett who was on the ground, batting some away with his acid lip balm. "Emmett, it'll come apart if you press it on its neck under the chin."

Emmett nodded and chopped turtles as fast as he could while trying to stand.

"Jasper, if you knock the shell at a 40 degree angle while holding the head in the opposite direction at 20 degrees, the shell pops off and there's a button."

"How did you even know that?"

"Lucky timing."

"No, I mean the angles and the force to pop the shell off" I cleared up as I broke apart four turtles.

"Oh that. Well, I've always been interested in math, physics and aerodynamics. How do you think I pulled off that prank with Alice's clothes so successfully?"

"I don't know. I sort of figured it just came" I grunted as another turtle attacked me, "naturally to you. But now, it sort of makes more sense. Alice still can't find that suitcase full of blouses."

"Oh I remember that!" Emmett chuckled. "Well, if my measurements were correct, they would have landed somewhere in the backwoods of Yellowstone National Park."

"It's in Wyoming? Alice will not be pleased when she gets wind of this" I huffed as I took apart three of the last seven killer turtles.

"Which is why we must never tell her" Emmett spoke slowly as he grabbed my collar. I nodded hesitantly, the first time I was ever frightened by Emmett. I wasn't full out scared but he got me to see a different side of him.

We finished the last turtle together and looked around at all the damage we did. We turned to give each other a triumphant high five when I was sucked upwards through the ceiling.

"I'm getting tired of this" I muttered as I flew to my new destination.

* * *

**Oh, I liked team Emmett and Jasper! I liked the name he gave for his new turtle friend. Anyway, I'll be off, writing more POVs for you guys and trying to crack you up at your houses. At least I hope I am. **

**I won't be posting up the things they stole until I've written everyone's POVs. SO don't fret peoples. I'll get to it sometime.  
**


	23. Heist: Part 2

**Well hey there! You must REALLY hate me. **

**I know it's been a while but I have an excuse! I recently came back from a Habitat for Humanity trip. It was fun and a week long. Now, classes have started and I'm trying to get As in everything. That means a lot of reading, writing, and homework. **

**I'll try to work on this story as much as I can but it'll probably be a slow process. **

**Thanks to everyone who's been patient with me! I love you guys!**

**Read on!

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"All right, Jasper's been sucked into the portal. Everyone else is now set to go. "

"Rosalie's arrived to her new partner and Emmett is now stuck with Alice."

"Oh man, I can't wait to see what happens if Alice ever got the memo about what happened to her clothes."

"It's sure to be a bloodbath. No one's told her what happened to her clothes."

"Everybody else knows what happened?"

"Yes dear, everyone but Jasper. We took alternate trips after Emmett revealed where he thought her clothes fell. I was the first to find that some of the woodland animals took it as padding for their homes."

"Wow. I feel for her but why would Alice still be mad? "

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she likes clothes but they got blasted away. The upside was that she got to buy new ones which was what she was going to do anyway. Alice doesn't strike me as the kind to wear the same thing."

"Hmm. You're right Bella, we never thought of it that way. Maybe this will teach them to let bygones be bygones."

"Well, here's hoping anyway."

Esme nodded and turned her attention to the screen. Take three for the teams.

**RPOV**

I was traveling through a tube; much like the one I suspected Emmett went through, when I landed in a chair.

"Rosalie!" I heard Carlisle exclaim. I whipped my head around to see him standing up from the floor.

"You landed on the floor?" I winced as he stretched out his arms and loosened up.

"Yes, but I'm fine" he waved me off.

"Did Bella position your landing wrong?" I asked but Carlisle shook his head.

"Nope, I just didn't know how the landing tubes worked. Edward was taken from me via tube and Alice landed in his place. I thought we were supposed to stop right before being dropped out but I miscalculated."

"You tried to grab the end of the tube, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did. I was horribly wrong and my poor bum has to pay for it now." He said sadly as he turned to stare at his rump. I giggled at his face and then motioned for us to go on.

We walked over to a door that looked like a cave.

"Whoa, that's very elaborate" I breathed.

"You should have seen the one Alice and I had. It was a winter wonderland. I don't know how Bella got all that snow and those devilish little penguins there."

"Penguins?"

"Don't underestimate the little tuxedoed birds like Alice did."

"Oh. Well Edward and I had a fight with an octopus."

"An octopus?"

"Yes. Half the room was filled with water. There were stingrays, sharks, and one octopus. We should have been keeping track of that octopus. It about tore us to shreds, it even got Edward five times."

"Ooh." Carlisle flinched. We headed inside the cave and looked around. The cave ceiling had an odd shape to it but we thought nothing of it.

We should have paid more attention.

"Ow" Carlisle yelped as he took a step forward.

"What is it?" I asked frantically. I hoped he didn't get hurt too bad because Esme would slaughter me.

"I got hit by a laser but I don't know where it came from." I looked around when I felt a sharp sting on my forehead. I looked down and saw that my shirt had a few red dots on it. it was coming from the direction of the ceiling and when I looked closer, I saw what it was.

"Um, Carlisle? We've got company." I pointed. He looked up slowly and saw what I meant. Bats. About 40 of them and they all had beaming red eyes that were locked onto me and Carlisle's still forms.

"I think they're motion sensor bats" I whispered to Carlisle.

"How will we ever get out of this predicament? Those beams really sting. I also have a theory that the longer we move, the more dangerous those beams will be toward us."

"So, what will we do?" I asked him. He stayed still and the bats went back to sleep mode.

"I have an idea!" Carlisle whispered excitedly. He dug into his pocket as slowly as he could without making too much movement and pulled out a pack of marbles.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Uh, Alice and I were looking around and some marbles were dropped from the ceiling. We picked it up and decided to use it for later or something. Alice defeated the penguins with them in a single shot."

"So how will they help us here?"

"Watch." Carlisle took one marble and flicked it away from him. All the bats honed in on it and burst it into pieces as some of them moved toward the flying marble. When it disintegrated, the bats flew back to their resting place.

"They all work unison" I realized. Carlisle smiled widely and made a noise of approval. He threw the marbles discreetly into the pocket I held open and nodded as soon as I had all of them.

"Do you know the plan?"

"Yep" I breathed at him.

"All right then, let's rock and roll" he smiled over at me. I grinned back and we got into action. We both grabbed five marbles and were about to throw them when the ground started to rumble before us.

"Ugh, what now?" I huffed as we tried to keep our ground. The floor cracked and fell to reveal the most cliché trap ever.

"Lava Bella? Really? That's the best you could think of?" I sniped at the ceiling.

"Now, now Rosalie. She's made a lot of new things that neither you nor I have ever seen before. It is all right to mix up some new stuff with old things we are familiar with. I think that the bats can challenge us with the lava."

"I just thought Bella would have more unexpected things. I was rooting for her the entire time when she made the course and it just feels like a letdown."

"Well, let's go on and find out what we need to take. Then, we can get our new partners."

"Ok" I agreed and threw a few marbles out near the lava. Just as expected, the bats split up and followed the marbles, shooting at them with their lasers. Carlisle and I took the distraction to jump to the rocks floating above the lava.

We kept this process up until we got to the middle of the lava river. Suddenly, a waterfall of lava poured down from the ceiling before we could jump to the rocks in front of us. I had been ready to jump and Carlisle had to grab the back of my belt so that I wouldn't slam into the wall of lava. I was literally an inch away from it.

"That was a close one" Carlisle commented as he pulled me back again. I turned to look at him and saw that he was stifling a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing. I guess you got the unexpected huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bella totally one-upped me. Ha ha."

"Yes and it seems that she's given you a new hairstyle as well" he chuckled. I looked up and saw that my hair was still smoldering. Carlisle put his cold hand on it and it stopped smoking.

"She totally owes me a new hairstyle" I grumbled as we turned toward the lava wall again. We stood for a few moments, trying to time it when I figured it out.

"Carlisle, it goes down in odd numbers. It waits nine seconds, then seven, and then five. Then it goes back to seven, and then nine again and it repeats."

"Good work Rosalie, I knew those mathematical theory books weren't just for decoration" he praised me. I ducked my head down, embarrassed and went to jump through the wall while simultaneously throwing marbles for the bats. I miscalculated where the rock was on the other side and had to use one of the bats as a stepping stool.

"Good save Rosalie!" Carlisle shouted from the other side.

"Thanks!" I shouted "Now it's your turn to go through Carlisle. There's a rock at your 1 o' clock."

Carlisle threw the marbles and jumped through the lava wall. He over jumped a bit and almost got himself thrown in the lava but I jumped to his rock on time and pulled him up.

"Thank you dear," Carlisle sighed and turned to give me a smile.

"No problem old man."

"I already told you children I am _not_ old!" he shouted as I jumped to the next rock. I laughed and did a few flips, sticking out my tongue at him when I faced him again, and got to the safe.

Before I got to open the safe, I studied how to approach it.

"Everything all right Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, brushing off bits of smoldering ash that clung to his sweater.

"Yeah, I just don't remember which safe this is. They all look so similar!" I huffed, frustrated.

"Well," Carlisle said as he got to his knees and put his ear to it, "If I'm not mistaken, this may be the Swedish 4500, with glass locking mechanism and 7 pin lock."

"How'd you know?" I asked awed.

"Oh, quite simple. I got in tune with every safe I memorized, remembering how many times it locks down before we get the correct combination."

"Whoa."

"Yes my dear. That, and the name is on the side." He pointed out. I whipped my head to where he pointed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Hilarious Carlisle."

"Just showing you that even older people have still got it," he gloated, a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah, let's just crack the safe."

"All right, this one cannot be opened by hearing because every click sounds virtually identical; it took me hours to even try to crack it. I figured out that we have to do it by touch but it has to be very slowly."

Carlisle spread his hands on the side of the safe and directed me to put my hands on either side of the safe. Within minutes, we were both frustrated and arguing with each other.

"It was definitely 12, Rosalie."

"I distinctly remember it being 17, Carlisle."

"I was the one who turned the knob. I felt it Rosalie," Carlisle tried to say civilly.

"Well you felt wrong" I sniffed. He huffed and ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends of them.

"Look, I know what I felt and it was most definitely a 12."

"No it wasn't!"

"Why do you have to be so hardheaded?" he shouted suddenly. He covered his mouth as soon as he said it and had an apologetic look on his face.

"At least I'm not a perfectionist!" I shouted when I got over the shock. Carlisle looked outraged and set his face in a frown.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, you overachiever!"

"Stubborn!"

"Old timer!"

"Airhead!" he yelled back.

He took a deep breath and held his arms up. "We both got out of line there Rosalie, I'm sorry for calling you those ugly names. How about this, we'll both try out the combinations with the numbers and the one who's correct has to apologize. Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed and shook his hand. We both set our hands on the safe again, with me turning the knob this time. We used both the numbers and realized something important.

"They're both wrong" I announced to Carlisle. He groaned and we set to work finding the last number. It took us a while but we finally found it. I heard the click of the safe and looked up at Carlisle. He smiled back at me and motioned for me to open the safe. I sighed and pulled open the safe door slowly.

"Um, Rosalie? Can you go any faster?"

"Well, the safe exploded last time when I was with Emmett and it squirted ink when I was with Edward. I won't take any more chances by opening it quickly."

"That explains the blue" mused Carlisle as he looked at my head. I rolled my eyes and finally got the safe open.

The items were just sitting there and I retrieved them carefully, giving Carlisle an old looking contraption and taking a small car part that looked ancient.

"The first stethoscope? Oh my gosh, thank you Bella! It may not be in perfect condition but I really don't mind!"

I snickered at Carlisle gushing over the piece and looked over mine.

"A piece of the first racecar ever invented? AAH!" I squealed at the walls. Carlisle looked smug as he saw me freaking out over my own personal treasure. I stuck my tongue out at him and carefully put it in one of my pockets.

"What now?" I asked Carlisle as he finished putting his piece away.

He looked back up at me and shrugged. He was about to say something when the rocks beneath him catapulted him toward the lava so fast, I didn't even have time to react.

"Rosalie! Help!" he yelled as he soared through the air. I was running toward him as fast as I could before bats swarmed all over me and took me away from him. The last thing I saw was Carlisle disappearing underneath orange, glowing lava.

**EmmettPOV (Way too many E names.)**

I was grabbed from the side of the wall, away from Alice and got thrust outside.

"Whoa! I came from a tree!"

I was looking around for any sign of my partner when the ground opened up and smoke came out from it. Out of the smoke, Carlisle emerged, screaming his head off and hugging himself tightly in a fetal position.

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran over to him. He heard my voice and popped his head up.

"Emmett?" he asked confused.

"Sure is Daddy-o."

"Where am I?"

"Outside."

"Thanks for those words of wisdom" he deadpanned at me. He looked down at his body and started patting himself down.

"Do I need to leave you and your pants alone for a moment?" I questioned him jokingly.

"No Emmett, I just got thrown into lava and I'm relieved to find that I'm still in one piece."

"Whoa, lava?"

"Yes. Well, now that I'm still whole, would you like to go on?"

"Sure, lead the way," I motioned toward the woods. Carlisle hesitated and looked at me with troubled eyes.

"I would if I had any idea where we're supposed to go," he admitted sheepishly. I admitted that I didn't know the next step either and we both sat under a tree, defeated. We were both wondering how we were going to get the next clue when an acorn fell in the space between us.

This was no ordinary acorn though; it was a mechanical acorn that opened as soon as Carlisle picked it up.

A note popped up as soon as the little machine stopped whirring and inside, it read that we had to travel back home via…

"Skydiving?" shrieked Carlisle when he read the last word.

"Whoa. I've never done _that_ before."

"I wouldn't have liked _now_ to start skydiving, or para-boating, or running on waves, or whatever it is that you kids call extreme sports these days."

"Calm down Carlisle, skydiving isn't that bad."

"Oh no? What does skydiving entail? I haven't really taken interest in recreational activities of this century much."

"Well, all you have to do is take a plane ride."

"Really? That doesn't sound so bad" Carlisle smiled at me.

**On the plane ride**

"Wow, everything looks so small from here! I'm so glad they issued these parachutes for us in case something goes wrong. Though we'd survive it" he added in a small whisper towards me. I nodded my head at him and looked anxiously toward the pilot.

"Yeah, humans take safety really seriously," I chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, better to be thorough than dead." I nodded at his words and looked toward the door. Carlisle hadn't noticed the different subtleties that this plane had from other planes and I was thankful for his naiveté.

We rode for a while until the pilot turned back toward us and let his copilot steer the plane.

"All right, this is where you boys get off!" yelled the pilot. Carlisle gave him a confused look and then nodded in understanding.

"I get it!" he exclaimed, "You fly closer to another plane and we jump into it. That's why it's called skydiving! Clever."

The pilot looked at him weirdly and shook his head.

"He doesn't know what he's doing?" he asked me.

"Well, it's best not to tell him." I replied.

"I'm not comfortable with letting inexperienced divers jump by themselves. I was willing because you knew what to do as an experienced diver but I'm not okay with it anymore. I'm gonna have to jump with you guys."

"NO!" I yelled, "I mean, no thanks! I'll just walk him through it."

The pilot looked at me for a while but finally relented. He turned to open the door and faced back toward us.

"Excuse me sir, but isn't that kind of dangerous?" Carlisle asked with a hint of panic in his voice. The pilot rolled his eyes and turned to face me.

"Remember, open it at 2500 feet, lowest person has the right of way, never get under anyone or anything, never track into anyone, and _always_ waveoff. Remember these things and you're good to go."

I gave a thumbs up to the pilot and turned toward Carlisle.

"Uh, Carlisle? We sort of have to go."

"Skydiving isn't what I think it is, is it?" he asked nervously. I shook my head sheepishly, grabbed his arm and jumped out of the plane. I heard the pilot holler "Good Luck" behind us and the plane roared away.

"Emmett, I'm going to kill you!" screamed Carlisle as we hurtled through the air.

"Sorry Carlisle, it was on the directions Bella gave us!"

"Fine, she's next on my hit list!" he yelled as he waved his arms and legs about. I took out my camera and took a picture of him. He turned and gave me a dirty look as I put my camera away.

"Stop it Carlisle. We're falling, not swimming in a pool."

"I don't know what to do!"

"Just lay back, relax, and pull the chute when I tell you to." He nodded and looked down. After a bit, he took out his camera and we took pictures of each other while we fell towards the earth. We also took pictures below us.

"It looks so peaceful below" Carlisle commented as we took a picture of the mountain tops a few yards away from us.

"I wish the whole world could appreciate this… PULL the chute Carlisle!" I yelled. I had been so busy with the pictures that we passed the mark to open the chute. Carlisle fumbled with the camera and the pack before he found the pull cord.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now!" I yelled and we both pulled the cord. What we found when we pulled the cords was unexpected.

"Butterflies?" Carlisle yelled. I couldn't help but take a picture of Carlisle looking horrified at his parachute. His purple parachute looked like a 6 year old girl painted it, with butterflies in varieties of pink and a stick princess with a wand.

Carlisle looked at me angrily and whipped his camera out as well, taking a picture of me laughing. I struck another pose at him and smiled a bit.

"Here, get my good side" I smirked at him. He smiled impishly and signaled for me to look up. I turned my head up and saw a picture of me in a dress.

"What? I never did that! No! Where did that come from and why does it look so _real_?" I asked horrified.

"Don't worry, I think you look very pretty" Carlisle said smugly as he took more pictures of me. I tried to cover my face but he kept snapping away. I finally managed to give him a dirty look and glared at him the whole way down.

When we landed, I took off the pack as fast as I could but Carlisle tackled me and stuffed it down his pants.

"You cannot destroy it."

"Carlisle, so help me I will stick my hands down your pants and get it."

"Why Emmett, was that an innuendo?"

"Carlisle, I'm not playin… did you just make a dirty comment?" I asked him. While I looked at him confused, Carlisle took the opportunity to run. I gawked after him and got into gear.

"Carlisle, come back with my parachute!"

"You can have it when, or if, you catch me!" he yelled back. I thought that Edward was the fastest runner in the family but Carlisle proved that he's right up there with him.

"Dang, I'm never going to get it back" I huffed and pushed myself all the way to our final destination.

**BPOV**

"All right Esme, all the teams are moving toward their final destination. We gotta move."

"Sure, dear. I wanted to know how we can get there before the teams."

"Oh, we're taking a real fun way. Now, let's lock and load."

We walked toward the underground walkway where a little car waited for us.

"You think we can drive faster than vampires?"

"Well, we can if I souped it up. That, and I sent the teams on various ways to buy us some time."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, one team is skydiving, another is hang-gliding, and the last team is white water river rafting."

"I didn't know there was rafting here."

"Oh, there is if there's a river."

We got in the car and I strapped on my seat belt. Esme strapped on her belts and held up her helmet.

"Are these really necessary?"

"Well, they're more for me than you. I would recommend the seat belts though unless you want to fall out upside down!" I chuckled but Esme didn't seem to be in as good a mood as I was. I cleared my throat and started the engine.

"Hope you're strapped in Esme, we're ready to go." I told her over the roar of the engine. She gave me a thumbs up and I pressed the button.

Soon, we were streaming at speeds of up to 105 miles per hour. Esme was clutching the back of my seat as I tried to hold on to my seatbelt for dear life.

"Isn't this a rush?" I yelled back at her as the scenery whooshed by in a blur of green.

"It's… something!" Esme yelled back after a pause. I whooped a few more times and within 5 minutes, we were back at the Cullen house. I hopped out of the car and jumped a few times to get the feeling back in my legs.

"Whoa, that was great!" I breathed as I hopped all around Esme.

"It was an experience I hope to _never_ experience again." She said with a look. I laughed at her and kept hopping around her. After a bit, Esme grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down.

"Stop, please" she begged me. I nodded and motioned toward the house.

"We should go in and set up; they'll be here any minute."

We both walked into the house to transform the living room. Esme turned the switch to have the metal shutters come down which we painted black a few days ago. I pulled the prospective chairs for the teams and worked with the lighting we needed.

When we finished, Esme and I took our seats and I flipped the switch that enabled us to go in the bunker I built.

"What is the bunker for?"

"Oh, I constructed it so the teams won't know that we'll be here. We can hear them but they can't hear us. You will also have to make sure that your thoughts are shielded from Edward. I can't plan against that."

"Done deal darling. Oh, I think I hear the first team to arrive."

"That should be Edward and Alice. I can hear them arguing from here."

**APOV**

I walked through the forest angrily, cutting a path through any greenery that dared to get in my way.

"Alice, I already told you I was sorry! I didn't think that would happen!" Edward pleaded behind me. He could have easily caught up but he knew better than to be anywhere near me.

"It doesn't matter to me Edward. Those were brand new Manolo Blahniks and my whole wardrobe was Valentino! I can't believe you didn't warn me!"

"I'll get you a new wardrobe and shoes! How about those shoes, uh, Gootchie and that designer named… hold on, oh yeah! Frada!"

I turned to him with an appalled and outraged expression.

"Do you mean Gucci and Prada?" I asked him slowly. I would never hurt someone but he is truly killing me now.

"I didn't mean to mispronounce them Alice, I just wasn't sure." He backtracked as he raised his arms.

"I've spent _years_ trying to get you dressed correctly. Even going as far as giving you little cheat sheets so you'll know who's covering your loins!"

"Loins?" He interrupted but I ignored his comment.

"… And you _dare_ to get the names _WRONG?_ How could you do that Edward? Even _Emmett _knows them!" I screamed at him.

"I'll study them tonight Alice, I promise!" he said hurriedly. I huffed and continued my rampage through the forest toward our home.

"You still should have warned me."

"How was I supposed to help you steer away from that Hawk's nest?"

"You could have at least helped me when they started pecking at me and shredded my sweater, which I _still_ had to leave behind!"

"I'm sorry Alice! I didn't think they would have the strength to drag you that far!"

"I could have defended myself if I hadn't been stuck in the hang glider," I sniffed at him.

"Or when those squirrels started attacking you as well and jumped into your shirt," he added.

"You're not helping!"

"Sorry. How about this, I'll make it up by getting you that dress you've been eyeing for a while."

"What dress?" I asked suspiciously. Edward's eyes lit up and he got a victorious smirk on his handsome face.

"That dress made by a certain Miss Madeleine Vionnet."

I stopped dead in my tracks and gawked at him.

"No. Way."

"Yes way sister dearest. I've been saving this dress for an occasion such as this." He smiled. I squealed and threw myself at him. He caught me and spun me around.

"I take back everything I said about you; you're the best brother ever!" I said as I hugged him fiercely.

"All right, all right" he chuckled as he pried me loose. We both kept on toward the house, which we could see from here.

"Alice, one question." He said after a while. We were walking down the driveway and were less than 50 feet away from it.

"Shoot, favorite brother of mine."

"Why did that moose start attacking you too?"

"Oh, I threw a squirrel at it by mistake."

Edward snorted at that.

"Nice, Alice."

"Well, it wouldn't have happened if someone had helped me!" I yelled and we started arguing again as we neared our house.

We walked in to find that the living room was dark and had six chairs in a row. I sat on one end of the chairs as Edward sat on the other end. Soon, Jasper and Rosalie walked in together, laughing.

"… and those beavers never saw it coming!" Jasper laughed as Rosalie laughed heartily.

"Do you remember the part with the moose that came out of nowhere?"

"Oh yeah! If I hadn't calmed it down, it would have charged us both! I still didn't get why there was a squirrel hanging on to it."

"Beats me," shrugged Rosalie.

"Hey Alice!" Jasper waved and rushed over to give me a greeting hug and kiss.

"Sup moody?" Rosalie asked Edward. He rolled his eyes at her but waved in greeting as she sat near him.

"What's got you and Edward so mad at each other?" Jasper asked as he took some stray twigs out of my hair.

"Nothing" we said simultaneously after glancing at each other. We waited a few minutes for Carlisle and Emmett, listening to Jasper and Rosalie's "White water adventure."

"…and that's when the moose came charging from the trees, dead set on smashing something."

"so Jasper threw himself onto the moose's back, riding it like a bucking horse."

"That's also why Rosalie had to chase me. I fell sideways and my shoes got stuck on the antlers. The squirrel also started climbing all over me, biting, well _trying_ to bite, me all over."

"And that's how we got here." Rosalie finished with a hand movement.

"So, what are your stories guys?" Jasper asked curiously. We both stuttered uselessly before Emmett burst in through the door.

"What's cracking losers and Rosalie?" he boomed as he sat next to his wife and proceeded to make out with her. Carlisle walked in behind him and smacked Emmett on the head as he passed by.

"Don't call them losers, you knucklehead," Carlisle said grumpily as he placed himself next to Edward.

"Whoa, someone's snippy," said Jasper.

"No, no. It's deserved. I already told you I was sorry Carlisle! I even promised to go to med school next time but he isn't taking my offer."

"I wonder why," Carlisle remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, you have no reason to be mad anymore! You took the pa…ersonal object and won't give it back to me!" Emmett yelled. We could all tell that he was trying to cover up something but we didn't know what.

"Just you wait. I'm going to ask Bella to infuse it with that special indestructible mixture so you can _never_ tear it." Carlisle said smugly. He also patted his pants and made a face at Emmett. We all looked at Carlisle oddly, wondering why he would pat his pants in such a creepy way and why Emmett glared at him and his pants.

Jasper was about to say something when the floor in front of us shifted, with Esme and Bella emerging on chairs.

"Hey guys, I hope you've enjoyed the heists you pulled because we will not be doing it again for a _long _time." Bella smiled at us. We groaned but understood her sentiment. It was hard and tiring, even for us vampires. I couldn't even fathom the toll it took on Bella.

"Esme?" questioned Carlisle. "The last time I saw you was when we entered the obstacle course! Where did you go?"

"Well, Bella couldn't have done everything by her lonesome so she recruited me to help. I've been in on it since she made the plans."

"Seriously? I didn't even pick up on that," awed Edward.

"Well, I'm a woman of many talents," Esme smirked at him. Emmett opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off with a glare from Esme and Carlisle.

"Anywho," Bella piped in, "I just wanted to hear what you guys thought about it! Then, we can watch a special presentation that Esme and I made."

Everyone started immediately complementing Bella and Esme on their outstanding job in building the course until Jasper's comment beat everyone.

"Bella, the newborn wars were more predictable than your obstacles. I have deep respect for you as a formidable opponent."

The whole room quieted as soon as he said the last word. It was something for Jasper to respect her but to name her a formidable force when she was a human? It was mind boggling for us. Sensing the importance of the statement, Bella turned a bright shade of red.

"You really mean that? I'm flattered Jasper, thank you!" She exclaimed and ran out of her seat to give him a hug.

"Hey hey, hands off the meat candy Bells. You got your own" I teased after a while. She slyly winked at me and went to go sit on Edward.

"You can never have enough," she grinned at me and turned off the light as she started the special movie. Jasper chuckled and hugged me close, saying I was the only one for him. I snuggled in to him and laughed at the footage that Bella had gotten of us from the heist.

* * *

**Awwwww, The heist is over… :( **

**It was super fun to write this and really hard to come up with new material.**

**I can't wait to reveal the rest of the story though… MWAHAHA!**

**Later guys!  
**


	24. Telling and Planning

**Agh, I've been so bad at updating but I have a lot of school work that I cannot balance this with.**

**Uh, people have still been faving this story and for that, I thank you guys.**

**You ALL rock.**

**Read on.

* * *

**

BPOV

We were all enjoying the footage that Esme and I had collected over the weeks but I was still uneasy. It was only a couple of days from now that I'd be heading off to another country to perform an actual heist.

In my spare time, I've been reading up on my mark and how to execute the perfect plan. Moz and I had been sending encrypted messages through a system we devised a while ago.

I had the tickets, the clothes and only one more thing to do.

Tell them.

I sighed and made sure to keep my emotions in check. It didn't help that Jasper was close by. He gave me a look once but I gave him a reassuring nod. Alice hadn't caught on to my future plans yet and for that, I was thankful.

I looked over to see Edward and his reactions to the video. Everyone seemed to be having a good time but I'm sure that will completely change afterwards. I settled in to watch the Rosalie and Edward part but I nodded off.

EPOV (Edward... there ARE too many E names...)

I looked down when Bella fell asleep on my chest. I tried to focus on the movie but ended up being captivated by the angel I was holding. She looked so peaceful and relaxed.

I started playing with her hair and smoothing away the frown on her face as she slept. I don't know what has had her so worried but I hope that it's over by now.

I was so proud of Bella. She had built this entire course and gained respect from everyone in my family, especially Jasper.

_I meant every word Edward. She really _is_ a force to be reckoned with._ Jasper gave me a smile above Alice's head. I mouthed a Thank you to him and continued to gaze at my glorious Bella.

_Um, Edward?_ Jasper mentally called out me. I turned my head toward him.

_I've picked up these weird feelings from Bella and they're starting to worry me._

I gave Jasper a look that told him to elaborate.

_Well, she's been getting a bit anxious at times. She's also felt worried, excited and wistful. Every time I'm about to ask her though, she squashes her feelings and gives nothing out. I'm not sure if they're major feelings because they're always so covered up. I've almost missed them completely at times, but I realized she gets them whenever she's looking at us. Ask her about them will you?_

I looked over at Jasper and nodded seriously.

"I'll ask her as soon as I find an opportunity," I whispered to Jasper. The family ignored my comment and continued to watch the movie but another voice piped in.

"Or, I'll do it as soon as the movie's over," Said Bella. Jasper and I both snapped our heads down at her to see that she was wide awake.

"How did you…?" I started asking but she put a hand up.

"I had a feeling."

We all turned our attention back to the movie and five minutes later, it was over. Bella got up to turn the TV off as I turned the lights on.

"Can I have your attention please?" Bella asked as she put everything away. The whole family turned in her direction.

"What's this about darling?" asked Esme.

"Well, I have some news to tell you. There's no easy way to say this so I'll just throw it out there."

"We all know you have wild animals Bella. It's no news to us," Emmett yawned. Rosalie gave him a glare and told Bella to continue.

"I've recently accepted an offer and I'm going on a heist."

We all sat in confusion for a moment.

"Wait, aren't you out of the con business?" Jasper asked.

"Well, yeah but you're never _out_ of the con world. It's a way of life. I didn't know how much I had missed it until Moz told me about th…"

"Wait, wait! It was _Moz_ that told you about this? You still keep in touch with the guy?" Alice burst out.

"Well, yes. Moz has always been a part of my life and he will continue to be part of it. He's my brother. Anyway, he told me about an item that I've been obsessed with for a few years and an opportunity presented itself for me. I always vowed that I would steal this piece, whether I was out of the con world or not."

"So you're just going to leave us?" Rosalie asked. She looked hurt at Bella's news. We all know Rosalie isn't the best in the feelings department but having Bella in our lives changed all that.

"I'll be back!" Bella assured upon seeing Rosalie's expression. "It will just be a couple of weeks though. You won't even have time to miss me."

"When will you leave?" Esme piped in. Bella looked uneasy at her question and stalled a bit before answering.

"Two days from now." She looked so regretful until Jasper pointed something out.

"Edward, why don't you look worried?"

The whole family turned toward me to see that I wasn't as outraged as they were toward Bella's news. Even Bella looked a bit bewildered to see that I wasn't the most upset.

"That's easy, I won't have anything to be worried about. Bella's made her decision."

"That's it? You're just going to let her go? Just like that?" Alice asked appalled. I nodded and turned to smile at Bella.

"Of course I'm not going to let her go so easily," I snorted at my family. They all audibly breathed a sigh of relief until I continued speaking. " I'm going with her."

All hell broke loose.

"You're _what?_" yelled Rosalie and Alice. Everyone started arguing about me not going, Bella not going, and how to kidnap us when Emmett made his own exclamation.

"I'm tagging along." He announced as he grinned at everyone. Rosalie's eyes widened at her husband.

"You'd leave me?"

"Of course not Honey," Emmett scoffed, "I'm taking you _with_ me!"

"I'm going and I'm taking Jasper hostage then!" Alice clapped in her seat.

"Why am I a hostage?"

"Well, you can't go alone. We'll have to chaperone." Esme told us. Carlisle looked at his wife and shrugged.

"Cullen Family Vacation, 2011!" Emmett whooped. We laughed and began working out our plans when I turned toward Bella.

Bella had a look of confusion and discomfort on her face.

"Is that all right Bella? That we'll be tagging along on your heist?" I asked as I walked toward her. The family quieted down to gauge her reaction.

"You would all miss a month's worth of school to go see an illegal activity?"

"No. We'd all go to see _you_ pull the greatest con ever." Emmett patted her head.

"I can't let your whole family miss their lives because of _me_," she told me worriedly.

"You won't. You're part of our family now Bella. We'd be damned to let you go anywhere without us." Carlisle smiled warmly at her. Bella looked touched at his words and ran to give him a hug. She then went around the room to embrace everyone until she came back to me.

I looked down at her melted chocolate eyes and leaned down to give her a tender kiss on her lips. She looked so content and I was glad that I had been part of making her feel this way.

"All right, if you guys are insistent on going," she said teasingly, "we're going to have a few ground rules."

The whole family cheered and we set to making a plan for the heist vacation.

BPOV

It was the day to before we had to leave on vacation and I was all packed.

I was sort of excited to go on the heist but now that the Cullens were going too, I was happier than I thought I would be. Moz needed a lot of convincing when I phoned him to tell him the change of plans.

Moz retaliated by saying he was bringing Trina. I relented but agreed.

I was mortified when the Cullens first suggested going. This was a carefully planned two man operation and I mentally saw the heist unraveling until I remembered an important deciding factor.

They're vampires. If I thought _I_ had to be careful, it wasn't anything compared to them keeping their secret. Once I accepted that fact, I relaxed and started looking forward to the trip.

The school already got the stories. I claimed that I had to visit my mom in Italy for a fashion show which explained the fancy clothes, and the Cullens claimed to be going to visit Oxford University for Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice was taking this heist "vacation", as she claims it, seriously. She decided on only taking one suitcase which surprised the Cullens until she revealed her reason for it. Alice claimed that she would be spending the whole month buying clothes and checking out the fashion shows.

I was putting away my toiletries bag when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella! We're wondering if you're all ready. Rosalie's still got packing to do but everyone else is finished." Alice scoffed over the phone. I heard another click and a furious Rosalie started talking.

"Not all of us are going to take the clothes from fashion designers Alice. I like having some of my clothes with me instead of going out shopping every day."

"Oh pish tosh. There will be plenty of swag during the fashion shows in England."

"Hey, if you guys called to fight, then you can hang up and continue. I have plenty of stuff to tend to at home."

"Sorry!" Alice and Rosalie apologized. "I called to see if you needed any help. Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah, sure. I just have to devise a system of care for Tuna and Fish."

"All right, I'll be there in 2 minutes. Give Fish my love!" she said and hung up. I sighed and threw my phone on the bed. Tuna trotted up to me and laid down beside me. I looked into her blue eyes and it was almost as if I could read her mind.

Tuna always hated whenever I left her for a heist. It wasn't like I could take a mountain lion into the city anyway! I made the mistake of doing that once and I will never do it again.

I heard a knock on my window and saw a flash of orange leap over me and Tuna. Fish excitedly pressed the buttons with her nose and propped the window open to allow Alice inside.

"Hey Fish! How's my favorite girl?" Alice cooed as she scratched Fish under her chin and behind her ears.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"If you were, Fish would gobble you right up. Have I ever mentioned how awesome it is that you have a fox? It's like an exotic puppy." Alice giggled as Fish nuzzled up to her.

"I thought you were here to help me."

"I am, I just got sidetracked. Ok, what do you need help with?"

"Well," I grunted as I hoisted myself off the bed, "I need help with making a feeding system for Tuna and Fish. They'll need meals for the whole month but I don't want the food to get rotten and there's no one else I can entrust them to."

"Well why can't you just take them with you?"

"The last time I took Tuna on a heist, I caused 4 statewide emergencies. It wasn't fun and a lot of people had to be dealt with."

"Whoa, what happened?"

"Someone saw Tuna and I play wrestling and they called animal control. It didn't help when they saw four other mountain lions with us either."

"Why were there other mountain lions?"

"Oh, I have a way with wild animals for some reason and Tuna communicated with them somehow. I knew they weren't going to hurt me. Anyway, when animal control came, I panicked and got them to run away in time, Tuna included. She knew I'd come back for her." I looked at Tuna as I told finished and nuzzled my face onto her neck. She purred with content and settled her head on my lap.

"So what else happened?"

"Well, the state and the surrounding states went into a mountain lion hunt and went on a killing spree, or so they thought. I snuck out to the houses of every person who meant harm to the lions and replaced their bullets with tranq darts. So when they thought another lion was killed, I had saved them instead."

"Whoa. But you can still bring Tuna and Fish with you."

"How Alice? Didn't you listen to a word I said?"

"Well, you have us Bella. We can take care of Tuna and Fish for you. We're plenty capable."

"They're not going to allow wild animals inside of a hotel Alice!"

"Oh, that's right. We didn't tell you but we have great news Bella!"

"That would be?"

"We changed the location! We won't be staying at the hotel anymore; we'll be renting a house."

"Alice! You can't do that. We chose that specific place for a reason. You can't just go changing the venues without informing Moz and me about it!"

"Simmer Bella. We realized that there is a reason you chose the place but we don't have to stay there. We'll be staying in a remote house reserved for us that's in the mountains, enclosed by woods for food purposes. Maybe Trina can stay with us as well! We can't leave her in a rinky dink hotel all by her lonesome all the time."

"We're staying at the fanciest hotel in the UK, Alice."

"So? It wasn't that great when it first opened up and it's not that great now." She sniffed as she walked towards the bed. I rolled my eyes inwardly and trailed behind her as she walked toward my closet.

"Bella, what's all this?" Alice asked from inside my clothes.

"I didn't go shopping recently Alice, there's nothing that surprising in there."

"I meant the stuff behind your clothes Bells," she said annoyed. I frowned in confusion and then bolted to my closet. I had forgotten to close my mini artillery room which the Cullens knew nothing about.

"This is just nothing!" I exclaimed as I skidded into the room. I tried shoving Alice out but she wouldn't move a muscle.

"Nothing my bum! You've got more weapons than the FBI," she said in an awed voice.

"Not by much. How do you know how much weapons the FBI has anyway?"

"I was guessing. How do you know?" Alice asked as she walked into the room and ran her hands over my weapons.

"I may have done some homework. It helps to know who's keeping an eye on you. They've even got a nickname for me."

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Alice asked as she aimed one of my guns at the light.

"They call me The Whisper."

"Seriously? They couldn't do any better than that?"

"Well, I once whispered to a federal agent that they missed me by a second and ever since then, the name stuck, I guess."

"You had enough time to whisper to him and run away? Fierce, sister!" Alice nodded her head and held her hand up for a high five.

"Ok, enough about my bad-assed-ness. Let's go meet up with your family." I said after rolling my eyes at her. I put up my security system and set my packed bags near my door.

"So it's agreed? We'll be taking your wonderful pets with us to the UK?"

"Yes Alice. I cannot express how much it means to me that we'll be taking them. Thank you so much," I hugged her. She patted my back and picked me up.

"It's nothing Bells. We all love your girls and we like spending time with them. The only ones who haven't really spent time with them are Jasper, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. Since Rosalie, Edward and I love them already, they shouldn't be that hard to win over the rest of the family."

"That actually makes me feel better Alice, thanks!"

"Well, it's what I do." When we got closer to the house, Alice set me down and I was immediately picked up by something cold.

"Why, hello there my handsome blur." I told Edward as I put my hands around his neck.

"Milady" he said with a British voice. He paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Alice catching you up to what we discussed on my girls?"

"Yes. It'll be my pleasure to take care of Tuna."

"Just remember, mountain lions are _friends_, not _food._"

"How many kids movies do you watch Bella?"

"_Finding Nemo_ is an American classic!" I gasped in mock outrage.

"The story takes place in Australia."

"Nevertheless! It still makes for a great movie."

"Sure dear," Edward sighed as he set me down. We walked hand in hand toward the door, arguing about different children's movies.

"Bells? What's cracking baby?" Emmett boomed as he swung me around.

"My spine! Put me down Emmett!"

"Fine. You ready for our vacation/your job/amazing experience?"

"Yep. The flight is tomorrow so I have to get a good night's sleep. I wanted to tell you guys that Alice offered to take Tuna and Fish while I'm working. Is that okay with you guys?" I directed my question toward Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch.

"We're fine with it dear!"

"Ooh!" Emmett clapped as he heard the news. "We get to play with your kitty and fox?"

"She's not a kitty, you nimrod. I wouldn't call Tuna a kitty to her face if I were you, she can get pretty vicious."

"Your cat will get pissed?"

"Oh, my _mountain lion_ will get outraged. The last guy who called her a kitty couldn't walk right afterwards."

"Ah Bella, you forget that I am a _vampire_ therefore I'll take my chances."

"I'll hurt you in place of my lion then. She may get broken teeth but I'll sic my boyfriend on you."

"You'd get Edward to handle your fights?"

"That or I can throw you in Carlisle and Rosalie's heist course." I shot back at Emmett as I stood face to face with him.

I saw Rosalie and Carlisle simultaneously shudder after mentioning it in my peripherals and smirked with satisfaction.

"It's not worth it, Emmett. Leave Tuna alone. Besides, she's my favorite!" Rosalie smiled toward him. Emmett rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch.

We played a few games but when it got pretty late, I sat up and stretched.

"It's time for me to go," I told the Cullens. Alice and Edward groaned.

"Children!" Esme scolded them. "You'll see Bella tomorrow. Now, take her home and let her get some sleep Edward. We cannot have Bella tired as she does her job."

"I love how your mom approves of my illegal activities," I whispered to Edward as we walked out the door.

"Well, she knows that everyone's not perfect and as she got to know you, she realized you're as beautiful inside as you are inside," he smiled as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

I rolled my eyes at his comment as he positioned me on his back.

"Right, I'm Miss America material," I muttered as I clamped my legs around him.

"No, you're definitely not," he agreed. I snorted and slapped the back of his head.

"Watch it buddy, or your gorgeous bronze locks will become a redheaded buzz cut."

"I meant that Miss America has nothing on you, my beauty. Please don't do anything to my hair."

"Well, you saved yourself at the end. A bit cheesily, but saved nonetheless."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief and set me down on my stoop.

"Well I'm glad my hair's saved but if they were to be cut by your hands, I'd suck it up."

"Seriously? Why would I do that to you?"

"I don't know, but I trust your judgment. Well, I must go before I keep you up all night. I still have some packing to do as well and I don't want you tired."

I pouted at his departure as he bent down to kiss my cheek. "I'd love to get my hair cut if it meant your hands were running across my scalp." He whispered huskily before he left. I stood out of breath as he winked and left.

"That was a loaded sentence" I huffed towards the woods. I heard a ghostly chuckle as I walked in my door unsteadily.

* * *

**Oooh… Edward flirting? I'm still writing when I have time so don't hate me!**


	25. Conning and Surprises

**Agh, I've been really bad at updating but I have a lot of school work that I cannot balance this with. I have so many projects and school will be ending soon so look forward to me putting out more chapters!**

**I've also started writing a new story which will NOT come out until I finish this one.**

**Uh, people have still been faving this story and for that, I thank you guys. I also love getting your comments and I want to give a shout out to:**

**Crazyperson17 (You rock!)**

**Gothgirl11245 (You're a sweetheart!)**

**Cottencandy26 (Thanks for the feedback!)**

**XlaraC (Much appreciated!)**

**Twilightfan130151 (Thanks!)**

**You ALL rock. Seriously.**

**Read on!**

* * *

Next Day

We arrived at the airport terminal an hour early the next morning. Well, Trina, Moz and I did but the Cullens were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are they? We have a strict schedule to keep and their 'fashionably late' time is not included in this!" Moz growled as he checked his watch for the billionth time.

"Relax Moz, they'll be here on time," Trina reminded him as she played with Tuna. Moz took a calming breath and squatted next to me on the wall I was leaning against.

"I can't believe you told them about Tuna and Fish. It took me a year to find out about them, and that was by accident."

"Well, they're like family to me. Ha ha! Death to the piggies!" I told him as my birds knocked down the wooden blocks.

"Stop playing _Angry Birds _and listen to me! Do you really trust them?" Moz asked as I paused the game.

"More than my own life," I told him. He looked a bit concerned but then accepted my answer.

"I always wondered what it would be like if you ever found love. I'm so proud and happy for you Bella."

He pulled me in for a bear hug as I looked at him bewildered. After all those talks of him killing whoever would date me, he's happy I found somebody I want to be with? He'd chased away a couple of guys that I had liked in the past but he didn't seem to care if I liked Edward or not.

"Why are you so cool with this?" I asked him as he started playing his own game.

"Easy, you never tried so hard to include somebody into your life as much as you have with him."

I was about to respond to that when a giant jeep came screeching into the hangar.

"Thank God! With only 5 minutes to spare too," Moz grumbled as he stood up.

"We leave in 15 minutes and be nice; I have to introduce you to everyone."

As the Cullens piled out of the jeep, I heard a gasp escape Trina. I couldn't see Moz but I knew his eyes were widening from seeing them again.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he bounded toward me. He picked me up and twirled me around.

"Emmett! Getting dizzy here."

"Oh, sorry. Well we're here as you can see. We would have gotten here earlier but you know how girls can be," he added in a stage whisper while rolling his eyes.

"We only took a long time because you couldn't find your favorite duck boxers," Rosalie yelled out as she came toward me and gave me a hug.

"Hey, you know they're my lucky ones. Besides, Alice hates them and always tries to get rid of them. You'd think she was…. Oh! That's why they were in the ceiling."

"I didn't think you'd find them there," Alice grumbled as she came to stand next to me.

"Now, now Alice. You know that the only reason he could find them is because he tracked their pungent smell," Jasper added as he nodded at me.

"Hey! I smell great, don't I Bella's friend?" Emmett asked as he stuck his wrist under Trina's nose.

"You smell very nice," she said a bit shocked as she removed his big hand away from her with two fingers.

"See?" Emmett asked smugly.

"We can all agree that maybe you don't smell as bad as we think Emmett. Now apologize to Bella's friend for sticking your monstrous wrist so abruptly. Hello, I'm Esme and this is Carlisle." Esme said as she came toward us with her luggage.

"I'm Trina and this is my husband Moz," Trina said a bit abashed. I had never seen her react this way, she was usually bubbly with everyone. When I looked at her though, I could tell that she felt a bit awed and intimidated.

"Nice to meet you dear. These are my children; Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, and of course, Edward who's around here somewhere. We're looking forward to be spending a lot of time with you, Tuna, and Fish while Moz and Bella do their job."

"Oh, you're not staying at the hotel?" Trina asked surprised. I had forgotten to tell them of the new development.

"Well, they have a house they would prefer to stay in. The Cullens like their privacy and they offered to let Tuna and Fish stay with them. They wanted to extend that invitation to stay with them while we're working so you won't be bored at the hotel."

"That's very generous of you! I'd love to," Trina grinned at Esme.

"Wonderful! We have so much planned now that you said yes," Alice clapped.

"You may not tire out Trina unless she has a say so in what time she goes home. Got it?" Moz barked at Alice before Trina could say an answer. I was surprised that Jasper hadn't had jumped to Alice's defense but it looked as if he was impressed that Moz had talked rationally to Alice.

"Moz, simmer. I would be delighted to join you in your activities. Can I make a request though?" Trina asked sheepishly. Alice's eyes looked knowing and she looked to be containing herself from squealing and jumping.

"Shoot." Rosalie told her.

"I wanted to know if we could go shopping at…."

"YYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" Alice bellowed out before Trina finished her sentence. We all looked at her bewildered before she chuckled awkwardly and answered in a softer voice this time.

"I mean, we would love to go shopping Trina. It would be delightful." Alice said after an angry glare from Esme.

"I can see that shopping will never be the same after shopping with you Alice," Trina chuckled as she started putting her luggage away.

"Damn straight," Alice started.

"Language lady!" Esme scolded as she put away her suitcase.

"I mean, darn straight it will be Trina. Don't worry; I have a feeling that everything will look great on you." She said smugly. Edward came out from behind the car and gave her a look.

"Hey! What took you so long Edward?" I asked him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Somebody decided to strap me in with the luggage and it took me a while to get out," He said while glaring at Emmett.

"Dude, we didn't have enough room for you in the front," Emmett sighed in annoyance.

"Right, I'm sooo sure," Edward grumbled. I kissed him under his jaw and turned toward Trina and Moz.

"I don't think I officially introduced you guys to my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Trina and Moz, my first family."

"First?" Moz asked as he shook Edward's hand and sized him up.

"Yep, you guys are my first family and the Cullens are my second family."

"And we treat Bella like a daughter. She's truly a blessing to all of us," Esme said with a twinkle in her eye. Trina looked touched by her words.

"I'm so glad Bella's been in good hands," Trina said with a soft smile.

"Well, time to go guys. Do you know where our pilot is?" Moz asked as he put in the last suitcase.

"Oh, right here my man." Jasper raised his hand and stepped forward.

"Aren't you a little young to be flying an airplane?" Moz asked him.

"Yes, yes I am," Jasper answered seriously.

"And you guys say _I_ watch too much cartoons," I grumbled toward Jasper. He grinned and winked at me.

"What can I say, you got me hooked. Anyway, I got my pilot's license when I was 14 and I'm a very qualified pilot. Would you like to see credentials and letters of approval?" Jasper asked as he took out some papers from his back pocket.

"Nah, that won't be necessary. I trust you if Bella trusts you," Moz said easily. I could tell that he was a bit uneasy but he knew better than to go against my instincts.

"Jasper has a pilot license?" I whispered to Edward as everyone boarded the plane ahead of us.

"Not one of this year," Jasper whispered behind me. I gave him and Edward a confused look.

"It's from the year 1928, two years after the first pilot's licenses were issued. He almost gave Orville Wright a heart attack once." Edward chuckled.

"Jumped out from the top of the tree and hid when I fell back down in the trees. He thought it was a hallucination," Jasper snickered.

I walked inside the small plane and whistled at the interior.

"Whoa, this plane is _sweet!_" I said in amazement as I threw myself into a cushy chair and sank down into it.

"Oh man, I'd give up ten Rembrandts for this amazingly comfortable chair and blanket," groaned Trina as she curled up in her seat.

"_Five_ Rembrandts and a DaVinci," moaned Moz as he let his head loll back.

"This is better than our bed at home. Why can't we get any of these things? I'd live here forever if I could," Trina sighed as she took a bite from a strawberry.

"Where'd you get this swag?" Moz asked as he tucked into a bag of chips he found.

"I'll give you the name of the furniture place," Alice said as she put in a movie.

I picked up a bowl of grapes and a bottle of vitamin water. We spent the plane ride telling Chuck Norris jokes, watching movies, playing board games, and sleeping. I fell asleep on Edward's lap as he played with my hair and stroked my cheek.

When I woke up, it was bright outside.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" Edward asked as he tucked some hair away from my face.

"Best sleep I've ever gotten," I said as I stretched out over him. I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Edward's eyes darken a little.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Edward said. I moved myself from his lap and watched him almost run a little too fast to the bathroom.

"What was that about?" I wondered aloud to myself.

"Hormones, Bella. They're the downfall of many a great man," Emmett said nonchalantly as he played his video games.

I blushed at his answer and covered my face with my blanket.

"Don't listen to Emmett, his mind is only ever on one thing," Edward said from beside me. I could tell that he was glaring daggers at Emmett's head.

"So it wasn't, um, _that_?" I asked embarrassed. As I asked, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that I couldn't affect Edward the same way he affected me. I had expected to hear Edward answer me but all I heard was silence. Since I was sitting next to him, I _know_ he hadn't moved unexpectedly.

I inched the blanket down and saw Edward looking down at his fingers.

"Edward Cullen, are you embarrassed?" I gasped in shock. I had never seen Edward embarrassed by anything!

"Well, it's not that you don't affect me in any way, I mean you do! You're gorgeous, how can I _NOT_ be affected by you? I mean, I am a _man_ Bella, it _is_ a natural human emotion so I don't see why you're so surprised. What I don't see is why Emmett blurted it out and made this an awkward conversation that should have only been started and discussed by us _privately_ but since we're on a plane, we don't have that option, making this a _very_ uncomfortable plane ride especially with Moz and Trina _right_ there, sleeping…" Edward babbled as I stared in amusement.

I put my finger on his mouth to silence him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Edward, your rambling is cute. I'm glad I affect you in some way and we'll talk about this later, OK?"

Edward looked down lovingly at me and sighed happily as he pulled me in close to his side.

"Have I told you how crazy I am about you Bella?"

"About as crazy as I am about you," I answered him with a grin.

"Well then, I guess we should both be locked in a mental institution," he said mischievously.

"With all this crazy talk, maybe you guys _should_ be in the loony bin," Emmett answered from his chair. Edward and I stared at him with our mouths gaping when I had an idea. I wrote it down for Edward and he nodded with a wicked grin.

I removed my blanket and made it sound like I was walking to the bathroom. Edward crouched on the floor and coiled, waiting for my signal. I used my sneaking skills to creep up next to Emmett and nodded my head to Edward.

Edward landed on his lap in a crouch and grabbed hold of his hands as I perched myself on Emmett's shoulders and leaned down to his ear.

"Maybe you should join us," I whispered and stuck my head close to his face as Edward did the same.

"What the heck guys? I thought you were in the bathroom!" Emmett bellowed as Edward and I got off and burst into hysterics on the floor.

"Oh man, his face was priceless!" Edward said between laughs. I giggled in agreement and imitated Emmett's shocked face which sent us into a fresh wave of laughter.

"And I got it all on video," Alice added smugly from the cockpit door. Emmett looked more shocked and was more surprised when the others were laughing at him. After a bit, he finally cracked a smile and started chuckling.

"You guys really got me, especially you Edward" he waved a finger at us. Edward helped me up from the floor and we bowed together.

"You say that as if he doesn't do it that often," Moz commented from his chair.

"Well, he didn't use to be like this," Alice said solemnly.

"But then Bella came and showed us a side of Edward we never knew. A more playful, happy side of Edward and we like him a lot," Rosalie smiled at us. I blushed and ducked my head down as Edward wrapped his long arm around me and kissed the top of my head affectionately.

I could see that this information was rolling around in Moz's brain and he was analyzing everything we were doing. I had a feeling we'd be under his scrutiny the entire time.

**- Three weeks later-Because I'm lazy and want this story done sooner-**-

Moz and I had finally done all our recon and gotten our plans in motion to steal the piece in three days and then hightail it back to America.

Moz had grown to like the Cullens but the one who was in love was Trina. The Cullens and Trina all became the best of friends, planning everything together and, much to Alice and Rosalie's happiness, shopping. She was old enough to have down time with Esme and Carlisle, hyper enough to shop with Alice, Sarcastic enough to be with Rosalie, knowledgeable enough to discuss with Jasper and childlike enough to play with Emmett. Even Edward liked spending time with her.

Moz and I had to pull all the stops with the target though, he was proving to be needier than we had planned but after a bit, he began to trust us. Well, trusts us enough to give us the keys to his private collection which we had not planned for but were grateful that it made our jobs easier and harder.

The only problem was that I have had an uneasy feeling for the past week but I didn't know why. It was that feeling that people get in the back of their necks, like somebody's watching.

Moz chalked it up to being paranoid but I was insistent.

"Bella, you're just getting those pre-stealing jitters. Relax," Moz said as we walked back to the apartment.

"No, you know I don't get any of those feelings during any of our cons but something just feels wrong Moz," I explained to him. He looked over at me and sighed. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Bells, you're right. I should trust you. Now that I think about it, every time you got one of those feelings, you always pulled us out of trouble ahead of time. Do you know what it is this time?" Moz asked me.

"No," I replied slowly. "I know for sure that it won't have anything to do with the heist though…"

"So what's the problem?" Moz asked incredulously.

"…But, I know something awful will happen either before or after," I sighed frustrated. Maybe I could ask Alice. We decided to keep on walking in silence until Moz said something surprising.

"Maybe you could ask Alice," Moz commented nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Ask Alice," Moz repeated. "She can probably help you out with the future."

"What do you mean?" I asked evenly. I had to see what he knew.

"I mean that Alice has some sort of precognition, right?" he asked like it should be obvious to me.

"What would make you think that?" I asked innocently.

"Well, haven't you noticed that she is always one step ahead of everybody? And not only that, but I swear your boyfriend can even read minds sometimes," Moz said with conviction. I was about to answer him when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Go ahead and tell him, it won't reveal the other thing. Trina already knows and she's psyched! She says hi! Oh, I also got you a little something!_

I closed the phone and looked up at Moz but he already seemed to know.

"Let me guess, Alice?" he asked smugly.

"Okay Moz, you were right," I sighed in defeat.

"I was? Wait, I want to hear you acknowledge it." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes in irritation and turned to face him.

"You were right Moz, Alice _is_ psychic."

"Ha! I knew it! I knew it!" he shouted in victory. "I knew it sir, I had my suspicions and I was right!" Moz told a passerby who just nodded and gave Moz a thumbs up. Moz clapped a hand on his back and pointed at me.

"I told you, I told you!" He sang as he skipped circles around me. I tried to be angry but he looked so ridiculous I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"All right, all right Moz. Quit your skipping. Now, we have to get to the house so Alice can explain it to you even more." Moz smiled big, grabbed my arm and hailed a taxi.

Today was the day! I was super excited to get the works of art and after ogling it for all those weeks, I was more than ready to take it away from someone who didn't appreciate it.

The man didn't even know the artist's name or the title of the picture!

I had recounted the story for Alice, Edward, and surprisingly Emmett, who was a Brendekilde aficionado.

"He said what?" Emmett asked aghast.

"Smyte," I spat his name, "actually goes 'Oh, I just thought it was one of those obvious names like Trees or something' to which I informed him that it was called _A Wooden Path in Autumn. _He had the gall to shrug and walk away, saying that his title was better than the original!"

Alice and Edward giggled as Emmett's face got uncharacteristically angry. I bet that if he had a face, it would be purple.

I chuckled at the memory of Emmett writing an angry letter to Smyte as I maneuvered past the beams that were sure to not only set off the alarms, but make us into ribbons.

"You got it Bella?" Moz grunted as he did a complicated back-flip where he landed in a handstand with his feet at an angle.

"Yep, just three more jumps and I'm home," I huffed as I used my legs to balance along the corners of the wall.

"I'll race you," Moz grinned as he did a half turn.

"You're on old man," I grinned as I pushed myself to my new spot. We both moved around as quickly and carefully as we could, each of us trying to outdo each other. We both landed next to each other at the same time.

"Drat, another tie? What's that, like, the 46th one?" Moz asked as he put on his special gloves.

"More like 54," I grunted as I switched my shoes.

"Eh, we'll break the ties one of these days. Ready to go?" Moz asked as we made our wa toward the vault.

"I've been preparing ever since I first laid eyes on Big Bert," I smirked toward Moz.

"Well then, let's get this safe open," Moz smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

- **After the moving and the stealing**-

"All right Bella, I've loaded my last box! Still need help with yours?" Moz asked as he stacked his boxes atop each other.

"Nah, I got it." I hollered back as I carefully wrapped my cherished painting again.

"Hey, I'm hungry, I'm gonna go grab a bite to eat. You want anything?" Moz asked as he walked up to me.

"Um, yeah. Can you grab me that good chocolate I like and one of those fruit juices? Oh, and a sandwich with some fries too if you could. Or anything near what you're gonna eat but keep the chocolate and the juice," I told him as I re-wrapped the painting with tougher material.

"So, choc, juice, and food, got it. Be back in thirty," he hollered as he walked out the door. I was tucking in the corners when I heard movement behind me.

"Forgot the order Moz? I thought you knew the chocolate I liked," I teased as I folded down another corner.

"Sorry, wrong person," said a smug voice from behind me. I froze and whirled around.

"Jimmy," I gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"I have a proposition for you," he said as he sat down across from me. The light from the overhead lamp shone on his glasses and his teeth.

"What would make you think that I would do anything for you?" I said with a calm I didn't feel.

"Well, it's not so much as a proposition as it is a threat," He said nonchalantly.

"What makes you think you can threaten me? I may have friends that are more dangerous than you are," I told him confidently. The Cullens were vampires and I'm sure they could have gotten rid of Jimmy quickly and quietly.

"Oh, I know all about your friends," Jimmy said darkly, "In fact, I may know more than you think."

His chilling smile made me want to shiver but I kept my composure.

"You know nothing about anyone," I told him irritably.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong Bella," Jimmy sighed as he sat back and settled himself on the chair. "I know that your friends aren't of this world."

"Well then you must be mistaken, all _my_ friends are from this planet but I'll tell Superman that you're on to his secret," I whispered sarcastically and patted his leg. The grin that Jimmy had disappeared, replaced with a thin line and an air of annoyance.

"The Cullens, Bella. I know what they are."

"Very pale, a big family, all gorgeous?"

"No, they're…."

"Adopted?" I interrupted him with big eyes. His annoyance was gone and I could tell that he was a bit angry now.

"Vampires" he spat and I could tell that he was trying to gauge my reaction.

"Vampires? Hmm, last I checked, they haven't turned into bats and guess what? No coffins in their house! That must mean your theory is disproved," I told him matter-of-factly.

"Silly Bella," Jimmy chuckled maliciously, "I know they're vampires because I can smell them on you. You see…" He moved closer and removed his sunglasses from his face. I let out a shocked gasp as I looked into his ruby eyes.

"… I'm a vampire too Bella. Oh, and call me James," He grinned.

* * *

**WHOA! Twist in **_**this**_** story! I've been reading it and even **_**I **_**couldn't believe it! **

**Ok, maybe I could but you know, it's in my head so it's like a preview. **

**Wait till you see what happens next. I'll be out for a couple of weeks because I have to get ready for finals but don't worry! I shall write as much as I can! **

**Later days lovely readers! **

**Leave comments, talk about your day, or just tell me something funny. I love hearing from you guys :)  
**


	26. Crying and Lying

**Ooh, updates consecutively! I'm extremely tired from work and waking up early today but I had been working like crazy to pour whatever was in my head onto these pages. **

**Hope you like it.**

**So, I got some AMAZING (hear the angels singing? I do! XD) reviews and I just wanted to say:**

**Crazyperson17 (If I could hug you, I would. Your comment seriously made me happy)**

**Alsin (here you go, a sooner update at your request ;D)**

**You And Me Up In A Tree (I REALLY loved reading your review! And yes, it **_**was**_** planned. Thanks about my honesty comment, I forgot all about that.)**

**Cullensbabymama7 (loved your review and especially loved your story! It made me giggle at work, rendering me as the crazy chick. Totally worth it though.)**

**Nathcarpii (Thanks!)**

**Lil-Blood-Sucker (Thank you!)**

**To everyone else, thanks for reading and faving my story.**

**You ALL rock. Seriously. I mean it. Hug yourself cuz I'm mentally giving you one.**

**Read on!**

**Oops, I forgot: Twilight does not, in any way, belong to me. Her and her many "E" named vampires belong to her. I just enjoy using them in my story.**

**_Now_ you can read on!  
**

* * *

I was still in shock over Jimmy's admittance. It all made sense now.

"Shocked, my dear Bella?" He asked amused.

"Just wondering what you wanted," I told him with a calm I knew I didn't feel.

"Well, I've gotten tired of you ignoring me all these years Bella. You've hurt me," he pouted.

"It hasn't stopped you from getting other girls. Besides, I'm happy with…"

"Edward. Yes, I know," he interrupted, "but you see, I really want you to be with me and that's where my proposition/threat comes in."

"And what would that be?" I asked him tightly. I was getting pretty angry at his games and was working to dial one of the Cullens' numbers.

"You see, I have a lot of powerful friends too," he said as he leaned back in his chair again. I scrolled down and tried to send a text message to Alice while he monologued.

"And my friends seem to think of me as their leader," he went on as I typed in for her to help and started writing down my coordinates.

"And what does that have to do with your threat?" I asked as I typed my message.

"You see, if you don't find a way to get away from your Cullens and come with me…" James paused as I typed in the last number. I was about to hit send when his next words stopped my heart.

"… I'll kill them all and make you watch," he ended sinisterly.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him horrified.

"It's the only way you'd listen. I know that once you become friends with someone, you're fiercely loyal. It's the only way to make you listen really."

"And what if I refuse?" I asked defiantly.

"That's easy. I'd torture them right in front of you before they died. That way, you could feel every single one of their body parts break, their limbs tear, and their blood pour. Every scream will be forever seared into your subconscious, their accusing eyes haunting you whenever you close your eyes," I looked up at his cold eyes and smug expression.

The thing was that I knew he would do it too. The one thing that I learned from Jimmy was that when he said he would do something, he meant it and Jimmy, I mean James, always kept his word.

"No," I breathed out in horror. I couldn't bear to have any harm fall upon the Cullens or Trina and Moz. I knew my only choice would have to be to comply with James and escape when I had the chance.

"So what do you say Bella? Are you taking the easy way or do I have to convince you?"

"I'll do what you want James, just leave my friends alone."

"Good," James said in a pleased voice and patted my knee. "I expect you to get away from them two days from now. I figured you'd like one last day with them." He tapped my shoulder as if he was doing me a favor. I was livid on the inside but I kept it tightly bottled for the Cullens.

"And what am I supposed to say to them?" I asked annoyed. They were never going to believe nothing was wrong with me.

"Make it up but make it quick. As soon as you get rid of them, go to the coordinates I give you and that will be that," he said happily. He stuck a paper in my hand and told me to burn it after I memorized the numbers.

"And then what? I stay with _you_?" I spat the last part.

"Now, now Bella. This can be hard or this can be easy. All I know is that if you have attitude, this… experience… will be very hard, for both you and your friends."

I inhaled deeply and mustered all my patience to answer him.

"I'll see you in two days James," I told him quietly.

"I'll be looking forward to it Bella Swan. Until then," he whispered as he ran a finger down my cheek. He disappeared out of the door and I broke down in sobs.

By the time Moz came back, I had composed myself and locked everything in the back of my mind, anxious to the remaining time I had with my friends.

"I got you food, juice, and _two_ chocolate bars!" He said as he showed me his bag of loot. I looked up at his eager, happy face and almost broke down in tears again.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head and mustered up a smile.

"Nothing Moz. I just, uh, dropped a box on my foot but I'm okay now."

"Clumsy? You? Huh, that's weird."

"Yeah. Anyway, we should go get Trina from the Cullens. Who knows what trouble they've gotten into already?"

"Yeah," Moz said thoughtfully. I could tell that he was examining my face so I tried my hardest to look normal.

"Well, let's get going! I can't wait to tell them about how that spider freaked you out when you were upside down near the lasers."

"You know that they're my one biggest fear Bella! I have no control over my reactions when I'm faced with giant, hairy behemoths like the one I saw!"

"What behemoth? All I say was a spider the size of a lint ball," I muttered as I shrugged my jacket on.

"You're gonna pay for that," Moz said angrily and he chased me all the way through the woods to the house, laughing along the way.

**-The next day, while on the plane ride home-**

**EPOV (Edward, I mean)**

I was holding Bella close to me as she slept. Ever since the con, she had been acting a bit weird. She was clingier, not that I was complaining, and had a defeated look in her eyes.

_Edward, have you noticed something… odd about Bella?_ Jasper thought at me as he played chess with Alice.

I looked up, and then down to answer him.

"Have you felt anything?" I whispered. The others paid no attention to our conversation but they knew it had something to do with Bella. They were worried too. She had been acting normal yesterday but it was her expressions that gave her away once in a while.

_I felt wistfulness and so much sadness yesterday. I also felt a fire in her, a desire to do something._

I wondered what could make my angel so sad. Was she having doubts about stealing the object yesterday?

"And Alice?" I whispered. She looked up with sad eyes and shook her head.

_I think she's deliberately blocking me Edward._

I looked outside and saw palm trees slowly disappear and bigger trees took their place. We were finally in Washington.

When we touched down and we all got off the plane, I saw my family bidding their farewells to Trina and Moz.

"I'll miss you so much!" Alice told Trina as she threw her arms around her.

"And I'll miss you my little Alice! It was great being with you. I hope we could hang out some other time."

"Oh, we simply must!" Alice said happily as she clapped her hands.

"And I'll make sure to join in," Rosalie said as she gave Trina a hug as well.

"Well, it's been great seeing you guys and getting to know you. We'll make sure to come visit you some other day," Moz said as he put his remaining luggage in his car.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you as well," Carlisle said and shook Moz's hand. Moz slipped into the car after closing the door for Trina and they drove away.

"So Bella, you coming over after getting your stuff back to the house?" Emmett asked as he put in everyone's luggage into his jeep.

"We'll see Emmett," I told him with a smile. I could see Bella was tired, and Tuna and Fish were also looking a bit sluggish as well.

We got into Bella's car and drove toward her house. She was fidgeting with everything. She fiddled with the radio for a bit before turning to look at the window.

"Something wrong Bella?" I asked her. Her shoulders froze for an instant but she turned to me with an innocent expression.

"I just wish the vacation had gone on a little longer," she commented. I nodded my head in agreement and held her hand over the console.

"Yeah, but at least we can still make more memories for the future," I told her happily. She turned her head back to the window and nodded her head absently.

"We sure will," she said quietly.

When we got to the house, I had finished putting Bella's luggage inside her house when she closed the door behind her and sat down on her porch.

"Edward, I have to talk to you" she said seriously.

"Sure, what about?" I asked her.

"I don't' know how to say this so I'm just going to blurt it out there," she said rapidly. Could it be? I loved Bella enough to marry her but I thought I'd be the one to ask her.

"I want to break up," she rushed out. It took me a while to register that but I couldn't comprehend her words.

"You want to… break up?" I asked. I couldn't believe it! We were so happy! What could have caused her to want to break up?

"Yes. I just don't think we're compatible."

"But, we love each other. Do you not feel the same way?" I looked into her eyes and saw her eyes swim with love and emotion.

"You do, I can see it Bella. You still feel strongly for me so why would you want to break up?" I told her as she got up and turned her back to me.

"I love you more than the sun, the moon and the stars at night. You are the comet in my life that lit up my whole existence! You're my world Bella," I told her as I walked up behind her and touched her shoulders. She stiffened under my touch and whirled to face me. Her eyes were cold and hard.

"Well Edward, you're not mine," she said.

"You can't really mean that," I told her in a shocked voice. What she was saying was incomprehensible to me. I just couldn't make any sense of it!

"You're no good for me Edward, I can't believe you really thought I was. The heist made me realize something too. Having other people just holds you back so I'm cutting myself out and getting back to what I do best. Don't bother looking for me, you won't ever find me."

She made her way around me, closed her door, and turned off all the lights.

I stood there frozen and in shock until I finally turned toward the woods and went home. Only one thought kept looping in my mind.

_What had just happened?_

**BPOV**

As soon as I saw Edward disappear into the woods, I broke down. I couldn't believe the harsh words that came out of my mouth. I didn't have time to think about that though so I set up my food device for Tuna and Fish, gave them giant hugs and turned my back on them.

I left my house and took a cab to the coordinates James had given me. We had pulled up to an alley and the cabbie slowed down.

"You sure this is where you need to be little lady?" the gruff man asked me as I handed him the cash.

"This is where I have to be," I confirmed and got out of the cab. He seemed to idle at the curb for a bit but he moved on once he saw me disappear. I was getting a tingle when all of a sudden, my head was covered and somebody tried to tie my hands from behind me.

I jumped up and swung my arms around, making it hard for the assailants to get a grip on me.

"James was right," a dark man with dreadlocks grunted as I tied the rope I had grabbed around his legs and pulled, making him lose his balance.

"That's why I came prepared," grunted a girlish voice behind me and before I knew it, my face was being smothered by something that smelled sickly sweet. I stopped struggling against them and they got to work on tying me up.

"I hate being drugged," I mumbled sleepily.

"Then you should have let us kidnap you the easy way," sniped the man as my world faded to black.

**-break!-**

I woke up in a foggy haze.

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I smacked my lips. I _really_ did not enjoy the taste of chloroform.

"You're awake sunshine! Oh I'm so glad you could join us! Here, I'll introduce you. The pretty redhead is Victoria and the dreads guy is Laurent, and of course you know me," James joked as he pointed everyone out.

"Oh, that's awesome!" I told him in a fake cheery voice. "Mind telling me why the hell you tied me up?"

"Ah, well I had to make sure you'd cooperate."

"Well it's not like I could run away," I sneered, nodding toward my bound hands and legs.

"Ha, funny. See, that's why we're so compatible Bella. We are so alike. That's why I asked you to dump your boy toy, so you could be with a real man."

"Well, real men don't kidnap people to be their girlfriends. Only psychos do that and you seemed to have proved yourself a very good one. Besides, if I can't have Edward, I won't be with anyone" I told him cheekily.

James's face darkened.

"I had hoped you wouldn't say that Bella. But since you did, then I have no choice but to keep you here until you change your mind," James said as he walked toward me.

"And you'll just keep me tied to a chair?" I asked him. I could deal with that, no problem.

"Oh no, my dear Bella. I'm going to have to change your mind in other ways," he smirked before he raised his hand and proceeded to break my cheekbone.

"Should have said yes," Laurent mumbled before he donned on a pair of brass knuckles.

* * *

**Boop Boop Boop Bleeeeeeeep. That's my heart flat lining because I'm being so evil. A break up and Bella's responsible! Shame on me.**

**And seriously, what was Stephenie Meyer thinking about when she gave half the family an "E" name?  
**

**Anyway, I was serious about the whole finals thing and these next two weeks, I will be totally busy. I just wanted to give you guys a treat before I delve into projects about the pedagogy of teaching ELLs and creating consciousness raising tasks. Yeah, major brain ache.**

**So…. Drop me a line! Tell me what you did like, what you didn't, or a random story. I look forward to writing more!**

**Til next time lovely readers!**


	27. Searching

**You guys are so patient while I finish all my schoolwork!**

**All righty, review shout outs!**

**You And Me Up In A Tree: Words cannot describe how much your reviews make me laugh. I did NOT creep you (at least not intentionally XD), I did get what you meant, and the New Moon reverse scene always gives me a sense of satisfaction and girl power. (Eat it Moody Edward!) Oh, and THANK YOU for the looooong reviews, I love reading them! Hope you like the special surprise!**

**Crazyperson17: Thank you for the hugs! I'm glad to see your deducing skills at work with the story but it's not that simple… at least for me.  
**

**Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel: I'm not going to kill Bella. At least, I don't think. (I'm kidding! Or maybe not.)**

**XlaraC: Er, Not in this chapter. Sorry.**

**CarefullyiGuarded: He is evil, isn't he?**

**LHNT: I had to! I'm sorry but it was essential and I had to think about what was going to happen next… **

**PurplePrincess77: Thanks and I'll get to it soon!**

**Lil-Blood-Sucker: I know, Bella's situation is a bad one.**

**Alsin: Here's the chapter!**

**Gothgirl: more as promised!**

**Read on my friends!**

**Oh, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight otherwise Edward Cullen would not have been played by Rob P. I don't like him. Deal with it.  
**

* * *

**RPOV (because she's most likely to be the meanest one) and her name isn't an "E". Ha.**

Ever since Bella had broken up with Edward 4 months ago, he's been a wreck.

Edward was a mess that first night and we couldn't believe it until the next day when Bella didn't show up for school. I had stubbornly refused to believe she would do that until a month passed and then another month passed.

Edward had grown to be a recluse. His original Bella-induced happiness had disappeared and he was now a literal walking dead.

I was not only angry with Bella but I was devastated. Her presence seemed to have sucked part of our life force out. We were all affected by her absence.

The worst part was that Trina and Moz were freaking out. We kept in touch with them but we made sure to meet in neutral places since Edward refused to be anywhere but school or his room.

Trina had called frantically after a month, asking us where Bella was since she hadn't returned any of their calls.

"You didn't hear?" Alice asked confused.

"Hear what?" Trina asked.

"Trina, Bella's gone. She picked up when we got back and totally split. She broke up with Edward and everything, telling him to not find her because she'd disappear."

"What?" Trina screamed over the phone. We heard a click and suddenly, Moz was also on the line.

"Tell me exactly what she did and said," Moz ordered over the phone.

"She told Edward that the heist made her realize what was important, that she was leaving and that we shouldn't try to look for her because we would never find her," Alice told them.

"That doesn't sound like the Bella I know," Trina breathed over the phone.

"Well, it seems like you didn't know her as well as you did," I muttered lowly. Alice shot me a look and listened to Moz speak again.

"I can't help but feel something's up with this. Bella's always told me where she was going but for her to leave quickly is just, downright odd."

"Well, maybe she wants to go on a path that doesn't involve anyone she cares about," I told them. Alice elbowed me to be quiet but I could really care less.

"I'll go check her house," Moz said and we could hear the jingle of keys and the slam of a door.

"We'll update you," Trina said quietly and hung up the phone.

We got a call from Moz and Trina a month later confirming the worst. Bella had not only gone, she had really disappeared.

I knew why they called her The Fox but her nickname should have really been Spirit because she came into our lives silently, left an impression, and left just as quietly.

It wasn't until today that we something happened that would forever change our lives.

Emmett and I were playing Mario Kart, only because I had forced him to, when the house phone rang. I heard Esme walk toward it and answer it. Suddenly, we heard the phone drop and a sharp gasp from her. We were about to go to Esme when she sped over to the foyer.

"Everybody downstairs NOW! And I mean EVERYONE!" she hollered. She ran back to the phone and motioned for us to gather around. Her announcement had rattled us so much that even Edward came down to see what had caused her to freak out.

"You all need to listen," she said as she made eye contact with every single one of us, her gaze lingering on Edward the most.

"Go ahead," Esme said clearly into the speakerphone. We heard a throat clear and a familiar voice come on.

"I found something you guys need to hear. Bella _is_ gone," he said with finality. We all huffed at the obvious but he continued.

"But not in the way you think. She's been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? How?" Edward asked frantically as he rushed to the phone. This was the most emotion we'd seen out of him for a while.

"Well, it seems that she really did leave on that day but it wasn't of her own volition. Tuna and Fish appeared at my house early this morning and I was surprised. Bella _never_ leaves them behind unless they're being properly cared for."

"What do Tuna and Fish have to do with Bella's disappearance?" I asked angrily. I loved the girls, but Moz was going in circles.

"I was getting to that," Moz said annoyed. Edward shot me a glare and told Moz to continue.

"Anyway, I was petting them when I saw something odd about their collars. When I looked closer, they had a note in them. There were three letters and a paper with a four digit number. I think you guys should hear the letters."

"Forget hearing them, can you bring them to us?" Edward asked desperately. The whole family burst into shouts of agreement until Moz shouted for everyone to be quiet.

"Fine, I'll be on my way then," he said as we heard a shuffle on his end.

Those 20 minutes felt like a lifetime to every single one of us. Esme would have told us to stop pacing on her carpet so we wouldn't wear holes in them, but she was the one doing the most pacing.

Edward was a wreck. He didn't know whether to be upset or revert back to his moping. He was sitting at the stairs; his hands gripping his hair, making it stand up every which way. These letters could reveal what really went on with Bella and to tell the truth, I was a bit curious too.

The one thought that went through my mind was why Bella had done this?

"Believe me Rosalie, I'm still trying to figure that out as well," Edward chimed in from the stairs. He looked at me with haunted eyes and I had to turn away so I couldn't shiver from the sight of them. The sadness in them was raw and eerie. I just couldn't bear to see him like that.

Finally, we heard a car pulling up. We all stood in the foyer, silent with anticipation. As soon as the car parked, I surprised everyone, even myself, by running out and meeting Moz at his car door.

"Rosalie," Moz nodded at me. He opened the back door for Tuna and Fish and I gripped both of them to me. I guess I had missed Bella more than I realized.

I stood up and pulled everyone inside, including Trina, whom I hadn't even seen.

"So, I found these letters. Trina and I have already read ours and we decided it would be best if you read yours," Moz said as he handed us the letters. He walked over toward Edward and handed him a letter with his name on it.

Carlisle got the other letter and he began to read.

_Dear Cullen family,_

_If you're reading this, things didn't go as planned. I didn't mean to leave such turmoil after I'd left but I needed to get away so nothing bad happened to you. See, someone threatened me and though I know you guys can "take care" (you know what I mean) of yourselves, these people are not to be trifled with. Though I said other things to Edward, I meant one thing. Don't look for me. I'd rather put myself in harm's way than have any harm fall on any of you._

_I love you all. Please heed my warning. I'll always remember Esme's loving nature, Carlisle's leadership, Emmett's playfulness, Jasper's warmth, Alice's bubbliness, and Rosalie's strength. You are all the family I never had, Trina and Moz included. _

_Love, Isabella "The Fox" Swan._

We were all silent after that last part.

"Anybody else felt as if this was a more of a 'last letter' situation?" Emmett asked after a while. We all gave grave nods.

Had we lost Bella for good?

EPOV (again, Edward)

Everyone else had started to read their letter but I was still reeling from what I read.

Bella's last letter went like this:

_Edward, my love,_

_I wanted to apologize for being so harsh to you that day but I wanted to make sure you were safe. Believe me, if I had found another way, I would have taken it! I didn't mean ANYTHING I said; I love you with every fiber of my being. It was so hard saying those things to you but I meant it when I said Don't look for me. It was even harder to turn my back on you._

_This letter was never meant to reach you because I wanted to do this in person. I can't really express my feelings on this page (if I did, you'd be hot and bothered ;D), but I want to make sure that you know that I will NEVER, and I mean EVER, feel any different toward you. Be safe, and know that my heart is with you._

_Love, your Isabella._

I had never felt so complete until I read that letter. It was like I was whole again, knowing that Bella was still in love with me.

What I couldn't get wrapped around my mind was why we were all still sitting here.

Seriously. Why were we all just _sitting_ there?

"Well? Aren't we going to _do_ something?" I asked outraged as I shot out of my seat. Everyone looked at me with shock.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Alice in a defeated tone.

"Well, we're _vampires _for goodness sake_! _We have to do _something_!" I shouted. The whole family looked at me wide eyed until I heard a throat clear.

"Whaaaaa?" Trina said after a long silence.

"Oh shoot, what I meant was that we're _like_ vampires, not that we're actual vampires. I mean, how crazy would that be? It's not like we turn into bats and you've seen us eat people foo… I mean, food! Yep, plain old food! Besides where are our fangs? If you'll look in my mouth you'll see that I 'ohn ha' hang" I blabbered as I showed them my teeth.

"Edward, chill. It all makes sense now," Moz said after shoving my mouth away.

"Yep, it explains the bear," Trina said after nodding.

"Who is it that you keep finding eating a bear?" Emmett exclaimed after a while.

"Never mind that, I wanna know why you don't care," Jasper said.

"Well, Bella trusted you and in my book, if Bella trusts you, she must think pretty highly of you. Besides, I don't think you eat humans. We're not going to tell anyway, we're con artist and we know how…"

"To keep a secret, yes, we know," I said exasperatedly. "Ok, the secret is one more thing out of the way; I just want to know how we're going to rescue Bella."

"Well, that's the problem. If these people meant harm to you guys, then they would definitely mean to do bad things to Bella. I don't know if she's even going to be alive at this point," Moz said sadly.

I heard his words but I didn't care. If Bella was dead, I knew that I would have felt it.

"Bella's still alive, I know it. Even if she isn't, we're at least going to try to find her. You said there were four numbers you found as well, can we see them?"

"Yep," Moz said after he pulled it out. We all pooled our collective minds together to recognize what the four numbers meant.

We weren't sure if it was a year, a date or a house number but after a while, Rosalie finally inhaled sharply and looked up with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Coordinates!" she exclaimed. Emmett sped upstairs to get a map (making Moz say "Whoa, cool!") and came back down after a bit.

He held a map of Washington down and found the coordinates.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shouted as I rushed toward the door. I scooped Moz up as Trina was carried by Alice and we ran to those coordinates.

The only thought that went through my brain was _47 52_.

I flew through the trees the fastest I had ever gone in my life. Moz asked me some general questions about my diet on the way and any powers we had. I explained them all absentmindedly but he got the hint that this could probably wait for later.

Even with the added weight, I got there first to the alley but there was nothing there. I put Moz down to search the alley but there was nothing there.

"It's a dead end," I yelled to the others as they ran in. Everyone looked hopeless until Moz said something amazing.

"Maybe not! I just found a phone here with something significant!"

"It's just a lost phone, what does that tell us?" asked Rosalie.

"It's not just any phone, it has a square within a square scratched on the back. That was the special insignia we made up when we were playing searching games," Moz explained as he showed us the crude boxes.

"How do you know it's from Bella?" Esme asked.

"The tell-tale loop in the beginning. She has always done it," Moz said excitedly as he showed us. This little clue made me feel better.

"Well, is there anything on the phone that could be useful to us?" Emmett asked.

Moz scrolled through the phone and smiled.

"Jackpot," he said as he showed us a text of different coordinates.

"Well, we know who to blame now," Trina commented as she walked toward Rosalie.

"Who?" Carlisle asked,

"James, though I don't think I've ever heard of him," she explained as she hooked her feet around Rosalie's waist.

"Well, we're about to get acquainted," I said as I walked towards Moz. Moz got on and adjusted himself on my back. I knew I couldn't get sidetracked but it felt really weird to have a dude on my back.

"Get over it Edward," Jasper muttered from behind me.

"Sorry," I muttered back and I ran to the new coordinates.

When we got to the abandoned building, we hit a dead end.

"Damn it!" Emmett shouted as he punched and left a hole in the wall. We couldn't believe it, the room was completely empty. It's as if nothing happened at all. Moz went around knocking on the walls to see if any of them were hollow but they all sounded solid.

"This can't be it," Trina said as she sank down on a wall. The others sat down too as Moz and I stood in the middle of the room, looking around to see if there was any clue that Bella had left but after 20 minutes of fruitless searching, we decided to go home.

"Aw man, I got dust all over my brand new pants," Rosalie grumbled as she stood up.

"Ick, they're all over my jersey," Emmett said as he dusted it off.

"I'll wash our clothes when we get home," Esme said as she dusted herself off.

Moz watched Trina walk toward Alice when suddenly, he went to her and grabbed her butt. Talk about awkward.

"Honey!" Trina said shocked. "We do not frisk in front of friends!"

Moz ignored her and looked up at me with a big smile. What was he hoping for, a congratulations? I looked at him weirdly until I got the gist of what he was thinking and then I joined him to examine Trina's posterior.

"Uh, this just got doubly awkward," Rosalie commented as she looked at Moz and me smiling maniacally at each other.

"Don't you guys get it?" Moz told them as he pointed at his wife's back end.

"Uh, she's got a nice S curve?" Alice asked.

"No! She's got no dust on her pants!" I told the rest of the family.

"And?" Jasper prompted.

"No dust means that it hasn't been there for as long as the other ones have! That wall is clearly a fake!" Moz shouted as he ran toward the wall. We all ran over to find a weak point on the wall when Rosalie pushed a small dent inward.

The wall shifted and then moved aside, letting a smell of warm air wash over us.

There was a narrow staircase that we all descended and a room at the far end of a tiny hallway. We walked in a single file until we all reached the room. We opened the door and what we found there left us all speechless.

Even if we weren't vampires, the smell of blood was unmistakable and it was also apparent to us that it was Bella's blood.

"Oh!" Trina gasped as she looked around. The blood was everywhere. The walls were splattered, the ceiling was sprayed, and the floor looked like a paint can was dropped. There was a lone chair in the middle of the room, stained with dark spots.

"What do you suppose happened here?" Esme asked horrified as she moved about the room and took in every blood stain as if it was a painting at an art gallery.

"Bella was brought here under false pretenses. My guess is that she refused to do something and then she was tortured because of her decision. She hasn't changed her mind yet," Alice said as she placed her hand on the chair.

"You can tell the past?" Trina asked as she moved toward her.

"No, I just have a feeling. I do know for a fact Bella was tortured here because it smells like her blood and there was a clump of bloody brown hair stuck to the chair," she told us as she chipped the piece off.

If it was possible for me to cry, I would have done it. But right now, I needed to stay strong until I found my beloved. I would carry on until she was safe in my arms.

It had been three weeks and we were no closer to finding Bella than we had before. Every new clue took us to a dead end and each time we saw more blood, our hearts would break a little more.

I was going insane but I used that drive to help me look for Bella. It tore my heart to shreds to see all her blood spilled over every wall, ceiling, and floor of each building we went to. How much blood did one human body have?

We were checking over our last location when Moz threw his hands in the air.

"This room's absolutely clue free," he said with a hint of panic in his voice.

"It can't be. Maybe we're just not looking hard enough," Rosalie said pleadingly. I knew she was taking Bella's disappearance hard because she had also been abused a long time ago by her fiancée. The monsters who took Bella seemed to enjoy torturing her every minute of every day.

"It's true, her clues started dwindling and we only got here because of pure luck," Alice said as she sank in a corner. Tuna and Fish were also laying down near Alice and they seemed exhausted.

Reading the minds of everyone around me, I could tell that this was taking a toll on them. Every time we went into a building, it was a blow to each and everyone one of us but we kept it up so we could find Bella.

"How are we ever going to find her?" Emmett said sadly. I couldn't stand to see Emmett like this because he had been trying hard to lift our spirits the entire way and it had worked. Seeing him like this made me feel like he was giving up and I couldn't bear that thought.

"Of course we'll find her Emmett. Bella has foolproof ways of leaving clues for us. I mean, we've been searching around these states like we were in a James Bond movie," I told him with fake teasing. His eyes lit up with my effort to joke around.

"Yeah, maybe Bella got so tired that all we need to do is tell her girls to look for her," he grinned at me. _Thanks for that Edward,_ he thought at me. I turned to Tuna with a smile.

"Can you go find Bella Tuna? Can you, girl? Go Tuna, go look!" I told her while pointing at the door. Tuna cocked her head but stayed lying down.

"You're doing it wrong Edward," Emmett said with a tiny smile. "It's like this. Go girls, search!"

"You oafs, you're _both_ doing it wrong," Rosalie told us. She walked over to the girls and kneeled down to them. "Go girls, investigate!"

"And you said they were wrong Rosalie?" Jasper chuckled from the door.

"Maybe it's: Go girls, go run down Bella!" Esme said.

"Hunt!" Carlisle tried.

"Track down!" Trina giggled.

"Quest!" Alice tried while looking at Tuna. They still didn't move but they looked excited.

"Inspect!" Moz said.

"Scan!" I tried again.

"Prospect!" Emmett tried.

"They're looking for Bella, not gold," Rosalie giggled at her husband.

"It was worth a shot. Find!" Carlisle shouted.

"Ransack!" Trina smiled.

"Seek!" Alice yelled.

"Scour!" Jasper said.

"Look!" Esme said.

"Really Esme? That's the best you could think of? Edward already used that one," Carlisle told her. She wasn't focused on him though; she was focused on Tuna and Fish.

We all turned our heads to see that the girls had stood and looked ready to move.

"What was the last word and who said it?" I shouted frantically.

"It was scour!" Alice shouted as she pointed at Jasper.

I walked to the girls and stood in front of them. They looked up at me with trained eyes.

"Girls, scour Bella," I told them. They looked at each other, and then set off toward the door. Everyone looked at each other and then got into action.

Was it really that easy?

We followed Tuna and Fish for two days, resting when needed and moving as fast as we could. Emmett and I even took turns carrying them, only moving in the direction their heads turned.

Finally, we walked into a populated area and went into a small neighborhood. The houses started dwindling as we walked further but at the top of the hill, there was an old house. There was some kids playing basketball on their driveway when they stopped at the sight of Tuna and Fish.

"Is that a real mountain lion?" A young girl asked.

"Well, it's not a tomato," grumbled Alice. I shot her a sharp look and turned to her.

"Yeah, but she's real friendly. You can pet her if you like, see?"I showed her. The girl moved toward Tuna and held her arm out.

"She's so soft!" she exclaimed as Tuna purred.

"She's a sweetheart all right. Her name is Tuna. The fox is Fish and I'm Edward," I told the girl.

"I'm Alicia, nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you as well Alicia. Can you tell us about that house up there?"

Alicia looked up to where the house was and turned pale.

"It's a bad house," she said in a low voice.

"How?" Rosalie asked as she walked up next to me.

"At night, you can hear screams that are so unearthly, it gives every kid in the neighborhood goosebumps. It started a few years ago and no one ever spends the night there. Even the bullies know that the vampire shop is off limits."

"Vampire shop?" Carlisle asked quizzically.

"Yeah. Someone went to peek at the window and said there was a whole bunch of blood everywhere but now, the windows are tinted and the person disappeared. No one's been back since and we all steer clear of that place."

"Have you heard any screams recently?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"Yeah, how'd you know? Anyway, there was screaming before but now, it's quieter. You still hear it every now and then but it always happens at random times."

"Thanks Alicia," I told her as we turned and walked back down the street.

"No problem. Have a good night!" Alicia waved as she went back to her house. I could hear them talking about the girls but I had other things on my mind.

"We need to form a plan," Moz said.

"And how are going to do that?" Carlisle asked as he restrained Tuna and Fish from running toward the house.

"Well, we're going to do something that Bella and I have been planning and practicing for years now," Moz said as he rummaged through his wallet for something.

"And what would that be?" Emmett asked as Moz pulled a thin card out of his pocket.

"This," he said as he touched a few numbers and the card transformed to a small screen. "It's something Bella and I called 'The Extraction', mostly used in the case of either of us getting caught by someone unsavory."

"You have an extraction plan?" Esme asked a bit appalled.

"We're con artists, we're always going to have enemies," Moz shrugged as he showed us his plans. I had to admit that looking at his layouts and hearing his explanations, this might actually work.

"So, we all down with the plan?" Moz asked after the last part of the plan was shown.

We all looked at each other and I got one thought from most of my family. We might actually get Bella back unharmed.

"Moz, you got yourself a crew," I told him as I stuck my hand out. He grinned and pumped my hand.

"Great! Let's get working."

* * *

**So…. Bella's not saved yet but in my mind, the story ends like… (Ha. You thought I'd reveal the inner workings of my brain? Never! Sorry, I'm back from insanity now…)**

**So, eventful and crazy huh? I tried to add a little humor to this macabre scene and I hope I did it well.**

**I've devised a system. If it's EPOV, it's Edward and I'll just write out everybody else's "E" name. **

**All right then! I'll keep writing the rest of this story when I can (apart from work, drawing, schoolwork, and finals) and post as soon as I can. **

**I love the reviews you guys have been leaving and I look forward to seeing other people's comments! **

**Until next time avid readers!**


	28. Deceiving and Saving

**Eep! I have finished with classes and it is now time for Finals. I finished writing a paper for one class so I decided to write more for you all!**

**Before you read any further: Check out ****Forks Academy for special gifted students**** by StarStrellaStar. I was reading it and I got hooked. So while you're waiting for me, check out her story!**

**You And Me Up In A Tree: You had me laughing and your argument was very persuasive. I was walking around in a trance because of it.**

**Cullensbabymama7: Your wish is my command. **

**CarefullyiGuarded: I didn't want it to be so awful but it's some heck of a suspense, isn't it?**

**A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld: Thank you so much! I was so flattered (gosh, you've made me blush!)**

**HarryPotterLover: Thanks so much! As to your request, when I finish the story, I will write it if I have time. Great idea by the way, I hadn't thought of it. Oh, and schoolwork is important so I can graduate and get a job. Sorry, them's the tricks.**

**XlaraC: Here it is!**

**Gothgirl1245: Thanks!**

**Words-of-A-Fallen-Angel: Thank you!**

**For those of you who left rude comments, I won't reveal you but I will warn you. I do not take lightly to threats or nonsensical comments. Do NOT do it again.**

**Well, back to a happy note, Here's the story!**

* * *

The plan was in place and after checking around; we found a pattern that the people had. We discovered early on that they're vampires because of the smell near the house.

Rosalie and I were in place in the supermarket, standing near the paper towels when the girl who smelled like us came near.

"So, when are we going to go play baseball?" Rosalie asked as in a conversational tone. She said it slightly low but loud enough for her to hear. To anyone else, we would have been having a normal conversation.

"I don't know, we don't have an even number of players and you know how that is," I told her as we got closer to the red head. I turned to nod at her when the sunglasses I had on slipped down.

"Edward, your glasses!" Rosalie hissed as they fell down with a clatter. The girl looked down at me and we made eye contact as I retrieved the glasses off the floor. I quickly put my sunglasses back on and gave the girl a wide smile.

"Sorry, I have allergies," I told her. The red head gave a little smirk and turned to inspect some paper towels.

"You disguised yourselves well. I couldn't even detect the vampire smell," the red head told us at vampire speed. Rosalie and I looked shocked and turned to the girl.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked her innocently. She gave us an annoyed glance and removed the glasses from her own face. They looked like correction lenses but they made her have the appearance of regular human eyes.

"How did you do that?" Rosalie asked surprised. I was a bit curious as well.

"I have a friend with high tech gadgets and he whipped these up. Now, how did you manage to cover the smell up?" She asked as she slid the sunglasses back in place.

"Oh, we're very careful in our endeavors. Humans tend to have overpowering smells on their clothing after a while," Rosalie told her with a smile.

"Ah, noted. I heard your problems in baseball, perhaps my friends and I can join you?" she asked as she put some towels into her cart.

"If you want to, you are more than welcome…" I trailed off.

"Victoria," she supplied with a smile.

"Ah, Victoria. Well this is Rosalie and I'm E…

"Eric!" Rosalie interrupted. I looked at her weirdly but continued on.

"Yes, Eric and we'd be delighted if you joined us tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, we all have some… _activities_… to do. You know how it is," I gave her a conspiratorial smile. She got the gist and nodded.

"Ah, well then, we shall see you tomorrow night. There's a clearing three miles from here, past the tree that was struck by lightning. You have to run through the forest because it's pretty hidden but we'll make sure to leave some clues."

"Until then!" Rosalie waved as we walked away with our groceries. We paid for them and got into the car.

"Eric?" I asked her as we started leaving the store.

"if Bella was trying to protect us from them, they probably already knew your name. They may have only known yours since my name didn't register to her," Rosalie explained. I nodded and kept driving.

Halfway to the field, Rosalie started rubbing her eyes.

"Ack, stupid contacts. I don't see why we both had to wear them," she complained as she opened her eyes wide.

"We had to make sure that we were both covered if she wanted to believe we were human drinkers," I told her as I felt my red contacts dissolve. It bothered my eyes but I kept driving.

"Well, it worked. Now, we have to get ready for tomorrow night's plan," Rosalie told me as she fixed her makeup in the mirror.

"Yep. You ready?" I asked her as I turned onto the highway.

"The question is if _you_ will be ready," Rosalie told me quietly. I looked over to find her staring at her lap and avoiding my gaze.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I turned back toward the road.

"Well, let's think about the facts Edward. We've found an astonishing amount of blood and I think we're going to find Bella a complete mess."

"You don't think I know that Rosalie?" I snapped. Bella's clues had hit me but I didn't want to think about it anymore than I had to.

"From the way you've been acting, it seems you expect her to be fine and dandy when we get her back," Rosalie told me angrily.

"You don't think I know that?" I asked her with frustration.

"I don't know, do you?" she asked with a snort.

"I do!" I yelled as I turned to her. I was livid, breathing heavily at her and clenching the steering wheel. I turned back toward the road with my shoulders slumped but kept hold of the wheel.

"I've been ignoring the facts because I know that when we find her, she won't be the same Bella. She's been through so much stuff that we can't even imagine and I hate to think about what her state will be like when we finally encounter her. She's going to be broken and it's going to devastate me because I wasn't able to stop it," I told Rosalie in a pained voice. I was choking back sobs and I pulled over after Rosalie demanded.

"You will fix her Edward. She'll see you and know that everything will be good again because you're there to help her. What you two have is infinite and nothing will break that. We're going to get Bella and all will be well again, trust me on this," Rosalie said as she held my face. I looked at her and broke down. Rosalie held me until I composed myself. I extracted myself from her protective hug and pulled back onto the road.

"Thanks Rosalie, that helped a lot. You're the best sister ever," I told her as we were on the road to the field.

"Whoa now, don't let anyone else get wind of this. I'll lose my reputation," she told me with a smile. I felt grateful toward her trying to cheer me up after comforting me.

"I wouldn't want your reputation at stake," I told her sarcastically. She smiled wider and put a mock serious face on.

"Good, we're at an agreement then."

-**Later on at the field-**

We arrived at the field and got to work on our plan. Suddenly, I was tackled from behind by a meteorite.

"Ow! What in the sam heck was that?" I asked as I spit out tufts of grass and dirt. I moved to sit down but I got blindsided by three consecutive punches. I caught the hand the fourth time and looked at the body it was attached to.

"Alice?" I asked her outraged.

"Best sister ever?" she screeched.

"Huh? Alice, can you stop trying to hit me?" I yelled as I blocked her punches. She was straddling me as she hit me so I wasn't able to get up.

"Jasper? A little help with your wife?" I asked him as I blocked a slap to the face.

"No can do Edward, you really pissed her off this time," he said as he held a boulder up in the air for Esme.

"How about an apology?" Alice grunted as I kept her face away from me. She was now attempting to choke me. Useless, but I still didn't want her to attempt it.

"I'm sorry for liking Rosalie," I yelled at her.

"Hey!" Rosalie said from across the field. She was putting torches into the ground and threw a rock at us.

"I guess that'll do," Alice said grumpily. She stood and helped me up. I was dusting myself off when she shoved my face into the ground.

"What was that for?" I asked as I cleaned my mouth of mud once again.

"That was for not liking Rosalie and me equally. Girl power," she said as she gave a passing Rosalie a dainty fist bump. I sighed and got to work on the field.

We worked until the morning and covered our smell up. We spent the rest of the day in the mountains of the next state, making their deer population a little bit smaller.

As soon as it was twilight, we ran back to meet them as we got ready with our newly made contact lenses.

We ran into the field to see Victoria with two other men, one a dark skinned man with dreadlocks and the other with blond hair tied at the nape of his neck.

"Glad to see you again," Victoria told Rosalie and me with a smile.

"Nice to see you as well," I nodded back at her.

"Wow, new people?" she said as she looked behind me.

"Yes. This is Esme and Carl, Ally and Jay, and my husband Emmett. Of course, you already know Eric and me," Rosalie said as she pointed everyone out. Victoria looked surprised after Rosalie pointed out Emmett as her husband since she thought I was Rosalie's mate. Ew.

"Oh. Eric's… alone?" Victoria asked with interest. I could tell from her thoughts that Victoria was jealous of James spending time with his "pet".

I tried really hard not to knock her head off right there. It would be rude.

"Ah, yes I am. I'm still looking for my other half," I told her truthfully. She pouted at what I said but shrugged as if she didn't expect to me to consider her as a potential mate in the first place.

"You had that 'taken' feel about you. Anywho, this is Laurent and this is James," Victoria said as she pointed them out. James had a very sinister feel to him and I felt very uneasy around him.

"Shall we play ball?" James asked with a smile. We all nodded and took our positions.

We were almost done with our game when Jasper said something.

"Hey Eddie, better get your game face on," he taunted at me. I was about to retort when I realized I wasn't supposed to answer to Eddie since I was Eric. James' face turned from happy to understanding and his face turned cold.

"I knew you smelled familiar," he said before breaking out into a run. I could see that he was running toward Alice for some kind of hostage situation but she was one step ahead of him.

"Now!" Emmett yelled as Rosalie took out four knives from her pockets and threw them with precision at Victoria. The knives exploded in midair, with ropes connecting with each end. Victoria was tied to the rocks and was watching her partners get trapped. She didn't even have time to register what was happening, much less protect herself.

Laurent had tried running but three giant bear traps sprang to life, cutting his feet off and making him slam into the ground. When he tried to get up, shackles rose and slammed around his wrists.

Alice had moved out of the way just in time for James to plow headfirst into Jasper. Jasper flipped him around and slammed him into the ground face first. Alice was there to wrap the special ropes around him.

"That's the best you could do?" James chuckled as we sat them all together.

"Ropes, shackles and bear traps. How barbaric and simple," Victoria told us with a smile.

"Didn't you realize that we could get out of them easily?" Laurent asked with a yawn as he flexed his arm. A look of confusion crossed his face and he flexed again.

After seeing Laurent struggle, James and Victoria also tried to get out of their bindings.

"What witchcraft is this?" Victoria hissed as she wriggled in her ropes.

"Seriously? Where are you from, the 1800s? Who speaks like that anymore?" Jasper asked her as he shook his head.

"Oh humor them Jasper, maybe it will make things more entertaining," Alice said as she plopped down in front of them.

"Ok," Emmett grumbled before clearing his throat.

"Wherefore hast thou hidden our friend? Thy freedom for privied informa… Yeah, I can't do this," Emmett said after a bit. We were chuckling at his haughty accent as he was speaking but Victoria didn't find it as funny.

"It's a special invention that we helped manufacture. No vampire can escape it," I told them as they struggled more against their hold.

"What do you want?" Laurent asked as he settled back against the rocks.

"That's simple. We have some friends that can help us," Esme said as she pointed toward the trees. All three peered but turned their heads back to us.

"We don't see anything. Is this some type of joke?" James asked annoyed.

"Not at all James, or should I say Jimmy?" Moz spoke from behind him.

"Ah, Moss. Nice to hear your voice again," James said with a bored tone.

"It's Moz, with a Z. I would say it's nice to see you but I've always hated your guts. I should have known it was you who was behind me but, Oops! Silly me, I was too busy ruling you out because I thought you were dead!" Moz shouted at James.

"Well, vampirism can do that," James said with a smile.

"Tell me where she is," Moz growled.

"Never," James said maliciously.

"Moz?" Trina tapped Moz on the shoulder as he breathed angrily.

"What is it hon?"

"We already know where Bella is, remember?" she asked as she smoothed a hand over his back. James's face went from smug to surprised in the blink of an eye.

"What?" James asked with a horrified gasp.

"Oh yeah, I guess I just got into interrogator mode hon. Sorry, I wasn't thinking. You guys can kill them now," Moz said as the three started panicking.

"Surely we can work something out!" Victoria pleaded as she thrashed against her hold.

"Nope, but I'll take your comment under consideration," Moz said disinterestedly. James had looked angry for a bit but he was strangely immobile afterward.

"It wasn't even our idea! James was the mastermind behind all this! He threatened the girl with…"

"Quiet!" James hissed, cutting off Laurent mid-sentence. Laurent glared at him and continued.

"He threatened to kill all of you guys and torture you in front of her if she didn't comply in Britain," Laurent finished angrily.

"So you followed us. Not surprising," Trina said.

"But stooping to threats of torture? That's low James, even for you. Let me guess, you threatened to tear us apart limb from limb in front of her so she could have our screams ingrained in her memory forever?" Moz asked in a mocking tone.

"You got it verbatim," I told Moz with a grin. James turned his head toward me and recognition dawned on him.

"You read minds," James said with shock.

"Ah, congratulations sir," Alice told him in an announcer voice.

"Yes, enough with the congratulations. This is the part where we uphold the promise you made to Bella. Hope you enjoyed knowing your friends and your new life James, because it will be a short dream after this," Moz told him as he motioned to Emmett and Jasper with a flick of his hand.

At that moment, Victoria and Laurent were engulfed in flames, screaming with pain until after a few minutes, their screams went quiet. James had his face contorted into a mask of horror until he turned to us.

"So what does that mean for me? Am I next?" He asked in a more composed but shaky voice.

"Huh, there must be another mind reader in our midst," I said sarcastically.

"Well," James grinned as he settled back against the rocks. "With all your mind reading ability, it's a surprise you didn't figure out the part where I escape."

"And how were you planning on doing that?" I asked him.

"Like this," James said as he sprang up and did a back flip onto the boulder behind him. He landed on his feet and jumped over the ropes to bring his hands to the front. As we got into action, he brought out a device from his pocket.

"Don't move or you're all dead," he told us as he pointed the thing at everyone.

"And what would that be?" Rosalie asked annoyed.

"It's a specialized flame thrower that James devised in case Laurent or Victoria crossed him. It works too," I told everyone.

"Ah, thank you Edward. Now that we know what it is, I must warn you. If you try to follow me, I will blow up Bella and your search would have been all for nothing." James said with a smirk. He watched all of us until he disappeared behind the trees.

"He's going to hurt Bella again!" Trina said in a panic. We all looked at her with a grin.

"What's wrong with you guys? He just left and you're not even going to try to stop him?" she yelled as she started toward the trees.

"Relax Trina, we thought of this ahead of time." Alice told her as she plopped down on the boulder next to her.

"How can she relax?" Moz asked as he comforted his wife.

"Have you realized who's not here?" Rosalie asked as she inspected her nails. Moz and Trina looked around until it hit them.

"Carlisle and Esme!" Trina gasped.

"Yep. Esme acted as if it was too much to bear watching the violence and left while fake sobbing. They ran to the house and are waiting for us now," Alice told them as she picked Trina up.

"That's incredible!" Moz whispered as he walked toward me.

"Shall we go get our Bella?" I asked him.

"Yes," he smiled and he hopped into my arms. I smiled back and I ran as fast as I could to the house where my angel was being kept in.

We got to the house to find it empty.

"Esme? Carlisle? Where are you guys?" Emmett hollered as he walked in. we walked throughout the house until we reached a hallway where the light was on. There were steps leading down wards and there were sounds coming from the basement.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Alice said as we walked toward the door. We heard a muffled thump and a whimper, causing us all to rush downstairs to find the basement completely pitch black.

"Esme? Carlisle? Where are you?" Alice asked in a whisper. I was about to reach for my flashlight when the light came on and what we saw shocked us all.

"I'm glad you could join us," James said as Esme, Carlisle and Bella sat tied up and gagged in front of him.

* * *

**Whoa! New twist! Ah, this story has more turns than a roller coaster.**

**Anyway, I was originally going to make this chapter longer but I wanted to fix up the last part I wrote. **

**Don't worry though, I will post within this week. **

**For those who were too antsy, remember that patience is a virtue, I have other things to do, and being annoying will not motivate ANYONE. I can take criticism just not "HURRY UP".**

**Drop me a line though! I look forward to your rants about the cliffhanger XD.**


	29. Surprises In Store

**Hey guys! So I did some mad writing and reviewing and I'm pretty happy with this chapter. **

**This is the second to last chapter, meaning my story will be over in the next chapter! (Cue violin music)**

**Anyway, Shout outs for all the lovely reviewers!**

**Crazyperson17: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, and is that song by The Ready Set?**

**You And Me Up In A Tree: I left you speechless? Whoa…. **

**Cullensbabymama7: shame on Emmett :D and girl power is very necessary.**

**A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld: That's one of my fave lines too and thanks so much, that comment made me feel better. I actually went over this chapter again to include your idea. I was like "Oh, holy *&%!" **

**Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel: Thanks! I didn't intend for Victoria to be silly but it happened.**

**DestinyVampSerena: Ooh! Cookie for me? *squeal!* I know, mean to leave a cliffy but I had to make this chapter better. I hope it is…**

**HarryPotterLover: Thanks, sorry, and no problem! The request was good. **

**Kawaiigrlmari: She would have except James had fire power and I didn't want Esme hurt…**

**Gothgirl1245: Here you go!**

**SkittleE: I totally disagree. I just don't get Batman. I'm happy when the Joker tries to defeat him… Love the gadgets he has though.**

**BookAHolic965: Thanks!**

**All righty, Read on my people! I'm working on the final chapter. It will be longer than this one.**

* * *

"Surprised? Don't be. I caught up with your two accomplices because they took the long way. I know a shortcut and caught them just before they escaped with little Bella here," he said as he stroked Bella's cheek.

Bella flinched away from his touch and I looked at her for the first time in over five months.

Bella's appearance had changed drastically.

Her hair had become stringy and her face was gaunt. She had on the clothes I had last seen her with and it was apparent that she was just doused with water until she no longer smelled. Her eyes were dull but there was something that worried me more.

Through the rips of her clothes and every visible part of her body, there were bite marks everywhere. The bites were big ones, little ones, and even ones that looked like they ripped her skin off. The worst part is that they were all criss-crossing each other and they made Jasper look as if he endured nothing.

Bella made eye contact with me and as I stared into her glazed brown eyes. For just an instant, I thought they had showed a fierce determination and I could have sworn I heard her sweet voice say _trust me,_ but when I looked at her again, she remained the same as we had found her.

"You monster!" Trina yelled as she struggle against Moz holding her back.

"You wouldn't want to threaten me while I'm holding your friends captive," James teased as he held a knife against Bella's throat. Bella moved her head upward but her expression remained the same.

"What do you want James?" I asked him angrily. He moved directly behind Bella's chair and pushed her into the dark. We heard a gurgle and a crash as her chair landed out of sight.

"Ah, ah, ah," James stopped us before we moved toward where Bella was. "Move and I'll set you all on fire."

"What do you want?" Jasper growled as he moved in front of Alice.

"I want the mind reader and the future teller. I have no use for the emo," James said as he waved a dismissive hand at Jasper. Jasper growled but James silenced him by pointing the flame thrower at his face.

_Emo?_ Jasper thought angrily. I shook my head at him to reassure him and he decided to shake off the comment.

"What use do you have for them?" Rosalie asked. She was trying to dismiss our powers but James knew better.

"Well, I'm trying to create a new mate since you all burned the last one to ashes."

"That's all you want? A mate? Why did you kidnap Bella then?" I asked him.

"Well I wanted her as a mate but she's 'in love' with you," he said annoyed.

"Smart girl," Moz said.

"I'm also going to procure the largest treasure the world knows and I need their help to help me pull it off. After all the stealing and the money acquired, I'm going to do something no other vampire has tried to do: overthrow the Poultry," James said with a devious smile.

We all glanced at each other.

"Ah, so you don't like them as much as I thought you did. That will make them easier to destroy," James said pleased.

"What have chickens ever done to you? I mean, I get that they don't taste good to you guys but us humans still enjoy their taste," Moz said confusedly. We were all wondering the same thing.

"What? No! The Poultry! You know the feared adversaries to all vampires?" James said in frustration. That's when what he said registered to everyone.

"Do you mean The Volturi?" I asked James. He huffed in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. The Volturi will be overthrown and _I_ will be king!" James said as he stood in a pose.

"The Volturi are royalty for a reason," Jasper told James.

"And what reason do they have besides being older than everyone?" James asked us bored.

"They have vampires with special skills that can make whatever we do look like simple tricks," Alice told him.

"Well I'm not going to be bested by anyone, especially by those raisins," James said as he waved a hand in the air. At that point, we realized that he had absentmindedly put the flame thrower down, making him unprotected.

Alice was the first to strike, jumping so fast that James didn't have time to react properly. Alice wrapped her tiny body at the top half of James, trying to remove his head as Rosalie knocked the flamethrower to the other side of the room, causing it to clink on the far wall.

Moz and Trina both took it upon themselves to help Alice by grabbing onto James but he swatted Trina away and tore at Moz's hand with his mouth.

Trina hit the far wall with a sickening crunch and Moz collapsed onto the floor in a bloody mess.

Jasper was about to intervene when we heard a sick "Crunch" coming from James and Alice. Alice froze, causing everyone else to freeze as well.

Alice dropped to the floor to reveal James in a frozen pose. His head slid forward and dropped onto the floor with a thump. His torso collapsed and Bella stood behind him with a knife in her hands. Tuna and Fish were also holding a chunk of legs from James as they stood next to Bella.

"That's for being a pompous ass," she snarled and she collapsed as well.

BPOV

I heard screaming and frantic voices as I laid on the floor. I had endured so much crap that all I wanted was some sleep.

I knew I was safe since I had seen Edward's face. Everything would be all right as long as he was there.

When I heard Emmett's voice, I almost cried from happiness. It broke my heart when they saw me sitting on the chair as I had been for the past few weeks. I had lost track of time and it felt like I hadn't seen their faces in over a year.

They weren't supposed to be here but I couldn't care less.

The biggest highlight was seeing Edward's gorgeous face. How I had longed for him to show up. For every whip that I was hit with, every bite that I endured, every time the venom coursed through me, I focused on Edward's angelic face and took everything in silence.

Screaming didn't do any good so after a while, I stopped.

I always gave them a grim smile when it was time for the hourly questioning and it creeped them out every time.

When they told me they were going to go play baseball with and Eric and Rosalie, I couldn't help but hope that it was them.

Esme and Carlisle had just about found me and were working on untying the ropes until James showed up and demonstrated how his device worked on a nearby chair.

He tied them up with the ropes I had invented with vampire venom and gagged them as well.

When James threw me aside, the metal chair they had dragged me in through all the hideouts broke and I gave a grunt of pain to remove my bound hands from behind my back.

I quickly got to work on untying my hands and procured the knife I had stolen from Esme's pocket. I had heard the commotion that had happened after the lengthy monologue James gave when I decided to sneak up on him. Tuna and Fish had managed to sneak in as well and were moving silently beside me.

I had given Tuna and Fish some hardening tooth protectors so they could help me out because I knew I was too weak to do it myself.

I got up just in time to see Trina's body collapse from the impact of her hitting the wall and Moz endure an agonizing vampire bite that tore at his flesh. I had received a couple of ripped skin bites from the three vampires during my hostage time and I knew how painful it was.

I saw Alice struggling to hold on but I knew she wouldn't last much longer. James had hit her with a stun gun type of gadget but my girls tore through his legs with a sickening crunch. I took that opportunity to slice his head off at the exact same moment. When they both collapsed, I couldn't hold on anymore and fell as well.

* * *

**Eep! A final Bella POV! Whoa, she's fierce. I love, love, LOVE this Bella because she kicks ass. **

**My favorite line was the poultry line... James is such a dummy.  
**

**If I write another story (and I probably will), you will never find Bella as the damsel pansy. She'll be independent. Edward will also be sillier because he's so much fun to write like that.**

**So, write to me and I'll geek out over what all of you have to say. They truly make my day. So if you guys will excuse me, I must delve into my story zone… It's full of keyboard clicks…**


	30. Finally, Our forever

**Aw… It's the final chapter. Aren't you guys as sad as I am? **

**It's been a fun journey and I wish it could have been longer but all things must come to an end.**

**Here's some final shout outs to the lovely reviewers:**

**Star Strella Star: No problem, seriously. I never got why Bella got all self conscious when he glared. My first reaction would've been "you motherf***" and then scowled back. I love your story too! I was reading it but then my internet failed and I literally screamed out "NOOOOO!"**

**You And Me Up In A Tree: I'm seriously going to miss every one of your reviews. Lol, the emo... I almost wrote Vulture instead of Poultry but hunger won over sense.  
**

**A-VampyGirl-In-A-WolfyWorld: Thanks about the poultry line, I was hungry too did but it isn't mentioned  
**

**Cullensbabymama7: Thanks! Hooray for badass Bella!**

**Crazyperson17: Lol, well thanks anyway even if you don't remember!**

**Music Loving Bookworm: Well, James will always be stupid in my book.  
**

**Ragan: Thanks so much and yes, it is Neal. By the way, I had not seen that Chuck Norris joke. Hilarious! **

**ChuckNorris Obsessed: I had so much fun googling Chuck Norris jokes :)**

**Cool Person: Well, you were half right for the ending.**

**Anna Brooks: Thanks so much! Who doesn't love a flustering Edward?**

**Cottencandy26: Yeah, I tried really hard to make James an idiot.**

**Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel: Thanks! I love their personalities here... and I'm working on a story but it's completely different from this one.**

**Kaylen: Here's the end.  
**

**XlaraC: Thanks!**

**Vanquish13: Aw shucks, thanks!**

**Maddielove4: Thank you!  
**

**deathfearsnone: thanks!**

**HarryPotterLover: Thanks but this isn't as long as you want it to be.**

**And now, read on!**

**Oh, Stephenie Meyer owns these characters but this plot is all mine. I'm just borrowing them. Kinda like a library book.**

* * *

EPOV

I don't know how long Bella had been sleeping but her relaxed pose told me that the worst was over. It was only a matter of time.

Trina and Moz had come back from the woods, laughing as they picked leaves out of their hair. The sky was a hue of light blue from the sunrise as they came into the room I was in and kissed Bella's cheeks.

"Got some fresh mountain lion for you buddy, not Tuna of course," he told me with a smile.

"Thanks," I told him as I took the thermos from him. Trina looked at me and I had trouble looking into her eyes.

That day, everything had gone so fast we didn't even register that Trina and Moz were hurt. We had to turn them quickly because of their severe injuries. Moz had already begun the transformation after James had bit him but Trina was almost fading into death until Rosalie made the split decision to bite her.

"How much longer?" Trina asked as she moved Bella's hair out of the way.

"Almost but she should be awake since she has finished healing but she hasn't woken yet," I told her. She nodded and traced Bella's face with her finger.

Moz and Trina were knockouts. They had been pretty good looking before but now they were gorgeous.

I looked over Bella once again. She had become so beautiful but I still felt guilty. That day, we also had to change Bella as well.

As soon as Bella collapsed, her heart started getting weaker and we saw the toll that the vampire venom had taken on her. We discovered that she had so much blood drained from her that her body was having trouble functioning.

We had a few scares as we transported Bella. Her heart would stop at random times and we waited those heartbreaking seconds until we heard a faint beat.

Carlisle had told me at one point that her heart wouldn't last anymore so I had to make decision. After Bella's heart had stopped for nearly a minute, I broke and bit her. Her blood was delicious, like ambrosia nectar specially designed for me.

It took me a bit to stop but I pulled away and she started to go through the change.

Moz and Trina had woken up two weeks ago and had transitioned to vampire life nicely. They never complained about the taste of animals and they checked in on Bella every day. Tuna and Fish also took a part in Bella's rescue, acting as guardians until they were sure she was safe. They stayed on the table next to her and took turns going to the bathroom.

How they got the toilet to flush, I'll never know.

The family also checked in on Bella and Alice had been excited that Bella wasn't awake to veto her decisions to dress Bella up. What we didn't know was that Bella's powers reacted even in her unconscious state.

As soon as Alice came at Bella with an ice blue cocktail dress, a bubble encircled Bella and knocked Alice back a few feet.

We had initially freaked out until we realized that it was only Alice that it was blocking. As soon as Alice sarcastically asked if Bella was comfortable with jeans and a t-shirt, the bubble was let down.

Carlisle was in awe. He had never seen a reaction like that and he studied Bella's defenses. He soon discovered that if someone came at Bella with bad intentions, the bubble formed and the people bounced off the bubble. The fascinating thing was that if there were people without bad intentions, they could make their way inside the bubble.

We didn't know if Bella had any other powers but her physical shield was an astounding development.

Alice waltzed in with a pair of jeans, a brown studded tank top and some accessories.

"Jeans and a nice tank, Bella. Oh, and some cute heels," she said as she walked tentatively toward Bella. She threw a pebble and walked in once she saw there was no shield.

"You don't have to pelt her with pebbles Alice," I told her as I picked the rock up and threw it outside.

"It's better than smashing into it headfirst. I don't see why I'm the only one it works on repeatedly. It even hurts," she grumbled as she set everything on a chair and got her supplies ready.

"You're the only one who complains Alice," I told her as I helped her set up.

"Oh whatever," she griped. "Go away while I get your girlfriend all pretty."

"You know I could help you out Alice," I told her as she pushed me out the door.

"I'm sure your perverted self would want to take advantage of your incapable girlfriend but I have morals Edward," she told me. I whipped my head around to her.

"That's not what I meant!" I told her hurriedly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Alice rolled her eyes as she slammed the door in my face.

"Trying to put the moves on Bella when she's not awake? That's a bit creepy Ed, I'm not sure I approve," Moz told me as he walked by. I glared at him as he turned the corner and waited until the door opened.

Alice had taken it upon herself to get Bella clean while she was incapable sine Bella saved her life. She didn't even mind that Bella only wanted to wear jeans and a t-shirt.

30 minutes later, Alice opened the door and I rushed in to see Bella. She was in a studded brown tank top and jeans. She had on a delicate necklace and some killer heels that did a wonder to her legs.

"You're welcome," Alice smirked as she saw me appreciating the heels. Bella looked stunning but I couldn't wait for her to wake up.

It was around three in the afternoon when Alice flashed into the room.

"What is it?" I asked her as I flipped my page.

"Two minutes!" she yelled and the whole room filled up to see Bella wake up.

We counted the seconds down silently until I saw her stir. I squeezed her finger and moved closer.

"Bella?" I whispered as I poked her shoulder.

"Did…" she whispered as her head turned the slightest.

"Did what, Bella?" Alice asked quietly. Bella's head moved around a bit more until her eyes opened the slightest bit. She turned her head toward me with closed eyes and asked a question I wasn't expecting.

"Did you just poke me?" she asked hoarsely. I looked at her confusedly until I chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry Love. How do you feel?" I asked her as I moved her wet hair away from her face.

"Like I took the best nap of my life," she said as she stretched. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander to her belly when her tank top rose as she stretched her arms up.

"Ahem, we're still here," Jasper muttered. I looked down embarrassed until I felt warm fingers bring my face up. I gasped in astonishment at her eyes. Instead of them being the standard red color, they were the most vibrant shade of green with a rim of orange around the pupil and various streaks of turquoise in the green.

"Bella, your eyes," I whispered as I looked at them. She looked up and everyone gasped as well. They were so striking that it was impossible not to stare.

"Quit it," Bella told us as she wrinkled her nose at us. Rosalie moved closer and said something that everyone was thinking.

"You're so cute!" she cooed at Bella. Bella rolled her eyes at what she said and huffed. Rosalie flew to the other side of the room and had trouble moving.

"Why can't I get down?" Rosalie asked as she struggled against the invisible force. Emmett walked over and tried to get her down to no avail.

"You're stuck up there pretty good sweetheart," he said as he dangled from her feet. He let go, dropped to the floor and looked up at her quizzically.

"Let me guess, that would be you doing that Bella," Moz said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Bella looked at him sheepishly and nodded as she bit her lip. She focused her gaze on Rosalie until she rapidly regained gravity. Right before Rosalie slammed onto the floor; she froze an inch off the ground and floated down gently.

Rosalie looked livid and walked angrily up to Bella.

"_Never_ do that again," she hissed as she waggled a finger at Bella. Bella raised her eyebrow and Rosalie's posture went slack. After a bit, Bella smirked and looked at everyone behind Rosalie.

"Stop that!" Rosalie yelled as she got back control of her body.

"Bella, do you have an inkling of what your powers might be?" Carlisle asked from the wall. Bella scrunched up her face and shook her head a little.

"I suppose it's some form of telekinesis and the mental mind block, right?"

"Yes, but you also have a physical barrier as well. You nearly knocked poor little Alice out on more than one occasion," Carlisle added. Bella mumbled an apology to Alice but Alice waved it off.

"So, why did you guys turn me into a vampire? I mean, I'm grateful but I'm confused," Bella told us as she examined her new skin bouncing lights around the room.

"You mean you don't remember what happened to you?" Esme asked in a shocked voice.

"Something happened?"

"Yeah Bells, you got kidnapped," Emmett told her.

"By whom?" She asked us with wide eyes. We all glanced at each other worriedly. How could she not remember?

"By Jimmy and his buddies hon," Moz told her as he got closer.

"What happened to your eyes Moz?" Bella gasped as she ran a hand down his face. He caught her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Try to remember Bella," he pleaded. She sat back and shook her head slowly.

"I don't… Oh!" she gasped suddenly. Her face went into the blank stare we had found her in and after 5 minutes of her staring into space, her body went slack.

I rushed over to her side and the family crowded around her. She focused her eyes on me and whispered "I remember."

"What exactly do you remember Bella?" Rosalie asked her.

"Everything. The threats, the beatings, the excruciating pain that I felt when they bit me and let the venom run through my veins a bit," Bella told us. As she was telling us about this, we started to experience the things she was telling us about and we all cast a glare at Jasper.

"Sorry!" he yelped, "it was coming on so strong that I felt the pain as if it was mine. There was too much and I got lost in her story."

"It was almost hypnotizing," Carlisle mused.

"I do not have hypnotic powers!" Bella scoffed as she bolted upright.

"Wait, maybe you do," Alice said.

"Ooh, quick! Say, 'These are not the droids you're looking for', in a creepy voice!" Emmett said to Bella. Bella looked at him and huffed.

"Would you forget about that?" she asked him.

"Forget about what?" he asked her. We looked at him confused.

"Stop playing Emmett, you didn't really forget," Rosalie said as she gave him a little shove.

"No seriously, forget what?" he said again.

"We were just talking about Bella and her hypnotic powers!" Alice burst out.

"Ooh, Bella's hypnotic? Quick Bella, say 'these are not the droids you're looking for' like they did on Star Wars!" He said excitedly.

"I just read his mind and he doesn't remember the conversation at all," I told everyone.

We all just looked at him as he prodded Bella to say it. Bella looked a bit aghast at this discovery but more annoyed at Emmett poking her.

"Emmett, we don't want a repeat of what happened," Carlisle told him as he took Emmett's hand away from her shoulder.

"Did Bella really wipe my mind?" he asked after seeing our faces.

"Yeah," Jasper said as he tapped his shoulder.

"That… is so awesome!" He yelled. We all rolled our eyes but continued to focus on Bella.

"What else can you remember from that time Bella?" I asked her gently.

"Besides pain and wishing it would never end, I remember you. I was so happy when I saw your faces that last time. Your faces were the only thing that kept me going all that time. I also remembered thinking that you should trust me before you acted with rage. Was I so bad that you had to change me immediately?" Bella asked as she petted her girls.

"So you _did_ send me a mental message to trust you," I exclaimed giddily. Everyone looked at me and Carlisle decided that we would discover this later before answering Bella's previous question.

"I was surprised your body had endured that long," Carlisle told her grimly.

"Well, she's a fighter Carlisle. Bella could survive a lot of things," Moz said as he gave her an affectionate look. She smiled up at him and sighed heavily.

"So where does that leave us?" Bella asked as she reclined in her seat.

"Well, we'll have to help you out with your newborn stage and then I'd like to do something special," I told her as I stroked her hair.

"And what would that be?" Bella asked me skeptically. Alice smiled widely and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Bella," I started as I got down on the floor, "would you do me the honor of staying with me forever?"

Bella was speechless. She looked at Moz and then back down at me in rapid motions. I was losing hope the longer she stared at me with the ring in my hand outstretched toward her.

"Bella, say something," Moz muttered as he jerked his head toward me. Bella bit her lip and looked at me with worried eyes. I slowly retracted my hand back.

"I get it, you don't have to answer right away. I was just so close to losing you and I love you. I couldn't bear the thought of not making you mine forever and I asked Moz who said it was okay but I should have read the signs to see if you wanted to marry me but like a fool, I rushed into it. I didn't mean to make you any more uncomfortable than you've already been and I…" I was rambling but I couldn't seem to stop until Bella threw herself at me. She gave me a searing kiss and pulled back to see my confused face.

"Edward, I love your rambling and there is _nothing_ that would stop me from living forever with you," she told me. I smiled widely and pulled her in for another kiss. We pulled back with giant grins after we heard hooting and catcalls.

"Seems like I've got the family I've always wanted," Bella smirked up at me as everyone else left the room.

"I know I've found my perfect half," I told her as I looked into her striking eyes.

"That's all I've ever wanted. How about you?" she asked me as she settled on my shoulder. I nodded and got myself comfortable.

"I didn't know it until you came into my life. I'm looking forward to the coming days," I told her, stroking her hair as she sighed happily. I was sitting conent when all of a sudden, I heard Bella told me she loved me with all her heart.

"I love you too sweetie and you _are _my heart," I told her as I kissed the top of her head. she froze and twisted her head up.

"Edward, I didn't say anything," she told me confused. We both looked at each other when I smiled widely.

"I knew it! You _can_ send mental messages!"

Bella looked confused and then scrunched her face up in concentration. I heard something and I gasped. She smirked and looked at me with a smug face.

"I can't wait for the wedding," she said with a mischievous smirk.

"Me either! Wedding plans are already being made," Alice yelled from the living room. Bella gave a frustrated sigh and looked up at me.

"Well, I guess forever is ending sooner for one annoying pixie," Bella told me with a malicious grin.

"I heard that Bella! I'm making you wear stilettos and an extra long wedding gown for that comment!"

"I'll make you wear fuchsia then!" Bella hollered back. I laid back and chuckled as I heard my fiancée and sister bicker from different levels.

Forever was going to be loud but I was still looking forward to it.

* * *

**Aw… Such a cute ending! Edward is so whipped XD.**

**So there, my story is now finished.**

**I have been working on a new story and it is totally different. It's a new twist on Bella and she still kicks ass but in a different way. **

**I hope that when I publish it (in the VERY near future), that you guys like it.**

**So farewell! **

**But not for long.**


End file.
